Niño de la Noche
by Zoe Zinnecker
Summary: COPIAR Y PEGAR: ésta historia es copiar y pegar la obra literaria original solo cambiando los nombres de los personajes principales, así que es un "mundo alterno". Según me informaron hay reglas acerca de ésto y si a usted no le gusta, puede denunciar la historia y así se borra... así de simple. Con aviso por anticipado... espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Rukia cruzó las piernas y giró despacio la copa entre los dedos de su mano, perfectamente consciente de que era su tercer vino blanco desde la cena. No debía darle tanta importancia, se dijo a sí misma dando otro sorbo. Suspiró. Mejor prestar atención a algo menos tóxico que el vino del lugar.

Volvió a la lectura del The Philadelphia Inquirer a la luz de las lámparas de aceite del café, incapaz de leer una palabra. No es que importara; había leído aquel periódico de la semana anterior justo después de embarcar en el avión hacia París y luego otra vez más, durante el vuelo a Burdeos. Pero era un recuerdo de casa. Los sentimientos, unos reconfortantes y otros dolorosos, luchaban en su interior; no podía prestar atención. Bebió otro poco más y trató de olvidar el disgusto que también se había traído del otro lado del océano.

La terraza del pequeño café estaba en Les Allées de Tourny, una de las calles más importantes de la parte antigua de la ciudad de Burdeos, frente al teatro Le Grand Théâtre. Rukia contempló detalladamente aquella fachada clásica. El teatro se mencionaba en la guía turística como modelo del viejo Teatro de la Ópera de París. El inmenso pórtico de columnas, coronado por doce estatuas de musas y gracias que representaban los doce meses del año, era impresionante. Incluso resultaba casi mágico, iluminado contra el impenetrable negro del cielo nocturno. Al menos quedaba algo de belleza y de magia en el mundo, pensó Rukia. Aunque no precisamente en el suyo.

Se preguntó si representarían alguna ópera o alguna obra de teatro, y decidió comprobarlo al día siguiente. Quizá La Traviata. Sí, aquella en la que una mujer era rechazada y moría de amor. Rukia terminó el vino.

—Pardon, mademoiselle. Vous permettez?

Levantó la vista. Había un hombre elegantemente vestido de pie, ante su mesa.

—Je ne parle pas franҫais —contestó Rukia con la única frase completa que sabía en francés.

—Le preguntaba si puedo compartir su mesa.

Manejaba el inglés de un modo impecable, y el tono de voz demostraba seguridad, pero su rostro era lo suficientemente arrogante como para resultar irritante.

Era una molestia. La única razón por la que había viajado hasta un lugar tan alejado de las rutas turísticas habituales era para evitar cualquier encuentro casual.

—Lo siento, preferiría estar sola.

—Lo comprendo —contestó él sin moverse lo más mínimo y sin dejar de observarla, no obstante.

Estaba incómoda, pero siguió leyendo.

—El café está lleno, no quedan mesas.

Rukia alzó la vista una vez más. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, excepto la que quedaba en su mesa. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia él.

Seguro que a Rob le habría parecido guapo, pensó. A excepción del extraño color de su cabello en punta. Su tez aperlada pero se veía pálido a la luz del restaurant. Por un instante, quizá por la oscuridad reinante tras él, Rukia tuvo una visión peculiar, una extraña mezcla de imagen en dos dimensiones, superpuesta a la de la realidad. Como en las postales turísticas, en las que dos efigies unen sus rostros y sus manos para la foto. El rasgo más sobresaliente de aquel hombre eran los ojos color ocre. Parecían brillar, con aquel color inquietante e intenso, a pesar de la escasa luz. Sin duda, aquella combinación de rasgos le habría parecido interesante un año antes.

—Siéntese —accedió Rukia al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Merci, es usted muy amable.

Rukia trató de reanudar la lectura, pero el hecho de que hubiera otra persona en su mesa le hacía sentir que su espacio vital había sido invadido. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, así que desvió la vista, dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre el regazo, y observó la escena típicamente francesa que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Todo el mundo parecía conocerse de vista, como ocurre en los pueblos pequeños. Las motocicletas adelantaban a los coches haciendo eses. Muchos conductores eran jóvenes, llevaban chaqueta de cuero y ropa informal, y se gritaban unos a otros. Las aceras bullían de vida: gente con bolsas de papel del supermercado, de las que sobresalían baguettes o verdura; hombres y mujeres con maletín de ejecutivo, con bolsas de plástico con la comida; parejas bien agarraditas, vestidas para salir de noche. Resultaba interesante, aunque solo fuera porque, para ella, era una novedad.

Pero a esas alturas había oído a otros turistas hablar de Burdeos, y sustituir el nombre Bordeaux por la palabra boredom*. Ella misma había aterrizado allí bastante aburrida. Y sospechaba que no se quedaría mucho tiempo.

—Usted es de los Estados Unidos. La delata el acento.

Rukia se giró hacia su molesto acompañante. La miraba fijamente, aunque con una expresión de indiferencia.

— ¿Del Medio Oeste, de la Costa Este, o ha vivido en ambos lugares?

—Casi, de Filadelfia.

—Pero no nació allí.

El camarero dejó una enorme copa de vino tinto delante de su inoportuno acompañante, que le tendió un billete de diez francos. Luego él tomó la copa, olió su contenido y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Un país interesante. Lo conozco, y me defiendo bastante bien en inglés — continuó él, guardándose el cambio—. No tiene la larga tradición de Francia, por supuesto, pero lo que le falta de historia lo suple con su novedad.

—Es probable —contestó Rukia, desviando la vista.

—Me llamo Ichigo. ¿Y tú?

Rukia lo miró. Él giraba la copa, dando vueltas al vino que, por un instante, desbordó por un lado y goteó. Su rostro reflejaba una elegante mezcla de indiferencia, indolente curiosidad y una pizca de condescendencia.

—Mira, no tengo ganas de conversación. En serio, quiero estar sola.

—Como quieras.

Suponía que se había sentido insultado, pero ese era problema suyo. Desvió la vista una vez más, pero entonces él dijo inmediatamente:

—No vienen muchas mujeres solas a Burdeos en esta época del año, y mucho menos mujeres bellas. Me encantan las mujeres bellas de caderas estrechas, pechos y traseros firmes, cabello negro como la noche, ojos color zafiro...

Rukia suspiró, esbozó un gesto antipático, recogió su bolso y se marchó precipitadamente.

Era el mes de abril, pero hacía el suficiente calor como para llevar solo una chaqueta ligera por la noche. Decidió dar un paseo a lo largo del río antes de irse a dormir. No estaba cansada, y quería pensar.

El agua del Garona estaba turbia. Según le habían contado en una visita guiada por la ciudad, se debía a que el agua del deshielo, que ese año había sido abundante, bajaba mezclada con barro desde las montañas del noroeste en dirección al Atlántico.

Rukia paseó a lo largo del camino empedrado de la orilla izquierda del río. De día, los peatones y los vehículos cargaban el ambiente con una cacofonía de ruidos enervante. De noche, en cambio, la oscuridad se adueñaba de aquellos muelles. La tranquilizaba el chapoteo de las gruesas cuerdas sobre el río, atadas a los bolardos a los que se amarraban los cargueros. La más fina luna nueva destacaba sobre el negro del cielo allá arriba, sobre su cabeza. En aquel lugar había calma, paz; nadie interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que todo parecía sacado de un melodrama. En ese momento por fin, mirando atrás, Rukia comprendía que debía haberse dado cuenta desde el principio de que Rob le sería infiel. Una tras otra habían ido apareciendo las pistas, como las luces en el cine que, poco a poco, se encienden cuando acaba la película: todo el mundo sabe cuándo va a terminar. Y, como suele decirse, ella era la última en enterarse, se dijo Rukia, consciente de su propia amargura.

Oyó un ruido y se giró. El camino estaba desierto.

— ¡Qué nervios!

Eso era lo que ocurría cuando uno estaba acostumbrado a ir en pareja: le daba miedo la soledad. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Más aún: quería estar sola. A pesar de haber transcurrido todo un año, le seguía dando miedo cualquier compromiso. Por eso se había marchado. Por eso había viajado a un país del que no conocía ni la lengua. Pero, por desolador que resultara un divorcio, la angustiosa soledad era peor. No obstante, lo soportaría, se dijo. De día y de noche, hasta que la soledad se convirtiera en una amiga; Rukia se negaba a separarse de ese sentimiento, al que consideraba un aliado.

Otra vez oyó el mismo ruido. Era como si alguien diese una patada casualmente a una piedra al andar.

Rukia se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. El camino seguía vacío, el muelle estaba tranquilo. Ante ella se abría un pequeño túnel sin iluminar; era el Pont de Pierre, un antiguo puente de piedra de cuatro carriles construido en la época de Napoleón.

Estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, uniendo las dos orillas, e impedía a los barcos grandes seguir navegando río arriba.

Rukia pensó en la posibilidad de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la calle principal; podía verla desde allí, pero aún no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mundo real. Además no había nadie, se repitió en silencio a sí misma. El túnel estaba vacío, podía ver el otro lado. Probablemente se tratara de un simple gato.

El camino se internó más y más en la oscuridad. El sonido de las olas, chocando contra las rocas y las barreras de madera, retumbaba en las paredes del túnel.

También se oía el eco de sus tacones sobre la piedra mojada al andar. En cambio el ruido del tráfico sobre el puente se debilitaba cada vez más.

De pronto oyó un crujido.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó Rukia.

De inmediato comprendió que, aunque hubiera alguien, probablemente no la entendería. Rukia se volvió. La oscuridad la envolvía y, un poco más adelante, la luz de la luna alumbraba el camino.

Estaba en medio del túnel, tan cerca de un extremo como del otro. Vaciló, pero finalmente dio un paso adelante. Sonó como si alguien la siguiera. Luego se hizo el silencio.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a retumbarle en los oídos. Sentía una especie de presión en los pulmones, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la espalda y la nuca agarrotadas, y estaba sudando. Rukia dio un segundo paso adelante, pero de nuevo oyó el eco de una pisada casi al unísono con la suya. Se detenía justo unos segundos después de que lo hiciera ella. Entonces echó a correr hacia el final del túnel sin dejar de mirar atrás.

¡Zas! Había chocado contra un objeto sólido, y gritó. Giró la cabeza y vio el rostro del hombre del café.

— ¡Tú! —dijo ella, tan enfadada como aterrada, mientras daba un paso atrás y se apartaba de él.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la observó. Su rostro le pareció más delgado que en el café; parecía como si estuviera hambriento. Y era mucho más alto y corpulento de lo que recordaba. Rukia se tranquilizó y añadió:

— ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para seguirme? Voy a tener que llamar a la policía.

Los labios de él se curvaron, esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de divertida. No dijo nada. Furiosa, Rukia trató de pasar por delante, clavándole el codo.

Él la agarró del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame o gritaré! —advirtió ella.

—Adelante, si lo que te gusta es el eco, grita. A mí, desde luego, me encanta.

Pero no te engañes, no creas que nadie va a oírte. Y aunque te oyeran, nadie te ayudaría.

Rukia se soltó el brazo con un gesto brusco que lanzó el bolso por los aires y al mismo tiempo, trató de darle una patada en la ingle. Él sonrió, esta vez con ojos chispeantes, disfrutando sin duda al verla indefensa y atemorizada. Abrió la boca solo un instante, lo suficiente como para que Rukia recordara vagamente haber visto algo extraño en él. Y la cerró sin decir nada. De nuevo Rukia se puso tensa y una ola de terror la embargó.

— ¿Qu´y a-t-il?—dijo él casi en su oído, con una voz profundamente masculina.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdenme! —gritó Rukia.

Súbitamente su asaltante la empujó, apartándola de sí. Rukia tropezó, giró por los aires y acabó en el suelo boca abajo.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando a que él la agrediera. Pero en lugar de ello oyó ruidos de lucha y cuando se volvió, vio a un hombre mayor, de al menos sesenta años, tratando de quitarle de encima a su agresor.

Rukia se puso en pie y comenzó a gritar y a mover las manos frenéticamente con la esperanza de llamar la atención de alguno de los conductores de los numerosos coches que abarrotaban el puente sobre sus cabezas. Pero el muelle estaba tan mal iluminado, que era imposible que la vieran, y el ruido del tráfico ahogaba sus gritos.

El hombre mayor no era rival para un agresor tan joven y corpulento. Tenía que ayudarlo. Rukia le dio un puñetazo en la espalda al asaltante, y después comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con el bolso en la cabeza. Estaban luchando los tres cuando, de pronto, ella oyó al hombre mayor soltar un grito y tambalearse.

Rukia se quedó helada. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. En medio de aquel escalofriante silencio, el hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo en el café con el nombre de Ichigo sostuvo al otro de pie, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió su cuello. El rostro de André, pálido y de expresión intensa, pareció surgir de entre la oscuridad. Cuando abrió la boca, un rayo de luz brilló, reflejándose en sus largos dientes incisivos.

De pronto sus labios se abalanzaron sobre aquel cuello desnudo en un beso que resultó casi erótico. Y, justo en ese instante, sus ojos se fijaron intensamente en los de Rukia. Era como si un rayo láser los conectara. Ella no podía apartar la vista.

Instintivamente Rukia cerró los ojos, pero estaba tan hipnotizada por los sonidos de succión y tan aterrorizada, que era incapaz de moverse. Su instinto de supervivencia, no obstante, debió alertarse por fin, porque fue consciente de que daba un paso atrás.

Cuando por fin se encontró a la suficiente distancia como para sentirse relativamente a salvo, se giró y echó a correr hacia la calle.

— Madeimoselle Kuchiki, descríbame otra vez a su asaltante, si no le importa — rogó el inspector LePage mientras, con un movimiento automático, alargaba ágilmente un brazo para alcanzar un bloc de notas.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde el asesinato, y durante ese lapso de tiempo se habían encendido las farolas de la ciudad, la policía había examinado y fotografiado el cadáver desde todos los ángulos, el área del crimen se había ido llenando de policías, periodistas y curiosos, y Rukia había respondido al menos diez veces a la misma pregunta. Su estado de ánimo había ido oscilado entre el miedo y la tristeza, pasando por la depresión, hasta acabar apoderándose de ella un ensordecedor e insensible aturdimiento.

—Escuche, le he contado qué aspecto tenía y lo que ocurrió. ¿Puedo volver ya al hotel? Estoy destrozada.

—Una vez más, madeimoselle.

Rukia suspiró. Tenía los nervios de punta. Y no solo por el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir. Aquel hombre estaba muerto, y ella seguía viva solo por eso. Sospechaba que el sentimiento de culpabilidad la perseguiría durante mucho tiempo, junto con la imagen del bestial asesino. No obstante, en ese momento solo quería volver al hotel y estar sola.

—Era alto, debía medir casi dos metros, cuerpo atlético. Cabello extraño, color naranja, ojos ocres. Tez aperlada. Dientes largos. Llevaba chaqueta y pantalón oscuros... de cuero. Camisa oscura y zapatos caros. Ya sabe, todo a la última moda.

Calculo que debía de tener unos diez años más que yo, quizá treinta y cinco o treinta y siete, y hablaba francés e inglés. Me dijo que se llamaba Ichigo.

— ¿Algún rasgo en particular a destacar?

—Ya le he dicho que no le presté demasiada atención.

—Pero estuvo sentada con él quince minutos en un café, ¿no?

—Más bien cinco. Y ya se lo he dicho, estaba leyendo. Le dejé que se sentara en mi mesa porque no había más sitio.

El inspector, bajito, corpulento y vestido con una chaqueta desastrosa, siguió tomando notas y fumando un cigarrillo detrás de otro. Rukia tenía la sensación de que aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, de que tomaba notas de una manera puramente rutinaria, porque era su obligación. No la estaba tomando muy en serio.

— ¿Y por qué salió sola, de paseo, tan tarde?

—No podía dormir. Hacía una noche muy agradable.

— ¿Suele salir a pasear sola de noche?

—A veces.

— ¿Por muelles peligrosos?

—No sabía que era peligroso, se supone que es una ciudad segura. O, al menos, eso me dijeron durante la visita guiada.

—Dígame, madeimoselle Kuchiki, ¿a qué ha venido a Burdeos? —continuó preguntando el inspector, impaciente. Rukia se movió inquieta en la silla. No tenía intención de contarle su vida.

—Estoy de vacaciones.

— ¿En esta época del año? Casi todos los turistas vienen en verano, cuando hace buen tiempo, o en otoño, durante la recogida de la uva.

—Él vino no me vuelve loca.

— ¿Y vio a ese hombre llamado Ichigo asaltar al fiambre? —siguió preguntando el inspector, suspirando.

—Sí, ya se lo he contado. Se inclinó sobre el hombre mayor, le hizo echar la cabeza atrás, quizá le rompiera la nuca o la espina dorsal, y entonces...

— ¿Se da cuenta, madeimoselle, de la fuerza que hay que tener para romperle la espina dorsal a una persona solo con las manos?

—Me doy cuenta. Estaba oscuro. Le estoy contando lo que recuerdo.

—Siga.

—Y entonces, el hombre, el «fiambre» como usted lo llama, se quedó mudo.

— ¿Es que había hablado justo antes de echar la cabeza atrás?

—No... No estoy segura. Fue todo tan rápido... Creo que para entonces estaba muerto.

— ¿Y si le digo que ni el cuello ni la espina dorsal del fiambre están rotos?

Rukia se quedó mirando al inspector por unos segundos, y luego contestó:

—No he dicho que se los rompiera, he dicho solo que quizá lo hiciera.

El policía suspiró y se pasó una mano nerviosamente por los cabellos mientras Rukia añadía:

—Entonces el asesino abrió la boca y mordió al fiambre en el cuello, como si fuera un animal, sin dejar de mirarme durante todo el tiempo. Solo de recordarlo se echaba a temblar. El inspector dejó el bloc de notas.

—Dígame, madeimoselle, ¿ha ido últimamente al cine?

— ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar, inspector?

—Solo me preguntaba si ha visto alguna película últimamente. Du cinema fantastique, por ejemplo.

—Mire, ya sé que suena a Drácula, pero es lo que vi. No voy a mentir. Lo vi morder al hombre mayor en el cuello. De eso estoy segura. No sé si le sacó sangre o qué. Yo solo sé lo que le digo.

El inspector LePage volvió a suspirar, metió el bloc de notas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y encendió otro cigarrillo que, inmediatamente, tiró al suelo y pisó con el pie. Luego, con un gesto casi de cansancio, la agarró del brazo y añadió:

—Muy bien, madeimoselle. Uno de mis agentes la acompañará a su hotel. Por supuesto, no debe abandonar la ciudad. Tendrá que volver a comisaría para firmar la declaración. Y puede que tenga que hacerle más preguntas.

El inspector la guio hasta un coche de policía y le abrió la puerta. Y mientras ella entraba, añadió:

— ¡Ah!, y una advertencia. El asesino la conoce, así que puede que esté en peligro. Voy a poner un policía muy cerca de usted.

—Quiere decir que estoy bajo vigilancia.

—Es para su protección. Y, por favor, madeimoselle, no vuelva a salir de paseo sola por la noche.

El inspector cerró la puerta del coche y el conductor arrancó.

* * *

* Juego de palabras entre Bordeaux y boredom, aburrimiento en inglés.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente la Policía volvió a interrogar a Rukia para aclarar ciertos detalles. Se presentaron en persona en el hotel, y luego la llamaron varias veces por teléfono. El inspector LePage, en particular, parecía cada vez más escéptico y deseoso de olvidar el caso. La mantenía en la ignorancia, le hacía miles de preguntas y en cambio no contestaba a casi ninguna de las que hacía ella. Admitió, sin embargo, que el informe de la autopsia no era concluyente y que no habían detenido a ningún sospechoso. Rukia no habló con nadie más, aparte de la Policía.

El suceso la había dejado helada. Aquella noche soñó con un lobo enorme, con la cara del asesino, listo para agredirla, con las fauces abiertas chorreando sangre. Se despertó bañada en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa. No se atrevió siquiera a salir a la calle hasta casi las diez de la noche.

—Necesito un taxi —le dijo al portero del Royal Medoc.

Mientras esperaba, Rukia miró a su alrededor. Había un hombre bajito, fumando un cigarrillo, apoyado en una farola a medio camino calle abajo. Miró en la dirección de Rukia, pero fingió no verla. Evidentemente se trataba del policía que la vigilaba. Menudo desastre, pensó Rukia.

Una vez en el taxi, ordenó al conductor, aunque con gran dificultad, que la llevara a St. James, un pequeño restaurante al otro lado del Garona, en los alrededores de Bouliac. Había cenado allí la primera noche, nada más llegar a Burdeos. La comida era buena, cara, pero prix fixe, y el ambiente resultaba encantador.

Además, sentía la necesidad de salir del hotel, aunque solo fuera para cenar.

Tomar un taxi parecía una opción segura. Y tomaría otro a la vuelta, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

El maître sentó a Rukia cerca de la chimenea, junto a una ventana. Solo había dos mesas más ocupadas, ambas por parejas. El restaurante, en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba situado sobre una colina con impresionantes vistas. Las luces de las casas parpadeaban ante ella, como las líneas de luz de color rojo y ámbar de los coches que circulaban por las principales arterias. Dentro del restaurante, cálidas bombillas incandescentes resaltaban la madera de nogal de los muebles y las tapicerías color violeta. El fuego de la chimenea esparcía una reconfortante luminosidad y la calentaba; aquella noche, sorprendentemente, había refrescado.

Rukia comió despacio, saboreando cada plato. Estaba encantada de haber salido del hotel. Sin embargo, seguía inquieta, recordando el suceso primero y después, retrocediendo aún más en el tiempo hasta el momento en que Rob y ella se conocieron.

Todo había sido tan distinto al principio... pensó. Ella era más joven, aunque en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos años, pero decididamente sí era más ingenua. Rob era el tipo de chico por el que ella siempre se había sentido atraída: rubio, guapo, con cara de niño, una brillante sonrisa, tez morena, atlético, y con una estupenda carrera profesional por delante. Recordaba incluso haber pensado que parecía recién salido de las páginas de la GQ.

Los dos procedían de familias de clase media, típicamente americanas. Se habían conocido durante la noche del estreno de un teatro de aficionados de Filadelfia. Él entonces era editor sénior de una revista de Filadelfia, y ella estaba terminando sus estudios de Derecho en la Universidad de Pensilvania. Sin duda, todo demasiado convencional.

El camarero se acercó a servirle agua. Sonreía. Rukia bajó la vista hacia su coq au vin.

La boda se había celebrado tres meses después. Compraron una casa en el mismo centro de la ciudad, la zona más de moda: la Ciudad del Amor Eterno. Rukia consiguió un empleo en un pequeño bufete de abogados, y mientras tanto se preparaba para salvar el último obstáculo: los exámenes. La alta posición de Rob y su abultada cuenta corriente les permitía llevar un tren de vida envidiable. A menudo viajaban al extranjero por vacaciones, y por las noches siempre estaban ocupados con amigos, fiestas o acontecimientos culturales. Rob se compró un Mac y comenzó a dedicar su tiempo libre a escribir «la gran obra de teatro americana», como le gustaba llamarla, bromeando. Rukia siguió diseñando y confeccionando trajes para el teatro y ayudando en cuanto podía, e incluso tomó una serie de clases de interpretación; era la primera vez, desde la época del colegio, en que se dedicaba a aquello que más amaba: actuar. Todo era perfecto, hasta que ella encontró la carta.

Rukia sabía que Rob la había escondido, pero siempre le quedaría la sospecha de que, quizá, inconscientemente, él deseara que la encontrara. La carta iba dirigida a Phillip, el mejor amigo de Rob y el más antiguo amigo de los que conservaba Rukia en la ciudad. Antes de casarse, Rob le había contado que había sido bisexual. Bien, eso podía aceptarlo. Él había cambiado. Pero, por su forma de escribir acerca de sus sentimientos en aquella carta, era evidente que la aventura entre ellos dos, que había comenzado mucho antes de que Rukia conociera a Rob, no solo había continuado, sino que, además, a lo largo de todo su matrimonio, él había tenido numerosos amantes de los dos sexos. Rob le juraba a Phillip que en ese momento sí le era fiel. Y le pedía que tuviera paciencia, porque estaba buscando el momento adecuado para pedirle el divorcio a Rukia del modo menos doloroso posible.

Entonces comenzaron las acusaciones, las lágrimas, las discusiones, las recriminaciones de ella y las disculpas de él, los ruegos mutuos y los dolorosos rechazos. Y por último, la terrible verdad: Rob había contraído el sida de una mujer que escribía en la revista en la que trabajaba; una de sus muchas aventuras. Y se lo había contagiado a Phillip. Phillip había dado positivo en la prueba en tres ocasiones: ambos eran portadores del virus. Rob acababa de descubrirlo.

Rukia estaba desolada. En su estupor, tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a hacerse la prueba. Dio negativo. Entonces la repitió una segunda vez. Negativo. Aquellos resultados parecían el fruto de la mano de Dios. Le producía pavor repetir la prueba por tercera vez. ¿Para qué?, se preguntaba. Antes o después la enfermedad acabaría por declarársele. En la clínica le aseguraron que no había ninguna razón para darlo por supuesto. Cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido infectada. Pero Rukia investigaba y leía mucho acerca del tema: lo más probable era que Rob hubiera infectado a todas las personas con las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales. Las esperanzadoras palabras de los empleados del hospital no la tranquilizaron en absoluto. Pero, por otro lado, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un resultado positivo en una tercera prueba; sabía que jamás podría vivir sabiendo que estaba enferma.

Aunque el divorcio había sido un proceso relativamente simple, no dejaba de ser un trago difícil. El caso lo llevó un abogado del bufete donde trabajaba, que la sacó del atolladero con rapidez. Exactamente lo que deseaba. La desgarraba un cúmulo de sentimientos dispares, ansiaba terminar con aquella angustia cuanto antes.

El camarero le retiró el plato. Rukia decidió no tomar postre y pasar directamente al café y la copa de licor. Quedaba solo una mesa ocupada aparte de la suya.

Rukia siguió viviendo en el piso del centro de la ciudad durante un año, aunque sola. Comía platos congelados precocinados, veía mucha televisión, trabajaba en un puesto temporal en una oficina y poco más. Suspendió los exámenes... dos veces.

Dejó de ir a las clases de interpretación, y cortó su relación con el teatro. Poco a poco fue perdiendo también a los amigos, pero eso no le importó. Enseguida se acostumbró a estar sola, lo prefería. Y en las escasas ocasiones en que alguien trataba de emparejarla con una cita a ciegas, ponía una excusa.

El dolor había comenzado a hacerse tan habitual que, por suerte, pronto se transformó en una sensación de aturdimiento constante. Bien, era lo mejor, pensaba Rukia.

El camarero le llevó la cuenta mientras ella daba sorbos de licor. Rukia contó los francos despacio. No sabía si la propina estaba incluida, así que añadió otro billete.

Fue un mero impulso lo que la llevó a abandonar su empleo. Rob la había dejado en una situación económica más que razonable. Vendió la casa, el coche y todo lo demás, y decidió viajar. Con un poco de cuidado ese dinero le duraría al menos tres años. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer después, pero tampoco le importaba. Simplemente quería alejarse de todo y buscar una nueva razón para vivir, algo que la inspirara. Se había engañado a sí misma. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, su matrimonio no había sido más que una farsa. Los dos habían interpretado un papel, y no lo habían hecho mal, pero tampoco lo habían hecho desde el fondo del corazón, así que no le quedaba más remedio que vivir con las consecuencias. Y eso la inducía a cuestionarse todo lo demás, a cuestionárselo todo. Resultaba irónico, se dijo. Siempre había tratado de ser una persona sincera, de hacer las cosas bien. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, sentía que toda su vida había sido una terrible pérdida de tiempo?

Había leído que, aunque en la tercera prueba del sida el resultado fuera positivo, ser portador del virus no significaba necesariamente que se fuera a desarrollar la enfermedad. Sin embargo, los porcentajes de casos en sentido contrario que se publicaban en las estadísticas aumentaban de día en día. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ningún síntoma, así que aún quedaba esa posibilidad. Pero justo antes de que Rob abandonara a Phillip, su ex marido la llamó por teléfono para decirle que le habían diagnosticado un sarcoma de Kaposi. La noticia la había dejado helada, la había puesto furiosa, la había deprimido tanto por sí misma como por Phillip y por toda la cadena de personas que habían mantenido relaciones con Rob.

Aquello era una pesadilla sin fin. No lamentaba que esa vida hubiera terminado para ella, pero tampoco tenía una vida nueva con que sustituirla. Y, a su parecer, las posibilidades eran escasas.

Había terminado la cena y había pagado la cuenta. Rukia terminó la copa de Cointreau. Fue la última clienta en abandonar el restaurante. No había razón para permanecer más tiempo allí.

Fuera soplaba un viento frío. Rukia se cerró la chaqueta. Pasaban pocos coches por la calle, y taxis menos aún. Se le ocurrió volver a entrar en el restaurante para llamar a uno por teléfono, pero entonces las luces se apagaron. Rukia se asomó a través de las cortinas de encaje, pero no vio a nadie.

La calle principal estaba a una manzana de distancia y sin duda, el policía que le habían asignado seguía de vigilancia.

Rukia se dirigió calle abajo hacia la zona mejor iluminada. Pero antes de llegar a la esquina, oyó un coche tras ella. Era un taxi. Le hizo una señal con la mano y el conductor paró.

—Al Royal Medoc —ordenó Rukia mientras cerraba la puerta.

El conductor se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

Estaba un poco ebria tras una botella casi entera de vino y el licor, así que apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. De inmediato se le apareció la imagen de su asaltante. Abrió los ojos brevemente, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlos.

La Policía no la había tomado en serio. Al menos cuando declaró que había visto al asesino morder en el cuello al hombre mayor. Ni ella misma se lo creía.

Parecía sacado de una película de terror. No tenía sentido, y si alguien le hubiera contado un asesinato semejante a ella, habría pensado que estaba bromeando o se había vuelto loco.

Un fuerte olor a tabaco interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rukia observó la nuca del conductor y se preguntó si sería el policía que la vigilaba.

Las calles que veía por la ventanilla no le resultaban familiares. Sin duda el taxista había tomado una ruta distinta, menos directa, hacia el hotel. Rukia comprobó el taxímetro. Le debía dieciséis francos, y la ida no le había costado más que dieciocho. Era evidente que había tomado un camino más largo para cobrarle más.

—Pardon —dijo Rukia. El taxista no le hizo caso—. Escuche, quiero que me lleve directamente al hotel. Esta junto al Pont de Pierre, s´il vous plait.

Él siguió sin responder, y Rukia se preguntó si hablaría inglés, porque no cambió de dirección. De hecho, aceleró. Rukia miró a su alrededor. Observó por la ventanilla las luces del centro de la ciudad, en la orilla contraria del río. Y decidió saltar del taxi en cuanto pudiera.

El coche aumentó la velocidad a lo largo de la orilla derecha del río, la carretera estaba escasamente iluminada por farolas a cierta distancia unas de otras. En esa zona había llovido, el suelo estaba mojado, y un olor a ozono impregnaba el ambiente.

Rukia no vio ningún otro coche en aquella calle desierta, y tampoco peatones.

—¡Pare el coche!, ¡ahora! ¡Déjeme salir! —gritó Rukia.

Pero el conductor no le prestó atención. Ella abrió la puerta. Iban tan deprisa, que sabía que se haría mucho daño si saltaba. Por fin el conductor disminuyó la velocidad.

Rukia alzó la vista. Más adelante había una limusina plateada, aparcada junto al río. Y a su lado un hombre alto, de pie.

Aunque no podía verlo con claridad, sabía instintivamente que era el asesino.

Rukia se tiró del coche. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y soltó un grito. Se había raspado las dos rodillas y la cadera izquierda, pero las heridas no la preocupaban.

De inmediato se puso en pie. El conductor salió del coche y corrió hacia ella, y el asesino también. Rukia se quitó los zapatos de tacón de una patada y corrió en la dirección contraria, recorriendo justo el mismo camino que el taxi, pero en sentido opuesto.

El empedrado de la acera estaba resbaladizo, así que optó por correr por la calzada, más áspera.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Oía los pasos de una persona tras de sí.

Podía seguir por la orilla del río o cruzar hacia la parte de atrás de los edificios de carga del muelle, internándose entre las estrechas construcciones con aspecto de almacén. Rukia tomó una decisión con rapidez. El camino que seguía la orilla del río era largo, y no se sentía con la energía suficiente como para volver corriendo, sin parar, a la zona residencial. Lo mejor era perderse entre los almacenes, donde podría esconderse o quizá, encontrar ayuda.

Subió corriendo una calle pequeña, giró hacia abajo por otra y dobló una esquina, tratando de despistar al agresor haciendo eses. Entonces se paró para recuperar el aliento y escuchar. O bien su perseguidor se había detenido también, o bien lo había despistado. No quería arriesgarse y cometer un error.

Se deslizó en silencio, pegada a la pared de un edificio de piedra. Un gato pasó cerca y se asustó.

Había una avenida justo delante. Cabía la posibilidad de que encontrara allí un lugar donde esconderse.

Rukia caminó despacio, mirando adelante y atrás. Justo antes de torcer en la esquina comprobó que no hubiera nadie en ninguna de las dos direcciones. Respiró profundamente y en silencio. Su aliento salía en forma de vaho. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina. El asesino estaba en la avenida, y se dirigía hacia ella.

Rukia retrocedió. Volvió por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, pero, al alcanzar la última manzana antes del muelle, torció a la derecha en lugar de hacerlo a la izquierda, para no tropezar de nuevo con la limusina.

Las calles comenzaban a parecerle todas iguales: era como un laberinto de callejones resbaladizos y grises, mal iluminados, encajonados entre edificios de hacía varios siglos. Le faltaba el aliento, jadeaba, y en su esfuerzo por no perder nada de vista, tropezó con un coche abandonado, se enganchó el pie en un hierro y estuvo a punto de chocar contra un cubo de basura metálico.

No podía oír al asesino, pero sí vio su sombra, una especie de neblina que se confundía con la oscuridad. Y sin embargo, él era de carne y hueso, tan sigiloso como un gato a la caza de su presa, y casi con toda seguridad podía olerla. Estaba jugando con ella, pensó Rukia, aterrada ante la idea.

Rukia trató de aclarar su mente. Sabía que su única esperanza era salir de aquella zona tan confusa y llegar a una parte de la ciudad en donde hubiera más vida.

Giró en una calle que bajaba en dirección a una especie de patio grande entre los almacenes.

Había una segunda salida a un lado, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa: no era una calle, simplemente uno de los edificios estaba mal alineado con respecto al resto. Se había metido en un cul de sac.

Rukia retrocedió, pero él se estaba acercando. Miró a su alrededor, desesperada.

No había ninguna pared lo suficientemente baja como para escalarla, ninguna ventana al nivel de la calle que no estuviera tapiada. No había salida. Lo que sí había era una escalera de incendios colgando de un edificio, pero estaba demasiado alta para alcanzarla. A pesar de todo, Rukia lo intentó. Saltó, y llegó casi al último escalón.

Era inútil. Nadie la rescataría en aquella ocasión.

Rukia buscó algún arma a su alrededor. Había unas cuantas piedras en el suelo, muy cerca de ella. Las recogió y se las arrojó una a una, levantándolas por encima de la cabeza. Él las esquivó todas excepto la última, que agarró con el puño.

Por fin él estaba tan cerca que Rukia retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared.

Trató de respirar, estaba temblando; él, en cambio, ni siquiera jadeaba.

Rukia se deslizó hasta el rincón. Él la siguió, bloqueándole la luz. No había escapatoria en ninguna dirección. Entonces él se acercó; su rostro era delgado, de aspecto cansado y hambriento.

Intuía que sería inútil, pero a pesar de todo trató de escabullirse. Él la empujó hasta aplastarla contra el muro de ladrillo, sin dejar de avanzar.

Pero su instinto de supervivencia no cejaba. Rukia lo atacó, poniendo en práctica todos los movimientos que había aprendido a realizar de manera automática en clase de Wendo. Luego trató de darle una patada en la ingle, pero la reacción de él fue más rápida de lo que esperaba: atrapó su pierna y se la sujetó, de modo que casi perdió el equilibrio. Rukia alzó los puños y trató de golpearle en el plexo solar. Él ni siquiera parpadeó. Antes de que pudiera comprender qué había pasado, él la agarró de ambas muñecas y se las sujetó tras la espalda. Aquel hombre tenía las manos completamente heladas. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta inmovilizarla por completo contra la pared.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos —dijo él con voz suave, relajada y confiada, como si todos sus esfuerzos no hubieran servido de nada—. No quisiste decirme tu nombre, pero te llamas Rukia, ¿verdad? Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella con voz trémula, sin dudar ni por un segundo de que él era consciente de su miedo.

—Por la Policía. Supongo que es verdad, a menos que les hayas mentido, ¿eh?

— ¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo la Policía a ti? —siguió preguntando Rukia tanto por curiosidad como para aplazar el fatídico momento.

—He estado haciendo averiguaciones. Digamos que tengo contactos. —Ichigo se inclinó sobre ella y añadió en susurros, a su oído—: Tu sangre ya debería ser mía, Rukia.

Sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con la otra. Rukia ladeó con brusquedad la cabeza y lo miró.

—No juegues conmigo —dijo ella en un tono enfadado, que a él pareció sorprenderle—. Sé de qué eres capaz, así que si vas a matarme, adelante, termina ya.

Sin duda él debió de percibir un coraje que ella no sentía, porque el comentario le hizo vacilar.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que mis víctimas supliquen por su vida. Si vas a hacerlo, es el momento.

—No voy a suplicar. No creo que sirviera de nada.

—Eres intuitiva —afirmó él, al tiempo que la agarraba por la nuca.

A pesar del abundante cabello, Rukia podía sentir el frío de su mano, que la hizo estremecerse.

Él la miraba a los ojos, y Rukia creyó ver en los de él un ligero atisbo de admiración.

—Tienes algo... —dijo él lentamente—. Eres valiente.

Ichigo escrutó su rostro. Rukia casi podía oír cómo sopesaba las distintas posibilidades en su mente.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba a una mujer. He estado bastante aburrido. Y tú...

Por fin el miedo había dado paso a otros sentimientos. Rukia estaba furiosa, amargada. La perseguía la mala suerte, estaba deprimida. Si aquel era el fin de su vida, que fuera rápido. No tenía ningún interés en seguir sufriendo. Estaba harta.

Rukia ladeó la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en la muñeca. Él se apartó, horrorizado. Una expresión de completa sorpresa cruzó su rostro por un instante, e inmediatamente después se puso furioso. Pero Rukia no perdió el tiempo analizándolo: echó a correr. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, él la alcanzó. Rukia cayó al suelo boca abajo con tal fuerza, que se preguntó si se habría roto el mentón.

Giró la cabeza. Los oídos le zumbaban, pero a pesar de todo le oyó decir:

— ¡Si alguien va a morder aquí, ese soy yo!

Entonces él la levantó, la sacó del cul de sac, y la arrastró de calle en calle con tanta prisa que fue imposible siquiera luchar. El suelo áspero, lleno de cristales y de porquerías, le arañaba los pies.

Por fin llegaron a la limusina. Él abrió la puerta, la metió dentro y cerró. Rukia lo observó marcharse a buen paso a través de la ventanilla de cristales tintados.

Enseguida intentó abrir primero una puerta y luego la otra. Las dos estaban cerradas. Miró a través del cristal que dividía los asientos de delante y detrás, y trató de llamar la atención del conductor. Pero si había alguien allí, no respondió.

Entonces tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar números, incluyendo el 0 y el 911: no había línea.

Al rato comenzó a calmarse, y entonces fue consciente de cuánto le dolían las heridas de las piernas, los pies, la cadera y la barbilla. Se mordió el labio inferior: sabía a sangre.

Había perdido los zapatos y el bolso con casi todos los documentos de identificación, excepto el pasaporte que se había dejado en el hotel. Llevaba un par de pañuelos de papel en el bolsillo del abrigo. Rukia se quitó las medias con manos aún temblorosas; se había destrozado los pies. Se limpió las heridas con saliva lo mejor que pudo y, finalmente, se recostó sobre el respaldo a sopesar sus opciones y esperar.

Poco después se acordó de un papel que había representado en escena una vez.

Su actuación había sido corta, se había limitado a una sola escena, pero había recibido una gran ovación. Con un poco de improvisación, sin duda podría volver a representar ese papel.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Rukia escuchó un clic. La puerta de la derecha se abrió e Ichigo subió al coche.

Ella se deslizó al extremo opuesto para alejarse todo lo posible de él. Él la miró un momento. A la escasa luz del interior, sus ojos ocres brillaban. Su mirada la estremeció.

Por un segundo, mientras él cerraba la puerta, la luz de una farola había incidido justo en su mano. Tenía los dedos delgados, las uñas largas y bien cuidadas, y sus movimientos eran precisos. Rukia oyó la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse.

Ichigo cogió el teléfono, marcó tres números y habló en francés. Nada más colgar el coche arrancó.

Él se reclinó cómodamente en el asiento, estiró las piernas y apoyó el brazo izquierdo a lo largo del respaldo. La miró. Y luego hizo un movimiento tan rápido que Rukia no pudo reaccionar. La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

Si pensaba matarla, lo habría hecho mucho antes, en el cul de sac. Así que quedaba la violación. Había leído que la mejor defensa en ese caso era correr, luchar o, si eso fallaba, cooperar para evitar daños mayores y esperar la ocasión de escapar.

Pero no veía el modo de huir del coche. Él parecía sorprendentemente fuerte; si luchaba, lo más probable era que se hiciera más daño aún. Así que de momento, trató de conservar la calma.

Él agarró un mechón de su cabello y la hizo echar la cabeza atrás. El coche avanzaba por una calle iluminada con farolas, creando una secuencia fija de luz y oscuridad. Y cada vez que la luz entraba por la ventanilla, Rukia veía su rostro.

Parecía más lleno en ese momento, menos hambriento y salvaje.

Ichigo desató el pañuelo de su cuello, le desabrochó el abrigo poco a poco y luego abrió el escote de su vestido, dejando el cuello al descubierto. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba muerta de miedo. La mano de él, de pronto tan cálida como antes fría, se deslizó por dentro de su sujetador. Sus dedos acariciaron el pezón izquierdo hasta que se puso erecto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace... —se apresuró ella a preguntar— que no estás con una mujer?

Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

—Mucho. Demasiado, quizá.

Él la miró de un modo extraño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa antes de decir:

—Lo que me apetezca, Rukia, lo que me apetezca.

Ichigo se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en la boca profundamente, clavándola al asiento. Ella estaba muy tensa, pero él la tenía agarrada de tal modo que no podía escapar. Así que Rukia se concentró en conservar la calma y prepararse para actuar. Era la única opción.

Rukia alzó una mano y rozó su rostro con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel estaba caliente, suave, sedosa. Apartó delicadamente el rostro de Ichigo, consciente de que cualquier movimiento brusco daría lugar a una respuesta agresiva. Y, quizá por su modo de hacerlo, él se apartó.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —dijo ella, apenas sin aliento.

Él echó la cabeza atrás y comenzó a reír. Las luces delanteras de un coche con el que se cruzaron iluminaron momentáneamente el interior. Los dientes de Ichigo reflejaron la luz. Fue solo un segundo, pero Rukia se sorprendió al ver lo afilados y largos que eran sus incisivos.

— ¿Y qué crees que tienes para ofrecerme? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Mi cuerpo. Tú lo quieres, y yo puedo dártelo.

—Será mío me lo des o no.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella con un susurro.

Ichigo soltó su cabello sin dejar de mirarla. Su expresión era inquisitiva, así que Rukia aprovechó la ocasión.

—No creo que te acuerdes de cómo se le hace el amor a una mujer —dijo ella, manteniendo el tono de voz susurrante y sosteniendo su mirada.

Había interpretado esa escena antes o si no era exactamente la misma, una muy similar. Podía improvisar el guion.

Por un segundo él pareció serio, enfadado. Pero de pronto se echó otra vez a reír.

—Tienes agallas, eso desde luego. Va a ser todo un placer acabar contigo.

—Ya sé que tratas de atemorizarme, pero no hace falta. Puedes tenerme sin problemas, te daré permiso.

Ichigo tiró de su pelo, forzándola a echar la cabeza atrás.

—Si crees que necesito tu permiso estás muy equivocada.

Rukia se propuso mantener la calma. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. No era momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sabía que si tenía una sola posibilidad de salvar la vida, cosa de la que no tenía ninguna garantía, era manteniendo el control, interpretando su papel escrupulosamente y no permitiendo que cundiera el pánico. En caso contrario, sin duda él se aprovecharía de su miedo y lo utilizaría en su contra. Era un maestro de la intimidación.

—Lo único que digo es que puedo darte lo que quieres. Los dos sabemos que puedes arrebatármelo, pero puede que sea más interesante si yo te lo entrego, ¿no te parece?

Él siguió sujetándola del pelo e inclinando el rostro sobre el de ella. Parecía en guardia, imperturbable, lo tenía todo bajo control. Y ella sabía que estaba a un paso de la catástrofe. Tras un instante que le pareció una eternidad, por fin él contestó:

—Oigamos qué me ofreces.

Rukia rozó nuevamente su mejilla. Su piel era casi demasiado suave. De no haber sido la situación tan peligrosa, el contorno de su rostro y la textura de su tez habrían podido parecerle fascinantes. Ella peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, y él pareció confuso.

—Puedo entregarme a ti —dijo ella con voz seductora—. Puedo ser cálida y excitante. ¿No te gustaría eso?

— ¿Y? —continuó él preguntando muy serio, agarrándole la mano.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Ahora suplicas?

—No suplico —afirmó ella con voz firme y confiada, disfrazando su miedo—. Se trata de un pacto. Los dos sabemos que eres un fetichista: te gusta la sangre. Pero sangre puedes conseguirla de cualquiera, ¿no? Yo te ofrezco algo más, mejor. Mi sangre no tiene nada de especial, ¿no es así?

—Ninguna sangre tiene nada de especial, pero todas son importantes.

— ¿Pretendes decir que te cuesta trabajo conseguirla?

—En absoluto.

—Bien, entonces no es una gran pérdida si no tienes la mía.

Él vaciló, y Rukia intuyó que se había anotado un punto a su favor.

—Dime una cosa. Sobre la Policía. Cuando dices que tienes contactos, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?

Él soltó su cabello y miró al frente.

—Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho.

Rukia decidió bromear con él, ganar tiempo.

—Hay sangre nueva, caliente en la ciudad, ¿eh? Todo el mundo te conoce y te teme. Pero eres lo suficientemente rico como para que te dejen hacerlo que quieras, ¿verdad? Siempre que a ellos los dejes en paz, claro.

—Por supuesto. Por lo general consigo lo que necesito de los turistas. El hombre del muelle tuvo mala suerte, pero no debió meterse donde no lo llamaban. Fue un accidente; murió de un ataque cardíaco. Según la autopsia no tiene más que una pequeña herida en el cuello, y la Policía cree que se la hizo al caer. En el momento de morir había perdido bastante sangre, pero no una cantidad alarmante —explicó él con una mirada desafiante, como si estuviera retándola a contradecirlo—. Además, la única testigo parece haber desaparecido.

Rukia no creyó una palabra. Estaba temblando. Pero era cierto que nadie la echaría en falta, comprendió. Estaba por completo en su poder. Fingir que no tenía miedo le exigía un enorme esfuerzo.

Habían abandonado la carretera que discurría paralela al río, cruzado el Pont de Cubzac, y en ese momento viajaban por una autovía de dos carriles. Una señal de tráfico delante de ellos avisaba: «Soulac-sur-Mer, 90 km». Apenas había tráfico.

—Esta es mi oferta —dijo ella al fin—. Pasaremos la noche juntos, solos tú y yo. En mi hotel.

—Prueba otra vez —dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—En tu casa, entonces —contestó Rukia, tratando de bromear—. ¿O duermes en una cripta?

—Oigamos el resto de la propuesta —dijo Ichigo con un gesto de desprecio.

—Bueno, entonces iremos a donde tú quieras. Haré todo lo que quieras sin poner reparos, seré complaciente. Y mañana por la mañana me dejarás irme sin sacarme sangre. Me marcharé de Burdeos inmediatamente, no le contaré nada a nadie, y no volverás a saber nada de mí. Te lo prometo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró incrédulo, como si ella acabara de contarle que había cyborgs en la carretera haciendo autoestop. Finalmente dijo:

—Tomaré un poco de tu sangre. Poca cosa, no más de lo que donarías a un banco de sangre. No te afectará, a menos que tú tomes de la mía, cosa que ni remotamente ocurrirá. Es un club selecto, nadie entra sin invitación.

Si le contaba que era posible que tuviera el sida, quizá él se echara atrás. Pero eso acabaría con sus posibilidades de cerrar el trato. Además, le daba vergüenza admitirlo. El hecho de que él se creyera una especie de vampiro resultaba lo suficientemente aterrador como para mantener la boca cerrada. Y no dejar de mirarlo.

Él se cruzó de brazos, y unos segundos después añadió:

—Tu plan tiene dos fallos.

— ¿Qué?

—Crees que harás cualquier cosa que te pida sin poner reparos, pero es fácil decir eso ahora. No creo que estés tan dispuesta a hacer ciertas cosas.

—Las haré, sea lo que sea. Te lo prometo.

Él hizo un gesto incrédulo una vez más.

— ¿Y el segundo fallo? —preguntó ella.

—El segundo es que una noche no es suficiente.

— ¿No te parece un trato justo?

—El problema no es si el trato es justo o no, el problema es lo que yo quiero. ¡Y te aseguro que es lo único que importa!

Ichigo se estaba impacientando. Rukia sabía que tenía que llevar el asunto con mucha cautela si no quería echarlo todo a perder. Se volvió hacia él, dejando que su pecho derecho le rozara el brazo. Acercó los labios a su oído y puso una mano sobre su pierna. Notaba que estaba excitado a través de la fina tela del pantalón. Rukia acarició la prenda con suavidad.

— ¿Dos noches?, ¿todo el fin de semana? —preguntó en susurros.

Rukia le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y tocó su pene delicadamente con la punta de un solo dedo. Estaba caliente y erecto, la piel era sedosa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, besó su mejilla y se acercó lentamente a los labios. Los besó también, pero él no respondió. Sin embargo, sí sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos. Lamió su labio superior con la punta de la lengua, dibujándolo, y luego volvió al labio inferior, recorriéndolo despacio, con toda la sensualidad con que fue capaz. Él seguía sin responder. No obstante, su pene se iba poniendo cada vez más grande, así que reunió coraje. Su táctica estaba funcionando.

De pronto él le apartó la cara. Parecía furioso.

— ¿Qué eres, una prostituta profesional?

Aquello la dejó estupefacta. Las consecuencias de un rechazo podían ser mortales.

—... No —respondió en voz baja, vacilante, asustada y a punto de echarse a llorar de pura frustración.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces él añadió:

—Está bien. Has conseguido intrigarme. Dos semanas.

Ichigo se abrochó la ropa. La idea de pasar tanto tiempo con él la ponía enferma, pero ¿qué podía hacer, excepto seguir con la comedia hasta encontrar el modo de escapar?

—Te quedarás en mi casa y te entregarás a mí. La palabra clave aquí, Rukia, es «complaciente». Dentro de quince noches te dejaré de vuelta en la ciudad y tú desaparecerás. De inmediato. Puedo hipnotizarte, pero no lo haré; sería demasiado fácil. Además, probablemente estos días serán los más excitantes de tu aburrida y mediocre vida. Y detestaría tener que arrebatártelos. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Si tratas de escapar o después, si le cuentas a alguien qué o quién soy, te perseguiré hasta acabar contigo. El resto es cosa tuya, depende de tu imaginación.

— ¿Y no me sacarás sangre?

— ¡De acuerdo!

A treinta kilómetros de la salida a Soulac-sur-Mer el coche dejó la autovía para tomar un camino de grava. Iban en dirección al mar, hacia una enorme casa de piedra. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, todo parecía brillante, alegre y encantador. Justo antes de que el coche se detuviera Ichigo la miró.

—Puedo beber tu sangre sin hacerte daño, ya te lo he dicho, así que, ¿por qué eres tan reacia a dejarme hacerlo?

Rukia le dio la espalda y no respondió.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

— ¡Vaya, mira lo que ha traído el murciélago!

Nada más entrar Rukia e Ichigo, una chica delgada, vestida de blanco y negro, de unos veinte años, se acercó. Era rubia y tenía los ojos celestes.

— ¿Es para mí? —preguntó la chica al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia Rukia.

Llevaba en el dedo índice un anillo de plástico, con la forma de una paleta de pintor y vivos colores por el borde. Rukia dio un paso atrás.

— ¡Eh, tú!, ¿qué haces?

Ichigo se interpuso entre las dos.

— Rangiku, lárgate. ¡Gin!

El hombre al que acababa de llamar se presentó de inmediato en el vestíbulo.

Era de gran estatura, y debía tener también alrededor de veinte años. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azul cian, y vestía con distintos tonos de marrón. Su aspecto era serio, parecía un intelectual. Sus ojos se fijaron enseguida en los pies sanguinolentos de Rukia.

— ¡No te acerques a ella! —exclamó Ichigo, molesto.

Reacio, Gin desvió la vista de las heridas de Rukia para mirar a la chica, Rangiku, cuyos labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. La rubia se abalanzó sobre él, se agarró a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el de él como si fuera un gato.

—Era solo una broma —dijo Rangiku con un gemido seductor—. Eres tan serio... —añadió, guiñándole el ojo a Gin, que sonrió.

Algo le decía que ninguno de aquellos dos la ayudaría. Aun así, estaba a punto de exigirles, o al menos rogarles que la dejaran marchar cuando una mujer mayor entró por otra puerta.

Sus largos cabellos morados enmarcaban su rostro y destacaban el atuendo: una larga túnica azul pálido. Sus ojos, dorados, eran almendrados y de expresión inquisitiva. Ichigo y ella hablaron en francés.

Rukia observó el vestíbulo. Era una casa antigua. La parte superior de las paredes estaba empapelada con un papel de discretas flores en tonos azules: nomeolvides. La parte inferior llevaba un revestimiento de madera barnizada. Una moqueta gris clara cubría el suelo, y las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba y la barandilla eran de madera de roble bien pulida. Sobre sus cabezas colgaba un pequeño candelabro, y había tres apliques de bronce con globos de cristal en las paredes. Del vestíbulo partían cuatro puertas, todas ellas cerradas. Rukia se preguntó cuál de ellas daría a la parte posterior de la casa y a la otra salida.

La mujer mayor se aproximó, y Rukia intuyó algo extraño en ella. En realidad, los cuatro tenían algo extraño. Su piel era quizá demasiado brillante, casi reflectante, y todos ellos tenían ese atractivo aire hipnotizante, apenas humano, que había advertido en Ichigo: eran cuatro perfectos maniquíes vivientes. Todos ellos rebosaban seguridad en sí mismos, casi arrogancia, pero Ichigo se llevaba la palma.

La mujer mayor contempló a Rukia de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies, sonrió, y le dijo a Ichigo:

—Elle est belle. Ne perds pas de temps à la baiser.

Todos, incluyendo Ichigo, se echaron a reír.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —exigió saber Rukia.

No estaba dispuesta a que le tomaran el pelo. La mujer se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada larga e intensa a los ojos. Rukia se sintió arrastrada hacia aquel azul. Ella volvió a sonreír, y el gesto animó su rostro y rompió el hechizo instantáneamente.

—He dicho que eres un encanto, y también le he sugerido a Ichigo que te meta pronto en la cama, porque estás bien madurita.

Rukia notó que se ruborizaba. Rangiku soltó una risita sofocada, enseñando unos dientes incisivos tan largos y afilados como los de Ichigo. Eso la dejó de piedra.

— ¡Mmmm...! —Exclamó la rubia, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. ¡Nada como un vampiro en el sobre! ¡Qué placer, cuando esos largos y gruesos dientes penetran la carne! —añadió gimiendo y retorciéndose.

El hombre llamado Gin rio, enseñando unos dientes aún más largos que los de Rangiku. Rukia estaba aterrada. Sin duda ellos tenían que saber que Ichigo estaba loco, se dijo Rukia, pero parecían tan locos como él. De pronto se le ocurrió la terrible idea de que aquella podía ser una de esas extrañas sectas secretas que rendían culto a la sangre, y que ella sería su siguiente víctima. Sin embargo, prefirió olvidarlo antes de que cundiera el pánico. Entonces, incapaz de controlarse, saltó:

— ¿Qué tomas de postre, bonita, bebés?

Rangiku dejó de reírse, pero le lanzó a Rukia una larga mirada despectiva y condescendiente antes de abandonar el vestíbulo.

—Vamos, Gin, tomemos asiento en primera fila para asistir a la parte sonora del espectáculo.

Ichigo la agarró del brazo con firmeza y la guio hacia las escaleras. Rukia iba descalza, con las piernas llenas de magulladuras y heridas. Y una de las del pie derecho parecía seria. Esperaba mancharle toda la alfombra de sangre.

Una vez en el segundo piso, entraron en la primera puerta a mano derecha. La habitación era enorme, y tenía su propio baño a un lado. En la zona más pequeña había un sofá tapizado en verde oscuro, una mesita de caoba delante y un sillón rosa oscuro junto a la chimenea. La parte más grande estaba amueblada con un vestidor de madera de cerezo, un armario, un pequeño espejo, un lavamanos de latón y una cama antigua (también de latón), sobre la que había un enorme cuadro al óleo abstracto de colores apagados. Todo estaba decorado con tonos verdes y rosas excepto la alfombra, que era de color azul turquesa.

Aparte de la puerta por la que habían entrado y la del baño, había otra que Rukia supuso sería de un armario. Y, por supuesto, había varias ventanas, ninguna de las cuales estaba abierta. La única opción que quedaba era la ventana del baño, si es que la había, cosa que Rukia no podía ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba. En el techo había instalado un sistema completo de detectores de incendios y rociadores automáticos.

—Te quedarás aquí las dos semanas —dijo Ichigo—. Y tendrás que cambiar tu horario para acomodarte al mío: dormirás de día y vivirás de noche. La comida te la traerá una sirvienta, pero habrá comidas también a otras horas. Y no trates de escapar de esta habitación. De todos modos, es imposible. Las ventanas son de metacrilato; no podrías romperlas. Y las puertas permanecerán cerradas. Yo tengo la llave. Además, hay un sistema de alarma instalado en la habitación.

— ¿Y si te ocurre algo a ti?

— ¡Qué más quisieras tú! —Exclamó Ichigo mientras se dirigía a la chimenea—. ¿Sabes encender el fuego?

—Sí.

—Bien, pues enciéndelo. Lo quiero encendido todas las noches antes de entrar yo aquí.

Rukia se acercó a la chimenea sin dejar de preguntarse en qué clase de lío se había metido. Estaba muerta de miedo, así que, para ocultarlo, se concentró en encender la chimenea. Abrió las puertas de cristal, comprobó que el tubo de la chimenea estuviera abierto y apiló palos y papel de periódico arrugado. Junto a la chimenea había herramientas: un fuelle, una pequeña pala y un atizador.

Cuando creyó que había sido ya lo suficientemente amable, preguntó:

— ¿Tienes cerillas, o prefieres que frote una piedra contra otra?

Ichigo cogió una caja de cerillas muy largas de la repisa de la chimenea y se la tendió, diciendo:

—Tienes una lengua afilada, tan sarcástica como la mía. Seguro que nos llevamos bien.

Rukia encendió la pila de papel y palos y, cuando hubo prendido, añadió dos leños pequeños, ayudándose con el atizador para colocarlos exactamente donde quería. Encender el fuego para escapar no era tan mala idea. La alarma contra incendios saltaría, los bomberos se presentarían y con un poco de suerte, los rociadores automáticos del techo evitarían que se chamuscara entera. Podía quemar la puerta del dormitorio y luego...

—No creas que puedes escapar de aquí quemando la habitación. Hay un escrupuloso sistema de control de la temperatura instalado en toda la casa, y los rociadores automáticos están programados para saltar al menor cambio. Además, todas las habitaciones se inundarían inmediatamente.

Una vez que los dos pequeños leños prendieron, Rukia echó al fuego otro más grande y cerró las puertas de la chimenea. Se quedó de pie, con el atizador en la mano.

— ¡Quítate la ropa!

Él estaba también de pie, a menos de un metro de distancia. Rukia se sintió intimidada. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor la convenció de que no había pasado por alto ninguna otra vía de escape. Y Ichigo la estaba viendo con el atizador en la mano. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de hacerle verdadero daño, cuando él esperaba el ataque?, y ¿qué pasaría después, si no lo conseguía? La alternativa era poco viable, así que dejó el atizador en su sitio.

Se quitó el abrigo despacio, lo dobló y lo dejó sobre una silla cercana. Llevaba un vestido color crema muy sencillo, de manga y falda larga y cintura ajustada. Se desabrochó el vestido, el cinturón, y dejó que la prenda se deslizara al suelo. Dobló también con cuidado y muy lentamente el vestido y lo dejó en la misma silla.

Después se quitó la combinación desgarrada con la misma lentitud. Se sentía violenta. Los ojos de Ichigo se quedaron fijos sobre sus pechos cuando se desabrochó el sujetador. Finalmente se bajó las bragas por las caderas. Lo dobló todo con sumo cuidado, lo ordenó, y por último lo llevó todo a la mesita de café, tratando de hacer tiempo.

—Yo me lo llevaré todo —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. Rukia casi podía sentir una ola de calor tras otra recorrer todo su cuerpo—. Quiero que estés siempre desnuda, esperándome.

Eso la dejó atónita, y sin duda su rostro lo reflejó.

—Es mi fantasía lo que hay que representar, ¿recuerdas? —añadió él—. Y ahora, desnúdame.

Rukia dio dos pasos adelante, hacia él, pensando que era el momento de decirle que posiblemente tuviera el sida. Pero ¿cómo sacarlo a relucir en ese preciso instante?, ¿y si él le hacía daño? Esperaría un momento más oportuno.

Ichigo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero fina, y tanto la chaqueta como el pantalón eran de color gris marengo. Rukia le quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa amarilla. Tenía el pecho musculoso y lleno de vello, y los hombros anchos: parecía estar en muy buena forma, como un atleta. Rukia se preguntó si levantaría pesas. Se agachó, tiró de sus botas y calcetines y se puso en pie. Trataba de mostrarse segura y sensual, y no dejaba de repetirse en silencio que aquello no era más que una representación; pero había llegado la hora de la verdad, era el momento de poner en práctica su parte en el compromiso, y estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Rukia le desabrochó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos y del calzoncillo hacia abajo, por las piernas. Una vez más, tratando de hacer tiempo, dobló cada una de las prendas y las apiló cuidadosamente sobre la silla.

Ichigo la tomó de los hombros y la llevó de espaldas hasta la cama, y luego la tumbó. El corazón de Rukia latía salvajemente, tenía el estómago agarrotado de miedo. Tragó. Él no le hacía daño. Debía tenerlo presente. Además, era tarde. Aquello no duraría mucho. Ichigo se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y sujetándole el cuello, alzó su cabeza. Rukia sabía lo que quería, así que comenzó a besarlo, consciente en todo momento de la suavidad de su piel.

Pero enseguida Ichigo se giró y los hizo rodar por la cama a los dos hasta quedar ella encima de él. Tiró de Rukia hacia abajo y la lamió y besó, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

No era tan terrible, se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse. Al menos él no se mostraba brutal. Y ni siquiera estaban teniendo un verdadero intercambio sexual, de modo que el riesgo de contagio era mínimo. Se lo diría cuanto antes.

Ichigo fue excitándose, su pene se hizo paulatinamente más grande y más firme. Rukia lo lamió a lo largo. Y lo que él le hacía a ella tampoco estaba nada mal.

Su lengua entraba y salía rápidamente, la lamía justo en los puntos más sensibles, y luego volvía a entrar y salir. Sentía la excitación esparcirse a partir de los labios por todo su cuerpo, quemarle los muslos. Y sabía que estaba húmeda, mojada. Él la estaba volviendo loca, pensó, atónita ante su propia reacción.

Rukia comenzó a jadear, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control. Todo se aceleró de tal modo que, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él la tumbó boca arriba y la penetró con una larga y firme embestida. Solo tuvo tiempo de doblar las rodillas, porque sin darse cuenta se puso a gemir y a atraerlo hacia sí para la embestida final.

Ichigo permaneció un rato encima de ella, dentro de ella, y Rukia comenzó a quedarse dormida. Estaba un poco desorientada. Cuando él se levantó, ella entreabrió los ojos y lo observó borrosamente. Se movía por la habitación, se vestía, echaba leña a la chimenea y recogía la ropa de ella.

— ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Ichigo? —preguntó ella en un susurro, medio dormida.

Él se giró. Rukia pensó que su aspecto era diferente, más pálido, quizá más humano.

—Sí.

—Y ¿por qué crees que eres una especie de vampiro? —Ichigo no contestó, así que ella añadió—: Oye, tengo algo que decirte...

Pero él se había marchado.

No era tan malo. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida. Un poco raro, pero buen amante. Mucho mejor de lo que lo había sido Rob jamás. Y las posibilidades de haberle transmitido el sida en una sola ocasión eran escasas. Se lo diría al día siguiente. Sin falta.

Rukia bostezó. Quizá incluso aquellas dos semanas resultaran espléndidas.

Se despertó a media tarde. La ventana del baño era demasiado pequeña para escapar, aunque era la única que quizá pudiera romper con facilidad; lo había intentado ya con las otras dos del dormitorio. Ichigo no había mentido. Eran de metacrilato, al menos por la parte de dentro. Por fuera había otro acristalamiento de color. Y la puerta seguía cerrada.

Rukia se duchó, comió algo de fruta, pan y queso que encontró sobre la mesita del café, y se envolvió en una enorme toalla verde. Pasó toda la tarde pensando en Robert Ludlum y hojeando revistas en inglés. Justo después de la puesta de sol, mientras estaba cómodamente sentada contemplando las fotos de un número antiguo del Paris Passion, entró en su habitación una mujer gordita con una bandeja de comida. Tenía un aspecto muy distinto del resto. Fuerte, bajita y de cabello oscuro, parecía completamente concentrada en su tarea. Cerró la puerta con llave después de entrar, se colgó la llave del cuello y metió el colgante por dentro del vestido. Luego dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del café.

Rukia se puso en pie de un salto.

—Escucha, tienes que dejarme salir. ¡Ayúdame! —rogó Rukia, pronunciando la frase despacio y señalando la puerta.

Por la expresión de sus ojos, no la había entendido; ni siquiera parecía haberla oído. O bien era sorda, o bien le habían ordenado no responder.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta y mientras la abría, Rukia echó a correr.

Ambas lucharon. Entonces la mujer empujó a Rukia sin miramientos dentro de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta y echar la llave.

Rukia suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Levantó la tapa que mantenía caliente el plato y encontró un cuenco de verduras cocidas con ternera. Había también pan caliente y una taza de té de jazmín. Tenía más hambre de la que creía, así que se lo comió todo.

Nada más terminar volvió a intentar abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave.

No tenía nada que hacer, de modo que se entretuvo mirando por una de las ventanas. Desde aquella habitación insonorizada no se oía en absoluto el océano. La poderosa marea se había retirado, dejando las aguas grises en calma. Desde un ángulo de la ventana podía ver el garaje. Ichigo y un hombre con uniforme de chofer entraron, y poco después vio salir la limusina plateada. Luego vio a Rangiku, Gin y la mujer mayor marcharse en un coche deportivo verde, todos juntos. Todos se habían ido, así que era el momento de romper lo que hiciera falta.

Rukia tomó una silla y la estampó contra una ventana. Rebotó contra el cristal como si fuera de goma. Volvió a golpear la ventana. Nada. Tras media docena de golpes más, comprendió que aquellos cristales estaban hechos a prueba de bombas. Y había roto una de las patas de la silla en el intento.

A continuación dobló las puntas del tenedor y trató de abrir la cerradura de la puerta. En realidad no sabía cómo o en qué dirección debía forzarla, pero de todos modos resultó imposible.

Se le ocurrió la idea de quemar la puerta, pero tenía la sensación de que Ichigo no le había mentido sobre los rociadores automáticos. Y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que se quemara a sí misma.

Las horas fueron pasando, y él no volvía. Rukia comprobó nueve veces que su reloj iba bien, comparándolo con las campanadas del reloj de la planta baja. Las diez, las once... Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Había encendido la chimenea y los leños se estaban acabando.

Entonces comprendió lo que le iba a ocurrir. Debía de haberse vuelto loca, se dijo, porque quería volver a verlo. Solo de pensar en el sexo de la noche anterior se estremecía. Pero ¿por qué no? Estaba viviendo la más increíble de sus fantasías: encerrada como una prisionera, se abandonaba a sí misma en manos de un amante francés rico durante dos semanas. Él no estaba nada mal, a pesar de que se creyera un vampiro. Y el hecho de que le sacara un poco de sangre no era tan terrible como creía. Había conocido a muchos hombres en el teatro que, al final, eran un fiasco, y algunos incluso se enorgullecían de ello. Y era muy probable que el hombre mayor hubiera muerto de un ataque al corazón. Además, no tenía elección, se dijo en silencio con una sonrisa, sintiéndose ligeramente violenta al mismo tiempo por pensar así. Sin embargo, secretamente, Rukia ardía en deseos de abandonarse a sí misma como jamás lo había hecho con Rob o con los dos hombres con los que se había acostado antes de él. Lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos era como Ichigo. Ichigo era tan directo, tan salvaje, tan... animal, casi... se veía forzada a sentir y pensar intensamente solo en el cuerpo, lo cual resultaba al mismo tiempo excitante y perturbador. Los otros hombres habían sido amables, pero no apasionados precisamente. De hecho con Rob, la mayor parte de las veces, el sexo se había limitado a poner en práctica las preferencias de él: más que nada sexo oral, excepto si ella insistía en otra cosa. Ella se había sentido desilusionada, ligeramente preocupada por el hecho de sentir que se perdía algo, que se estaba conformando con poca cosa.

En ese momento deseaba no haberse acostado jamás con él. Así que no tenía nada que perder y en cambio, sí podía ganar algo.

Pensar en Rob siempre le recordaba el virus. Tenía que decirle a Ichigo que quizá fuera portadora. Fuera él quien fuera, o hiciera lo que hiciera, simplemente no era justo. Aquella misma noche tenía que sacar a relucir el tema para que él se protegiera.

Al sonar las doce en el reloj del piso de abajo, Rukia oyó que alguien abría la cerradura de la puerta. Se puso en pie de un salto, sintiéndose como una tonta, consciente de su enorme sonrisa.

Ichigo entró en la habitación y de inmediato volvió a cerrar. La miró. Esa mirada acabó con la sonrisa de Rukia.

Él cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y le quitó bruscamente la toalla.

— ¡Te he dicho que me esperes desnuda! ¿Es que vas a desafiarme?

Rukia quería decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo que él quería, que solo llevaba una toalla, pero la expresión salvaje de sus ojos la hizo callar.

Él vio la pata de la silla rota enseguida, y la furia lo dominó.

— ¡Esa mirada! ¡Siempre la misma! ¿Qué es, tenacidad o rebeldía? ¡Ve allí! — ordenó él, señalando la cama.

Rukia comenzó a sentir pánico. El pulso se le aceleró, le costaba respirar. A pesar de ello quería aligerar la situación, ponerlo de buen humor.

—Lo pasé bien anoche, ¿y tú?

—La única razón por la que estás aquí es para darme placer, ¿o es que lo has olvidado? ¡Te he dicho que vayas para allá!

Rukia no podía moverse. Desvió la mirada hacia el atizador, apenas a un par de pasos. Se giró instintivamente hacia él, pero, según parecía, él le leyó el pensamiento. Le bloqueó el paso a la velocidad del rayo y la agarró de la muñeca. Su mano era como una esposa metálica, capaz de romperle el hueso. Rukia lo miró a los ojos. Entonces intuyó la violencia que se desataría si se resistía. Él señaló el otro extremo de la habitación.

Rukia sintió que su tensión era tal, que estaba a punto de estallar.

—Quizá quieras que te ate.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— ¡Entonces muévete! ¡Ya!

Rukia cruzó la habitación muerta de miedo. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón que llevaba puesto.

— ¡De rodillas! ¡Date la vuelta! —ordenó él con una voz fría y casi inhumana, dejándola paralizada del miedo—. ¡Más acá!

Ella se giró y se acercó a los pies de la cama hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron casi al borde del colchón.

— ¡Baja la cabeza! Vas a recibir un curso rápido de sumisión.

Rukia inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero él se la empujó hasta el colchón, forzándola a levantar el trasero en el aire como si se tratara de una perversa ofrenda.

Se sentía absolutamente abochornada y vulnerable, y sin embargo era incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz y luchando por comprender.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?, ¿solo porque llevaba puesta una toalla?

— ¿Ya quieres deshacer el trato? Pues dilo. Deja de quejarte y los dos ahorraremos tiempo y energía.

—No es eso —contestó Rukia. Se sentía como un niño al que hubieran castigado por una falta insignificante, pero estaba convencida de que si se rebelaba las consecuencias serían aún peores—. Solo quiero saber por qué, eso es todo.

— ¡Claro que quieres saberlo! ¿Y si te digo que no hay ninguna razón, que simplemente soy cruel con las mujeres por naturaleza? ¿Crees que podrías aceptarlo?, ¿sigues dispuesta a mostrarte complaciente, Rukia? —preguntó él con voz burlona.

Mientras terminaba de desnudarse detrás de ella, él añadió con una entonación muy peculiar de la voz:

—Podrías influir en mí, ¿sabes?

Eso la tranquilizó, pero de inmediato Rukia preguntó:

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Inténtalo suplicando!

De nuevo Rukia comprendió por puro instinto que si hacía lo que él sugería iba a lamentarlo. Sabía que despreciaba a las personas que suplicaban. No tenía más remedio que soportar lo que él quisiera hacer y tratar de mantenerse de una pieza.

—No voy a suplicar —contestó ella en un susurro, apenas capaz de hablar.

—Eres fuerte, bien. No te doblegas, sabes mantener el control. ¡Y eres una puta, como todas las mujeres!

El duro cuero azotó su carne desnuda. Rukia gritó y su cuerpo se sacudió. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir la intensidad del dolor, él la azotó con el cinturón por segunda vez. Por un momento Rukia se quedó tan atónita que no reaccionó. El dolor y la humillación, junto con el terror, le arrancaron lágrimas.

Al tercer golpe, con la piel cada vez más sensible, Rukia apretó los dientes y permaneció muda.

Pero no podía soportar un cuarto latigazo, y hacerse la dura comenzaba a dejar de ser una opción interesante. Abrió la boca dispuesta a suplicar entre sollozos pero, de pronto, las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios. Era como si su parte más cabezota se hubiera rebelado ante la idea de dejarse degradar absolutamente.

De pronto algo muy dentro de sí, algo que estaba más allá de su control, cedió como un resorte, desatado por la fuerza de un huracán. Era como si se hubiera dividido en dos personas diferentes, porque de súbito se encontró a sí misma gritando incoherencias, llorando y jadeando... hasta perder la cabeza.

Recordaba que después, en algún momento, él le había ordenado abrir los ojos.

No podía ver a Ichigo; las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Pero sí le oyó decir:

—Así que, después de todo, era tenacidad. Lástima.

Cuando él por fin hubo terminado, Rukia permaneció tumbada en la cama de lado, sollozando, hecha un ovillo: con la cabeza completamente agachada, las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y los brazos protegiendo todo su cuerpo. No lo oyó marcharse. Y tampoco oyó a la sirvienta entrar con el desayuno cuando despuntó el día. No quería oír absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Hola ! Sé que una o dos personas han de estar leyendo esta historia y espero que les este gustando. Decidí hacer esta adaptación porque me encantó la historia cuando la leí este fin de semana y no pude imaginarme a más que esta parejita para representar la historia.

Diganme que les esta pareciendo y prometo acabar de subir la historia lo mas rapidito posible.

En cuanto mi fic Secret, pues no he podido escribir nada por falta de inspiración, es de lo mas horrible que hay u.u pero ya prometo ponerme en ella y terminarla de una buena vez.

Los quiero !

Saludos :D


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Rukia permaneció en la cama todo el día y parte de la noche siguiente, durmiendo a trompicones. Se agitó y revolvió tanto, que la sábana parecía una enorme serpiente blanca enroscada a su cuerpo. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura se despertó de inmediato, era Ichigo, sino la mujer mayor. Le traía una bandeja.

Rukia la observó dejarla sobre la mesa de café junto a la de la noche anterior. Luego se acercó a la cama, se sentó al borde y se inclinó para acariciar su pelo.

—Pobre niña —dijo en tono maternal—. Siento no haber estado aquí anoche, Ichigo no debería haberte hecho esto. No le gusta la idea de tener que controlar sus pasiones. Es una persona insegura.

— ¡Es un monstruo! —exclamó Rukia.

—No es un monstruo, ma chère. Tú no lo entiendes, pero ¿cómo ibas a entenderlo?

La mujer ladeó cuidadosamente el rostro de Rukia para que ambas se miraran a los ojos, y añadió:

—Dime: ¿de qué sirve que te quedes en la cama? No conseguirás sino sentirte peor, y probablemente él se enfadará aún más.

—Y ¿qué importa? —preguntó Rukia a su vez, amargamente—. En realidad da igual si hago lo que quiere o no, ¿verdad?

—Ven, preciosa —insistió la mujer, levantándola y haciéndola sentarse en la cama, y demostrando la increíble fuerza de sus brazos—. Ya no eres una niña. Vivirás. Te llevaré al baño.

Rukia no se molestó siquiera en protestar. Se sentía fatal. No había podido dormir casi nada en toda la noche. Y lo peor de todo era que por mucho que el dolor físico fuera brutal, le dolía mucho más el modo en que él la había tratado. No podía comprenderlo aunque, en ese momento, eso ya le daba igual. Odiaba a Ichigo, pero tampoco estaba contenta consigo misma. Se había comportado como una verdadera ingenua al dejarse atrapar en semejante situación. Hubiera debido aprovechar todas las oportunidades y luchar con más dureza en el muelle. Probablemente habría perdido la vida, pero al menos habría muerto con dignidad.

La mujer preparó el baño y ayudó a Rukia a entrar en la bañera. El agua estaba templada, así que no le hizo daño en las heridas. Ella le frotó los brazos, la espalda y el pecho con un jabón que olía a flores, y le lavó el pelo con un champú de hierbas tal y como haría cualquier madre con su hija.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú estás de su lado, ¿qué pretendes?

—Qué desconfiada eres para ser tan joven. Has debido de sufrir mucho — contestó la mujer, tras una pausa.

—He sufrido mucho aquí, en esta casa. ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti?

—Y ¿por qué no? Solo pretendo ayudar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Digamos simplemente que quiero mucho a Ichigo. Para mí es como un hijo, quiero verlo feliz.

Rukia soltó una amarga carcajada y dijo:

—Pues dale un látigo y unas cadenas. Se sentirá en la gloria. ¿O es que en vuestro culto no creéis en la gloria ni en el cielo?

—No comprendes nada, cariño. Ichigo está hechizado contigo, le fascinas. No lo había visto así hacía mucho tiempo.

Rukia volvió a reír amargamente, pero segundos después se sintió desesperada.

— ¡Por favor, déjame marcharme!

—No puedo hacer eso. No podemos interferir los unos en los asuntos de los otros. Ichigo te encontró, y solo él puede decidir tu destino.

La mujer la ayudó a salir de la bañera y la secó con una toalla.

—Tengo un remedio natural que te ayudará a aliviar el malestar —añadió, señalando el rincón en el que había un espejo—. Ve y mírate al espejo.

Rukia cruzó la habitación y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía los glúteos marcados con cuatro grandes rayas rosadas.

— ¿Lo ves? Es solo la piel, no te ha abierto la carne. Mañana estarás bien.

—Sí, claro, debería estar agradecida.

—Ven, túmbate. Así, bien. Esto te parecerá frío al principio.

Ella le extendió un gel espeso por la piel. Rukia notó enseguida que el dolor menguaba. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, así que trató de relajarse.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yoruichi.

—Eres como él... bebes sangre. Todos vosotros lo hacéis, ¿verdad? Como los vampiros.

—Las palabras son poderosas, Rukia. Pueden aterrar o fascinar, y deberían usarse con cuidado. Digamos simplemente que somos familia. Los cuatro.

—Quieres decir que formáis una secta.

El gel estaba frío pero suave, y calmó su dolor en poco tiempo. Rukia suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Y la sirvienta... y el chofer?

—No son parte de nuestra familia.

—Y ¿qué hacéis?, ¿sobornarlos?

—Ellos no... Cómo lo diría... no están del todo al tanto de nuestras costumbres. Ya está, ahora te sentirás mejor. Mañana por la noche te pondré otro poco más de aloe vera. O mejor, lo dejaré aquí por si en algún momento quieres ponértelo tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Rukia se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Estaba desnuda, pero a pesar de ello no se sentía incomoda.

—Yoruichi, aún no estoy del todo segura de por qué haces esto...

—Ya te lo he dicho, preciosa. Quiero que Ichigo sea feliz.

—Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, gracias. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Yoruichi tomó el rostro de Rukia entre las manos y la besó en la frente.

—Eres encantadora, comprendo por qué se ha enamorado de ti. Y ahora — continuó, poniéndose en pie—, te dejaré para que puedas estar sola un rato antes de que venga Ichigo.

Yoruichi dejó el tarro de aloe vera sobre la mesilla, recogió la bandeja de la cena del día anterior y se dirigió a la puerta.

Rukia se sintió repentinamente aterrada al ver que se quedaba sola otra vez, esperando a Ichigo.

—Por favor, ¡tienes que dejarme salir de aquí! ¡Me va a matar! —rogó Rukia justo antes de que se marchara.

—Rukia, ¿puedo llamarte Rukia?

Rukia se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

—No puedo dejarte marchar, pero ¿me permites una sugerencia? Es sobre Ichigo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Es evidente que necesito ayuda.

—Bien, pues sería mejor que no mencionaras lo de anoche. Mejor no sacar el tema a relucir, ¿comprendes?

—Bueno, mis heridas hablan por sí solas.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... no sé a qué acuerdo has llegado con él, pero sí sé una cosa: Ichigo es una persona muy especial en cierto sentido. Es más desconfiado aún que tú. Está tremendamente solo. Y aburrido. Hastiado, quizá. En algunos aspectos sigue siendo un niño, y creo que contigo se siente desorientado. No sabe qué hacer.

Rukia le dio la espalda. Le daba absolutamente igual la soledad de Ichigo. Sin embargo, siguió callada, escuchando.

—Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —continuó Yoruichi—, desde que nació, y creo saber bastante bien cómo es. El mejor modo de tratarlo es tomártelo tal y como se muestra en cada momento. Olvídate del pasado. No hables del tema, porque Ichigo puede ser aún más brutal de lo que viste ayer. Acéptalo tal y como es, en cada momento, con lo bueno y lo malo. Es lo mejor.

—Sí, claro. Yo también he leído libros de psicología; hay hombres que no pueden aceptar el hecho de que son brutales. ¡Pero jamás le eches en cara a un misógino su pasado!

Yoruichi suspiró. Se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Solo trataba de ayudar. De ayudaros a los dos. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Después de marcharse Yoruichi, Rukia se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Fuera, en medio del crepúsculo, el océano golpeaba furiosamente las rocas inmóviles. Los inmensos bloques de granito parecían haber echado raíces en el mar. Batidas y azotadas constantemente por el océano Atlántico, aquellas rocas parecían poderosas, pero, al mismo tiempo, resignadas a probar su resistencia por toda la eternidad. El silencio en la habitación era tal, que casi parecía una tumba. Su tumba. Donde estaba enterrada en vida.

Rukia pensó en lo que había dicho Yoruichi, y decidió que ella debía de saber algo sobre Ichigo; quizá fuera su mejor opción. Si no se mostraba receptiva ante él, Ichigo interpretaría que ella quería romper el acuerdo. Podía matarla. ¡Matarla! Podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía decir Yoruichi que Ichigo estaba fascinado, cuando no dejaba de amenazarla? Eso por no mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ichigo estaba dispuesto a pegarla a la menor provocación, e incluso aunque no mediara provocación alguna.

Él debía de estar loco, pensó Rukia. Igual que todos los demás en esa casa. Eso la asustaba. Por muchos problemas que tuviera, al menos Rob era una persona relativamente normal, vulgar, aburrida incluso. Su convivencia había sido sencilla y sin complicaciones, aunque sin pasión. Entonces Rukia comenzó a pensar en los extraños derroteros por los que discurría su vida cuando se veía obligada a comparar a su primer marido, un hombre que la había traicionado, con un lunático violento bebedor de sangre. Quizá ella misma se estuviera volviendo loca.

Rukia oyó las campanadas del reloj. Daban las diez. De pronto le entró pánico.

Se apresuró a encender el fuego de la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón que había al lado. La bandeja seguía donde la había dejado Yoruichi. Rukia levantó la tapa: pollo, arroz y brócoli. Tenía hambre, pero era incapaz de comer; solo picoteó un poco.

Nerviosamente, y sin nada mejor que hacer, trató una vez más de abrir la puerta.

Estaba cerrada. Todo el mundo tenía una llave, pensó. Todos menos ella.

Rukia esperó pensativa, tratando de mentalizarse de que no había ocurrido nada la noche anterior. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura se puso en pie y se metió detrás del sillón. Sentía la necesidad de interponer una barrera entre los dos.

Aquella noche Ichigo iba vestido de un modo más convencional. Llevaba un traje gris, zapatos grises, camisa azul y corbata azul y gris. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta se giró hacia ella con una discreta sonrisa.

—Veo que sigues viva.

De nada le iba a servir aquella noche el consejo de Yoruichi, pensó Rukia. Era él quien sacaba el tema a relucir.

Ichigo caminó hasta la mesa del café y destapó el plato.

—Otra vez no has comido nada. Van dos seguidas. ¿Es que quieres morir de hambre, o solo pretendes darme lástima?

Ichigo se quedó mirándola, y Rukia se hundió. Trató de hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, y creía estar a punto de desmayarse. Por fin pudo decir:

—No tengo hambre.

—Bien —contestó Ichigo soltando la tapa de golpe—, porque soy incapaz de sentir lástima.

Él se acercó, y Rukia se echó a temblar.

—Me alegro de que me tengas miedo —dijo él—, de otro modo creería que eres una psicótica. De hecho tengo mis dudas. Vosotros, los mortales, creéis que podéis ocultar vuestros sentimientos. ¡Ven aquí!

Rukia salió vacilante de detrás del sillón. Tenía las piernas flojas, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No te morderé. A menos que quieras romper el trato, claro.

Él la tomó de las caderas, estrechándola contra sí.

— ¿Todavía sigues pensando que puedes entregarte a mí? ¿O prefieres renunciar?

—Tenemos un trato verbal —contestó ella en voz baja, desviando la vista hacia sus labios para evitar su intensa mirada—. No lo romperé.

—Las mujeres modernas sois tan sensatas... ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que podrías ser abogada?

—Lo intenté.

— ¿Y?

—Suspendí el examen.

—Podrías ser un vampiro respetable —rio él, enseñando los dientes. Rukia desvió la vista instintivamente—. Vamos, también puedo ser amable.

Ichigo la guió a la cama. Se desvistió, se tumbó y tiró de ella.

—Estarás más cómoda encima de mí, abogada.

Ichigo la colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y comenzó a estimularla. Luego la tumbó sobre sí y la movió arriba y abajo hasta que ella captó el ritmo.

Aquella noche se quedó hasta más tarde y la tomó tres veces, todas ellas en la misma posición. Se mostró amable y tranquilo, pero Rukia tuvo que luchar para olvidar el pasado tal y como le había sugerido Yoruichi. Solo así podía mostrarse complaciente y salvar la vida.

Justo antes del amanecer Ichigo la besó larga y dulcemente, y luego se marchó.

En cuanto comprendió que estaba sola, Rukia se echó a llorar.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente las heridas de Rukia habían desaparecido por completo. El dolor psíquico, en cambio, era más duradero.

Cada noche Ichigo llegaba más pronto y se iba más tarde. Se mostraba siempre firme, pero también amable. La mayor parte de las veces hacía las cosas despacio y con paciencia, dándole tiempo a ella para excitarse, pero Rukia difícilmente sentía deseo sexual por él.

A veces, no obstante, la tomaba bruscamente, en frío, igual que un niño incapaz de saborear las sensaciones. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, Rukia jamás dejó de sentir miedo y desconfianza hacia él. En dos ocasiones, incluso, llegó a sentir pavor de nuevo; y ambas veces él la hizo arrodillarse al borde de la cama.

A él le gustaba charlar cuando no tenían relaciones sexuales. Le contó que muchas de sus víctimas eran marineros.

—El puerto de Burdeos es internacional; es el tercero más grande de Francia. Todos los días llegan barcos nuevos. Y muchos hombres buscan sexo rápido con otro hombre. A mí el sexo no me interesa; solo quiero la sangre. Nos encontramos, nos metemos detrás de un edificio y yo tomo lo que quiero. Casi todos ellos están tan ansiosos, que ni siquiera necesito hipnotizarlos. Los hombres comprenden el intercambio. Las mujeres siempre quieren más.

Rukia sintió una amarga satisfacción al saber que, al menos, él no le contagiaría el sida. Probablemente a esas alturas lo tuvieran ya los dos. Y él se lo contagiaba todos los días a otra persona distinta, exactamente igual que Rob. El hecho de que ni siquiera lo mencionara o usara protección era inmoral, pensó Rukia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo. No tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar del tema. A menos que él le hiciera una pregunta directa y se viera forzada a contestar, Rukia se limitaba a escuchar.

—Me he disciplinado y solo tomo lo justo, con eso me conformo —le contó él—. Y ellos sobreviven. El médico del barco les da un aporte extra de hierro, y se recuperan. Además, se quedan aquí muy pocos días. Rápido, limpio, y fácil. Después de todo aquí vivimos cuatro como yo, así que hay que tener cuidado. Cuatro muertes en una noche suponen mil quinientas muertes al año, más que en París y Londres juntos, y eso sería una barbaridad para una ciudad como Burdeos.

—Pero has matado a personas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rukia una noche en que se sintió especialmente valiente.

Ichigo pareció molesto ante la pregunta.

—Detesto a las personas que suplican. Me vuelven loco: suplican sexo, suplican que les haga daño, que no se lo haga, que les deje hacérmelo a mí, suplican por sus vidas... como si sus vidas fueran un bien precioso. Ustedes, los mortales, se tienen en gran estima, pero para nosotros hay el mismo abismo entre un vampiro y un mortal que el que ustedes creen que hay entre un mortal y un insecto. No les importa aplastar a uno con el zapato. A mí tampoco me importa aplastarlos.

—Pero ustedes... practican el sexo con nosotros... los mortales.

—Es lo mismo que si ustedes lo hicieran con un caballo o un gorila.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Soy un pervertido —rio él.

Por lo general, Rukia escuchaba en silencio. A menudo deseaba hacer preguntas, pero tenía demasiado miedo para abrir la boca. El concepto de Ichigo de la vida era realmente extraño pero, a pesar de lo alocado e inhumano de semejante perspectiva, Rukia no podía evitar sentirse en parte fascinada. Al menos lo estaba su lado más excéntrico y teatral. En una ocasión Rukia había estudiado a una vagabunda durante una semana. Había analizado su forma de ser y su manera de hablar con la esperanza de representar el papel en escena con realismo. Del mismo modo analizó a Ichigo. A veces creía haber encontrado a un ser de otro planeta, con una escala de valores por completo diferente. Un ser que la obligaba a contemplar a la humanidad a través de sus ojos, desde un punto de vista extraño.

Las horas del día se le hacían tan largas sin nada que hacer que, por irracional que fuera, Rukia se encontraba a sí misma comparando a Ichigo con Rob de continuo. E, inevitablemente, eso la llevaba a examinarse a sí misma con más profundidad de la que hubiera querido.

Ambos eran guapos, educados, seguros de sí mismos, tenían dinero y les gustaba mantener el control. Los dos se sentían atraídos por los hombres aunque por razones completamente distintas, si es que era cierto lo que le contaba Ichigo, cosa que Rukia no estaba del todo dispuesta a creer. Y los dos sentían fijación por el sexo oral. Ambos eran personas frías, pero cada uno a su modo. Rob, en su insensibilidad, la excluía de su mundo hasta el punto de traicionarla. Ichigo era frío y voluble. Rukia sentía rechazo por los dos. Pero lo más impactante de todo era que, para Rukia, los dos simbolizaban la muerte, su propia muerte, y la fatalidad del destino.

Con el transcurrir de los días, sin nada que la distrajera de sus lúgubres pensamientos, Rukia se sentía cada vez más deprimida. Se preguntaba por qué sentía que había desperdiciado su vida. Sentía aquel vacío desde niña, era una especie de anhelo insatisfecho por algo que ni siquiera podía nombrar y que, sospechaba, no existía.

La noche del decimocuarto día, Ichigo llegó nada más ponerse el sol.

—Ponte esto —le dijo, tendiéndole una túnica blanca muy parecida a la que llevaba Yoruichi la noche que ella llegó.

Ichigo la llevó a un enorme salón de la planta baja decorado con cálidas maderas y muebles estilo Reina Ana tapizados con brocado.

Había cinco personas en el salón. Rangiku, la rubia, y el hombre llamado Gin estaban sentados en un enorme sofá delante del cual había una mesa redonda.

Sobre ella había una inmensa escultura negra de esteatita de una doncella cabalgando sobre un delfín. Había también una mujer alta y exquisitamente bella, de cabellos negro brillante, con un vestido verde pálido sin mangas. Estaba de pie junto a un hombre delgado, de aspecto severo, de cabello blanco como la nieve y poco más alto que ella. Entre Gin y Rangiku se sentaba un chico de unos diecinueve años, guapo y de cabello oscuro. El grupo miraba un libro del tamaño de un atlas. Todos levantaron la vista al entrar Rukia e Ichigo.

— ¡Siéntate ahí! —ordenó Ichigo, señalando una silla junto a la chimenea.

— ¡Aquí está el desayuno instantáneo de Ichigo! —bromeó Rangiku.

Hubo unas cuantas risitas sofocadas. Ichigo se acercó al grupo. Rukia se convenció de inmediato de que todos ellos eran de la familia. Todos tenían la misma extraña piel, una piel tan radiante que resultaba irreal. Ichigo habló en francés durante unos minutos con el hombre de aspecto severo, y después abandonó el salón. Entonces el hombre se sentó con los demás y todos continuaron aparentemente comentando el libro. Desde la silla, Rukia pudo ver que se trataba de un ejemplar antiguo con dibujos del sistema solar.

Rukia desvió la vista hacia la chimenea. Se preguntaba de qué iba todo aquello. Sabía que Ichigo había salido a alimentarse, como le gustaba llamarlo a él, bromeando. Le había dicho que le estaba haciendo un favor al beber la sangre que necesitaba antes de reunirse con ella. De otro modo, según decía él, no habría sido capaz de resistirse. Pero Rukia se daba cuenta de que no lo hacía exactamente por ella, sino por conveniencia.

Solo faltaba una noche, se dijo. Entonces se libraría de él. Aunque Ichigo no hubiera vuelto a mostrarse brutal con ella desde la noche en que la azotó, era obvio que disfrutaba dominándola. Simplemente su forma de hablarle sonaba igual que la de un amo hablando a su esclavo. Rukia seguía teniéndole miedo, y sabía que no podía confiar en él. Le aterraba la idea de que, después de todo lo que había soportado, Ichigo decidiera romper su trato y mantenerla prisionera o algo peor.

Ninguno de los otros la ayudaría, y poco podría hacer ella por evitarlo. Le había llevado tiempo comprender que lo que Yoruichi le había dicho era verdad. Al menos, en relación a la fascinación que sentía Ichigo. Cada noche él se mostraba más y más cómodo con ella, más familiar. Tras el primer intercambio sexual él se había relajado e incluso, se mostraba más comunicativo. Y no solo porque le contara historias fantásticas acerca de su vida. A veces, cuando la miraba, Rukia captaba en sus ojos un brillo de emoción que rayaba con la felicidad. En otro momento, en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, en suma, ella habría tratado de ayudarlo; quizá incluso se hubiera enamorado de él, a pesar de que estaba obsesionado con la sangre, con ser un depredador y posiblemente incluso un asesino.

Pero el hecho de beber sangre había acabado con todo el romanticismo para Rukia. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía él. Su situación era tan especial, tan única, que Rukia no confiaba en lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer por culpa de su arrogancia. Yoruichi tenía razón también en otra cosa: Rukia no lo comprendía. Pero tampoco tenía interés en comprenderlo. Solo quería salir de allí con vida.

—Tú eres Rukia.

Rukia alzó la vista y vio a la elegante morena junto a ella.

—Sí.

—Yo soy Karin de Hitsugaya. Ese es Toshiro, mi marido. Y Hanataro, nuestro hijo.

Aquella presentación tan formal en boca de semejante lunática la sorprendió de tal modo, que Rukia no pudo evitar soltar:

— ¿Vuestro hijo?, ¿y él también es de la familia?

Karin se echó a reír y se sentó frente a ella.

—Sí, y también tenemos una hija. No de nacimiento, claro.

Rukia se preguntó qué demonios significaba eso. ¿Eran adoptados? Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de que quizá aquella extraña secta secuestrara niños.

La morena observó tranquilamente a Rukia de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies, y luego al revés. Todos allí la observaban como si estuvieran hambrientos y ella no fuera más que un pedazo de carne, pensó Rukia, moviéndose inquieta en la silla y acercándose a la chimenea.

—Yoruichi te ha descrito perfectamente. Eres guapa. Delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Pero muy infeliz.

— ¿Y no lo serías tú si fueras prisionera?

—Lo creas o no —contestó Karin con una sonrisa extraña—, te entiendo. ¿Estás enamorada de Ichigo?

—No —negó Rukia sin vacilar.

—Lástima. Para los dos.

Rukia desvió la vista hacia la chimenea. Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio, observando las oscilantes llamas morir y volver a la vida como figuras primitivas mágicas. Cerca de ellas sonaron suaves voces masculinas. Rukia se sintió arrullada por esos susurros.

—Vamos, tómalas —dijo alguien, devolviéndola al presente.

Karin le alargaba un mazo de cartas a través de la pequeña mesa de nogal que, sin saber cómo, había aparecido entre ellas.

—Barájalas unas cuantas veces, córtalas en tres mazos y elige el que más te guste —añadió Karin.

Rukia no entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero a pesar de todo tomó la baraja de cartas. Bostezó, y mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano miró a su alrededor.

Rangiku se había ido, y el chico, Hanataro, también. Gin y el hombre de aspecto serio, Toshiro, estaban sentados, hablando en voz baja. El libro había desaparecido. Rukia se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida.

Reconocía aquellas cartas; se trataba de una baraja del Tarot. En una ocasión una amiga y ella habían acudido a una espiritista para que les echara las cartas y les leyera la fortuna. A Rukia le había dicho que se casaría con un hombre rico, un hombre con negocios de petróleo, y que se iría a vivir a Texas. Y que sería madre de siete hijos. Jamás ninguna predicción se había equivocado tanto.

Rukia echó un vistazo a la baraja. Las imágenes de escenas medievales retratadas al pastel parecieron saltarle a la vista. Pero no pensó mucho en ello, simplemente hizo lo que Karin le había pedido. Eligió el mazo de la derecha y le pasó la baraja.

Karin dio la vuelta a las primeras cinco cartas. Dejó la primera en el centro, la segunda a la derecha de la primera, la tercera debajo, a la izquierda, y la cuarta a continuación.

— ¡Increíble! —Exclamó Karin—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás enamorada de Ichigo?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces, ¿de quién estás enamorada?

—De nadie.

Karin tomó la primera carta y se la tendió. Bajo la figura podía leerse: «Los Amantes». La imagen representaba a un hombre y una mujer gloriosamente enamorados, bajo un arco iris y un brillante sol: el cielo les sonreía. Rukia se la devolvió sin hacer el menor comentario, y Karin la colocó en la misma posición.

—Aquí está tu pasado —añadió Karin, señalando el cinco de copas.

En la carta se veía a un hombre con una larga capa negra, contemplando tristemente tres copas volcadas, cuyo contenido se había derramado. Tras él había otras dos copas en pie.

—Está tan absorto en lo que ha perdido, que no puede ver lo que tiene todavía, y eso es lo más triste.

Rukia se quedó mirando la carta, y reconoció que era así como se había sentido durante el último año. Una pérdida detrás de otra. Pero si conservaba algo, al menos ella no era consciente de qué.

—Esto es lo que influye en ti ahora —continuó Karin—: «El Mago», un poderoso hombre de cabello oscuro que practica el arte de la transformación. Puede ser tanto un creador como un destructor, muchas veces es solo un estafador, pero con más frecuencia es un alquimista que convierte los excrementos en oro, el odio en amor y el amor en odio. Esta otra carta representa lo que podría suceder: «El Diablo».

—Parecía la carta opuesta a la de «Los Amantes ». En ella el hombre y la mujer estaban encadenados a un monstruo de largos cuernos—. Significa compromiso, pérdida de libertad, esclavitud, engaño.

Rukia se estremeció. Quizá aquella carta fuera un presagio: Ichigo no le devolvería la libertad tal y como había prometido. La mantendría allí para siempre, saciando con ella sus demoníacas ansias de sexo y dominación, bebiendo su sangre, torturándola brutalmente cuando le apeteciera, amenazándola con matarla si se resistía o simplemente, porque se le antojaba.

—Esta última —siguió diciendo Karin—, es el resultado más probable de tu situación.

Karin guardó silencio.

—Bueno, ¿y qué significa? Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí...

Karin no contestó.

La puerta se abrió y entró Yoruichi. Inmediatamente se unió a ellas dos. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Karin y esta última, sin mirar siquiera hacia arriba, puso la suya sobre la de Yoruichi. Yoruichi sonrió a Rukia, que trató de devolverle la sonrisa. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado desorientada.

Rukia volvió la vista hacia la carta sobre la que Karin no quería contestar. Se llamaba «La Emperatriz», y mostraba a una mujer de aspecto poderoso, sentada en un trono, con un escudo en forma de corazón en la mano. Dentro del escudo había un dibujo de un círculo con una cruz en su interior, y la parte inferior de la cruz se unía al círculo.

—Una lectura muy interesante —comentó Yoruichi.

—Sí —contestó Karin—. ¿Qué opinas tú de la quinta posición? La carta está clara, pero no el contexto. Ven, siéntate. Karin se levantó y le cedió su sitio a Yoruichi.

Yoruichi meditó también sobre la carta. Parecieron transcurrir muchos minutos. Todos en la habitación estaban en silencio. Los únicos ruidos eran el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea y el tictac del reloj de péndulo.

Rukia sintió como si el tiempo se alargara, como si pasara más despacio. Todo pareció adquirir más relieve.

El hombre de aspecto severo llamado Toshiro se puso en pie y se acercó a su mujer. No miró ni una sola vez a Rukia; era como si ella no existiera. Rukia se sentía fascinada por aquella pareja, observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacían.

Los demás de la habitación, Yoruichi y Gin, que miraban por la ventana, se quedaron mudos y muy quietos. La escena parecía una foto, una rodaja de tiempo, una esencia capturada.

Rukia observó a Toshiro acercarse por detrás a Karin hasta quedar ambos muy pegados. Toshiro posó las manos sobre los hombros de ella. Lentamente las deslizó por los brazos desnudos. Rukia casi podía saborear las sensaciones; reconocía cada poro, cada músculo. Él pasó a los codos, los brazos y las muñecas hasta posar las manos sobre las de ella. Karin parpadeó, sus ojos tenían un aspecto soñador.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Poco a poco, él cruzó los brazos sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, llevándose los de ella con él, hasta que la envolvió y estrechó con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos. Luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de él. Toshiro arrimó la cabeza a los cabellos de ella, besó su sien, su frente, su párpado y su mejilla. Lentamente fue descendiendo por un lado del rostro hasta la barbilla, y por fin sus labios besaron de lleno el cuello. Besó su garganta apasionadamente, y ella entreabrió los labios, derritiéndose en él. Un débil gemido de éxtasis escapó de los labios de Karin, flotando como una dulce fragancia por el salón. Aquel sonido le recordó a un misterioso aullido que había oído una vez, cuando despuntaba el día, al rozar algo las copas de los árboles en un día de lluvia. Sonaba primitivo, como de otro mundo.

Rukia tembló. Se sentía embelesada, envuelta, penetrada por entero su alma. Jamás había presenciado tal abandono, que la llenaba de admiración, la maravillaba y despertaba en ella un secreto anhelo.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse. En esa ocasión era Ichigo, cuya aparición rompió el hechizo. El salón pareció recobrar vida, llenándose de sonidos y movimiento. El reloj dio las campanadas de media noche.

Ichigo parecía pletórico, fresco. Era como si, por primera vez, Rukia se diera cuenta de lo guapo que era.

Karin y Toshiro se separaron y comenzaron a hablar con Gin en francés.

Rangiku volvió a entrar y se unió a ellos, haciendo aspavientos y hablando rápidamente tanto en francés como en alemán. Hanataro también entró con un aspecto renovado. Estaban todos discutiendo acaloradamente en inglés acerca de si era más interesante el océano Atlántico, el Pacífico o el mar de la India.

Únicamente Yoruichi permanecía ajena al bullicio. Seguía observando las cartas en silencio y sin pestañear.

Rukia lo observaba todo, sintiéndose fascinada y excluida al mismo tiempo, sola. Nadie le prestaba la menor atención, cosa de la que, por un lado, se sentía agradecida, pero por otro lamentaba.

Al rato Ichigo abandonó al grupo. Charló brevemente con Yoruichi en francés y luego le hizo un gesto a Rukia para que se pusiera en pie. Le molestaba más que nunca el hecho de que él la tratara como a un ser inferior, como a una mascota. Era una estúpida, se dijo. Nada había cambiado. Al día siguiente sería libre, así que, ¿qué le importaba lo que hiciera él?

Ichigo la guió fuera del salón, pero entonces Karin gritó:

— ¡Un momento! —Karin recogió la carta que nadie había sabido interpretar y se la dio a Rukia, diciendo—: Llévate esto.

Rukia siguió a Ichigo, que subió las escaleras y la llevó al dormitorio. Cerró la puerta con llave, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándola.

Rukia se propuso mantenerse serena. Él no iba a robarle la sangre... al menos esa noche.

— ¡Quítate eso! —exigió él.

Mientras ella se quitaba la túnica, él se desnudó también. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza él le ordenó que se acercara. A esas alturas ella comprendía sus gestos, lo que quería y cómo lo quería.

Nada más tumbarse él la penetró, pero en lugar de moverse se quedó quieto.

Metió las manos por debajo de los muslos de ella, levantándoselos hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron casi a la altura de las cabezas. La tomó de las muñecas y la clavó a la cama, haciéndola su prisionera igual que una mariposa clavada a un tablero. Y solo entonces, cuando ella estuvo indefensa e inmóvil, comenzó a moverse. Rukia escuchó los sonidos de su carne, penetrándola y moviéndose en su interior, sorprendida de que las sensaciones que le producía aquella fricción la excitaran.

Ichigo se detuvo un momento y saboreó el interior de su boca. Ambas lenguas se unieron, besándose cálidamente. Entonces él entró y salió varias veces de ella.

Rukia sintió la excitación crecer. Él hizo una pausa una vez más y succionó uno de sus pechos con los labios hasta ponerlo erecto.

Rukia se encontró a sí misma gimiendo, comenzando a desearlo. Él se movió otra vez, y luego volvió a parar para besarla otro poco más. Siguió moviéndose, y se detuvo para mordisquear el otro pezón. Y así continuaron, sin parar, mientras transcurría la noche; Ichigo la excitaba y después hacía una pausa, la atormentaba, controlando sus reacciones y alentando el fuego en ella.

Rukia se estaba perdiendo a sí misma, se desvanecía. No había en ella más que pasión, una pasión que la desarmaba una y otra vez, tan ardiente que su cuerpo temblaba sin control con un intenso deseo como jamás lo había sentido. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de satisfacerla él se apartaba, obligándola a seguir gimiendo y jadeando.

Rukia olvidó que lo odiaba y lo temía. Olvidó quién era ella y quién era él, lo que le había hecho y lo que aún podía hacerle. Lo único que importaba era que estaba dispuesta a darle lo que fuera con tal de que él la satisficiera.

— ¿Me deseas? —preguntó él en un susurro, lamiendo su pezón, con una voz ronca que la excitó.

— ¡Oh, sí! —susurró ella también, sin dejar de temblar.

— ¿Apasionadamente?

—Sí.

— ¡Entonces suplica! —dijo él con el pezón de ella entre los labios.

—Te deseo —afirmó Rukia en voz baja, suave, jadeando y con el cuerpo temblando de puro ardor—. Te deseo apasionadamente. Por favor, Ichigo, tómame ya. Soy tuya.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los ruegos habían salido de su boca. Rukia abrió repentinamente los ojos, horrorizada. Lo vio encima de ella, con una expresión más fría de lo que hubiera sido normal en un momento como ese. No obstante, él parecía a la vez perplejo, atrapado en su propio juego, vacilante entre el deseo y el desprecio, mientras el destino de Rukia colgaba de la balanza de su conflicto interior.

Por un instante eterno el universo pareció detenerse; ninguno de los dos se movió, nadie respiró. Y entonces, algo cambió. Él se había balanceado a un lado, pero

Rukia no sabía cuándo, cómo o qué lo había movido. Todo lo que pudo captar fue que Ichigo, firme, directo e ineludible, la penetró más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Ella gritó, gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras él la penetraba, la poseía, obligándola a sentir un éxtasis con el que jamás se había atrevido siquiera a soñar.

Y después, mientras yacían tumbados y abrazados el uno al otro, Rukia comprendió qué aspecto debía de tener su propio rostro, porque había visto esa misma expresión en el de Karin. Era el rostro del completo abandono.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

Al día siguiente, poco después de la puesta de sol, Rukia y Ichigo abandonaron el château en la limusina. Al llegar a la autopista ella volvió la vista hacia él. De perfil se le veía demacrado, con los rasgos afilados. Sabía que él necesitaba sangre.

Estuvieron veinte minutos en el coche en silencio, y luego él dijo:

—Siéntate más cerca de mí.

Rukia lo hizo, pero bromeó:

—Nuestro trato ha expirado.

Él la miró a la cara, fijamente.

— ¡Nuestro trato expirará cuando yo lo diga!

Rukia no discutió. No era libre aún.

Igual que a la ida, él colocó un brazo por detrás de ella, haciéndola inclinar la cabeza hacia delante. La besó larga y apasionadamente, acariciando con la mano su rostro y su cuello como un ciego que memoriza los rasgos hasta que, por fin, puso las heladas puntas de los dedos sobre su yugular.

Rukia se rindió a sus besos, dejándose llevar. Fantaseaba con la idea de vivir con él, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería pasar el resto de su vida rodeada de pasión.

La idea la excitaba de tal modo, que alzó la vista hacia él, respondiendo a su deseo. Ichigo no era tan monstruoso, se decía, dejando en un segundo plano los recuerdos de su brutalidad para revivir los más placenteros. Ella podía cambiarlo, sabía que podía. Él estaba encaprichado con ella. Rukia podía llegar a amarlo a pesar de sus problemas. Sería fácil, y no tenía nada que perder.

De pronto se le ocurrió la alocada idea de proponerle otro trato. Se quedaría un mes más con él, vería cómo iban las cosas. Insistiría en que él se reprimiera y no tomara su sangre. Y, además, ella tenía que decirle que posiblemente fuera portadora del virus del sida. Pero en esa ocasión él tendría que acceder a no volver a emplear jamás la violencia con ella. Ichigo accedería, estaba segura.

Cruzaron el puente más moderno, el Pont de Cubzac, y luego giraron para tomar la carretera que discurría paralela al puerto. Enseguida llegaron al mismo lugar al que, catorce noches antes, el taxi había conducido a Rukia. Él la besó en los labios una vez más, presionándola con cálida insistencia, haciéndola estremecerse y excitarse. Y cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, sus ojos permanecieron fijos el uno en el otro.

Rukia abrió la boca, dispuesta a contarle lo que había planeado, cuando él se adelantó:

—No vuelvas aquí. ¡Jamás!

Rukia sintió que sus extremidades se entumecían, que su cerebro se congelaba, que su corazón se rompía ante tanta frialdad.

El coche se detuvo y él salió. No la miró.

Sin decir una palabra, Ichigo cerró la puerta y se alejó, caminando rápidamente en dirección al muelle.

La limusina arrancó de inmediato. Cruzaron el Pont de Pierre, que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, y el coche se detuvo ante la puerta del hotel. Rukia subió a su habitación como una zombi, hizo la maleta y se despidió.

—La cuenta está pagada, madeimoselle. Dejaron esto para usted.

Dentro del sobre había un billete de avión para Filadelfia. Tomó un taxi y le ordenó que la llevara al aeropuerto de Mérignac. Allí compró otro billete para Madrid y tiró el de Filadelfia.

Pasaron tres semanas, y Rukia comenzó a sentirse mal. Al principio pensó que se trataba simplemente de una reacción alérgica ante las especias de la cocina española, luego sospechó que podía ser el resultado de un corazón roto para siempre, pero enseguida comenzó a vomitar a diario, y tuvo que buscar un médico. Se hizo una serie de pruebas. El resultado la dejó estupefacta. Tras calmarse y recapacitar, lo primero que hizo fue comprar un billete de avión para Burdeos.

* * *

_Has infravalorado al demonio._

_No puedo convencerme aún._

_Alguien al que todos detestan_

_¡Tiene que ser alguien!_

_—Goethe_

* * *

**Nota de la adaptadora:** Hola! Yo de nuevo :D quise subir este capítulo ya que es pequeñito y mañana prometo subir otro el día de mañana, obvio mucho más largo que este ;)

Muchas gracias por seguir comentando porque esas opiniones me ayudan a seguir publicando jejeje

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

—Inspector LePage, por favor, deje de fingir. Sé que usted sabe quién es, qué es y cómo se puso en contacto conmigo.

El detective le dio una calada a su Gitanne. Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, en taburetes, al final de la barra de un pequeño café, donde nadie podía oírlos.

—Si pudiera encontrarlo sola, lo haría —continuó Rukia—. Me he pasado las tres últimas noches en el muelle, deambulando tanto por la orilla izquierda como por la derecha, y caminando por las calles, buscándolo. Por eso lo he llamado.

— ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en encontrar a ese Ichigo, madeimoselle Kuchiki? Hace menos de dos meses no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera quería quedarse en Burdeos, a pesar de mis órdenes, para colaborar en la investigación de lo que, le recuerdo, usted misma insistía en que era un asesinato. Y ahora se empeña en encontrar sola al presunto asesino que, en realidad, no es más que un hombre que se mostró cortés con usted. Es puro masoquismo.

—Escuche, ya se lo he dicho —repitió Rukia, desesperada—, no me importa en absoluto cuál sea su relación con él ni a qué tratos haya llegado con la Policía. Tengo que encontrarlo... cuanto antes. Necesito su ayuda. Y no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato, porque fue un asesinato, por mucho que fuera accidental...

—Insinuar que he hecho un trato con un presunto asesino es una acusación muy seria, madeimoselle. Pero con tal de no discutir, y suponiendo, solo hipotéticamente, que yo conociera a ese Monsieur Ichigo, ¿por qué cree que iba a ayudarla a encontrarlo?

Llevaba una hora tratando de convencer a LePage, pero él seguía en sus trece. No estaba dispuesto a admitir absolutamente nada, solo hacía preguntas y más preguntas. Rukia detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que sacarse un as de la manga.

—La razón por la que debe ayudarme es porque el motivo por el que necesito verlo es importante. Si no lo encuentro, o lo encuentro ya demasiado tarde, antes o después él se enterará de que usted no ha querido ayudarme y, bueno...

El inspector LePage dio otra calada al Gitanne y entrecerró los ojos para evitar que se le metiera el humo. Rukia podía contemplar el engranaje de su mente, calculando las consecuencias y ramificaciones del hecho de enfadar a un loco. No se trataba solo del hecho de que lo que le había dicho el médico pudiera ser de vital importancia para Ichigo; además Rukia necesitaba su ayuda, estaba desesperada.

Amenazar a un policía era simplemente un acto de supervivencia.

—Está bien, quizá lo mejor sea dejarlo así —dijo ella—. Estaré en el muelle mañana por la noche, en la orilla derecha, desde las nueve hasta las doce.

—Es una zona peligrosa, madeimoselle. Expone usted su vida.

—Gracias por el aviso —se despidió Rukia, recogiendo el bolso y poniéndose en pie—. Él le estará agradecido... si es que le llega esa información.

El policía permaneció sentado, sin dejar de fumar, observándola a través del aire azul blanquecino enrarecido por el humo. Lo tenía en el bote. Sus años de experiencia en el mundo de la justicia y del teatro le habían enseñado a juzgar a la gente con perspicacia. Y sabía cuándo debía retirarse.

Era una agradable noche del mes de mayo, cálida pero no bochornosa. El cielo era límpido, brillante, estaba abarrotado de estrellas y había luna llena.

Rukia llevaba un vestido fresco de verano y zapato plano, y de su hombro, cruzando el pecho, colgaba un bolso de tela descolorido con lo más esencial. Llevaba tiempo esperando, oculta tras la sombra de un almacén de pescado, muy cerca de donde la limusina de Ichigo había estado aparcada en otra ocasión. A pesar de que en esa calle apenas había tráfico ni peatones, Rukia prefería esconderse. Era una zona peligrosa y probablemente, corría riesgos aún peores que el de citarse con un vampiro a media noche.

El taxi volvería a recogerla exactamente a las doce y cinco minutos. Rukia miró el reloj: eran las once y media. Llevaba allí desde las nueve, y le dolían las piernas de estar de pie tanto tiempo. Además, empezaba a desanimarse. Quizá él no apareciera, pensó. Quizá LePage no le hubiera dado el mensaje. Rukia se preguntaba por qué no había visto la limusina en ninguno de sus largos recorridos por la ciudad de esas tres noches. También pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Lo más probable era que él, simplemente, le chupara la sangre sin más preámbulos. Era lo que había estado deseado hacer todo el tiempo. Pero nada de eso importaba. Estaba deprimida, desesperada, y la idea de morir en sus brazos no dejaba de resultar en cierto sentido atractiva.

Diez minutos antes de las doce apareció la limusina plateada. Aparcó a media manzana de distancia de donde estaba ella. El conductor apagó el motor y las luces.

El coche se quedó allí parado, nadie salió.

Rukia exhaló, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto. Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo, salió de entre las sombras y se quedó de pie, a la luz de una farola. Luego se acercó despacio a la parte trasera del coche, haciendo ruido con los zapatos sobre el suelo de piedra.

El conductor salió, cerró la puerta, encendió un cigarrillo y caminó calle arriba en dirección contraria a ella. Al llegar Rukia a la limusina la puerta trasera se abrió, bloqueándole el paso como si ella fuera a pasar de largo sin hacer caso. Rukia asomó la cabeza. Ichigo estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás.

— ¡Entra!

Una vez dentro, él alargó el brazo y cerró la puerta. Encendió la luz interior. Y la observó con una mirada salvaje. Ella también lo miró. Hubo una larga pausa en silencio.

—Te dije que no volvieras. ¿Eres idiota, o te has vuelto loca?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¡Ven aquí, conmigo!

—No he venido para eso.

—No me importa a qué has venido —contestó él, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella para atraerla hacia sí. Inmediatamente sus labios y sus manos besaron y estrecharon el cuerpo de Rukia. Ichigo metió una mano por debajo de su falda, le quitó las bragas, y luego le sacó el vestido por la cabeza, desgarrando la prenda. Y mientras él se quito tanto las deportivas como la camiseta.

—No hagas eso, escúchame.

Los labios de Ichigo la hicieron callar. Rukia luchó, pero él era increíblemente fuerte. La aplastaba contra el asiento, tenía sus manos prisioneras y se quitaba mientras tanto los pantalones a toda prisa. Ichigo la forzó a abrir las piernas. En el estrecho espacio del asiento de atrás, él la atacó como un animal desquiciado. Ichigo eyaculó de inmediato, y luego permaneció un rato encima de ella. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban pesadamente. Rukia estaba aterrada. Se hacía reproches a sí misma por ser tan ingenua como para dejarse atrapar nuevamente en sus garras. Probablemente él estaba a punto de beberse su sangre, se dijo. Moriría allí, en manos de un monstruo demente que creía representar un melodrama gótico. Su destino era amargo, no se lo merecía. Bien, pero no se marcharía sin luchar, pensó.

—Estoy embarazada.

Por un par de segundos él contuvo el aliento. Luego se apartó y dijo:

— ¡Enhorabuena!

Ichigo se subió los pantalones, recogió la camiseta gris y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

— ¿Y se supone que esa confesión va a inducirme a sentir lástima o algo así? — preguntó él a continuación, mientras se ponía una zapatilla y se ataba el cordón con fuerza, muy enfadado—. ¿Cómo voy a chuparle la sangre a una mujer embarazada? Te dije en una ocasión que jamás siento lástima.

—Es tuyo —afirmó ella mientras se ponía de nuevo el vestido.

Él se ataba el cordón de la otra zapatilla. Hizo una breve pausa, y luego añadió:

— ¡Merde!

—Es cierto.

Ichigo se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento y la miró.

—Eres increíble. Lo primero de todo, es imposible. Yo no puedo dejarte embarazada. En segundo lugar, lo único que ocurre es que eres incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que eres una puta. No sabes quién es el padre, así que te engañas a ti misma, creyendo que soy yo. Pero te follarías a cualquiera que se le empinara. Buen intento, no obstante.

Rukia se sintió como si él le hubiera apuñalado en el mismo corazón. Sin molestarse en responder, alcanzó su bolso y agarró la manecilla de la puerta.

— ¡Abre la puerta!

Él no se movió. Ella lo miró.

—Tienes razón, he sido una estúpida viniendo aquí a pedirte ayuda. Basta con que me dejes salir.

—Ni lo sueñes —rio él. En aquel instante lo odiaba tanto, que se echó a llorar.

—Sí, ahora las lágrimas. Me encanta ver llorar a las mujeres, tratando de hacerme sentirme culpable. Tus lágrimas no significan nada para mí. Somos de dos especies distintas, ya te lo he dicho. Entre dos enemigos no puede haber amor perdido. Tú sabes que me matarías a la menor oportunidad, pero eso jamás ocurrirá. En cambio yo podría matarte fácilmente.

Rukia simplemente siguió llorando, incluso con más fuerza. Sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de miedo, dolor, frustración e ira.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó ella—. No eres más que un fraude, un presumido. No podrías ser más cruel aunque fueras un vampiro. No sé lo que eres, ni me importa. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, me da igual. Pero te equivocas. Es hijo tuyo, y yo solo quiero deshacerme de él. Y ahora, mátame y acaba de una vez. Estoy hastiada de la vida y enferma de tus sucios juegos de adolescente. ¡Te odio!

Rukia se derrumbó contra la puerta del coche, incapaz de contenerse. Aquella tormenta tardó unos minutos en pasar. Cada vez que creía haberse serenado, una nueva ola de dolor la inundaba por entero, haciéndola llorar desconsoladamente. Por fin, cuando comenzó a sorberse la nariz y a limpiarse los ojos con un pañuelo, le oyó preguntar en un tono civilizado:

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estás embarazada?

—De un mes —respondió ella, sorbiéndose la nariz.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el padre?

Rukia le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Porque eres el único hombre, y no digamos el único monstruo, con el que me he acostado durante este último año.

De nuevo ella se echó a llorar.

—Pero, aunque creas que eso es verdad, ¿por qué recurres a mí? Tú sabes que yo solo quiero tu sangre.

Rukia se sentía tan frustrada, tan furiosa, que apenas podía hablar.

— ¡Porque quiero abortar! —exclamó histérica.

—Pues hazlo.

—No puedo. No conseguí hacerlo en España, es ilegal. No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas en Europa, ni siquiera puedo hablar francés o español. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.

—Ve a Suecia. O vuelve a Filadelfia.

— ¡No!, ¡no quiero volver allí! —negó ella con firmeza.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña con una rabieta, casi podía imaginarse a sí misma dando una patada en el suelo.

—Entonces ten al niño. Muchas mujeres solteras lo hacen.

—No puedo —contestó ella sin dejar de sorberse la nariz.

—Quieres decir que no quieres —la interrumpió él, suspirando—. Escucha, no puede ser hijo mío. Además, esta mierda no me importa nada. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Ten al niño, quédatelo o dalo en adopción, o vete a casa y aborta. Siempre puedes volver a Europa, si es eso lo que quieres. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Se sentía completamente sola en el mundo. ¿Cómo expresarlo? De todos modos, a él le daba igual. Acababa de decir que el asunto le era por completo ajeno. Tenía que madurar, enfrentarse a la realidad. De hecho, lo que él sugería era perfectamente lógico: volver a casa, abortar y viajar de nuevo a Europa. Pero, obviamente, la lógica de Rukia no terminaba de funcionar bien porque, de haber sido así, no estaría atrapada en ese coche. Sus sentimientos, que jamás la habían desbordado hasta ese punto, la confundían, la hundían en el miedo y la soledad, haciéndola dudar. Y el resultado eran más lágrimas. Rukia se abrazó a sí misma. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era llorar.

Finalmente él alcanzó el teléfono y presionó unas cuantas teclas. Ella oyó el ruido del teléfono fuera del coche. Diez segundos más tarde el conductor se sentó al volante. Arrancaron. Enseguida llegaron a la autovía que les llevaría a Soulac-sur-Mer.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Como había prometido ayer, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste y me digan que opinan! :D

Saluditos ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Ichigo la dejó en el salón, sentada en un sofá frente a Rangiku, que dejó a un lado una revista para decir:

— ¡Bienvenida otra vez!, ¿tan bueno es en la cama?

Rukia no contestó. Apenas podía mantener la calma. Se sentía fatal, sola y asustada. Y pensaba que se había metido en otro lío aún peor.

—No tienes buena cara, preciosa —comentó la rubia—. ¿Has estado llorando?, ¿se ha portado como siempre, como un sádico frío y cruel?

Rukia la miró. No confiaba en ella.

—No, es que no me encuentro bien.

— ¿Y eso?

—Mmm... no lo sé, no es nada.

— ¡Vaya!

Rangiku se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Rukia sintió como si la temperatura del salón bajara un par de grados.

—Eh, que no soy tu hermanastra. Ya sé que a veces hablo demasiado, pero también puedo ser amable —añadió Rangiku con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

—No es sangre. Créeme, si quedara algo de sangre por aquí, me la habría bebido. Pero hay jerez.

Rangiku se puso en pie y se acercó a una mesa junto a la ventana. Sirvió el jerez ámbar en una copa, volvió y se lo ofreció a Rukia.

—Bébetelo todo. Sea lo que sea lo que te pase, esto te animará. Yo misma solía beberlo antes.

Rangiku volvió a sentarse a su lado y se estiró la falda de piel color fucsia.

Rukia suspiró profundamente. Olió el contenido de la copa y le dio un sorbo.

— ¿Lo ves? Es jerez.

Rukia dio otro sorbo y dejó la copa sobre un posavasos encima de la mesa. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía el pecho hinchado y sollozaba de nuevo.

Rangiku la estrechó, poniendo un brazo a su alrededor, y Rukia se encontró a sí misma llorando sobre el hombro de una mujer a la que, solo unas semanas antes, detestaba. Rangiku acarició su cabello.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Rukia lo soltó todo.

La rubia se quedó atónita.

—Ichigo, ¿el progenitor? ¡Imposible! Escucha, niña, eso no puede ser. Quiero decir que Ichigo no puede ser el padre. Simplemente, no puede.

—Lo sé —contestó Rukia, sorbiéndose la nariz—. Me lo ha dicho él, pero es la única persona con la que he estado.

Rangiku sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

— ¡Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada?

—Sí, le pedí al médico que me repitiera la prueba.

— ¡Otra concepción inmaculada!

La puerta se abrió e Ichigo entró, seguido de Yoruichi. Rukia no se movió, permaneció con Rangiku. Había captado la expresión del rostro de Ichigo, que interpretó como disgusto.

—Hola, Rukia, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Yoruichi amablemente, con una sonrisa cálida y remota al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé —admitió Rukia—. Molesta. Y embarazada.

—Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Ichigo —contestó Yoruichi mientras se sentaba frente a ellas dos.

Ichigo se quedó al otro lado del salón como si su intención fuera guardar las distancias.

—Rukia, ¿a qué médico acudiste en España?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

—No recuerdo su nombre. Méndez, o algo así. ¡Espera! Me dio unas pastillas porque vomitaba mucho por las mañanas.

Rukia sacó del bolso un pequeño tarro de plástico con cápsulas azules y blancas y se lo tendió a Yoruichi, que leyó la etiqueta.

— ¿Qué tal tu español, Rangiku?

—Mejor que el alemán —contestó esta.

— ¿Podrías tratar de hacerte pasar por una americana hablando español?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Te importaría llamar a este médico? Dile que eres la hermana de Rukia, que está contigo en Francia y que quieres conocer ciertos detalles. Mira a ver si averiguas algo.

Rangiku se puso en pie y agitó cariñosamente el cabello de Rukia, diciendo:

— ¡Anímate!

Al pasar junto a Ichigo le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Eres un demonio!

Él hizo un gesto de mal humor.

Yoruichi alargó las manos, y Rukia vaciló antes de darle las suyas. Entonces Yoruichi la miró a los ojos. Aquellas pupilas resultaban muy relajantes. Rukia sintió que toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Suspiró. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. En otra ocasión Yoruichi la había reconfortado como una madre, invitándola a entrar de nuevo en el útero y a relajarse, haciéndole olvidar lo que la preocupaba. Podía descansar, se dijo. Necesitaba descansar. Podía estar en paz.

La voz de Rangiku la devolvió a la realidad.

—Ha dicho que está embarazada, posiblemente de un mes. Un poco baja de hierro, pero por lo demás fuerte. Le hizo una ecografía, parece un feto. No ve ningún problema.

—Bien —dijo Yoruichi.

Rukia se reclinó en el respaldo. El aspecto de las cosas le pareció de pronto extrañamente brillante.

Yoruichi se giró hacia Ichigo y habló con él en francés.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Le he dicho que definitivamente estás embarazada. Además de lo que el médico le ha explicado a Rangiku, yo puedo presentirlo, lo veo en tus ojos. Quién sea el padre, eso ya es otra cuestión.

De pronto Rukia sintió deseos de volver a echarse a llorar. Quería levantarse de allí y decirles a todos que muchas gracias, pero que se marchaba. Nadie la creía, y ella lo comprendía, pero jamás hubiera debido volver allí. Hubiera debido seguir su camino, volver a Filadelfia y abortar. Lamentaba haberles molestado.

Sin embargo, no podía moverse. Física y mentalmente se sentía agotada, y la depresión la hundía.

—Ichigo dice que quieres abortar. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—No quiero tener un niño.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres joven, fuerte, saludable. ¿Es que no te gustan los niños?

—No... no lo sé. No he pensado mucho en ello.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Rangiku.

Rukia vaciló antes de contestar:

—Ichigo cree que es un vampiro... que no es humano. Está enfermo. Yo no entiendo lo que significa eso, pero no quiero dar a luz a un niño con defectos genéticos. Y puede haber complicaciones. Podría morir.

—Con esa actitud podrías morir de todos modos —afirmó Ichigo, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

Rukia se dio cuenta entonces de que lo había ofendido. No le importaba demasiado lo que le ocurriera a Ichigo, pero aquellas dos mujeres habían sido amables con ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, dirigiéndose primero a Yoruichi y enseguida a Rangiku—. No era eso lo que quería decir. Simplemente tengo miedo.

— ¡Y eres una mentirosa! —Exclamó Ichigo, que atravesó rápida e inesperadamente el salón para agarrarla del pelo y obligarla a ponerse en pie—. Lo llevas escrito en la cara. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres tener un hijo?

Rukia se echó a temblar.

— ¡Contesta!

—Tengo... tengo algo...

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Algo que le puedo contagiar.

— ¿El qué?

Se sentía violenta solo por tener que mencionarlo, las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas.

—El sida. Me he hecho la prueba dos veces y ha salido negativa, pero es probable que sea portadora... mi ex marido lo tiene. Probablemente el niño nacería con el síndrome.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rukia miró alternativamente a uno y a otro. Yoruichi parecía preocupada, Rangiku atónita. El rostro de Ichigo se había puesto súbitamente lívido... y parecía furioso.

— ¡Puta! —exclamó él en voz baja y tensa—. Así que por eso estabas tan ansiosa por que te follara. Querías infectarme, matarme con el virus.

—No, no es eso lo que... —dijo Rukia, atónita.

— ¡Me tendiste una trampa! Aunque yo hubiera decidido chuparte la sangre, tú creíste que me ganarías la partida.

—No pretendía infectarte. ¡Yo no le haría eso a nadie! Traté de decírtelo... varias veces...

— ¡Mentirosa...!

Ichigo alzó una mano dispuesto a pegarla, pero Rangiku se interpuso entre los dos, diciendo:

—Relájate, amigo. Acabas de llegar a una gran conclusión.

Ichigo apartó a Rangiku de su camino. Pero inmediatamente Yoruichi exclamó:

— ¡Quieto, Ichigo!

—Manteneos al margen de este asunto —les advirtió Ichigo a las dos—. Ella es mía. Tengo derecho a hacer con ella lo que quiera. Ninguna de ustedes puede interferir.

Yoruichi comenzó a hablar con él en francés. Le explicaba algo con voz serena. Pero cuanto más hablaba ella, más discutía él. Luego, en determinado momento, ella dijo algo que le afectó, porque de repente se quedó callado. Tanto él como Rangiku se habían quedado mirando a Yoruichi con rostros atónitos, escuchando con mucha atención. Rukia no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero estaba inmensamente agradecida a Yoruichi. Sabía que Ichigo tenía la seria intención de hacerle daño. Aquel lugar, todas aquellas personas...

Era como despertar bruscamente, prisionera en un manicomio. Comenzaba a sentir que la realidad se le escapaba entre los dedos. Cuando Yoruichi terminó, Rangiku se dejó caer sobre una silla, exclamando:

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Yoruichi le dijo algo más a Ichigo en francés, e inmediatamente él agarró a Rukia del brazo para llevársela del salón.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, Rukia oyó a Yoruichi decirle a Rangiku:

—Tendré que decirle a Karin que tenía razón con respecto a «La Emperatriz».

Ichigo la arrastró escaleras arriba. La llevó al mismo dormitorio donde había estado encerrada en la primera ocasión. La empujó dentro sin decir una palabra, cerró y echó la llave por fuera.

Rukia permaneció sola el resto de la noche. Justo antes del amanecer la criada le llevó una bandeja de comida. Junto a un plato de hígado y espinacas había un tarro que decía: «Vitamines et minéraux múltiples comprimés».

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora: **Hola hola hola ! Me siento muy feliz que a muchos de ustedes les esté gustando la historia, estoy tratando de subir un capitulo por día porque sé que a muchos les desespera no leer rápido lo que sigue jejeje es que así soy yo xD

Háganme saber que les pareció con un mensajito... ;)

Saludos !


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La sirvienta volvió a aparecer con otra bandeja al día siguiente, nada más ponerse el sol. Rukia había dormido agradablemente hasta bien entrada la tarde, a pesar del caos y de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Se sentía renovada y hambrienta, y seguía comiendo aun cuando Ichigo entró.

Él se sentó frente a ella y la observó. Aquella noche Rukia se sentía más fuerte, no tan vulnerable. Siguió comiendo sin apresurarse, tomándose su tiempo. Él podía esperar. Cuando terminó, dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo, se limpió la boca y se reclinó en el asiento.

Los minutos pasaron. Ninguno de los dos habló. Ella se sirvió un té en una taza de porcelana china azul y blanca, y dio un sorbo. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo. Rukia se sentía observada, era como si él la estuviera analizando con un microscopio, como si la examinara de cerca. Sin duda buscándole defectos.

—He decidido que te quedes aquí hasta que nazca el niño. Después te irás, pero el niño se quedará.

Rukia dejó la taza y el plato en la mesa.

—No quiero tener al niño. Te lo he dicho, quiero abortar.

—Lo que tú quieras es irrelevante.

— ¿Otro ultimátum? O lo hacemos a tu modo, o me matas, ¿no es eso?

—Sí, a mi modo.

— ¿No te cansas de controlar el universo? Debe ser tedioso tener que hacer siempre el papel de Satán.

Se sentía valiente. No estaba dispuesta a soportar sus chorradas patriarcales.

—Ese es el trato. Te quedas, tienes al niño y te vas. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y qué saco yo de ese trato?

—Tu vida.

—Quizá eso ya no sea suficiente para mí.

—No recuerdo haberte dado a elegir.

—Me escaparé. O abortaré.

—Intenta una de las dos, y te encadenaré a esa cama durante ocho meses.

Rukia se quedó callada. Él la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y los dos lo sabían.

— ¿Por qué quieres a ese niño? Ni siquiera crees que sea tuyo. ¿Quieres beberte su sangre?

—Eres una estúpida. Me sorprende que aún no hayas provocado a nadie lo suficiente como para que te mate.

—Siempre amenazando... ¿por qué? Tienes poder; tanto físicamente como en los demás sentidos. Pero te comportas como un niño con un martillo de juguete: tienes que machacarlo todo a tu alrededor.

Ichigo se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Le daba la espalda. Recogió la cortina a un lado para mirar fuera.

—Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, a mí me da igual —dijo él, añadiendo mientras se daba la vuelta—: Pero lo harás, eso te lo garantizo.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose adonde quería llegar a parar. Entonces, como si le leyera el pensamiento, él explicó:

—Por las buenas el plan es el siguiente: te quedas aquí, te comportas de un modo civilizado, te cuidas, siempre dispuesta para mí como la otra vez, y dentro de ocho meses tienes al niño. Al día siguiente te vas.

— ¿Y por las malas?

—Lo mismo, excepto porque yo uso la fuerza. Y eso no te va a gustar.

Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Luego añadió:

—Piénsalo. Y hazte un favor.

Acto seguido se marchó. Minutos después Rukia intentó forzar la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Hacia media noche Ichigo volvió y la llevó escaleras abajo. Rangiku, Gin y Yoruichi esperaban en el salón, sentados en un sofá junto a la chimenea. Ichigo tomó asiento en una silla frente a ellos.

—Siéntate a mi lado, Rukia —dijo Yoruichi, dando un golpecito sobre el sofá.

Rukia se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Los cuatro la observaban atentamente.

—Queremos hablar contigo acerca de lo que está ocurriendo. Me imagino que tienes que estar confusa —dijo Yoruichi.

Rukia exhaló y dejó caer los hombros. Otra vez se sentía cansada. Y deprimida. Pero era bueno que Yoruichi se mostrara tan amable, de otro modo quizá hubiera intentado hacer una tontería. Casi sentía deseos de suicidarse.

—Lo que te ocurre, tu embarazo, es muy, muy poco frecuente. En realidad es algo extraordinario.

—Mondo weirdo —dijo Rangiku.

—Según la leyenda, solo una vez cada mucho tiempo uno de nosotros puede reproducirse a través del parto —continuó Yoruichi—. Un macho puede inseminar a una hembra mortal. Parece que al revés es imposible.

Dios mío, pensó Rukia. ¿Una hembra mortal? Todos ellos se creían dioses.

Estaban seriamente enfermos.

—Ocurre cada pocos cientos de años —continuó Yoruichi—, tan poco a menudo, que cuando de hecho se produce nos cuesta creerlo. Ninguno de nosotros existía cuando ocurrió la última vez. Y yo soy la única aquí que ha oído hablar de la leyenda.

—El hijo divino —dijo Gin.

Un niño demoníaco, pensó Rukia.

— ¿Y por qué ocurre? —dijo Rukia, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué les seguía la corriente a esos locos.

—Nadie lo sabe —contestó Yoruichi—. Lo único que sabemos es que las condiciones tienen que ser buenas, tanto en relación al macho como a la hembra, al momento, al equilibrio químico, las circunstancias, quizá incluso la luna. Sencillamente, no lo sabemos. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que ese niño es muy especial para nosotros.

— ¿Será... es decir... beberá sangre, o lo que sea que sean ustedes?

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Lo cierto era que toda la conversación parecía irreal.

—El niño será medio mortal, medio inmortal. Se decidirá según qué influya más en su vida, sea niño o niña.

—En otras palabras —añadió entonces Gin—, si el niño es criado por mortales, probablemente vivirá una existencia mortal y morirá de muerte natural. Si es criado por los de nuestra especie, lo más probable es que sea inmortal. En cualquier caso, debe decidir justo antes de la pubertad. Si decide ser inmortal, su vida se detendrá a la edad que desee.

—Comprenderás, Rukia —siguió diciendo Yoruichi—, que debido a la rareza del caso, queremos que el niño se quede con nosotros, adonde pertenece naturalmente. Y como de todos modos tú no lo quieres, queremos hacerte una propuesta.

Rukia se sentó cómodamente a escuchar. Sus discursos parecían tan lógicos, que tenía que repetirse en silencio que estaba tratando con locos. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de sentirse rodeada de buitres, listos para acabar con ella hasta dejar los huesos limpios. Y para comerse también al feto, nada más sacarlo de su cuerpo.

—Quédate con nosotros hasta el final del embarazo. Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Y cuando el niño haya nacido podrás marcharte libremente, sin preocupaciones y sin reproches. El niño vivirá rodeado de amor, tendrá más del que necesite. Tú habrás terminado y podrás comenzar tu vida de nuevo.

— ¿Y el virus? Probablemente él también lo tendrá.

—Nuestras células han mutado —dijo Gin—. Puede que el niño desarrolle anticuerpos, o puede que no, no lo sabemos. Esa es otra de las razones por las que debe quedarse con nosotros. Si se queda consumirá solo sangre, reforzando así las células que tenga como las nuestras, que son inmunes a las enfermedades mortales.

— ¿Y qué tipo de peligros correré yo?

—Nadie aquí te hará daño.

Rukia miró a Ichigo. Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto a la defensiva, con aires de suficiencia.

—Me refiero al nacimiento —explicó Rukia—. Si no va a ser un niño normal, no puede ser tampoco un nacimiento normal.

Yoruichi se agitó en el asiento muy ligeramente, pero Rukia lo notó.

—Será difícil, ¿verdad? Puedo morir en el parto.

—Nadie conoce los peligros que conlleva —dijo Yoruichi—. Tal como te he dicho, es la primera vez para nosotros cuatro. Hemos mandado mensajes a nuestra comunidad. Si alguien sabe algo, estaremos en contacto.

— ¡Estupendo! Así que queréis tenerme aquí encerrada, como una prisionera...

—Como una prisionera no, pequeña —dijo entonces Rangiku—. Podemos ser una gran familia... todos.

—Sí, claro —contestó Rukia—. Excepto porque yo soy la única que no puede salir.

—Serán solo ocho meses —le recordó Yoruichi.

—Sí, al final de los cuales quizá muera dando a luz a otro chiflado, probablemente a un asesino genéticamente programado. ¡Gracias, pero no, gracias! —exclamó Rukia, poniéndose en pie—. No pienso hacerlo. Y no pueden obligarme. Pueden torturarme o encadenarme a la pared, pero no lo haré. Me dejaré morir de hambre si es necesario, y si me obligan a comer, vomitaré. O lo mataré sin piedad. Ya estoy harta de tantas intimidaciones.

Todo su cuerpo tembló. Estaba muy alterada, agresiva, se sentía despótica e impulsiva. Sus ojos se desviaron como locos hacia la ventana, y se imaginó precipitándose por ella. Estaban al nivel de la calle, así que no moriría en la caída. Pero fácilmente podía lanzarse contra el cristal irrompible. Rukia lo oyó romperse en su mente, e imaginó el golpe contra el suelo. Recogería los pedazos rotos a manos llenas y rápidamente, se cortaría las venas de ambas muñecas. Se cortaría también las venas de detrás de las rodillas y se desgarraría el cuello, dando con la arteria apropiada. Estaría muerta en cuestión de segundos, y ellos no podrían salvarla.

— ¡Eh, niña, para! —exclamó Rangiku, agarrando firmemente a Rukia de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, forzándola a abandonar aquella macabra fantasía y a volver a la realidad—. No es el fin del mundo. Te estás poniendo hecha una furia.

De algún modo Rukia supo que Rangiku sabía lo que ocurría en su interior. De pronto se sintió de nuevo agotada, asustada y triste, completamente hastiada. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba gritando como un bebé en brazos de Rangiku, llorando a moco tendido.

— ¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo! No me lo pidan, ¡no puedo!

Las dos mujeres se sentaron con ella. Gin le preparó una taza de té. Todos esperaron a que se la tomara. Todos menos Ichigo, que permaneció distante. Los tres le hablaban, haciéndole comprender que no estaba sola, que ellos harían cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

Pero Rukia sabía que solo estaban fingiendo, que solo querían hacerle creer que estaban de su parte. La verdad era que no tenía elección.

Después de un rato, Rukia al fin dijo:

—No quiero hacerlo, aunque supongo que no me queda más remedio. Pero yo también tengo mis condiciones. Si estáis de acuerdo, prometo no intentar hacerme daño a mí misma ni al bebé.

— ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? —preguntó Yoruichi.

Rukia la miró y afirmó:

—Quiero mi libertad. Quiero salir fuera. No pienso pasarme ocho meses encerrada en esa habitación.

—Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo —aseguró Yoruichi.

—Quiero que me vea un médico con regularidad para asegurarme de que todo va bien.

Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Será un problema, pero podemos arreglarlo.

—Y necesitaré cosas: ropa, libros, películas, aún no lo sé exactamente.

—Eso es fácil —dijo Rangiku.

Rukia dirigió entonces la vista a Ichigo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

—Y él tiene que prometer que me dejará en paz.

Hubo un silencio. Yoruichi habló entonces en voz baja y suave.

—Rukia, cariño, te lo dije. En nuestro mundo tú perteneces a Ichigo. Él tiene la última palabra en esto. Y una de las cosas que sí sabemos sobre estos nacimientos es que el macho debe tener un papel importante.

— ¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

—Tienes que follártelo —explicó Rangiku.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Rukia, permíteme que te lo explique de otro modo —dijo Yoruichi—. El niño que llevas en tu seno sentirá tu influencia automáticamente. Tengo un libro que quizá quieras leer, La vida secreta del niño antes de nacer. Explica, documentándolo con casos, cómo el feto se ve influido por su madre desde antes del nacimiento, mientras está en el útero. También es evidente la influencia del padre, en la misma medida, cuando está presente. En el caso de este niño, y dado que se sentirá dividido entre tu mundo y el nuestro y que queremos guiarlo al nuestro lo más posible, Ichigo debe tener el mayor acceso a él para que su influencia sea fuerte y clara. Él y el niño deben estar muy vinculados.

—No comprendo adonde quieres llegar a parar —dijo Rukia, temiéndose que comprendía perfectamente.

Fue Ichigo quien respondió.

—Quiere decir que tengo que estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda soportarlo hasta que nazca el niño. Entre otras cosas, mi hijo sentirá mi poder a su alrededor, protegiéndolo. Necesita saber que estoy con él.

—Tómatelo como una aventura amorosa —sugirió Rangiku, que le dio un abrazo.

—Sí, una aventura amorosa sin amor —musitó Rukia.

_Y con el diablo por amante_.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Y yo sigo muy feliz porque les está gustando mucho la historia tanto como a mí! Hasta este punto lo único que me molesta es que traten a la pobre de Rukia como si fuera una cosa grrr. También se que tienen muchas preguntas pero todo se ira respondiendo poco a poco, confíen ;)

En uno de los mensajes que me han dejado me preguntan que porque no he continuado con mi otra historia... y todo es culpa por la maldita falta de inspiración, yo también ya quiero terminarla porque es mi bebe (literario, si es que se le puede llamar así =S) y no puedo dejarlo abandonado u.u

Me gustaría saber que piensan de este capitulo, así que déjenme un mensajito ;)

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Durante la segunda noche, tras la vuelta de Rukia al château, Ichigo fue a buscarla justo después de la puesta de sol, cuando aún quedaba algo de rosa en el cielo y se reflejaba sobre la superficie de un océano Atlántico en calma. Rukia estaba terminando la cena: otra vez hígado, espinacas y nabos.

— ¡Date prisa!

Ichigo tenía un aspecto increíblemente pálido y delgado, parecía una figura de cera. Tenía las mejillas hundidas, los ojos cansados, y parecía preocupado. Rukia sospechaba que necesitaba sangre.

Cinco minutos después, cuando Rukia terminó de cenar, él repitió:

— ¡Vamos!

Cuando terminó y se puso en pie, él la contempló de pies a cabeza con una ligera expresión de disgusto.

Ambos esperaron fuera al coche; Rukia en las escaleras, Ichigo de un lado a otro por el camino de grava. Hacía mucho calor y ella estaba sudando.

La puerta de entrada se abrió; era Rangiku, que salió fuera también. Llevaba un vestido recto y suelto de color lima limón, abierto por un lado, enseñando un hombro.

—Hola, niña —saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hola.

Rangiku también tenía ese aspecto demacrado, anoréxico y pálido. Observó a Ichigo caminar de un lado a otro, y comentó:

—Es genial antes de la primera copa.

—El chofer y la doncella... ¿cómo es que no saben que ustedes son...diferentes?

—Tenemos nuestras tácticas. Para decirlo de un modo agradable, digamos que se trata de hipnosis. Hacen su trabajo, pero no consiguen llegar a la conclusión de que solo nos ven por las noches.

— ¿Y van a hacer eso con el médico también? —siguió preguntando Rukia. Y con la Policía, naturalmente, pensó.

—Claro —contestó Rangiku algo tensa.

—Escucha, quiero darte las gracias por ser tan amable conmigo —dijo Rukia, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo—. No sé qué habría hecho de no haber estado tú.

La rubia esbozó una expresión extraña. De pronto sus ojos parecieron echar chispas, y Rukia se sintió hechizada. Aquellos ojos le recordaron a una pieza de fruta que se había dejado en el patio un verano. Dos días después la fruta comenzó a moverse. Había tardado un buen rato en darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta de larvas.

Rangiku apartó la mano de Rukia suavemente.

—Eh, que yo tampoco soy nadie antes de la primera copa. Mantén las distancias, preciosa. Para mí, hueles a un delicioso cóctel.

Por fin llegó un coche deportivo verde con la capota levantada. Gin conducía.

Él también estaba pálido y alicaído. Rangiku se subió al coche, se despidió con la mano y ambos se marcharon. En cuestión de segundos llegó la limusina plateada.

Ichigo le sujetó la puerta y subió después de ella. El coche arrancó inmediatamente.

Durante los cuarenta minutos que duró el trayecto hasta Burdeos, Ichigo no la miró ni una sola vez. Parecía nervioso, y Rukia era lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer callada. Pero mientras recorrían el muelle por la orilla izquierda ella preguntó:

— ¿Puedo salir y dar una vuelta por ahí hasta que vuelvas?

Él la observó brevemente, se dio la vuelta y contestó, de mal humor:

— ¡No seas ridícula!

Nada más parar el coche, él salió a toda prisa en dirección al muelle. Rukia oyó la puerta de delante abrirse y cerrarse. Trató de abrir las dos puertas traseras, pero estaban cerradas. Sin duda tenían un sofisticado sistema de apertura y cierre que ella no entendía. Suspiró y encendió la luz interior. Esperaba encontrar algo que leer. No había nada. Suspiró otra vez. Al menos tenía aire acondicionado.

Durante un rato se distrajo cotilleando por los armarios y cajoncitos de la limusina. Había un mini bar completo, una nevera diminuta, vacía excepto por unos cubitos de hielo, un armario con platos, tazas y utensilios que parecían no haber sido usados nunca, dos sillones de repuesto, una radio, un casete y una colección de música moderna, una televisión y un vídeo con dos películas: una del nuevo James Bond y otra francesa titulada La grande bouffe. Rukia encendió la televisión, pero todos los programas eran en francés, así hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por concentrarse en una serie de humor.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa, se dijo en silencio. Solo un mes antes se creía libre, pero de nuevo era prisionera y se veía obligada a tener un bebé que sería un monstruo. Ella sólita se lo había buscado. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué había vuelto. Tres días antes la idea le parecía tener sentido, pero en ese momento todo era como una extraña pesadilla.

Sonaron risas programadas.

No sentía nada por el niño que llevaba dentro. En realidad Rukia jamás había querido tener un hijo. Tiempo atrás, antes incluso de que su matrimonio fracasara, Rob y ella habían hablado del tema. Ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado. Y un bebé siempre era un inconveniente. Rukia ni siquiera había aprobado aún los exámenes, y Rob todavía tenía que hacerse una reputación profesional. Quizá en un par de años más, habían acordado. Se alegraba de haber esperado. Lo cierto era que jamás había sentido un verdadero deseo de tener un hijo. No se quedaba mirando a los niños por la calle, pensando en lo preciosos que eran y en cuánto le gustaría tener uno. Los únicos dos niños que formaban parte de su círculo de amigos le resultaban solo soportables, y eso durante tres horas como mucho. Siempre se alegraba de perderlos de vista.

Un hombre gritó «¡Merde!» y se oyeron más carcajadas. Entonces comenzaron los anuncios. Una mujer con un delantal blanco servía sopa en cuencos. Parecía el momento más feliz de su vida.

No quería tener al niño, esa era una de las cosas de las que estaba absolutamente segura. Pero tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer gran cosa al respecto. Se encontraba bien en ese momento, pero últimamente había estado tan enferma, vomitando a diario, que por lo general su estado era débil. Y emocionalmente estaba hundida. Durante cinco minutos estaba tranquila, estable, y de repente ¡zas!, otra vez caía al hoyo, como decía Rangiku. Le asustaba pensar que la noche anterior había estado considerando la idea del suicidio.

Rukia vio un anuncio de una película hecha especialmente para la televisión. Una mujer vestida de negro lloraba mientras otra la consolaba. Deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pensó. Deseaba no haber estado expuesta al virus. Y que Ichigo fuera normal. Que él fuera amable con ella todo el tiempo. Deseaba que él no le hiciera reproches, no la humillara, no la tratara con brutalidad. Quizá él comenzara a tratarla mejor al estar embarazada. Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo. Ichigo no pondría en peligro al bebé. Ella podría negociar y tratar de conseguir lo que quería.

Rukia oyó la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse, y luego se abrió la de atrás. Ichigo subió al coche. Parecía más vivo, pletórico. Apagó la televisión y la luz, y tomó el teléfono. Marcó unos cuantos botones y habló con el chofer. Rukia comprendió lo que decía. Le había ordenado ir al Royal Medoc. Durante los cinco minutos de trayecto al centro de la ciudad, él se giró hacia ella y la observó en silencio.

Al llegar al hotel, Ichigo salió primero. Habló con el chofer a través de la ventanilla delantera del coche durante unos minutos, dándole órdenes y sujetando a Rukia del brazo con firmeza. Nada más irse el coche, se giró hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Tomó el rostro de Rukia entre las manos.

—Rodéame con los brazos —pidió con voz suave.

La calle estaba abarrotada. Rukia vio a la gente mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo. Sonreían, asentían con aprobación, suponiendo que eran amantes. Repentinamente se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar y pedir ayuda.

—Solo voy a decirlo una vez —dijo Ichigo tan serio, que Rukia no pudo evitar fijar la vista en su rostro—. No hagas ninguna estupidez. Ya sé que te costará, pero... —Ichigo la besó en los labios suavemente y añadió—: Si te sales del guion, te haré más daño del que te han hecho jamás. Con bebé o sin él. Y tendrás que volver a definir la palabra dolor. ¿Estamos?

Rukia asintió. Él sonrió en su dirección, volvió a besarla y la estrechó con fuerza por el cuello. De camino al hotel él asintió, a modo de saludo, en dirección a unos cuantos conocidos e intercambió unos pocos «bonsoirs». Ichigo estaba desquiciado, pensó Rukia.

Se detuvieron ante el mostrador de recepción para recoger la llave de la habitación de Rukia y subieron. Una vez en la habitación, él encendió las luces y dijo:

— ¡Quítate el vestido y dámelo!

Rukia se quedó helada, dejó el bolso y comenzó a soltar los alfileres que sujetaban la parte del vestido que él le había rasgado. Se lo quitó deslizándolo por las caderas, lo dobló cuidadosamente y se lo tendió. De inmediato él lo hizo jirones y lo tiró a la papelera.

—No vuelvas a ponerte un vestido tan feo... al menos cuando estés conmigo. Quítate todo lo demás.

Rukia se quitó las bragas, también rasgadas, y los zapatos.

— ¡Túmbate y ábrete de piernas!

— ¡No me hables así! —exclamó entonces ella.

Él rio sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo a la puta que eres? ¿Qué esperabas? Querías pasarme el sida. ¿Te parece bonito?

—No quería, no lo planeé. Me figuré que si podías tenerlo lo más probable era que lo tuvieras antes de conocerme, con todos esos marineros... Al menos no podías pasármelo tú a mí.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué insististe tanto en que no bebiera tu sangre?

—Por si acaso, para no pasártelo. Pero eso lo pensé al principio, antes de que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales. Y después sencillamente no quería morir, eso es todo. Traté de decírtelo muchas veces. Y he vuelto para decírtelo —explicó Rukia, completamente ruborizada.

— ¡Bien!

Ichigo se dirigió al armario y sacó la maleta de Rukia. Sacó también los vestidos, faldas y blusas de sus perchas uno por uno y los arrojó de cualquier modo, de mala gana, en la maleta.

—Te vistes como una sirvienta, tienes el gusto de una camarera.

Una vez vacío el armario, Ichigo comenzó a sacar lo que había en la cómoda: una camiseta de color verde oliva en la que ponía «M*A*S*H*» y unos pantalones cortos de estilo militar en caqui. Excepto por el cepillo del pelo, el cepillo de dientes y el maquillaje, que Ichigo metió en el bolso de ella, lo demás fue a parar todo a la maleta.

Ichigo le tiró los pantalones cortos y la camiseta y ordenó:

—Ponte esto.

Rukia trató de sacar ropa interior de la maleta, pero él la detuvo, añadiendo:

—Nada de ropa interior, ponte la camiseta y los pantalones simplemente.

Rukia se vistió y se calzó con el mismo zapato plano del día anterior.

—Súbete los bajos de los pantalones, dales varias vueltas.

Rukia los dobló dos veces.

—Más.

Rukia lo dobló otra vez más.

—Dos veces más —ordenó él.

Llevaba los pantalones muy cortos. Demasiado, porque se le veía un poco el trasero.

—No puedo salir así, me siento violenta.

—Típica angustia de un mortal. Son una pandilla de egocéntricos.

Rukia se sentó en la cama a esperar mientras él llamaba por teléfono. En cuestión de minutos se presentó un botones. Ichigo le dio dinero y órdenes en francés. Luego le dijo a Rukia:

—Guardaré tu maleta en casa bien cerrada, no quiero ver esos trapos. Te los devolveré cuando te vayas. ¡Vamos!

El ascensor estaba lleno, pero todos se apretujaron. Ichigo la rodeó inmediatamente por la cintura. Deslizó una mano por su espalda hacia abajo y la metió por dentro del pantalón delante de todo el mundo.

Rukia estaba avergonzada. Sabía que estaba colorada. Él se comportaba como un adolescente rebelde, pensó. Era imprevisible, y constantemente trataba de violentarla y humillarla.

Ichigo pagó la cuenta del hotel mientras ella vaciaba la caja de seguridad. Al marcharse, un empleado la llamó:

—Madeimoselle, casi lo olvido. Tiene usted una carta. Llegó ayer.

Rukia alargó la mano para recogerla, pero Ichigo se le adelantó. La miró por las dos caras y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Subieron al coche y se desplazaron un par de manzanas hasta un salón de belleza. El propietario, un hombre bajito y guapo con gestos amanerados, saludó calurosamente a Ichigo, lo besó en ambas mejillas y lo llamó «Ma belle bête noir». Casi todos los empleados lo saludaron. El propietario echó un vistazo a Rukia con una expresión que a ella le pareció de desaprobación, deslizó las manos por sus cabellos con profesionalidad y en pocos minutos ella tenía el pelo lavado y estaba sentada ante un espejo. Entonces Rukia vio a Ichigo reflejado en el espejo y se sorprendió. Él casi la había convencido de que era un vampiro.

Mientras el estilista le recogía unos cuantos mechones de pelo con pinzas, preparándoselo para cortar, Ichigo se sentó al borde del mostrador y comenzó a hojear un cuaderno con distintos estilos de peinados. Los dos hombres charlaron un rato, rieron a carcajadas e hicieron burlas con grandes aspavientos hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo.

En media hora, Rukia lucía un corte elegante, moderno y de estilo, que enseñaba el rostro más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. El estilista le puso gel y le secó el pelo con el secador mientras le daba forma con los dedos. Luego le echó laca. Una chica joven y guapa se acercó y la maquilló con colores vivos, destacando sus ojos con kohl de manera que parecieran más redondos y pintando sus labios en rojo oscuro. Rukia se miró al espejo y pensó que volvía a ser una adolescente.

La siguiente parada fue en una tienda de ropa de una de las calles más chic de Burdeos: la rue Ste-Catherine. Ichigo la obligó a probarse varias cosas, y de entre ellas eligió tres faldas, las tres muy similares, cuatro tops y un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de verano con un corte un tanto extraño, de color sandía. Empaquetaron la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que llevaba ella junto con la ropa nueva. Rukia salió de allí vestida con una falda de piel negra muy corta y un top de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, todo muy ajustado. Y sin ropa interior. Ichigo le colocó una cadena plateada en las caderas a modo de cinturón. Estaba hecho con eslabones grandes intercalados con otros más pequeños, y se abrochaba por delante con una pieza plana de ángulos pronunciados que asemejaba un candado de metal, con un agujero de cerradura con mucho estilo. De uno de los eslabones colgaba una llave antigua. Su aspecto final era el de una bailarina apache moderna.

Cruzaron la calle y él le compró dos pares de zapatos de tacón con finas tiras para atar a los tobillos. Rukia se puso los de color rojo. Sus zapatos planos viejos acabaron también en la bolsa, con los otros nuevos.

De vuelta al coche ella comentó:

—Dentro de un mes no me servirá nada.

—Dentro de un mes todo estará pasado de moda y te compraré ropa nueva.

Ichigo hizo una breve parada más. Volvió al coche con un largo pendiente de plata con forma de esposas, que Rukia se puso enseguida, y una pulsera de piel roja con una enorme piedra roja engastada.

—Date la vuelta —dijo él.

Él le colocó algo alrededor del cuello. Era cómodo y se le ajustaba perfectamente, a pesar de que tenía el espacio justo para respirar. Rukia lo tocó.

— ¡Es un collar de perro!

—Procura no ladrar muy fuerte.

Volvieron a salir del coche juntos otra vez y nada más hacerlo, Ichigo le ató una cadena de un metro ochenta centímetros de largo a uno de los eslabones de la parte delantera del collar que le había puesto al cuello, enganchándoselo él a su vez a la trabilla del pantalón, de la que colgaba una esposa. Era como si estuviera paseando al perro, pensó Rukia. Eso la deprimió. Pero enseguida se sintió tan desconcertada, que se olvidó de sus propios sentimientos.

Pasearon tranquilamente a lo largo del paseo marítimo de le vieux Bordeaux. Ichigo la llevaba bien agarrada de la cintura, y además iban encadenados. Aquella parte de la ciudad tenía un aspecto delirante. Tipos ultramodernos, artistas y actores se codeaban con prostitutas, drogadictos y marginados formando una galería de extraños caracteres. Había gente haciendo malabarismo y mimo, otros vendían bisutería artesanal, cuadros o Ipods robados, y otros simplemente paseaban al perro. Unas cuantas vagabundas vestidas con crepe de Chine de color naranja y amarillo sucios pedían monedas; músicos ambulantes conectados a miniamplificadores tocaban música chirriante; algunos artistas esbozaban caricaturas con pasteles en la misma acera; exquisitas mujeres mayores vestidas con trajes caros ligaban con chaperos de ropa ajustada; tunecinos fumaban tabaco aromático en largas pipas y unas pocas parejas giraban al ritmo de la estridente música que salía por la puerta abierta de una discoteca: y todos parecían conocer a Ichigo. Muchas de las mujeres lo besaron efusivamente, y algunos hombres también. Y ninguno olvidó examinar su nueva adquisición: Rukia.

Ella se sentía extraña, furiosa, marginada, ignorada y, segundos después, el centro de atención..., por no mencionar verdaderamente atrapada. Todos tenían algo que decir acerca de ella. Pero ella no entendía una palabra. Ichigo parecía tomárselo todo con mucho entusiasmo. Era muy conocido. En su casa, con los otros locos, pensó Rukia. Saboreaba la atención que le prestaban, sonriendo con el orgullo de un coleccionista cuando aquellas criaturas de la noche alborotaban alrededor de Rukia. Ella solo quería esconderse en cualquier agujero.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, Ichigo la llevó a un pequeño café situado en una calle estrecha, más allá de uno de los extremos del paseo marítimo, cerca de La Grosse Cloche, un alto campanario del siglo XVIII construido al estilo gótico en el que había un enorme reloj rodeado de graciosas figuras. Se sentaron en la terraza, en un lugar bien a la vista. Ichigo charló con la gente de las mesas vecinas y llamó a otros que pasaban por allí. Pidió una ensalada de espinacas para Rukia y un plato de hígado que le sirvieron con pommes frites. En cierto momento, mientras Ichigo estaba distraído charlando, el camarero le preguntó a Rukia en un terrible inglés si quería algo de beber.

—Vin —dijo ella, añadiendo—: rouge.

Eran dos de la docena de palabras francesas que conocía. Pero cuando llegó el vino, Ichigo ordenó al camarero que se lo llevara y trajera un vaso de leche caliente. Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada abandonaron el café. Él la tomó de la mano mientras bajaban hacia el río y cruzaban el Pont de Pierre. Ichigo le señalaba los lugares de interés turístico por el camino como si ella fuera una amiga de visita por la ciudad. Le Monument des Girondins, I´Hôtel de Ville, y la Cathédrale Saint-André, de estilo gótico, y su Tour Pey-Berland, al lado.

— ¿Ves la estatua dorada de la Virgen en lo alto de la torre? —preguntó Ichigo—. La Virgen y St. André están comunicados por un pasaje subterráneo.

Al rato volvieron a cruzar el Garona y pasearon por la orilla izquierda, tomando el mismo camino que había tomado Rukia la noche en que se conocieron.

Pero aquella noche fatídica el nivel del agua era más bajo. Continuaron por la misma calle y llegaron al lugar donde había caído el fiambre. Luego se dirigieron hacia el oeste, más allá de donde estaban atracados los barcos grandes, alejándose del centro de la ciudad. Aún seguía haciendo calor, pero la humedad había disminuido un poco, así que Rukia no se sentía tan incómoda. Sin embargo, estaba cansada.

— ¿Podemos parar un rato? Me duelen los pies. Es por los zapatos.

Ichigo se volvió y tiró de ella. La observó, aparentemente complacido con su nuevo aspecto, y la besó en los labios. Una pareja pasó por detrás de ellos hacia el oeste.

Enseguida comenzó a besarla con pasión, con agresividad. Tiró del top hacia abajo, descubriendo los pechos, y le subió la falda hasta la cintura.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella mientras trataba de taparse.

Pero él no se apartó. Le hizo darse la vuelta.

—Agárrate a eso —dijo él, señalando el poste de una farola. Un gemido salió de labios de Rukia al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué aquí?, ¿por qué ahora?

Pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir protestando. Además, ¿qué importaba ya?

Él la tomó por detrás, agarrándola de las caderas, penetrando despacio su vagina y moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de ella. El cielo sobre sus cabezas era límpido, la luna llena. A sus pies oía el ruido del agua rompiendo contra el muelle, y los jadeos de los dos. Le sorprendió que su vagina estuviera húmeda, y más aún oírse gemir de placer.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora**: !Wow¡ Estoy más que feliz con tanto mensajito =D y espero que sigan así jejejeje. Todos tienen muchas dudas pero creeanme! se irán resolviendo poco a poco, solo contestaré a una de las preguntas que me hicieron... la historia tiene 35 capítulos así que aun nos falta un buen ;)

Déjenme saber que opinan si, con un mensajito!

Saludos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Durante el resto de aquel segundo mes y el tercero Rukia fue acostumbrándose al hecho de estar embarazada y a la vida en el château. Muchas noches salía con Ichigo a la ciudad o paseaban por la playa, y otras las pasaba en el salón, hablando con Yoruichi o Rangiku y con Gin, si es que él andaba por allí. La trataban bien para ser su prisionera, aunque estaba aburrida de las raciones diarias de hígado y espinacas.

Rukia seguía sin confiar en Ichigo. Él era impredecible. Pero no era tan malo. A veces incluso se sorprendía a sí misma pasándoselo bien con él. Una noche Ichigo le llevó seis aves del paraíso. Se ducharon juntos y rieron bajo el chorro de agua. Pero después de salir de la ducha, mientras Ichigo la secaba, Rukia se sintió especialmente mal. Vio su rostro ceniciento en el espejo y advirtió:

—Será mejor que te vayas y me dejes sola.

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando comenzó a vomitar violentamente. Se agarró al toallero, que se soltó de la pared, y cayó al suelo con un golpe tan fuerte, que se echó a llorar. Ichigo la ayudó y la sostuvo mientras vomitaba la cena. Fue tan amable que Rukia apenas podía creerlo. Le lavó la cara, le dio agua para enjuagarse la boca y la llevó a la cama. Una vez arropada y con las luces apagadas, se metió en la cama con ella.

La enfermedad siempre la había asustado. Ichigo pareció intuirlo y se quedó hasta el amanecer, estrechándola en sus brazos, besándola y acariciando su cabello cuando ella lloraba. Le contó historias divertidas sobre los personajes que conocía del paseo marítimo, a los que llamaba los «fans de los vampiros», haciéndola llorar de la risa y distrayéndola de las náuseas. Rukia se sentía agradecida, y se lo dijo.

Al día siguiente Ichigo entró en su habitación cuando ella se estaba vistiendo.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí.

Ella llevaba una de las faldas nuevas que él le había comprado, pero aún no se había puesto el top. No le daba vergüenza estar desnuda delante de él.

—Déjate eso puesto —dijo él. Ichigo se sentó en un sillón y se quitó la camisa—. Ven aquí —añadió, tirando de ella para sentarla en su regazo—. Te he traído unos libros. Elige uno. Voy a leerte una historia antes de dormir. Será inspirador. Son algunos de los mejores autores franceses.

Ichigo le tendió tres libros encuadernados en rústica. Ella leyó los títulos: Justine, la historia de O, y La liberación de la Bella Durmiente. Rukia lo miró con una expresión extrañada. Ichigo echó atrás la cabeza y rio, enseñando los dientes.

—Me encanta sorprenderte.

—A. N. Roquelaure es el seudónimo de Anne Rice, y no es francesa, sino americana —dijo Rukia.

—Su espíritu es francés, abogada, y eso es suficiente según el Código Napoleónico.

Ichigo la atrajo hacia sí y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras metía una mano entre sus muslos.

— Eres tan follable

— ¿Eso es un insulto o un halago?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

En general, Ichigo la trataba bien, teniendo en cuenta que Rukia no tenía más opción que permanecer allí. Seguía haciéndola sentirse furiosa cuando salían fuera, y no paraba de darle órdenes constantemente, pero al menos no se mostraba brutal y había dejado de amenazarla. A veces casi parecía humano.

—Ven, apóyate en el reposapiés, te daré un masaje en la espalda —dijo él una noche.

Rukia se arrodilló frente a la silla que ocupaba Ichigo, apoyando los brazos en el reposapiés y la cabeza sobre los brazos. Él le dio un masaje en los músculos a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

—Es genial —murmuró ella.

Permanecieron en silencio unos cinco minutos más o menos. Ichigo cambió a movimientos enfleurage, acariciando toda la espalda de la cintura a los hombros.

— ¿Y tu familia?

—Mi verdadero padre murió cuando tenía tres años. Era de Quebec, allí fue donde nací yo —respondió Rukia—. Pero mi madre es americana. Fue a Canadá a pasar unas vacaciones, se conocieron y se enamoraron. Ella nunca hablaba mucho de él. De todos modos, sé que era de una ciudad pequeña cerca de Gatineau Hills. Yo nunca he estado allí. La ciudad se llama Desjardins. Así que supongo que soy medio americana, medio francesa.

—Querrás decir medio canadiense —objetó Ichigo.

—Bueno, de todos modos mi madre volvió a casarse enseguida, y mi padrastro me adoptó legalmente. Pero aún conservo el apellido de mi verdadero padre, Kuchiki. Él no estaba casi nunca en casa, se dedicaba a las ventas, y siempre tenía que salir de viaje. Yo no lo veía más que unas seis semanas al año, así que en realidad jamás lo conocí muy bien. Nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha. Mi madre fue siempre muy infeliz. No sé, era una familia extraña.

Rukia sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo disminuía. Hablar de su pasado en voz alta era como restarle importancia e intimidad, como si todo ese pasado no tuviera ya una relación tan estrecha con la persona en la que se había convertido.

—Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre se hundió. Fue en un accidente de tráfico, y ella jamás se recobró del todo. Comenzó a tener depresiones, y a partir de ahí fue cuesta abajo hasta que tuvo una caída muy fuerte cuando yo estudiaba Derecho. Desde entonces está en una residencia. Está paralizada, ni siquiera me reconoce. Los médicos dicen que su cerebro está dañado para siempre, que jamás se recuperará. Por suerte tiene dinero suficiente para pagar la residencia.

— ¿Y no tienes hermanos ni hermanas?

—No, soy hija única.

—Pero tendrás algún pariente, ¿no?

—Sí, tengo tíos y tías que van a ver a mi madre, pero no tenemos mucha relación. Y un primo al que suelo felicitar por Navidad, pero eso es todo. No me gusta la familia de mi padrastro, y jamás conocí a la de mi verdadero padre. Mis abuelos murieron. Quizá en Francia las cosas sean distintas, pero en los Estados Unidos las familias viven muy separadas.

Ichigo le estaba dando masajes en el cuero cabelludo, frotando el centro y haciendo pequeños círculos para ir agrandándolos luego y cubrir toda la cabeza.

Rukia se sentía completamente relajada, en paz.

—Estuve casada —musitó ella.

— ¿Y?

—A él le gustaban los hombres y las mujeres, muchos hombres y muchas mujeres. Fue así como me vi expuesta al virus.

Ichigo acarició su cabello con los dedos desde la raíz a las puntas. Era relajante.

—Creía que lo amaba, y quizá fuera así, ya no lo sé. Llevamos divorciados más de un año.

— ¿Y es por eso por lo que no te has acostado con nadie? —preguntó él.

Ichigo había dejado de acariciarla, pero tenía las piernas a los lados de sus caderas, de modo que seguían en contacto. Rukia desvió la cabeza al otro lado y suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, supongo. Por eso y por el virus. Me sentía... no sé, herida. Traicionada. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien volviera a hacerme daño.

Permanecieron en silencio. Rukia comenzó a quedarse dormida. Oyó las campanadas del reloj del salón dar las doce y preguntó:

— ¿Y tú?, ¿te has casado alguna vez?

Ichigo se puso en pie. El movimiento fue tan brusco, que ella abrió los ojos. Él se acercó al armario, lo abrió y sacó un vestido rojo que le había comprado hacía poco.

—Ponte esto, te voy a llevar a cenar. Y luego, si quieres, iremos a una discoteca.

(***)

Una noche Rukia estaba sola, sentada en el salón, cuando entró Yoruichi.

—Hola, Rukia, tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te va bien el té para los vómitos?

Rukia dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y suspiró.

—Supongo que sí, llevo dos días sin vomitar. Pero a veces todavía tengo náuseas, como ahora.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—Espero que no sea hígado.

—No —rió Yoruichi, tendiéndole una pequeña caja rectangular—. Es de Karin.

¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Claro, me leyó las cartas del Tarot. Excepto la última.

—Bueno, estaba confusa. Y yo también. Esa carta suele relacionarse con la fecundidad. «La Emperatriz» es la madre naturaleza que conecta cielo y tierra, espíritu y carne a través del amor. Tanto ella como los que están a su alrededor son inconscientes del poder del que goza. Ninguno de nosotros veía la conexión, pero, por supuesto, ahora está clara. Ábrelo.

Rukia contempló la exquisita caja. Era de ébano, y tenía hojas lacadas en dorado y plateado formando dibujos de máscaras. Llevaba varias cintas estrechas, en oro y plata, atadas como los lazos de un regalo. Dentro había una piedra de unos sesenta centímetros de largo, con forma de vara. Rukia la alzó hacia la luz.

— ¿Qué es?, ¿cristal?

—Cuarzo ahumado. Muchos creen que es tan antiguo como la tierra misma. Se ha usado durante siglos para la curación y la protección personal. Últimamente las piedras y todos los minerales en general suscitan mucho interés, pero, a mi entender, se trata de una moda pasajera. Karin sí que está seriamente interesada en el ocultismo, el misticismo y esos temas. Ese color ahumado por dentro se llama fantasma, y significa que es un cristal especialmente poderoso.

Rukia miró la piedra al trasluz. Por dentro había una forma gris más oscura que parecía una figura.

—Karin ha mandado también una nota —añadió Yoruichi, tendiéndole un pequeño sobre.

Rukia lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta:

_Querida Rukia:_

_Eres una chica especial. Lo supe en el momento en que te conocí. Y Yoruichi lo sabe también. Ichigo tiene mucha, mucha suerte de haberte encontrado, y tú deberías ser consciente del honor que se te ha concedido al aumentar nuestra línea de descendencia. Nosotros no podemos sino sentirnos agradecidos. Te envío este trozo de cuarzo porque siempre me ha resultado muy reconfortante. Lo tuve muy cerca de mí en un oscuro y difícil período de mi vida, en el que me sentía tan inclinada a la venganza a toda costa, que no creía que pudiera volver a ser feliz._

_Conozco la energía de ese cristal, y por eso precisamente te lo doy, para que te ayude a traer una nueva vida a este mundo. Toshiro y yo esperamos estar allí para el nacimiento._

_Con amor, Karin._

Rukia se emocionó a pesar de no conocer bien a esa mujer: una mujer que bebía sangre. Al alzar la vista sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Karin también es muy especial —dijo Yoruichi—. Su vida no ha sido nada fácil. Algunos ni siquiera se atreven a emprender el camino, y no digamos ya a buscar el sendero correcto.

Rukia suspiró. Ya no se sentía tan distante en relación a Yoruichi. De repente lo que ella fuera había dejado de tener importancia. Quizá tuvieran más cosas en común de lo que ella pensaba.

—Yoruichi, ¿Qué son Gin, Rangiku, Ichigo y tú? Si la palabra exacta no es vampiro, entonces, ¿cuál es?

—No todo puede ser descrito con una sola palabra.

—No están muertos, ¿verdad?

—Esa es la forma más conveniente para los humanos de captar lo que somos — contestó Yoruichi, echándose a reír—. No, la muerte es solo un cambio de forma. Podría decirse que lo que nos ocurre es más bien una transformación.

— ¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—Bueno, si has leído los textos antiguos de alquimia en griego y en latín de los que, por supuesto, muy pocos han oído hablar, y menos aún han visto, comprenderás la naturaleza de la transformación. En realidad se trata de un proceso mágico. Piensa en tu embarazo, por ejemplo. Un óvulo y un espermatozoide se unen. Son dos cosas separadas, pero crean una tercera, distinta, que no es ni la primera ni la segunda, sino una transformación de las dos, un cambio. Eso es lo que significa una transformación: cuando una cosa cambia y se convierte en otra debido a la penetración de una influencia que está más allá de nuestra comprensión. Llámalo magia, Dios, vida. Yo creo que las tres cosas son lo mismo.

— ¿Puedes decir la palabra Dios?

— ¿Y por qué no? —rio Yoruichi—. ¿De verdad creías que éramos criaturas de Satán? Somos simplemente seres de este planeta, con nuestros poderes y nuestras limitaciones. Como los mortales, pero más grandes que los mortales. Tenemos también nuestra energía y nuestra debilidad.

—Ichigo no parece tener ninguna debilidad —afirmó Rukia. Yoruichi sacudió la cabeza y tomó una de las manos de Rukia entre las suyas.

—Pues las tiene, es solo que tú no puedes entenderlo. Somos muy diferentes a ustedes, a pesar de que nuestra apariencia sea semejante y en gran medida, actuemos como ustedes. Pero es imposible confundirnos. Desde tu perspectiva es difícil ver las diferencias, pero desde la nuestra... bueno, a veces nos cuesta recordar las similitudes.

Rukia reflexionó sobre lo que Yoruichi había dicho y preguntó:

— ¿Es doloroso?

—Si es doloroso, ¿qué?

—Ese cambio. La transformación.

—Supongo que el cambio siempre es doloroso en cierto sentido. Para mudarte de casa tienes que abandonar aquella a la que estás acostumbrada. Puede que tengas que dejar atrás algo de lo que te resulte insoportable separarte.

— ¿No te molesta beber sangre?

—No más de lo que le molesta a un mortal comerse una vaca o un cerdo, o incluso un perro en ciertas circunstancias. Y se sabe que antiguamente los mortales se comían unos a otros. Quizá a nosotros nos moleste menos, porque somos más conscientes de lo que hacemos. Además, para la mayor parte de nosotros matar es una elección. Nos cuesta trabajo aprender a reprimirnos, pero a la larga es una buena táctica de supervivencia. Y nos humaniza.

— ¿Los humaniza? Creía que erais superiores a los humanos. Tenía la sensación de que ustedes... bueno, de que Ichigo nos despreciaba.

—Somos superiores, igual que los humanos son superiores al resto de los animales por su conciencia. Pero debemos recordar que compartimos esta tierra con ustedes. Bastante tenemos ya con el hecho de que muchos de los de su especie caminen como sonámbulos por la vida, negándose a admitir el derecho a la existencia de otros seres y la igualdad esencial de todas las criaturas. Esa falta de conciencia podría muy bien acabar con todos. De entre todos los seres de este planeta, aquellos que tienen alguna conciencia se ven abocados a la responsabilidad. Nosotros nos negamos a compartir la culpa de la inconsciencia.

Rukia recapacitó por un momento.

—Yoruichi, hay una cosa que no termino de comprender. Tú eres una persona equilibrada. Rangiku también, y Gin. Pero Ichigo... está como una cabra.

—Eso solo te lo parece a ti porque tú estás muy cerca de él. La naturaleza de su relación es simbiótica.

—Yo no me siento cerca de él. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de simbiótico? Sí, él quiere mi sangre, pero ¿qué gano yo a cambio?

—Esa es una buena pregunta que debes hacerte a ti misma. ¿Qué sacas tú?

—Nada, que yo sepa. Siento como si Ichigo y yo fuéramos de distinto planeta.

—Puede que sientas eso, pero hay algo más. Él solo pudo dejarte embarazada porque había una conexión psíquica entre los dos. Puede que tú no la veas o no la entiendas, quizá nadie pueda, pero está ahí, de eso estoy segura.

—Pero él es muy voluble. Primero se muestra amable, y al segundo siguiente no es más que un déspota infantil. Con un poco de suerte se comporta como un benevolente dictador, pero otras es un cruel bastardo. ¿Por qué?

—Ichigo es joven, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero Rangiku me dijo que ella era la última que se había transformado en esta casa, y la transformación, o como quiera que la llames, ocurrió hacia 1950. No sé exactamente cuántos años tiene Ichigo, pero al menos lleva todo ese tiempo aquí, y sin embargo se comporta como un niño.

—Ichigo es un niño en muchos sentidos. Lo conozco desde que nació. Su padre y yo estábamos muy unidos. Y a su madre también la quería mucho.

Rukia se quedó mirando a Yoruichi y preguntó:

— ¿Quién convirtió a Ichigo en un bebedor de sangre?

—Yo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

—Y ¿quién te convirtió a ti?

—No podría decírtelo.

Rukia estaba un poco sorprendida por su forma de hablar, como si todos ellos fueran realmente vampiros. Sin duda Yoruichi creía en lo que estaba diciendo. De repente, por primera vez, se le ocurrió pensar que quizá todo fuera verdad. ¿Y si ellos eran de otra especie? Vampiros vivientes. Rukia se quedó callada por un momento y, finalmente, dijo:

—Me dijiste que ninguno de ustedes puede interferir en los asuntos de Ichigo...

—Sí, es cierto, no podemos interferir.

— ¿Por qué no? Si son todos tan conscientes, ¿cómo es que podéis permitir que Ichigo me haga daño y quedarse tan tranquilos?

—Eso fue hace tiempo, Rukia.

—No me refiero solo al maltrato físico, y tú lo sabes. Estás eludiendo la pregunta.

Yoruichi se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato antes de contestar.

—Tú nos ves como un grupo, y de hecho lo somos. Nosotros mismos nos llamamos comunidad, pero esa comunidad está formada por individuos fuertes y terriblemente independientes. Nuestro código de no interferencia forma parte de nuestro código genético: no podemos ir contra nuestra propia naturaleza. Muchos animales son así, no es nada raro.

—Es porque nos ven como comida, ¿verdad? Como dos perros que se pelean por un hueso. El más débil se rinde, el más fuerte se lleva la presa.

—Esa es una forma de verlo un tanto fuerte, Rukia, pero tengo que admitir que no es del todo infundada. Si fueras una de nosotros verías las cosas de otro modo, serían de hecho de otro modo para ti. Pero no eres una de nosotros. No estoy muy segura de poder explicártelo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente, Rukia?

Rukia se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de contestar:

— ¿Cuál es el problema de Ichigo?

—No estoy segura de que tenga un problema, simplemente tiene penas creciendo en su interior.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza en una negativa y añadió:

—Si tiene alguna pena creciendo en él, es la que me infringe a mí.

Yoruichi le dio unos golpecitos en la mano antes de soltarla, y se puso en pie.

—Oigo un coche. Dentro de un rato te prepararé un té y te lo mandaré a tu habitación, eso te ayudará a dormir mejor. Y, Rukia, procura no preocuparte tanto. No va a hacerte ningún bien.

— ¿A mí, o al bebé?

—Ni a ti, ni a Ichigo, ni a su milagrosa creación.

Un minuto más tarde Rukia oyó el ruido de los neumáticos de un coche sobre la grava. Hubo un silencio, seguido del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Estaba maravillada ante la agudeza del oído de Yoruichi.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ichigo nada más entrar en el salón.

—Es un trozo de cristal que me ha mandado Karin. Para ayudarme en el parto. Y en otras cosas. Dentro hay un fantasma.

Ichigo alzó el cristal para mirarlo a la luz de la lámpara.

—Parece un feto.

Ichigo le devolvió la vara, y Rukia volvió a guardarla en la caja. Luego ató cuidadosamente los lazos. Al levantar la vista vio que Ichigo la observaba. Sus ojos ocres tenían una mirada intensa e incomprensible. Él le tendió una mano y dijo suavemente:

—Ven arriba.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora**: Yo sé yo sé que Ichigo se está portando muy mal y en serio que me dan ganas de ahorcarlo jajaja como a muchos de ustedes les ha pasado y muchos dudan de que haya amor entre ellos, pero yo sé que lo hay... un poco raro y no como todos se lo esperan pero lo hay. Me he fijado que los cambios de escena a veces son confusos así que ahora trataré de separarlos por (***) =D

Díganme que les pareció el capítulo de hoy con un mensaje, que esos son los que me motivan a seguir ;)

Saludos !


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Hacia el quinto mes la barriga de Rukia era ya grande, los pechos le habían crecido y los pezones le dolían constantemente. Cuanto más se le agrandaba la barriga, más presión ejercía sobre los riñones, así que tenía que orinar con frecuencia, lo cual resultaba a veces molesto. Ya no se mareaba ni vomitaba, pero seguía sintiéndose cansada todo el tiempo, y a menudo estaba alterada. Por lo general, su situación emocional era inestable. A pesar de todo, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de que estaba floreciendo. Solía tener las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes; tenía un aspecto pletórico. Y ella sabía que era más mujer y menos niña.

Una noche de septiembre, cuando bajó el nivel de humedad que, para Rukia, fue como una bendición, ella y Rangiku fueron a Burdeos a ver una película. Fueron en el Mercedes, con la capota recogida. Rangiku conducía, y sus cabellos rubios, volaban al viento. La rubia llevaba un vestido minifalda verde limón sin mangas, y su aspecto, según habría dicho ella misma, era el de una chica despampanante. Rukia inclinó la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas. Se sentía bien.

Realmente bien.

— ¿Sabes, niña? Te envidio —dijo de pronto Rangiku.

— ¿A mí?, ¿por el bebé?

—Sí, quiero decir que yo nunca viviré esa experiencia... dar a luz.

— ¿Quieres tener un niño?

—Bueno, tendré el tuyo.

Rukia se enderezó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que cuando te marches —respondió Rangiku, girando la cabeza hacia ella—, tendremos que criar nosotros al niño. Supongo que yo seré algo así como su madre.

La idea sorprendió a Rukia. Acababa de caer en la cuenta, aunque por supuesto sabía desde el principio que les daría al niño. Sin embargo, el asunto no la había inquietado lo más mínimo hasta ese instante. Rukia se dijo a sí misma que solo estaba siendo una sentimental. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba a crear un lazo sentimental con el bebé? No obstante, las palabras de Rangiku la molestaban.

—Eh, niña, ¿quieres oír una historia de mi inmoral existencia mortal?

—Claro —dijo Rukia, sin poder evitar echarse a reír de aquella mujer que parecía más joven que ella—. Cuéntame algo de los maravillosos años cincuenta.

—Bueno, no fueron tan maravillosos, al menos hasta que me hice hep. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— ¿Quieres decir hip? Te refieres a los sesenta, ¿no? Los Beatles, los Rolling, vamos, los jipis.

— ¡No! Te hablo de los hep. La palabra proviene de los años veinte y treinta, de la música de jazz de los negros en Chicago. Tienes que preguntarle a Ichigo. Esos años son de sus favoritos, aunque el presente también le gusta.

Aquella era una de las pocas noticias que tenía acerca del pasado de Ichigo. Él solo hablaba de su vida presente, y los demás evitaban las preguntas de Rukia o hablaban más de sí mismos que de Ichigo.

—Bueno —continuó Rangiku—, pues yo tenía veinte años y estaba en Berlín, y estábamos en 1958 y había antros increíbles en el centro de la ciudad adonde iban pintores, escritores y músicos; lo llamábamos el mundillo, directamente importado de Nueva York. Uno de esos antros era el Artists' Hut, y el otro El Otro Final, supongo que es así como se traduce del alemán. Eramos beats, la generación beat. La prensa nos llamaba los beatniks.

Rukia dirigió la vista hacia Rangiku y rió.

—Comprendo, y supongo que llevabais pantis negros.

— ¿Pantis? Los pantis aún no se habían inventado. Pero sí, llevaba uniforme: liguero negro, ropa interior negra, medias negras con costura, falda negra recta, jersey de cuello alto negro y... ¡adivina! Zapatos de tacón muy alto en negro. Era la ropa de rigueur. Entonces yo llevaba el pelo liso y largo hasta la cintura, con la raya en medio, y mucho maquillaje: pintalabios blanco y pendientes grandes. Y era muy cool, que entonces quería decir intelectual —rió Rangiku—. Ya te digo, me lo pasé genial. Por supuesto, cuando eres joven siempre te montas un mundillo, como los jipis, los punk, la nueva ola. Pero ese mundillo era más exclusivo, al menos en Berlín. No éramos muchos; no habría más de cien personas. Naturalmente íbamos a contracorriente, como debe ser. Los chicos también iban de negro, llevaban boina y tocaban el bongo o recitaban poesías sin sentido; los demás nos sentábamos y chasqueábamos los dedos al estilo cool de entonces. Era nuestro modo de aplaudir.

— ¿Y tú también eras artista? —preguntó Rukia sin dejar de reír.

—Claro, ¿no lo era todo el mundo? Todavía pinto. ¡Eh!, si quieres, un día te llevo a mi estudio y te enseño mi trabajo; está al otro lado del pasillo, muy cerca de tu habitación.

Rukia se movió incómoda en el asiento.

—Me encantaría verlo, pero Ichigo me dijo que no intentara entrar en ninguna de las otras habitaciones de la segunda planta.

— ¡Vaya idiota! Se supone que no puedo llevarte a mi estudio porque él no confía en ti. Piensa que le contarás a alguien quiénes somos cuando te vayas, como si alguien fuera a creerte. «El château de los vampiros» —dijo, con acento de Transilvania.

Rukia rio sofocadamente.

—Ichigo cree que cuanto menos sepas, mejor —continuó Rangiku—, pero ¿qué clase de terremoto puede provocar que te enseñe un par de cuadros?

— ¿Cómo conociste a Gin?

Rangiku esbozó una de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

—Él era un beat, o al menos eso me dijo al principio. Yo tengo mi propia teoría. ¡Oh, Rukia, fue fabuloso! Todo era rojo o negro; las paredes, los pocos muebles que tenía... Me hice una mesa con una puerta, y ni siquiera le quité el picaporte. Y las paredes estaban pintadas con todo tipo de cosas: obras mías y de mis amigos. ¡Me encantaba ese piso! —exclamó Rangiku con entusiasmo.

»Bueno, el caso es que una noche conocí a Gin en el El Otro Final. Enseguida me di cuenta de que él no bebía; ni cerveza, ni nada. Pero tenía mucho estilo. Estaba escribiendo un libro, la historia de la creación vista desde la perspectiva de la primera y única forma de vida, la célula, que, por supuesto, no dejaba de cambiar porque toda célula se divide. Me contó que tenía que ser rápido si quería mantenerse siempre en contacto con el mundo microscópico. Era un intelectual, un existencialista; no hacía más que poner por las nubes a Gide, a Kafka, a Camus y a ese tipo francés, Alfred Jarry, que escribió Le Surmâle, o sea, El super-hombre. Gin estaba metido en una cosa llamada patafísica que yo jamás logré comprender, pero que tiene algo que ver con lo que es, pero no con la forma en que está ahí. Yo pensé que era un chico muy mono, pero un poco loco. Y era un amante increíble, divertido y diferente. Los chicos de entonces eran o cuadriculados, o drogadictos. No descubrí lo que era hasta dos años después de conocerlo.

— ¿Dos años? Pero ¿no trató de beberse tu sangre?

—Por supuesto, y se la bebió unas cuantas veces. Pero yo era una salvaje, y estaba dispuesta a probarlo todo. Gin me convenció de que si bebía un poco de mi sangre, nuestra vida sexual sería mejor y los gérmenes de mi cuerpo se mezclarían con los suyos, de modo que él podría tener esas increíbles intuiciones del mundo de los gérmenes y eso lo ayudaría a escribir. Y bueno, yo entonces era una fanática del arte.

Rukia no podía parar de reír. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Y cómo descubriste que era... un vampiro?

—Una noche me lo confesó. Por supuesto, yo no lo creí a pesar de saber que era verdaderamente raro. Quiero decir que en dos años no lo había visto nunca comer ni beber, excepto agua y mi sangre, y solo lo veía de noche. Además no quería decirme dónde vivía. Pero, para entonces, él era ya indispensable para mí, y yo simplemente lo aceptaba como era. Todos en nuestro mundillo eran raros, así que él no lo parecía tanto, en serio. Y era increíblemente romántico. Solía decirme que tenía unos ojos muy seductores.

Rangiku parpadeó exagerada y afectadamente un par de veces y luego continuó:

—Bueno, pues una vez fuimos a ver esa película inglesa nueva que hacía furor, El horror de Drácula, de Christopher Lee, y después yo le gasté una broma, diciendo: «Eh, Gin, quizá sea pariente tuyo». Él me miró con aire divertido, y luego me dijo lo que era y que por eso había estado bebiendo mi sangre. Así fue cómo me lo dijo. Por supuesto, yo creí que hablaba en broma. Me pasé una semana llamándole derNosferatu, que quiere decir «no muerto» en alemán. Y entonces, una noche, me obligó a prestarle atención. Me enseñó los dientes que, lo creas o no, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que fueran tan largos. Me contó su vida con todo tipo de detalles, y algunas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido para mí. ¡Gin era tan profundo! Me dijo que quería que fuera como él y que estuviera con él para toda la eternidad, y que él podía transformarme, pero que solo lo haría si yo accedía. Y también me dijo que me daría tiempo para pensarlo. Si accedía, estupendo, pero si no, él se marcharía y no volvería a verlo, porque por un lado sería demasiado peligroso para él estar cerca de alguien que sabía lo que era; y por otro sería demasiado doloroso, porque yo estaría cerca, pero él no podría tenerme, y yo me haría vieja y moriría. Cuando aquella noche se marchó, yo no podía parar de temblar.

—Me lo imagino —comentó Rukia, sin poder evitar pensar en lo diferente que era Gin de Ichigo. Gin había sido amable con Rangiku, no la había amenazado. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado ella con un sádico como Ichigo?, ¿era quizá por su karma?

—Pasaron dos semanas terribles, fue un infierno para los dos —continuó Rangiku—. Yo no hacía más que pensar en lo que me había dicho Gin, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión: no sabía si me había vuelto loca o el que estaba loco era él, o qué. Se lo conté a mis amigas, pero todas se rieron de mí. «Ese tío es un neurótico», me decían. Bueno, eso era porque Un tranvía llamado deseo era la bomba en aquel momento. El caso es que él volvió porque no podía seguir sin mí, y yo entonces me di cuenta de que lo había echado de menos tanto como él a mí. En aquel momento nuestras hormonas estaban tan alteradas, que follamos como locos, y fue tan genial que, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y yo le dije que sí. Fue como si nos casáramos.

— ¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez? —preguntó Rukia.

—Aún no. Tengo todo lo que quiero.

—Pero ¿no te molesta a veces lo de la sangre? Quiero decir... yo te he visto cuando tienes hambre, y tu aspecto es tan demacrado... Todos tenéis ese aspecto de muertos de hambre, de enfermos incluso. Bueno, los he visto a todos, menos a Yoruichi.

—Yoruichi sabe controlarse mejor que nadie. Lleva mucho tiempo así. Pero no, no me molesta. No es muy distinto que comer comida.

—Yo jamás he tenido tanta hambre como para matar a nadie —afirmó Rukia.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos.

—Yo jamás he matado a nadie —dijo Rangiku.

—Pero vives a costa de seres humanos.

—Escucha, si vivieras en el bosque tendrías que salir a cazar, ¿no? No te lo pensarías dos veces, porque esos seres serían distintos de ti: inferiores, formarían parte de la cadena alimenticia. Sin embargo, con vuestro sistema, hay tantos escalones intermedios entre la comida y tú, que cuando te comes una hamburguesa ni siquiera reconoces que hay carne de vaca en ella. Nosotros no tenemos tantos escalones intermedios. Tenemos algo de sangre congelada, por supuesto, por si acaso, pero te aseguro que sabe mil veces mejor cuando la chupas de la vena. Es como el sabor de las espinacas recién cortadas del campo, que a mí me encantaban, y las de lata. Ustedes ni siquiera os dais cuenta ya de la diferencia, ¡están tan acostumbrados! Pero nosotros, sí.

— ¡Puaj! —exclamó Rukia con desagrado—. Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionarme las espinacas. Ni las espinacas, ni el hígado. Preferiría no volver a verlos nunca más.

Llegaron a la ciudad y aparcaron. El cine estaba en la elegante plaza Gambatta, y la película, Casablanca, la habían visto las dos, pero a las dos les encantaba.

— ¿Quieres palomitas? —preguntó Rangiku.

—No, gracias. Algo de beber, quizá, aunque seguramente luego tendré que ir al baño.

Rangiku le compró un Terrer. Se sentaron en una fila justo en el centro de la sala. Las dos mujeres llamaban mucho la atención.

Rangiku, por supuesto, era increíblemente atractiva, y atraía muchas miradas, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Rukia también tenía buen aspecto a pesar del embarazo. Llevaba ropa nueva que le había comprado Ichigo: otra falda corta y un top ancho que disimulaba la barriga.

Rukia se inclinó hacia Rangiku cuando Sam comenzó a tocar As Time Goes By para Rick.

—Detesto tener que hacerte esto ahora, pero si no voy al baño rápido nos obligarán a pasar la fregona.

— ¿Sabes dónde es?

—Junto a la barra del bar, ¿no?

—Sí, ve.

¿Sin Rangiku?, estuvo a punto de preguntar Rukia en voz alta. Algo, sin embargo, le hizo guardar silencio. Rukia salió de la sala y llegó a la puerta señalada con el cartel de «Señoras». Era la primera vez que los perdía a todos de vista. Al salir del lavabo, impulsivamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del cine y salió.

Era una locura, pensó. Sin duda, Rangiku la encontraría. Y se sentía mal consigo misma, traicionando su confianza así. Sin embargo, no volvió. No estaba muy segura de en qué parte de la ciudad estaba, pero no dejó de correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Unas cuantas manzanas más allá, en una intersección, Rukia se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Aquella zona le resultaba familiar. Miró en las cuatro direcciones. Hacia la izquierda, quizá a dos calles de distancia, vio el paseo marítimo, situado en la parte antigua de la ciudad que tanto le gustaba a Ichigo. Sin dudarlo,

Rukia echó a correr en el sentido contrario. Trató de serenarse y entró en una tienda a preguntar, pero el dependiente no la entendió, así que salió y preguntó a un policía.

— ¿Cuál es el mejor camino para París?

— ¿París?

—Autopista. Coche. Brrrr —explicó Rukia, girando las manos en un volante imaginario.

—Ah, ¿la route de París?

El policía le señaló la misma dirección que había seguido y dijo un par de frases más, de las que Rukia solo captó Pont de Pierre.

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Un, deux, trois?

—Cinq rues —asintió el policía, alzando cinco dedos de la mano y contándolos para asegurarse de que ella comprendía.

Rukia le dio las gracias y se marchó a toda prisa. Al llegar al puente lo cruzó casi corriendo, y sin parar llegó a la autopista. Había un cruce complicado de carreteras y le costó un rato adivinar cuál era la que buscaba, pero al fin dio con una en la que había un cartel que ponía: « París, 250 km ». Nada más sacar el dedo pulgar, un conductor paró. Se trataba de una pareja de turistas de mediana edad.

— ¿Hablan francés?

—Nada —contestó la robusta mujer—, pero ¿vas a París? Pues sube. Nosotros también vamos allí.

Rukia se sintió tan aliviada que casi se echó a llorar.

La pareja, Judy y Bill Harris, era de Texas y estaban pasando un mes de vacaciones en Francia. La llevaron a París. Rukia se inventó una historia, porque la verdad resultaba tan increíble que no quería que la tomaran por una loca. Les contó que en ese momento viajaba sola, cosa que fue una estupidez, y que le habían robado el dinero en Burdeos. Por eso necesitaba volver a París, para buscar a la amiga con la que había salido de viaje y pedirle dinero para llamar por teléfono a casa. Sí, estaba embarazada. La pareja entonces le preguntó por el padre del niño.

—Ha muerto. Estoy sola.

Sonaba tan ridículo, que la pareja la creyó. La invitaron a cenar y le dieron cincuenta dólares. Rukia estaba más que agradecida. Al despedirse los abrazó a los dos, anotó su dirección en los Estados Unidos y prometió devolverles el dinero.

Rukia encontró un teléfono e inmediatamente llamó a Filadelfia.

—Hola.

Era la voz de Phillip. Parecía agotado. Rukia sabía que él y Rob vivían juntos, y no sabía a quién más acudir.

—Phillip, soy Rukia. Estoy en Francia. No te habría llamado de no ser una emergencia. Necesito hablar con Rob.

Hubo una pausa.

—Me figuro que no te llegó mi carta. Rob murió hace cuatro meses. Rukia, no estoy en condiciones de ayudar a nadie ahora. Sea lo que sea lo que te ocurra, preciosa, tendrás que apañártelas sola. Phillip colgó. Rukia se quedó de piedra. La muerte de Rob la había dejado atónita. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones. Su prioridad era conseguir dinero como fuera para volver a los Estados Unidos. Repasó la lista de sus amigos, y se dio cuenta de que los había ido perdiendo uno a uno a lo largo del último año y medio. Y no estaba muy segura de si alguno de ellos querría ayudarla.

Tardó una hora en encontrar el número de la operadora de información de Filadelfia, pero finalmente consiguió el teléfono de una actriz de la compañía de teatro con la que había colaborado, una mujer llamada Mary Skiving, a la que había considerado su amiga hasta que descubrió que se follaba a Rob.

Mary se mostró agradablemente sorprendida de recibir aquella llamada, pero su voz se enfrió cuando Rukia le pidió prestados quinientos dólares.

—Por favor, Mary, por el amor de Dios, ayúdame. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero ya te lo explicaré todo cuando vuelva a los Estados Unidos. Te prometo que te devolveré el dinero inmediatamente. Estoy desesperada. La Embajada americana está cerrada los domingos, de otro modo recurriría a ellos. No tengo ni dinero ni pasaporte, y si no salgo de Francia hoy mismo, me va a ocurrir algo terrible. Sé que suena a paranoia, pero es la verdad. Ayúdame, por favor. No sé a quién más recurrir.

Finalmente, aunque reacia, Mary convino en girarle el dinero a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto los bancos abrieran.

Rukia pasó la noche sentada junto a la oficina de giros postales en la place de la Bourse. El empleado tardó en darle el giro porque Rukia no tenía ningún documento de identidad. Por fin, a las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, los billetes estuvieron en su poder.

Tomó un taxi hacia el aeropuerto Charles-de-Gaulle, y reservó un billete para el primer vuelo disponible al aeropuerto Kennedy, que no despegaría hasta las diez y media de la noche de ese mismo día. Además se inscribió en la lista de espera por si quedaba alguna plaza en un vuelo anterior. Le quedaban solo cuarenta dólares. La espera sería larga, pero era inevitable.

Acampó junto a los servicios del aeropuerto para tenerlos bien a mano. Trató de dormir en los asientos, pero eran demasiado incómodos y le producían dolor de espalda. No obstante, al final consiguió quedarse dormida y tuvo un sueño.

_Cuatro lobos la rodean. ¡Horror! Uno de ellos es más grande. Boca enorme, dientes afilados. Ojos ocres, pupilas fijas. Esos ojos la hipnotizan. Ella se gira haciendo un círculo, buscando una salida. Está mareada. Aparece un avión. Se dirige a embarcar, pero en lugar de ir hacia arriba las escaleras la conducen hacia abajo, bajo tierra. Se vuelve, luchando por correr de vuelta arriba, pero las escaleras se convierten en una rampa. Se desliza hacia abajo muy deprisa, más deprisa, penetrando en la oscuridad. ¡Directa a la boca del lobo de ojos ocres!_

Rukia se despertó sobresaltada, bañada en sudor, martilleándole el corazón en los oídos. Miró el reloj y trató de orientarse. Las ocho de la tarde. La estaban llamando por el altavoz.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** espero les haya gustado el capítulo, díganmelo saber con un mensajito !


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki —le dijo a la mujer del Centre d'Information que, en ese momento, estaba ocupada con dos teléfonos y tres clientes franceses de mal humor.

La mujer la miró absorta por un segundo, y luego le señaló una puerta.

— ¿Es una llamada telefónica? —preguntó Rukia.

Porque si no era una llamada telefónica, no tenía intención de acudir. Sabía que era peligroso hacer la reserva del billete con su verdadero nombre, pero bastante le había costado ya entrar en los Estados Unidos sin pasaporte. Usar un nombre falso no habría servido más que para tener que dar más explicaciones.

La mujer trató de ser amable con el hombre de negocios que le gritaba. Sonó un tercer teléfono.

— ¿Hay una llamada para mí? —la interrumpió Rukia.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada hostil y señaló:

—Allí, Mary Skiving.

Rukia se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y entró. Rangiku estaba de pie junto a la ventana, de brazos cruzados.

—Ese ha sido un mal movimiento, preciosa.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Dejó la puerta abierta.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Fácil. ¿Recuerdas al policía al que le preguntaste cómo llegar a París? Bueno, pues él habló con un inspector y...

Rukia sabía que solo podía tratarse del inspector LePage.

—Sabíamos que no tenías dinero, así que tenías que llamar a alguien para que te echara un cable. Convencí al tipo de la oficina postal para que me dijera quién te lo mandaba. Entonces llamé al aeropuerto y descubrí que tenías una reserva para el vuelo de las diez y media —explicó Rangiku, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto que a Rukia le pareció de tristeza—. Resulta difícil inspirar confianza a los demás, pero sin duda para derribarla basta una brisa.

—Rangiku, yo no pretendía herirte ni traicionarte —contestó Rukia, dando un par de pasos hacia ella—. Pero no puedo hacer esto. Sencillamente, no puedo volver. Lo siento.

— ¡No lo sientes ni la mitad de lo que lo vas a sentir!

Rukia se giró al oír la voz de Ichigo. Él cerró la puerta de golpe y se acercó a ella despacio. Sus ojos se parecían a los del lobo del sueño que acababa de tener, la hipnotizaban. Se sentía como una presa que hubiera sido paciente y metódicamente atrapada, y por fin su depredador hacía el último movimiento para matarla. La tensión del cuerpo de Ichigo era tal, que parecía a punto de perder el control. Rukia jamás había visto una expresión de rabia semejante.

El ocre de sus ojos era opaco, sin brillo, estaba lleno de odio. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, enseñando las puntas de sus amenazadores colmillos. Rukia estaba horrorizada ante lo que veía, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de hacer nada para defenderse.

— ¡Salope!—gritó Ichigo, dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que Rukia cayó al suelo.

— ¡Eh, espera, Ichigo! Vas a matarla, le harás daño al niño. ¡Contrólate!

— ¡Que te follen! Sé cómo manejar esto, tú no. Fue a ti a la estúpida que se le escapó.

—Sí, pero tú solo vas a conseguir empeorar las cosas aún más. Cálmate, no te pido otra cosa. Espera a que volvamos y hables con Yoruichi, ¿de acuerdo?

Rukia sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo. Estaba mareada y atónita, y no veía con mucha claridad. Pero vio el rostro de él: su oscuridad la penetraba. Ichigo la agarró de la garganta y la aplastó contra la pared.

—Será mejor que me escuches, puta, porque se me ha acabado la paciencia, y a ti las oportunidades. Vamos a salir de aquí los tres juntos, y tú vas a mantener la boca cerrada. Al menor movimiento o gesto, como se te ocurra siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de escapar otra vez, primero verás lo que le ocurrirá a quien sea que involucres en esto, y luego lo experimentarás en carne propia. Y no dudes que lo haré lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que me supliques que te mate.

Ichigo la empujó hacia la puerta.

—Un momento —dijo Rangiku—. Déjame que le limpie la sangre a la pobre chica.

Rangiku la limpió con un dedo que, inmediatamente, chupó. Atravesaron todo el aeropuerto, uno a cada lado de Rukia, sujetándola con firmeza. Ella estaba mareada, era incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que él la hubiera encontrado. Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué había hecho mal, y qué hubiera debido de hacer de un modo diferente.

Ichigo compró tres billetes, y tomaron un avión que salía a última hora de la noche para Mérignac. Llegaron a Burdeos justo antes de la media noche. Fuera lloviznaba. La limusina plateada se acercó a recogerlos a la puerta del aeropuerto inmediatamente. Primero subió Rangiku, luego Rukia, y por último Ichigo. Nada más cerrar la puerta, el coche arrancó.

Nadie habló, igual que nadie había abierto la boca en el avión. Ichigo miraba al frente en silencio, conteniendo la ira. Rukia iba en el centro, encogida de miedo. Rangiku miraba por la ventana. En un momento dado, cuando estaban llegando a casa, la rubia trató de hablar con Rukia, pero Ichigo la interrumpió:

— ¡Cállate!

—Eh, cariño, que soy Rangiku. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

—Pero ella me pertenece —contestó Ichigo con voz intimidante. Rangiku se calló.

Rukia estaba abatida. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas, pero le daba miedo hacer ruido, temía que Ichigo la pegara si lloraba. Se mordió un dedo para reprimirse, pero la situación era desoladora. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir, pero sí sabía que había metido la pata. Cuatro meses más, y sería una prisionera sin ningún derecho. Tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara a la ira de Ichigo.

Nada más llegar al château, los tres entraron inmediatamente en el salón. Allí los esperaban Yoruichi y Gin, ambos muy serios. Ichigo empujó a Rukia hacia una silla.

— ¿Por qué, Rukia? —preguntó Yoruichi de inmediato. Su voz sonaba distante, y su aspecto era frío; era como si Yoruichi también se sintiera dolida y decepcionada. Rukia sacudió la cabeza. No quería hablar, temía echarse a llorar. Y sabía que nadie la apoyaría.

— ¿Qué importa por qué? —Preguntó Ichigo a su vez—. Se ha escapado, la hemos encontrado, y ahora se quedará encerrada hasta que nazca el niño. Y luego... —añadió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella— luego celebraremos una pequeña venganza.

—Rukia, nos diste tu palabra —dijo Yoruichi.

—Dije que no haría daño ni al bebé ni a mí, y no lo he hecho —afirmó Rukia en voz baja.

—Pero escapaste.

—Le da miedo tener al niño —intervino Rangiku.

— ¿Por qué no te callas! —le ordenó Ichigo.

— ¡Que te den!

— ¡Estás tan loca como ella! —siguió Ichigo, gritando.

—Si tú no la tuvieras muerta de miedo, no se habría escapado.

—Obviamente no la he asustado lo suficiente, cuando no ha dudado en utilizarte.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —siguió discutiendo Rangiku—. Tratas de controlar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ninguna mujer de ninguna especie lo soportaría mucho tiempo.

—Te identificas con ella, pero te ha manipulado exactamente igual que a todos los demás. Todas las mujeres son iguales. ¡Mierda!

Rangiku cambió súbitamente, ante la vista de Rukia. Su rostro se hizo más estrecho y pálido, sus rasgos se exageraron, sus ojos lanzaron fuego. Sus labios se abrieron enseñando dos dientes afilados como cuchillos. Un leve silbido salió de su boca. De pronto arañó a Ichigo en la cara, con las uñas. Rukia no vio a Ichigo moverse, pero Gin se interpuso instantáneamente entre ellos. Protegió a Rangiku con una mano, y con la otra contuvo a Ichigo.

—Déjalo pasar —le dijo Gin a Ichigo.

El cuerpo de Ichigo se sacudía de pura tensión. Ante la atónita mirada de Rukia, las heridas de su mejilla se curaron al instante. Ichigo habló en voz baja y tensa:

—Será mejor que la tengas bajo control, Gin, o servirá tus huevos en bandeja de plata como hizo con Ariel.

—Vamos a ver —comenzó Gin, tratando de razonar con los dos—, tenemos un problema, y es en ese problema en el que debemos concentrarnos. Durante los próximos meses...

—Te lo he dicho —lo interrumpió Ichigo, sin miramientos—: voy a encerrarla. Ella me pertenece, y eso es lo que yo quiero hacer, así que así será. ¡C'est fini!

Ichigo agarró a Rukia del brazo, la puso en pie y la arrastró por todo el salón.

—No le hagas daño si no quieres hacérselo al niño —advirtió Yoruichi antes de que salieran, pero, por toda respuesta, él se echó a reír amargamente. Ichigo tiraba de ella con tal fuerza, que cuando solo faltaban unos pocos escalones Rukia se cayó. Pero él siguió arrastrándola escaleras arriba y por el pasillo. Rukia se puso en pie mientras él abría la puerta. Una vez dentro él cerró con llave, le arrancó la ropa y la empujó sobre la cama. En cuestión de segundos la tenía atada a los postes de latón del cabecero. Entonces Rukia dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro libremente; no tenía sentido seguir conteniéndose.

— ¡Acostúmbrate! Vivirás así durante los próximos cuatro meses. Te voy a tener atada como a un perro. Comerás, dormirás y vivirás en esa cama. Te follaré lo que haga falta para mantener al niño vivo. Y cada vez que hagas el más mínimo gesto de rebeldía, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí. Podías haberlo hecho por las buenas, pero ahora lo haremos por las malas.

Ichigo cerró la puerta de golpe y se marchó. Rukia se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Ahhhh mugre Ichigo! -_- Me cae tan mal como trata a la pobre de Rukia u.u

Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Díganmelo con un mensajito ;)

Y como recompensa por ser tan lindos conmigo dejándome muchos reviews les dejo un adelanto del capítulo de mañana =D

_"Al despertar se sentía como muerta. O peor aún, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto. Estaba tumbada en la cama, observando y escuchando. Una barrera invisible la separaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor."_

* * *

**Salope** - Perra


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, Rukia se debatió entre la amargura y la desesperación. De día lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, y de noche soportaba el hecho de que Ichigo la utilizara como a un objeto sexual. Pasaba todo el tiempo tumbada boca arriba, esposada a la cama, sin poder cambiar siquiera de postura. Según parecía, Ichigo tenía todo el derecho a hacer con ella lo que quisiera, porque a los demás ni los vio; excepto a la sirvienta, que apenas parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

Le dejaban la comida sobre la almohada, al lado de la cabeza, y solo podía utilizar la boca para comer como un animal. Apenas comía nada. Ichigo la soltaba tres veces por la noche para ir al baño, pero como no era suficiente, mojaba la cama de día y se veía obligada a seguir durmiendo sobre las sábanas sucias. Cada noche la sirvienta le cambiaba la ropa y le daba la vuelta al colchón. La habitación apestaba.

Pero la soledad era aún peor que la incomodidad o el dolor. Ichigo no le dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera para amenazarla. Rukia hablaba sola para mantenerse despierta, y se cantaba a sí misma para dormir. Trató de recordar películas, libros o conversaciones, pero no era muy introspectiva por naturaleza, y le costaba soportar la soledad. Aquella situación no tenía nada que ver con la que había vivido durante la temporada en que ella misma se había aislado. Era Ichigo quien la mantenía así. Se estaba volviendo loca, y sabía que tenía que esforzarse mucho si quería sobrevivir.

Cinco noches después de llegar al château, Ichigo le soltó una de las manos. Eso significaba que podía sentarse y ponerse de pie. Rukia lo interpretó como una señal. Ichigo estaba junto a la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte.

—Creo que todo esto está haciendo daño al bebé. Necesito hacer ejercicio. ¿Podríamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo?

Rukia había hablado con calma, razonablemente, del mismo modo en que un abogado habría presentado un caso ante el juez, sin ninguna emoción. Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía a Ichigo.

Él se giró. Y en ese momento ella comprendió que, o bien su táctica había sido errónea, o bien cualquier tipo de acercamiento era sencillamente un error. Los ojos de Ichigo se endurecieron y su tez palideció: parecía como si su piel se hubiera estirado, su rostro era como la máscara de una gárgola. Un sonido animal salió de su boca. Al ver sus dientes, Rukia gritó.

En cuestión de segundos él estaba encima de ella. Rukia luchó por apartar los poderosos dedos de Ichigo de su tráquea. Su grito se ahogó, solo podía sacudirse como una loca, intentando desesperadamente respirar.

Ellos lo apartaron del cuerpo de Rukia, que aprovechó para tomar una bocanada de aire. Tenía la garganta destrozada. Solo entre los tres pudieron contenerlo. Rukia lo vio luchando por lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella como un demonio desatado del infierno, decidido a provocar su ruina. De labios de Rukia salieron terroríficos sonidos; medio gritos, medio aullidos. Era como si una voz lejana, no la suya, produjera todos esos ruidos. La cama se llenó de excrementos, y la bandeja de comida se volcó, provocando un caos completo.

— ¡Dios, mira cómo tiene la garganta! —exclamó Rangiku.

—Trae agua caliente. Y llama al médico, será lo mejor. ¡Gin, llévate a Ichigo de aquí! —ordenó Yoruichi. Yoruichi estuvo media hora limpiando a Rukia, mientras ella se convulsionaba y sacaba espuma por la boca. El médico le puso una inyección nada más llegar, que la sedó de inmediato. Rukia oyó a Yoruichi preguntar:

— ¿Y el bebé?

Pero no oyó la respuesta.

Al despertar se sentía como muerta. O peor aún, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto. Estaba tumbada en la cama, observando y escuchando. Una barrera invisible la separaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Rukia flotaba por algún lugar, fuera de su cuerpo. La sensación no era en absoluto incómoda, así que decidió quedarse exactamente donde estaba.

Todas las noches, y durante toda la noche, Yoruichi y Rangiku, y a veces Gin, permanecían a su lado. Ya no veía a Ichigo. Entre los tres le ponían inyecciones, la lavaban, le hablaban, trataban de darle de comer y la sacaban de la cama. Por lo general, Rukia los oía hablar de su estado de salud con preocupación. Hacían esfuerzos por sacarla de esa situación, pero Rukia no respondía.

—Rukia, ¿por qué no tratas de levantarte un poco esta noche?

Rukia seguía absorta, mirando a Yoruichi. La veía a ella, y todo lo demás, como si estuviera cubierto por una fina gasa. El rostro de Yoruichi era amable, su voz parecía preocupada. Pero ya no significaba nada para Rukia.

Rangiku apareció tras ella.

—Vamos, niña, ya estás bien. ¡Reacciona! Solo queremos ayudarte —dijo Rangiku, que poco después se volvió hacia Yoruichi y añadió—: Creo que esto es serio.

Rukia no masticaba. Le habían puesto suero intravenoso, y trataban de forzarla a comer con un embudo metido en la boca por el que echaban papilla, igual que se hace con los gansos para engordarles el hígado. Tenían que cambiarle las sábanas todo el tiempo, porque ella no se movía ni siquiera para ir al baño. Y eso a pesar de no estar esposada a la cama. Rukia los veía desde un lugar lejano, un lugar en el que no había ataduras, emociones ni miedos, un lugar en donde nada importaban ya. No sentía deseos, no sentía ninguna necesidad ni lamentaba nada. Vagaba por el limbo, inconsciente de los días o semanas que pasaban.

Una noche Karin apareció frente a ella. Miró a Rukia con una expresión de profunda preocupación.

—No va a reaccionar —dijo Yoruichi.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Me alegro de que me pidieras que viniera. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

—Casi un mes.

—Y ¿qué dice el médico?

—Que ha sufrido un trauma y padece una fuerte depresión —contestó Rangiku—. Casi tiene un aborto, estuvo un día entero sangrando, pero el médico dice que ahora eso va bien.

Rukia vio los rostros de las tres mujeres a su alrededor. No relacionaba sus palabras consigo misma. Incluso le resultaban graciosas y por un momento, se sintió tentada a echarse a reír. Pero el impulso pasó, y Rukia cerró los ojos.

Karin estuvo toda la noche hablándole a intervalos, pero Rukia no sintió deseos de responder. Al despuntar el día, la oyó decir:

—Escucha, no sé qué decir, pero tienes razón. Podría perder al niño. Voy a llamar por teléfono a Toshiro, creo que habrá llegado ya a Austria con Hanataro y Susan. Voy a pedirle que venga. Creo que él puede saber algo más que nosotros. Además, de todos modos me sentiría mejor si él estuviera aquí.

Al día siguiente el hombre alto y austero llamado Toshiro entró en el dormitorio. Estuvo de pie junto a la cama durante mucho rato, observando a Rukia. No dijo una palabra. Sus ojos eran círculos turquesa, severos y fríos como dos fosas, y parecían querer inducirla al olvido. Rukia apenas podía soportar mirarlos. Sus propios ojos parecieron pesarle, y tuvo que cerrarlos. De vez en cuando volvía a abrirlos. Él seguía ahí.

Más tarde oyó una voz, pero no reconoció de quién era. La voz decía:

—Traed a Ichigo aquí.

Entonces el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Oyó muchas voces, susurros, murmullos, silbidos, sonidos de serpientes deslizándose por el verde, gusanos escarbando por cuerpos. Oyó palabras sueltas, fuera de contexto: «castigo», «puta», «traición», «desastre», «bebé». La palabra «amor» surgió una y otra vez, pero Rukia no trató de averiguar quién la decía, y ninguna de esas palabras significaba nada. Alguien mencionó la hipnosis. Una tercera persona, Yoruichi, creyó Rukia, dijo: «La resistencia es demasiado profunda».

Oyó la voz de Toshiro y la de Ichigo y, alguna vez, la de Gin. Hablaban en francés. Toshiro hablaba con calma, equilibradamente. El tono de voz de Ichigo subía y bajaba, lleno de ira.

Alguien, de mala gana, tomó su mano flácida. Rukia no abrió los ojos. No sentía ninguna necesidad. Fuera quien fuera, se sentó al borde de la cama y tocó su rostro. De pronto ella supo que era Ichigo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápida, erráticamente. Su respiración se hizo profunda e irregular. El miedo la embargaba, era la primera emoción que sentía en mucho tiempo. Los demás seguían en la habitación, podía sentirlos allí, pero el silencio era palpable. Él no dijo nada, simplemente sujetó su mano y acarició su rostro durante lo que le parecieron horas. Su corazón galopaba, amenazando con rebasar el límite de lo tolerable y conducirla a un sueño permanente.

Al amanecer, él la tomó en brazos y la bajó por las escaleras. Giraron a la izquierda, atravesaron lo que debía de ser el comedor y entraron en la cocina, donde Rukia se había preparado té en alguna ocasión. Y luego siguieron bajando escaleras. Rukia no sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrirlo. Hacía frío allí, sentía la oscuridad como en una cripta. Rukia oyó el clic de una llave y los sonidos de la cerradura de una combinación, semejante a los de una caja fuerte que se abriera. Una puerta crujió. Él la tumbó y la tapó con un edredón, y esposó una de sus manos a una barra cerca de su cabeza.

Sintió que él se tumbaba a su lado, contra ella. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de gritar, de escapar. Pero estaba bloqueada, helada, aterrada. Su corazón seguía retumbando pesadamente dentro del pecho. Su respiración era ahogada, sofocada. Más tarde, cuando se envalentonó lo suficiente para abrir los ojos, se encontró en medio de una completa oscuridad. El aire era frío, pero no soplaba frío sobre su rostro; el edredón mantenía el resto de su cuerpo caliente. Aún podía sentir a Ichigo contra ella, pero algo había cambiado. Movió el brazo ligeramente y entonces comprendió. Era su habitación. No era un ataúd, pensó. Dormía ahí de día, como una piedra fría y muerta.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Espero que les guste este capítulo, que veo que el anterior no u.u casi nadie me dejo un mensaje :(

Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Ichigo la llevó escaleras arriba hacia el salón.

—Toshiro tiene otra idea que creo que es buena —oyó Rukia decir a Karin, dirigiéndose a los otros, mientras escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Cree que no es bueno que esté encerrada en sí misma, que es peligroso. Le ataremos esto a la cintura, pero bastante suelto, y el otro cabo nos lo ataremos uno de nosotros cada vez. Nos turnaremos. Así al menos estará físicamente unida siempre a alguien. Simbólicamente, es como un cordón umbilical. Pero, Ichigo, serás tú quien esté con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rukia oyó a Ichigo discutir en francés. Hablaba rápidamente y con ira. Toshiro le contestó con calma y paciencia. Karin le ató algo a la cintura, posiblemente una cuerda.

—Cuando salgas te la llevas, sea a donde sea.

— ¿Quieres que me la lleve a conocer a mis víctimas y se la presente? — preguntó Ichigo con sarcasmo.

—Deja de quejarte —dijo Rangiku—. De todos modos todo esto es culpa tuya.

—No, es culpa tuya. Si no te hubieras dejado engañar, ella no habría escapado y...

— ¡Basta, ya está bien, los dos! Estoy harto de esta discusión —dijo Gin.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Rangiku.

—Creo que debemos intentarlo —dijo Karin—. Si sigue así, ensimismada, definitivamente el bebé saldrá malparado. Tal y como están las cosas ya, me temo que el niño sufrirá un trauma cada cinco años.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Rangiku.

—Bueno —comenzó a explicar Karin. Rukia intuyó que tomaba asiento—, hay una teoría según la cual todo lo que ocurre en el útero se refleja a lo largo de la vida de un mortal de forma cíclica. Por ejemplo, si naces prematuramente, todo tiende siempre a parecerte prematuro.

—Escucha —la interrumpió Ichigo exasperado—, aún no me has dicho qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esta piedra muerta cuando salga a cazar sangre. No puedo llevarla detrás todo el tiempo.

—Ichigo, tú eres su principal conexión, así que tendrás que encontrar el modo de cambiar de actitud —advirtió Yoruichi.

— ¡Mon Dieu...!

—Estoy hablando en serio. Por supuesto, la elección es tuya, pero no tiene sentido hacer esto si la odias. Ella lo percibirá y se mantendrá ensimismada.

Rukia quería decirles que permanecería ensimismada aunque él dejara de odiarla. Se sentía cómoda y a salvo donde estaba, y jamás volvería a confiar en él.

—Yoruichi tiene razón —dijo Karin—. Toshiro, tú sabes lo que ocurre, cuéntaselo.

La voz de Toshiro era cálida y rica, en total contraste con su aspecto. Él era el polo opuesto de Karin. Rukia se había preguntado muchas veces cómo era posible que ellos dos hubieran acabado juntos, porque eran muy diferentes. Él habló en inglés, y Rukia pensó que lo hacía a propósito, para que ella lo entendiera.

—Tal y como te dije anoche, te creo capaz de una gran variedad de emociones. Muchas de ellas son intensas, y otras, quizá, más volátiles. Conoces en parte mi historia, y eres capaz de darte cuenta de hasta qué punto comprendo tu situación. Si has sentido l'amour por ella, te sugiero que lo resucites o en caso contrario, aceptes la muerte de tu hijo. Sé por experiencia que, donde reinan el odio y el poder, no hay amor. Pero el resultado del odio y del poder es siempre el mismo: la muerte del alma.

L'âme se meurt.

Rukia no sabía por qué, pero si tenía que confiar en alguno de aquellos vampiros, y por fin estaba convencida de que lo eran, sería en él. Toshiro hablaba con mucha mayor profundidad que los otros. Y aunque no entendía lo que decía, sentía instintivamente que era un hombre íntegro.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Finalmente Ichigo dijo:

—Quiero salir. ¿Quiere alguien venir conmigo y quedarse con ella un rato?

—Yo iré —se prestó Gin.

Rukia sintió un tirón alrededor de la cintura. Luego sintió que la levantaban.

—Trae una sábana —gritó Ichigo por encima de su cabeza.

En pocos minutos estaba sentada en el coche entre los dos. De camino a la ciudad hablaron en francés. Rukia se dormía y despertaba a ratos. Gin se quedó con ella mientras Ichigo salía al muelle. Cuando Ichigo volvió, Gin salió del coche.

—No me esperes, voy a quedarme un rato por aquí. Mándame a Rangiku, y dile que nos encontraremos en el Caveau —dijo Gin, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después.

Durante el viaje de vuelta al château Ichigo apenas le hizo caso. Solo un par de veces tocó su pelo y su rostro. Ambas veces Rukia sintió como si un aire helado la atravesara. Era una brisa helada de terror.

(***)

Durante las seis semanas siguientes Ichigo permaneció atado a ella, llevándosela de habitación en habitación y de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando alguien lo sustituía, pero él tenía el papel protagonista. Muchas noches se quedaban simplemente tumbados juntos, en la cama o en un colchón, y él leía, escuchaba música o escribía montones de lo que a Rukia le parecían poesías. Arrojaba lleno de frustración nueve de cada diez hojas de papel a la papelera, y guardaba solo unas pocas en un enorme libro de tela. También veían la televisión, como una pareja cualquiera. Rukia envuelta en una manta, apoyada sobre él como una muñeca de tamaño natural. De día él la llevaba a su cama, en el piso de abajo, y ella yacía a su lado en aquella completa oscuridad mientras él dormía.

Era una habitación extraña. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba oscura, aunque a veces él encendía el fuego. Rukia jamás observó el lugar con atención, pero lo poco que vio le resultó intrigante. Tenía un cierto aire art decó, y todo estaba en tonos plateados, negro y gris. Había galones militares colgados a lo largo de las paredes y muebles de formas angulosas. El cabecero de la cama era de madera lacada en negro con incrustaciones plateadas. Sobre él colgaba un boceto de Edgard Gorey, en blanco y negro sobre gris, en el que se representaba a una criatura de alas oscuras y enormes dientes, de noche, volando con una víctima en brazos. Era una especie de humanoide pálido y de grandes ojos, de sexo indeterminado. Las gotas rojas que caían del cuello de su víctima eran el único toque de color en toda la habitación. Había también dos divanes, mesas, libros, música y una gran chimenea. Había de todo, excepto ventanas.

A veces él encendía un quinqué, pero Rukia sabía que la habitación tenía electricidad porque él había encendido la luz en una ocasión. Sin embargo, por lo general él la llevaba abajo justo al amanecer, cuando se disponía a dormir.

A fuerza de aburrimiento, Rukia terminó por comenzar a caminar otra vez y por comer por su propia voluntad. Comenzó a leer libros, a ver películas, a hacerlo todo excepto hablar. Se negaba a comunicarse verbalmente con cualquiera de ellos. Era la última decisión de su voluntad contra lo que, por fin, sabía que era la cruda verdad: que todos ellos eran monstruos, criaturas no muertas que vivían a costa de personas como ella.

Ellos seguían hablando con ella. Incluso Ichigo comenzó a conversar con ella otra vez, aunque su voz seguía teniendo un matiz áspero. Y reanudó las relaciones sexuales. No se mostraba particularmente amable, y desde luego jamás romántico, pero al menos tampoco era brutal. Hacía esfuerzos por estimularla, de modo que la mayor parte de las veces no le hacía daño. A menudo la penetraba por detrás. Rukia jamás llegó a saber si Ichigo creía que esa postura era más cómoda para ella, si solo trataba de humillarla o sencillamente, no podía soportar ver su rostro. Nunca se quejó, pero tampoco se permitió disfrutar. Y por supuesto, se negaba a participar activamente.

Durante el séptimo mes de embarazo Rukia tuvo fiebre. Llegó súbitamente, sin avisar. Ella estaba en la limusina con Rangiku, que escuchaba música en el Ipod.

Rukia comenzó a sentir frío. Sus dientes empezaron a rechinar unos contra otros, y su cuerpo tembló. Rangiku la miró. Entonces Rukia observó el rostro de Rangiku cambiar de forma. De improviso, comenzó a parecerse al de un zorro rojo, pero enseguida sus rasgos volvieron a transformarse hasta adquirir el aspecto de siempre. Rukia sintió su cuerpo arder, sus labios resecarse, el sudor recorrer su rostro.

—Eh, niña, no estarás enferma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rangiku con preocupación—. Ven, túmbate.

Rangiku la hizo reclinarse, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo. Había una manta en el coche, así que la tapó con ella y con su propio abrigo. Pero Rukia seguía teniendo frío, estaba helada hasta los huesos y temblaba. La puerta del coche se abrió y Ichigo asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Está enferma. Tiene fiebre y temblores.

Ichigo se quitó el abrigó y la tapó con él, pero entonces Rukia sintió calor otra vez, y comenzó a arder de fiebre y a tener alucinaciones.

—Mami, por favor, déjame que me quede en casa y no vaya hoy al colegio. No me encuentro bien —dijo Rukia con voz de niña pequeña.

El coche iba por la autovía a toda velocidad. Rukia miró a su alrededor, no sabía bien dónde estaba.

— ¿Puedo beber agua?

Ichigo sirvió agua en un vaso del minibar. Rangiku le alzó y sujetó la cabeza mientras ella daba un sorbo.

—Tengo mucho calor —dijo Rukia, tratando de quitarse tanto abrigo.

—Déjatelo por encima —dijo Ichigo, sujetando la ropa para que no se la quitara.

— ¡Qué desastre! —exclamó Rangiku de mala gana—. Justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse bien. ¿Por qué los mortales tienen que ponerse enfermos todo el tiempo? Será mejor que llames a casa.

— ¿Rob? —llamó Rukia. Ella lo observó coger el teléfono. Él inclinó su cabeza rubia hacia ella y esbozó su brillante sonrisa de siempre. Rukia se echó a llorar—. No sabía que estuvieras muerto. Me lo dijo Phillip. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡No te despediste de mí!

Rukia jadeaba. De improviso se sacudió.

—Tengo frío, tengo mucho frío.

Ichigo marcó unos números de teléfono.

—Rukia está enferma. No lo sé, fiebre. Alta, creo. Llama al médico. Estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

La llevaron en brazos a su habitación. La taparon con cinco mantas a pesar de que en la casa hacía calor. Alguien encendió el fuego de la chimenea.

Rukia era solo vagamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente vagaba del presente al pasado, su cuerpo ardía o se helaba intermitentemente. Varias manos la tocaban, y oía voces a su alrededor. En algún momento vio al médico.

—El niño no va a vivir —le dijo Rukia.

—No se preocupe, madeimoselle. Quédese tumbada, en silencio y relajada. Voy a darle algo para bajarle la fiebre.

—Mi bebé está muerto. No quieres decírmelo, pero lo sé. Hace demasiado calor aquí. Abrid las ventanas, ¡por favor!

La fiebre duró toda la noche. La alimentaron con líquidos, pero los vomitó en su mayor parte. La mantenían tapada con mantas a pesar de estar bañada en sudor.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó Rukia al sentir frío—. Me muero de frío. Tengo los huesos helados, no consigo calentarme.

Cuando rompió el amanecer, Ichigo la bajó a su habitación. Enchufó una estufa eléctrica pequeña y encendió la chimenea.

Rukia estaba convencida de que no viviría siquiera ese día. Sabía que le había subido la fiebre aún más, y cada vez los momentos de conciencia clara eran más cortos. Vio el fin de su vida acercándose con rapidez, el fin de una vida que no había sido feliz.

Miró a Ichigo, que yacía tumbado, despierto, junto a ella.

—Mátame —le susurró. Él alzó el brazo y giró la cabeza hacia ella—. De todos modos me estoy muriendo. Hazme un favor por una vez.

Él pareció asustarse.

—Tú no vas a morir. Mañana estarás bien.

Pero su voz sonaba desconcertada.

—Entonces hazme el amor y déjame morir así. Me has hecho el amor antes, lo recuerdo. Ámame solo esta vez, porque nadie me ha amado nunca, y aunque sé que tú tampoco me amas, quiero creerlo. Quiero morir creyendo que alguien me quiere.

—Estás alucinando —contestó él atónito.

—Hazme el amor como si me amaras.

Él vaciló un momento y apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo. Ella temblaba de frío.

—Esta no es una buena idea... —comenzó a decir él.

Un sonido estrangulado salió de labios de Rukia, que se agarró al brazo de él férreamente. Tenía los ojos enfebrecidos, la cabeza le ardía y se sentía delirar. Ichigo tocó el cuerpo de Rukia, pringoso de sudor, y se tumbó sobre ella tanto para calentarla como, quizá, por otra razón. Sus movimientos eran lentos, sus extremidades estaban tensas. Ichigo la besó en los labios, besó su cabello, su rostro y sus pezones, por donde caían gotas de sudor. Lentamente la acarició y la penetró. Rukia reía y lloraba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Y sin embargo, hablaba con los fantasmas de su pasado, les contaba todos sus secretos y los sentimientos que había ido guardando en su interior y que jamás había sido capaz de expresar.

Rukia perdía y recobraba la conciencia intermitentemente. Cuando la recobraba, era amarga y dulcemente consciente al mismo tiempo de cómo trataba de amarla Ichigo, y eso lo sentía clavado al corazón. Sollozaba incontroladamente; veía su estéril vida ante sí como un vasto y terrible desierto por el que había estado vagando.

Aquel árido calor solo servía para quemar hasta la última de sus ilusiones. Ichigo la envolvió de nuevo en las mantas y la estrechó muy cerca de sí durante todo el día. Ella estaba mortalmente débil, él inmóvil como un cadáver.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Estoy impresionada, les agradezco **(Kotsuki Kurosaki, anlu20 , Tifa19, Aillen11, I love Shiro, mitsury sorame, Loen, Hachiouji Momo, Minako-Sama13 , haruhi123, Angie, gzn, Guest**) mucho que me hayan escrito cosas tan lindas de que les está gustando la adaptación y más cuando vi que una personita de Brasil (_**JJDani**_) también me lee :') también le agradezco mucho mucho a _**Cabe**_ que me deja un mensaje alentador en cada capítulo.

* * *

**Mon Dieu** - Mi Dios


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

La fiebre bajó. Al día siguiente por la noche Rukia se sentía débil, pero viva. Y la tensión en la casa disminuyó.

—Por un momento creí que morirías preciosa —rió Rangiku mientras arropaba a Rukia que estaba tumbada en un diván—. Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, o al menos a un razonable *facsímil.

—Sí, me alegro de estar de vuelta —dijo Rukia—. Estoy muy cansada, pero me encuentro bien.

—Aún tienes que cuidarte, no queremos que vuelvas a recaer —dijo Yoruichi.

— ¡No, por Dios! —exclamó Karin—. Ya no sabemos qué hacer contigo, se nos han acabado las ideas.

Karin estaba de pie junto a Toshiro, y apoyaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Él la agarraba de la cintura. Todos estaban nerviosos, felices y contentos de que Rukia se hubiera recuperado. Y todos la rodeaban excepto Ichigo, que permanecía un poco más atrás y apenas dijo nada. La expresión de su rostro era peculiar. Enseguida Rukia lo vio marcharse del salón y oyó un coche arrancar.

—Bueno, ya estás en el octavo mes —dijo Karin—. Todo terminará pronto. Debes estar contenta.

Rukia había estado pensando en ello durante todo el largo proceso de ensimismamiento y luego, en la enfermedad. Pero no encontraba ningún modo de decirles lo que les tenía que decir.

—Quiero quedarme con el bebé.

El silencio invadió la habitación.

—Ya sé que resulta inoportuno, pero es mío. Me quedaré aquí, si quieren, o me iré. Pero quiero al niño.

Yoruichi se sentó y la miró.

Rangiku silbó y dijo:

—Aquí, en el hotel Transilvania, no queda ni un momento para el aburrimiento.

—No creo que sepas lo que estás diciendo —dijo Karin—. Probablemente aún tienes algo de fiebre.

—Lo sabe perfectamente —dijo Toshiro, sin dejar de mirar a Rukia con aquellos ojos aterradores. Pero Rukia creyó detectar algo más en esos ojos; algo que quizá no fuera aprobación, pero tampoco rechazo.

—Rukia, eso es imposible —dijo Yoruichi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Te hemos explicado por qué el bebé debe crecer con nosotros —intervino Gin.

—Y además —añadió Yoruichi—, tu influencia solo serviría para tergiversar las cosas. Sería una tortura para el niño, se vería dividido en dos. Bastante difícil le será ya decidir qué camino tomar. Nuestro mundo es superior, y ese es el camino que queremos animarlo a seguir. Estás experimentando unos sentimientos maternales muy naturales, pero ya pasarán.

— ¡No, no pasarán! —exclamó Rukia con vehemencia—. No he tomado la decisión esta noche, llevo meses pensándolo. No me separaré de mi bebé, y ustedes no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, aparentemente incapaces de pensar en nada más que decir, excepto Rangiku.

—Yo descongelaré el plasma.

Cuando volvió Ichigo, Yoruichi lo llevó aparte y le dio la noticia. Él no pareció tan sorprendido como los otros ni, por extraño que pareciera, se lo tomó tan mal.

—Solo hay un modo —le dijo Ichigo a Rukia—, y ni siquiera sé si yo estoy dispuesto. Tendrás que convertirte en uno de nosotros.

— ¿Convertirme en un vampiro?

—Preferiría que no usaras esa palabra —dijo Rangiku—. Me da escalofríos.

—El proceso es relativamente indoloro, al menos para ti —dijo Ichigo.

—Pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero ser como soy y criar a mi hijo para que sea humano.

— ¡Eso ni pensarlo! —exclamó Gin.

—Piénsalo —le dijo Ichigo—. Tienes tiempo. Todos tenemos tiempo para decidir. Es el único modo.

Rukia notó que Toshiro observaba la escena desde un lugar apartado, pero con mucho interés. Sus miradas se encontraron. Rukia tenía la sensación de que él veía algo que nadie más veía, incluyéndola a ella.

Durante el octavo mes de embarazo, y entrando en el noveno, las incomodidades físicas se incrementaron hasta un punto increíble. Rukia no podía estar ni sentada ni de pie durante mucho rato, y siempre estaba inquieta. Le dolía la espalda continuamente.

En raras ocasiones salía de casa, excepto para dar su paseo diario por la playa. Como estaba tan incómoda, pasaba los días en su habitación en lugar de quedarse con Ichigo, y de ese modo podía moverse de un lado para otro. Las noches las pasaba en el salón, con los demás, o a solas con Ichigo.

La vida sexual de los dos se había interrumpido; no había ninguna posición cómoda para Rukia y, además, Yoruichi había expresado cierto miedo al hecho de que pudieran hacer daño al niño. Pero tenían mucho contacto físico y hablaban mucho, más que antes. Se había producido un cambio en Ichigo. Era algo inexplicable, y Rukia no tenía ni idea de qué era. Ichigo se mostraba amable con ella, y con eso le bastaba. Él hacía todo lo que podía por ella. No eran más que cosas sin importancia, como darle masajes en la espalda, abrazarla o, en general, mostrar cariño hacia ella cuando hablaban, pero eran cosas que Rukia jamás había visto en él. Se mostraba tan protector y tan preocupado por ella como antes amenazador. Rukia jamás habría llamado amor a eso que había entre los dos, al menos por su parte. Pero tenía que admitir que entre ellos se había desarrollado cierta proximidad y que comenzaba a verlo de otro modo, a plena luz, a pesar del hecho de que, por fin, ella comprendía que era un ser enteramente distinto. Ichigo ya no estaba como siempre, simplemente a la defensiva. Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba el momento del parto, más se preocupaba Rukia.

— ¿Y si el niño viene de día, cuando esté sola?

—Las contracciones antes del parto duran al menos doce horas. Llamaremos al médico, y él se quedará contigo si nosotros no podemos —le aseguró Yoruichi.

—Pero ¿y si ocurre algo?, ¿y si hay complicaciones?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que todo irá bien —dijo Karin—. Has pasado lo peor. Eres fuerte y después de todo, es solo un niño. Nuestras células son diferentes de las tuyas, pero hay también muchas similitudes. No vas a parir un ogro.

Rukia se puso de parto a las seis de la tarde de la víspera de Año Nuevo. Las mujeres se quedaron con ella toda la noche, y los hombres no se alejaron mucho. Ichigo estaba más nervioso de lo que Rukia esperaba. Asomaba la cabeza por el dormitorio constantemente, siempre agitado y nervioso. Rangiku lo llamaba el Padre de la Oscuridad, y hacía reír así a Rukia durante las contracciones.

El dolor era más agudo de lo que Rukia hubiera experimentado jamás, de hecho era casi mortal. Yoruichi le había enseñado a respirar durante las contracciones, pero necesitaba un entrenamiento constante porque tenía tendencia a contener la respiración en el momento crítico. Rukia no podía estar mucho rato tumbada, prefería estar de rodillas o en cuclillas, y dos de ellas la ayudaban a sostenerse.

—Así es como se hacía en mis tiempos —dijo Yoruichi mientras ayudaba a Rukia a ponerse en cuclillas.

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso? —gruñó Rukia.

—A principios del siglo diecinueve. Yo nací aquí, en Burdeos, en 1803.

— ¿Tuviste algún niño? —siguió preguntando Rukia mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y Karin se las limpiaba.

—Sí, diez.

— ¿Diez? ¿Pasaste por esto diez veces?

—Pasé por esto doce veces, pero dos de mis hijos nacieron muertos.

— ¿Y los otros? —jadeó Rukia.

Alguien dijo: «Respira». Rukia comenzó a jadear.

—Los otros vivieron sus vidas, unas breves y otras largas, y murieron.

— ¿Y tu marido?

—Él también murió.

Karin le dio un masaje en la zona lumbar, pero Rukia apenas podía sentirlo. Le venían contracciones cada treinta minutos.

—Preciosa, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero tenemos que irnos. Está saliendo el sol — dijo Rangiku, besándola en la mejilla—. Lo siento.

— ¿Se van?, ¿todas? ¡No pueden dejarme aquí!

—El médico está abajo, se quedará contigo durante todo el parto —dijo Karin—. Si quieres, quizá Toshiro pueda quedarse también. Él es el único de nosotros que tolera estar despierto durante el día. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte?

— ¡Por favor! —rogó Rukia. Las cosas habían ido bien porque no estaba sola. Rukia comenzó a sentir pánico.

—En este termo hay sangre caliente —explicó Yoruichi—. Está a la temperatura del cuerpo. Si el bebé llega antes de que se ponga el sol, dale un poco. No te preocupes, no tiene por qué tener problemas de digestión. Simplemente asegúrate de que no le das al niño nada de leche materna.

Rukia asintió, haciéndole ver que había comprendido. Uno a uno se fueron marchando.

—Ánimo, niña. Todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta, y luego tendrás que enfrentarte a un tempestuoso bebé chupasangre.

Rangiku le dio un beso y Rukia rió.

—Recuerda, dale solo sangre —dijo Yoruichi, tocando su rostro suavemente y después la abrazó.

—Te pondrás bien. No hay síntomas de complicaciones. Lo ha dicho el médico, y yo lo sé. Y recuerda que yo tengo mucha experiencia.

Karin tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando la abrazó para despedirse. Y Rukia no pudo evitar llorar. La vara de cristal llevaba toda la noche sobre la mesilla junto a la cama, y de vez en cuando Rukia la cogía y la sujetaba solo porque le recordaba a Karin. En ese momento también la cogió. Todos se marcharon para que ella e Ichigo pudieran estar solos. Él la tomó de la barbilla.

—Me quedaría aquí contigo si pudiera. Todos nos quedaríamos.

—Lo sé —lloró ella.

Él besó todo su rostro y luego la besó en los labios. Rukia se aferró a su cuello, ansiosa por que se quedara.

—Abrázame —sollozó ella.

Él lo hizo hasta que la luz del sol irrumpió a través de los cristales tintados de la ventana, formando una fina línea entre las cortinas. Entonces él retiró sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Rukia se quedó sola durante medio minuto antes de que Toshiro entrara. Inmediatamente él selló las cortinas. Sus movimientos eran muy forzados y lentos. Apagó todas las luces excepto la de la mesilla y se sentó en un sillón, en el rincón más oscuro del dormitorio.

—El médico vendrá a atenderte enseguida.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Jamás he presenciado un parto. Será toda una experiencia... para los dos.

Entonces tuvo otra contracción. Rukia trató de recordar cómo debía respirar. Se agarró a la barra de arriba de los pies de la cama y gimió y jadeó, haciendo respiraciones cortas hasta que el dolor pasó.

Hacia las tres de la tarde Rukia estaba a punto del colapso, casi deseando que, simplemente, el bebé o ella murieran o, mejor, que murieran los dos, pero cuanto antes. Y justo cuando ya estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla, el niño vino al mundo. Era diminuto, rojo y arrugado, y estaba cubierto de mucosidad. El médico lo lavó, le limpió la nariz y la boca y, una vez que sacó la placenta, lo dejó sobre el estómago de Rukia. No le puso gotas en los ojos cerrados ni cortó de inmediato el cordón umbilical, tal y como Yoruichi le había ordenado. El niño tenía el pelo naranja y en punta, de un color semejante al de Ichigo. Sus manitas se cerraban en diminutos puños mientras permanecía muy quieto y cómodo encima de ella, olvidando el trauma del nacimiento.

Rukia no podía dejar de tocarlo, de maravillarse ante él, incapaz de creer que hubiera salido de su propio cuerpo. Su piel era suave, cálida, ligeramente húmeda, y era tan frágil e indefenso, que no le cabía ninguna duda sobre su amor hacia él. Sin pensar, Rukia se lo acercó al pecho. Notó que Toshiro la observaba en silencio, pero él no dijo nada. Los diminutos labios del niño se agarraron automáticamente y comenzaron a succionar de su pezón con una expresión de completa felicidad. Más que nunca Rukia sintió que no podía separarse de él.

Con la puesta de sol comenzaron a llegar al dormitorio todos los demás. La lavaron, la vistieron y la felicitaron. Todo el mundo quería sostener al bebé.

— ¿Ha tomado ya algo de sangre? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—No, aún no —dijo Rukia, sin mencionar el calostro materno. Yoruichi le dio de beber sangre caliente y el niño tragó tan ansioso como había bebido el calostro de Rukia, lo cual la confundió y alarmó.

Al fin entró Ichigo, que permaneció en silencio. Sostuvo al niño, mirándolo de un modo similar a como lo había hecho Rukia. Y cuando desvió la vista hacia ella, Rukia comprendió que él también estaba asombrado de haber podido tomar parte en la creación de una criatura tan diminuta y perfecta. Finalmente dejaron al bebé envuelto en una cálida manta en brazos de Rukia, que se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, Ichigo estaba tumbado a su lado y el niño había desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Rangiku se lo ha llevado abajo.

— ¡Lo quiero aquí!

—Después, ahora estás agotada. Tienes que reponerte. Ellos cuidarán bien de él.

— ¿Me lo devolverás?

—Sí, esta noche. Y mañana por la noche. Pero después...

—Después, ¿qué?

—Después tendrás que decidir si te quedas o te vas.

—Yo solo quiero al bebé. Quiero estar con él. No pienso dárselo.

—Entonces tendrás que transformarte. Yo he decidido hacerlo.

— ¡No, no es eso lo que quiero!

Ichigo se enderezó bruscamente.

—Rukia, te lo he dicho, es el único modo. No podemos permitirte criarlo como a un mortal. Se queda con nosotros. Y si tú quieres quedarte, tendrás que cambiar. De otro modo tendrás que marcharte.

Rukia trató de levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Él trató de volver a tumbarla, y ella luchó.

— ¡Quiero a mi bebé! ¡Nadie va a detenerme!

—Espera. Te lo he dicho, Rangiku te lo traerá en una hora o así. Vuélvete, te daré un masaje en la espalda.

— ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡No vas a devolvérmelo! —exclamó Rukia, alzando la voz y comenzando a perder el control.

—Yo no miento. No tengo por qué. He dicho que te lo traerán luego y así será. Siempre he sido sincero contigo, eres tú quien me ha engañado.

Rukia trató de luchar, pero Ichigo era como una muralla. Por fin, Ichigo la sujetó en la cama y colocó la cara sobre la de ella.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!

Rukia gimió. Yoruichi entró corriendo en la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Está histérica.

Yoruichi le puso una inyección, y en menos de un minuto Rukia se sintió más serena, más indiferente; como si las cosas no tuvieran ya tanta importancia.

—Rangiku te traerá al bebé enseguida —le aseguró Yoruichi—. Pero primero tienes que dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Ichigo no dijo nada, simplemente la observó, pero sus ojos mostraban desconfianza. Ella asintió. Apenas podía articular palabras.

— ¿Y podré tenerlo mañana? Por favor, solo mañana...

—Sí —contestó Yoruichi—. Luego ya veremos.

Rukia cerró los ojos. Ya verían ellos, pensó mientras se rendía al sueño. Porque no estaba dispuesta a separarse de su hijo ni a permitir que lo transformaran en un vampiro.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Por fin nació el bebe =D espero les haya gustado el capítulo y expresen su opinión ;)

* * *

*** Facsímil** - Imitación o reproducción exacta de un escrito, dibujo, libro, etc.


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Le dieron al bebé aquella noche y al día siguiente, tal y como habían prometido. Justo después del amanecer, tras esa segunda noche, mientras estaba a solas con el bebé, Rukia metió la mano por debajo del colchón y sacó el tenedor que había escondido allí. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y comenzó a rasgar la masilla que unía el metacrilato con el marco de la ventana, tarea en la que había estado ocupada dos días. El trabajo resultaba lento y cansado en sus condiciones; tenía que arrimar una silla para hacerlo sentada. La masilla, ya vieja, se descascarillaba. La madera podrida se rajaba y astillaba.

Rukia apoyó el respaldo de la silla contra la plancha de metacrilato ligeramente cóncava. Habían instalado el acristalamiento interior formando una suave curva por motivos de seguridad, para que nadie pudiera escalar y acceder al interior. Pero a nadie se le había ocurrido que quizá alguien quisiera escapar. Rukia siguió rajando y rajando la masilla hasta que la plancha de metacrilato cayó contra el cristal tintado exterior, que finalmente se rompió. Un aire frío entró en la habitación. Si había saltado alguna alarma, era silenciosa.

Dio el pecho al niño, lo vistió con ropa de abrigo y se lo sujetó fuertemente al cuerpo. Se vistió con toda la ropa que encontró y se arropó con una manta por los hombros.

Atando una sábana a otra, Rukia bajó trepando al exterior. Rodeó el garaje sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la sirvienta y al chofer, que podían estar observando desde cualquier ventana, y entró. Había unos cuantos coches, pero ninguna llave. Entonces decidió desechar esa idea y corrió por el camino de gravilla, lamentando inmediatamente haberse puesto solo un par de calcetines con los zapatos planos de verano. Por fin llegó a la carretera. Era enero, y hacía frío. Una fina capa de nieve, la primera que veía en Burdeos, cubría la tierra y los pinos. El denso aire creaba una niebla procedente del Atlántico que envolvía los viñedos. Llevaba un par de calcetines doblados a modo de guantes, pero seguía teniendo frío en las manos. Pasaban muy pocos coches, pero Rukia siempre alzaba el dedo pulgar para que pararan. Debido a la niebla, los conductores no la veían hasta casi después de haberla sobrepasado. Y ella sabía que tenía un aspecto desaliñado y extraño, sin abrigo y con montones de prendas de verano y de otoño una encima de otra, y una manta. El bebé pasaba absolutamente desapercibido. Nadie paró.

Entró en el servicio de una gasolinera y dio de comer al bebé. Sus mamas por fin producían leche. Le lavó el pañal y lo colocó en el radiador para que se secara. No había más que dos pañales en el dormitorio, el resto debía de estar escondido en algún lugar de la casa, así que tendría que apañárselas.

Descansaron calientes durante más de una hora. Rukia estaba helada, pero el bebé parecía estar bien. Tenía que cuidar de sí misma si quería cuidar del bebé.

Finalmente consiguió que la llevaran casi hasta Burdeos, y hacia mediodía otro coche la llevó, cruzando el centro de la ciudad, hasta las afueras. No sabía a dónde ir. No quería volver a París, porque esa sería la primera opción en la que ellos pensarían. Pero ¿a qué otro sitio dirigirse? Decidió intentar tomar el ferri a Inglaterra en Le Havre, así que preguntó el modo de llegar en otra gasolinera. No iría a Londres, así sería más difícil encontrarla. Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en el futuro.

Rukia consiguió que la llevaran en coche dos largos trayectos. Se sentía como una mendiga, de pie en la carretera con el niño en brazos. A última hora de la tarde comenzó a nevar, así que se vio obligada a resguardarse en otra gasolinera. Aunque el dueño no hablaba inglés, se compadeció de ella. Le dio café y un bocadillo de carne hecho con media barra de pan, y la dejó descansar en su oficina. Rukia dio de mamar al bebé y volvió a cambiarlo. Necesitaba entrar en calor, y no dejaba de mirar al cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de negro.

Reacia a abandonar aquel refugio, se puso, sin embargo, en pie y volvió a la carretera. Entonces vio una señal de tráfico delante: «Rouen». Más allá había otra: «Le Havre, 150 km». Ya casi estaba en el ferri. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pagar el billete, pero se negaba a preocuparse de eso. Tenía muchas otras cosas en qué pensar. El bebé no lloraba. Lo mantenía bien arropado y caliente, cerca de su corazón. Parecía contento. Rukia lo miraba a menudo, y siempre que lo hacía pensaba que merecía la pena correr el riesgo por él y que ningún sacrificio era excesivo.

—Estamos juntos, eso es lo único que importa —le decía. Al oscurecer por completo, comenzó a nevar con fuerza. Sabía que su aspecto era el de un mendigo porque pasaban muchos coches, pero ninguno paraba. Estaba a cincuenta kilómetros del ferri, pero necesitaba parar otra vez para descansar. El parto la había dejado exhausta, le dolían las piernas y los pies, y tenía las manos entumecidas. Además, tenía que alimentar y cambiarle el pañal al bebé.

Tomó otra salida, una de tantas, en la que la gasolinera estaba a algo menos de un kilómetro de la autopista. Era el único edificio. Pero al llegar casi gritó. La fachada que daba a la carretera tenía buen aspecto, pero el resto estaba tapado con tablas y todo negro, como si hubiera ardido. No sabía qué hacer: si seguir por la carretera secundaria hasta encontrar el primer pueblo, o volver a la autopista en dirección al ferri. Necesitaba parar, pero no veía dónde. De pronto el bebé comenzó a llorar.

—Calla, pequeñín —susurró Rukia—. Encontraré el modo de solucionarlo.

Rukia lo meció y le cantó una canción que le cantaba su madre de pequeña acerca de unos potrillos. Se le ocurrió entonces que si conseguía arrancar una de aquellas tablas podría al menos guarecerse de la nieve dentro. Tiró de una de ellas, pero no cedió. Pensó que quizá cabría por una ventana. Retiró los restos de cristales rotos y entró por el hueco. Dentro olía a chamusquina. Rukia caminó con cuidado entre los escombros en medio de la oscuridad. Algo pasó rozando rápidamente su pie, se golpeó la sien y gritó. El bebé volvió a llorar.

Caminó a tientas por la pared y finalmente llegó a una especie de mostrador. Había una caja metálica en el suelo. La tanteó con el pie, apoyando el peso de toda la pierna, y se aseguró de que la sostendría a ella.

Entonces se sentó, exhausta. Hacía frío dentro, pero menos que fuera. Había perdido la sensibilidad de los dedos de las manos y de los pies, y sabía que esa era una mala señal. Se los frotó, tratando de hacer volver la circulación. Por fin comenzaron a dolerle, sentía como si le pincharan agujas, pero sabía que estaba bien. Rukia se abrió una tras otra las camisas y guió los labios del niño hacia su pecho. El bebé succionó con fuerza, aparentemente hambriento. Ella también tenía hambre, se sentía débil y agotada, y tenía miedo de estar sangrando. Pero no quería quedarse en aquel lugar oscuro, sucio y frío. Además, no era seguro. En realidad ningún lugar era seguro, y lo mejor era salir cuanto antes de Francia.

—Descansaremos un poco, eso es todo —le dijo al bebé—. Pronto llegaremos a Le Havre.

Con un poco de suerte, de la que no creía haber tenido demasiada hasta ese momento, alguien los llevaría directos al ferri. ¿Y luego? Rukia prefirió concentrarse en restregarse los pies. Retiró el pañal sucio al bebé y le puso el limpio a tientas, en medio de la oscuridad. Tiró el sucio. No podía lavarlo, y no quería llevarlo encima. Luego se puso en pie y salió de nuevo por la ventana en dirección a la carretera. Casi había alcanzado la vía de servicio de entrada a la carretera cuando un coche tomó esa salida y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ella: ¡era la limusina plateada! Rukia corrió hacia la carretera, pero tropezó en la nieve. El coche la había alcanzado. Ichigo salió de un saltó, ella intentó correr en otra dirección, pero él la alcanzó.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó ella—. ¡Te mataré si intentas arrebatármelo!

Rukia luchó mientras él la metía en el asiento de atrás del coche. Allí estaban Rangiku y Gin, los dos pálidos y malhumorados. Lágrimas de frustración corrieron por sus mejillas, Rukia se aferró al bebé.

—Tienen que matarme para conseguir al niño, porque yo no quiero vivir sin él.

Nadie dijo nada mientras ella sollozaba. Finalmente, Rukia se secó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron esta vez?

—Por el hombre de la gasolinera. Le preguntaste a qué distancia estaba Le Havre —contestó Gin.

Con los ojos colorados y la mirada hostil, Rukia dirigió la vista primero a Gin y luego a Rangiku. Finalmente, se giró hacia Ichigo. La frialdad de su rostro enmascaraba cualquier emoción.

— ¡Déjanos ir, por favor! —sollozó en dirección a Ichigo—. Te lo estoy rogando a pesar de saber que detestas que te rueguen. Me pondré de rodillas si hace falta. Por favor, si eres capaz de alguna compasión, demuéstramelo.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó él con voz tensa.

—Entonces conviérteme en un vampiro. No voy a abandonarlo. Haré lo que sea con tal de estar con él.

—Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Rukia se quedó absolutamente paralizada.

—Pero ¿por qué? Dijiste que podías. Solo tenía que decidirme. Ya he elegido.

—No podemos confiar en ti. Yo no puedo confiar en ti. Me has decepcionado demasiadas veces.

— ¿Yo te he decepcionado?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Tus mentiras hacen de ti una persona peligrosa.

— ¡Rangiku, ayúdame! —rogó Rukia a la rubia.

—Niña, lo haría si pudiera. Pero todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que nos has puesto a todos en peligro —contestó ella, que enseguida desvió la vista. Ichigo tomó el teléfono y habló en francés con el conductor. Estaban de nuevo en la autopista, de camino al ferri.

—¿Adónde me llevan?

—Te dejaremos en el primer barco que zarpe y te daremos algo de dinero. Puedes ir a donde quieras —contestó Gin.

— ¡No! No voy a abandonarlo. Soy capaz de matarlo antes que dártelo.

— ¡Gin! —exclamó Ichigo, asintiendo en dirección a él.

Entre los dos sujetaron a Rukia. Ella luchó salvajemente, gritó y trató de morderlos a ambos, pero Ichigo le sujetó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Rangiku destapó al niño y se lo quitó. El bebé lloró. Rukia gritó. Al llegar al muelle, Gin salió para comprar un billete de ida y Rangiku se llevó al niño al servicio para darle de comer y cambiarle de pañal. Rukia se quedó en el coche a solas con Ichigo. No podía parar de llorar.

—Te prometo que no haré nada que pueda haceros daño a ninguno. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Hazme uno de ustedes para que pueda quedarme. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Cualquier cosa. ¡Por favor!

—Ya no está en mi mano —dijo él—. Ahora los otros tienen voz y voto en esto. Tenemos que protegernos a nosotros, y al bebé. Pero, aunque dijeran que sí, yo no estaría de acuerdo. No podría.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?, ¿cómo puedes mirarte al espejo?

Ichigo no dijo nada, simplemente se sacó un fajo de billetes de la cartera y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa, tendiéndole al mismo tiempo una chaqueta.

—Ponte esto.

Ella no se movió, así que él le metió la chaqueta entre los brazos.

—Gin se ha llevado tu maleta. El pasaporte está dentro. Te pondré una inyección para que estés tranquila.

— ¡Vas a matarme con una sobredosis para robarme a mi hijo! —exclamó ella, lanzándole una mirada horrorizada.

—Es solo un tranquilizante para relajarte.

Volvieron a luchar, pero enseguida él la obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre el asiento y se la sujetó mientras le inyectaba Valium en la vena del cuello. Le hizo efecto casi inmediatamente. Su respiración se hizo pesada, su mente incoherente. Él ladeó su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Y allí donde el poder del tranquilizante no tenía efecto, el de Ichigo comenzó a hacerlo: él borró todo rastro de su memoria.

La llevaron al ferri, y la mujer rubia coqueteó con el encargado de recoger los billetes para embarcar. La llevaron a una esquina y allí la sujetaron. Rukia lo veía y lo oía todo, pero no podía moverse ni hablar. Lágrimas mudas corrían por sus mejillas; pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

—Buena suerte, niña —dijo la mujer casi llorando—. Cuidaré muy bien de él, te lo prometo. Todos lo cuidaremos.

Cuidar, ¿a quién?, se preguntó Rukia. El hombre y la mujer se marcharon, pero el otro hombre de ojos ocres se quedó hasta que sonó el silbato. Entonces se puso en pie y la miró por última vez, casi reacio a marcharse, como si quisiera decir o hacer algo. Pero luego también se fue. El tranquilizante comenzó a dejar de hacerle efecto cuando el barco llegaba a Portsmouth. Desorientada, Rukia desembarcó y presentó su pasaporte al oficial. Un hombre de rostro rosado le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué razón visita Inglaterra?

—No... no tengo ninguna razón —contestó Rukia.

No sabía qué hacía allí ni por qué se había dirigido a aquel lugar.

—Entonces, ¿está de vacaciones?

—Sí —dijo ella de forma automática.

Nada más devolverle el pasaporte, Rukia se detuvo en el primer banco que encontró y se sentó para reflexionar. Se sentía como si hubiera tenido un accidente y aún sufriera un fuerte trauma. Estaba atónita, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Trató de calmarse, de aclarar su mente y de pensar cómo había llegado allí. Obviamente, acababa de llegar de Francia. No recordaba haber estado en Francia, y sin embargo había desembarcado de un ferri que venía de Le Havre. Eso ponía en el billete. Miró para abajo; estaba vestida de un modo muy extraño, con unos zapatos viejos de verano, una chaqueta de caza y montones de ropa debajo. Y, no obstante, no se acordaba de ninguna de esas prendas. Todo aquello debía de ser un sueño, se dijo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en particular el estómago, que parecía un poco hinchado. Se sentía exhausta, como si acabara de sufrir un esfuerzo físico colosal como, por ejemplo, correr en una carrera. Era como si se hubiera ido a la cama en su casa, en Filadelfia, y se despertara en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocurrido algo así?

Entonces comenzó a sentir pánico. Abrió la maleta y revolvió la ropa, buscando alguna pista. Reconocía cada prenda, cada artículo de perfumería. Bajo la chaqueta de caza, dentro del bolsillo de la camisa, encontró dinero en metálico: dólares americanos. No lo contó, pero un simple vistazo bastó para comprender que había más dinero del que había tenido jamás en la vida. Rebuscó por el bolso y encontró el pasaporte. Al menos no había perdido toda la memoria: reconocía su nombre, su foto y su dirección de casa en América. La fecha del sello del pasaporte indicaba que había entrado en Francia por París, pero no lo recordaba. Un rápido vistazo a un periódico le descubrió que habían pasado nueve meses desde entonces. Nueve meses. El tiempo suficiente para tener un bebé. Pero ¿por qué se le ocurría precisamente eso? De pronto, inexplicablemente, las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

—Querida, ¿estás bien?

Una mujer con un dulce rostro se inclinó sobre ella.

—No, no estoy bien —lloró Rukia—. No sé ni dónde estoy ni cómo he llegado aquí.

—Pero bueno, esto es Portsmouth, por supuesto. El muelle del ferri. Has llegado en ese barco de allí... yo venía contigo, en el mismo barco.

La mujer le tendió un pañuelo de papel, con el que Rukia se secó los ojos.

—No recuerdo haber subido a ese barco.

—No me sorprende, estabas tan cansada que apenas podías tenerte en pie. Tu amigo te ayudó a embarcar, y se quedó contigo hasta que el barco zarpó.

— ¿Mi amigo?

—Sí, un francés, creo yo. Por la pinta. No era nada feo. Él y la pareja con el bebé.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, como tratando de negar algo. Pero ¿qué? Entonces se echó a llorar.

—No recuerdo nada de eso. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando.

Para cuando llegaron los encargados de la seguridad del muelle, Rukia estaba fuera de control. Una ambulancia la llevó al hospital más cercano, donde le inyectaron carbonato de litio durante una semana. Unas cuantas personas le hicieron muchas preguntas: sobre el dinero, sobre el hecho de haber dado a luz a un niño recientemente, sobre sus parientes en los Estados Unidos, con los que querían contactar... Ella no sabía qué responder a las dos primeras preguntas, pero a propósito de la última les dijo que llamaran a Rob. Durante la segunda semana en el hospital la niebla que flotaba en su mente comenzó a disiparse lo suficiente como para comprender dónde estaba y por qué.

Una mañana se sentó frente a la mesa del despacho de un psiquiatra que se presentó a sí mismo como doctor Stanton, cosa que confirmó la etiqueta que lucía en la solapa.

—Aparentemente acaba usted de dar a luz a un niño, y sin embargo, no se acuerda. ¿A qué cree que se debe eso?

—No recuerdo haber dado a luz a ningún niño.

Él la miró muy serio y continuó:

—La hemos examinado, señorita Kuchiki. No hay duda de ello.

Las manos de Rukia temblaban, así que las entrelazó.

—Como se ha divorciado usted hace unos años, parece ser que el niño ha nacido fuera de ese matrimonio, ¿o quizá nació muerto, o muriera al poco de nacer?

—No... no lo sé —respondió Rukia con pánico.

— ¿Ha vendido usted al bebé?

Estaba tan horrorizada que le costó reaccionar.

— ¿Ha llamado a Rob, a mi ex marido?

—Llamé la semana pasada. Se da usted cuenta, por supuesto, de que él murió en el mes de mayo pasado, ¿verdad?

Rukia lo miró atónita.

— ¿Rob ha muerto? No, no lo sabía.

—Un tal Phillip Mullins me aseguró que le escribió a usted una carta informándole del hecho... a través de American Express.

Rukia no dijo nada.

—También me dijo que usted lo llamó por teléfono desde París hace unos cuatro meses, y que él mismo se lo volvió a decir. Dijo que parecía usted desesperada.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Reprimir recuerdos desagradables es algo muy habitual, sobre todo cuando entra en juego el sentimiento de culpa. La encontraron con un fajo considerable de billetes en metálico. Cuarenta y cinco mil dólares americanos.

Rukia no sabía qué responder. Sencillamente no recordaba nada. Era como aquella vez que le habían dado anestésicos en la consulta del dentista. Estaba contando hacia atrás del diez al uno, y cuando llegaba al ocho despertaba. No solo no recordaba nada de aquellas dos horas durante las cuales el dentista había estado trabajando, sino que incluso parecía como si ese lapso de tiempo jamás hubiera existido. Ni siquiera había soñado. Su cerebro sencillamente había desconectado, y el tiempo había dejado de pasar. Pero en esta ocasión era peor, mucho peor. Había perdido nueve meses de su vida. Rob había muerto. Según parecía había dado a luz a un niño y había ganado mucho dinero en Francia, un país que ni siquiera recordaba haber visitado.

—Señorita Kuchiki, yo no puedo ayudarla. Para empezar, no es usted mi paciente, y por lo tanto no puede quedarse en este hospital. En segundo lugar, usted está solo de visita en Gran Bretaña. No es ni el lugar, ni el momento de comenzar una larga terapia. Le sugiero encarecidamente que vuelva a Filadelfia y busque ayuda psiquiátrica allí. Yo podría proporcionarle el nombre de un terapeuta muy competente, especialista en pérdidas de memoria. Pero no creo que podamos hacer nada más aquí, además de que, sin duda, le beneficiaría mucho volver a su entorno familiar.

Rukia dispuso de una semana más en el hospital para reflexionar. La semana siguiente, volaba camino de Filadelfia. La falta absoluta de sentimientos con respecto a Francia o a lo que hubiera ocurrido allí ocupaba para ella el mismo lugar en su corazón que el recuerdo en sí. Su cuerpo volvía a los Estados Unidos, pero su alma no había abandonado Europa.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora: **Qué les pareció ¿? Espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saberlo =D

Aprovecho para darles las gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—Rukia, quiero que te concentres en este péndulo dorado. Observa cómo la luz se refleja en el metal. Tu mente se está relajando, te pesan los párpados. Deja que se cierren. Así, continúa respirando tranquilamente y con naturalidad. Imagínate el océano. El Atlántico. La calma. Eterna.

La serena voz de Momo Hinamori se mezclaba con la tranquila imagen del océano que Rukia acababa de formarse en su mente. Era la misma imagen que había estado viendo cada semana durante los últimos ocho años de terapia.

—Bien, estás relajada y a salvo. Dime desde dónde ves el océano. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Rukia miró por la ventana hacia las aguas grises.

—Estoy en el dormitorio. En la casa.

— ¿En la casa de Francia?

—Sí.

— ¿Y dónde exactamente está esa casa?

—No... no lo sé.

—Descríbeme el dormitorio como lo has hecho otras veces.

Rukia se vio a sí misma girar en la habitación. Describió los colores de dos ambientes, la chimenea, los muebles, la cama. Entonces se puso nerviosa.

—Bien, tú relájate. Respira hondo. Estás a salvo. Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

Cuéntame cosas de la cama.

—Es de matrimonio. De latón. Las sábanas y el edredón son de flores.

—Has dormido en esa cama.

—Sí.

—Y has mantenido relaciones sexuales en ella.

Una vez más, Rukia volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

—He mantenido relaciones sexuales en esa cama.

Todo eso lo había recordado ya en las demás ocasiones, eran retazos de recuerdos revividos tras largos años de duro trabajo.

— ¿Con quién?

—No... no lo recuerdo.

Estaba asustada, simplemente quería escapar.

—Bien. Respira hondo todo el tiempo, aspira por la nariz y espira por la boca. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Dime qué más cosas recuerdas acerca de esa cama.

Rukia se puso en pie mentalmente y miró la cama.

—Es mía —dijo, sin saber muy bien porqué.

—Quiero que te acerques a ella y acaricies las sábanas. ¿Quieres hacer eso por mí?

Rukia asintió. Se acercó a la cama y las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el suave algodón por centésima vez.

—Siéntate en la cama.

Rukia se sentó. El colchón se hundió un poco bajo su peso. Todo aquello le resultaba muy familiar.

—Rukia, túmbate sobre la cama.

Eso hizo renacer en ella el pánico que surgía desde el estómago.

—Estás perfectamente a salvo. Solo estamos recordando, igual que hemos hecho otras veces. Túmbate.

Rukia se tumbó a tientas sobre el edredón. Miró al techo. El colchón parecía firme bajo su cuerpo. La sostenía. No cayó inmediatamente en el espacio como le había ocurrido otras veces cuando Momo la llevaba allí a través de la técnica de la hipnosis.

—Bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué?

—De él.

— ¿Quién es él?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza. Deslizó las manos por el edredón hasta meterlas por debajo de la almohada y tocar el frío metal del cabecero. Y justo en el momento en que sus manos lo tocaron, ella reaccionó emocionalmente. Su respiración se aceleró.

—Él me ha encadenado aquí. A esta cama. ¡Me mantiene prisionera y me utiliza!

—Sí, eso ya lo has recordado antes. ¿Ocurrió algo más en esa cama?

Rukia luchó por respirar, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de respirar y tragar. La habitación giraba hasta ponerse todo negro. Un agujero oscuro la atraía, la arrastraba, la hacía dar vueltas y vueltas como el agua cayendo por una tubería.

— ¡Rukia, quédate conmigo! ¿Qué más ocurrió allí?

Ella gritó.

— ¡Rukia, Rukia! Escúchame. Estás conmigo, en mi despacho. Abre los ojos.

Nada más abrir los ojos volvió a sentirse a salvo. Estaba cubierta de sudor; desde la blusa hasta el pelo y la frente. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Pero recordaba.

Se giró hacia Momo Hinamori y dijo:

—Tuve un niño en esa cama.

— ¿Un niño, o una niña?

—Un niño, creo. No sé por qué pienso eso.

—Está bien, nos dejaremos llevar por tu intuición. ¿Qué le ocurrió al bebé?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Nació muerto?

—No.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Murió después?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

— ¿Recuerdas dónde está esa casa?

Rukia gritó, sobrecogida por el dolor y la impotencia.

—¡No, no lo recuerdo. Jamás lo recordaré!

Momo Hinamori acarició su antebrazo suavemente y le retiró el pelo de la cara, luego cogió la misma taza de siempre, en la que se leía «Los cincuenta me están matando», y dio un sorbo del líquido helado.

—Lo recordarás. Has progresado mucho. Hace ocho años ni siquiera recordabas haber ido a Francia, pero ahora has colocado unas cuantas piezas del rompecabezas. Lleva tiempo, eso es todo. Estamos tratando un trauma muy fuerte.

—Tiempo —repitió Rukia, desolada. Por alguna razón, sentía que se le escapaba el tiempo.

Volvió la vista atrás, hacia el momento en que había vuelto a Filadelfia, y recordó las cosas a las que había tenido que enfrentarse. La muerte de Rob y, nada más volver a América, la de Phillip. Y luego la muerte de su madre. Los problemas psíquicos le impedían ejercer ningún trabajo de gran estrés. Había encontrado un empleo en el Emerald Theater, diseñando decorados y otros objetos para las representaciones de la compañía en Broadway o cuando iban de gira. Con la ayuda de Momo, había invertido los cuarenta mil dólares con los que la habían encontrado. Y con el sustancioso interés pagaba la terapia, que había ido progresando muy lentamente, al menos desde el punto de vista de Rukia. Le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a confiar en Momo... o en cualquier otra persona. Tres años atrás, y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, había comenzado a recuperar algunos recuerdos.

Vivía una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos, pero al menos vivía en el mundo real. No tenía amigos íntimos. Todo su tiempo libre lo pasaba en la terapia o leyendo. Cada noche, cuando se ponía el sol, un inexplicable terror la embargaba por entero, un terror que solo cesaba con la salida del sol. En aquella habitación se enfrentaba todas las semanas a demonios y terrores a los que ningún ser humano hubiera debido enfrentarse jamás. Y sabía que nunca lo habría conseguido de no ser por Momo. Y por si todo ello fuera poco, hacía un año que había dado positivo en la prueba del sida. Era portadora. Le habían dicho que quizá nunca desarrollara la enfermedad, pero no había modo alguno de estar seguros. Solo ese hecho la preocupaba bastante. Pero había algo más, otra razón que no podía descifrar, por la cual el paso del tiempo era para ella algo crucial, una razón que la empujaba a continuar.

Rukia trabajaba intensamente en las sesiones de terapia para atravesar la sólida barrera de piedra que ocultaba los sucesos ocurridos en Francia, en aquella casa junto al océano Atlántico, con un hombre al que no podía recordar y del que solo sabía que le producía terror. Aun así, por fin había logrado tener certeza acerca de algo que le habían confirmado la docena de médicos que la habían examinado: había dado a luz a un niño durante su estancia en Francia. Podía confirmar esa experiencia por sí misma, gracias a un recuerdo. Pero ¿dónde estaba ese niño?

—Me temo que eso es todo por hoy —anunció Momo. Rukia se sonó la nariz y se irguió.

—Gracias, Momo, supongo que hoy hemos hecho un pequeño progreso.

—Un gran progreso, diría yo.

Rukia se dirigió al perchero junto a la puerta y comenzó a ponerse las botas.

—Si me esperas, me voy contigo.

Tomaron juntas el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Momo, una mujer morena, de caderas estrechas y con poco más de treinta y tantos años, tenía siempre una actitud tan natural, que Rukia la admiraba e incluso envidiaba. Se cuidaba mucho, y parecía vivir una vida feliz y encantadora.

—Bueno, me voy a cenar con las chicas —dijo Momo—. Viejas amigas del colegio, y lo de viejas va en serio. ¡Dios, cómo pasa el tiempo! Nos vemos una vez al año, y comemos y bebemos hasta hartarnos. Pero nunca hablamos lo suficiente — añadió, alzando una bolsa de papel marrón—. A decir verdad, todas parecen estar bastante vapuleadas. Menos yo, claro —rió Momo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

—Vino. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué clase de vino?

—Tinto —contestó Momo mientras abría la bolsa y sacaba la botella. Momo leyó la etiqueta y giró la botella para que Rukia pudiera verla.

Fue como si una ola de aire caliente la abofeteara, tirándola casi al suelo; Rukia se apoyó sobre el espejo de la pared trasera del ascensor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Rukia?

— ¡Fue allí! ¡Allí está la casa!

Momo volvió a mirar la etiqueta.

— ¿En Burdeos?, ¿estás segura?

—Sin duda.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Hoy actualizo un poco más temprano solo porque es viernes y mañana a descansar se ha dicho! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y me dejen saber que piensan =D

En un comentario leí que sentían que era demasiada paja la que tenía la historia... pero todo lo que pasa en cada capítulo es por algo ;) también en otro comentario me dicen que no le entienden a la historia ¿? Al menos lo que yo percibí cuando leí esta historia es que no es la clásica historia de amor porque a pesar del miedo que Rukia le tiene a Ichi van surgiendo sentimientos que ninguno de los dos quiere enfrentar ya sea por los demonios en la cabeza de uno como del otro, y no es por los malos ratos que pasan si no por los buenos en medio de los malos, en mi rancho... pueblo... condado... municipio... se le llama _amor apache_ (expresión popular para denominar a las relaciones de pareja intensas, con violencia física y emocional... relaciones muy intensas, tormentosas que a pesar de los malos momentos siguen justos y lo seguiran estando porque es más "fuerte" el amor) xD


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Seis meses después de haber descubierto en qué lugar de Francia había estado prisionera, otros recuerdos comenzaron a surgir incesantemente, incluyendo el de una calle que parecía un circo, el del Royal Medoc Hotel, en el que probablemente se había alojado, algo acerca de un hombre mayor que había sido asesinado una noche, y un montón de sangre.

Cuando el Emerald Theater cerró todo el mes de agosto por vacaciones, y con la bendición de Momo, Rukia se tomó sus primeras vacaciones en ocho años. Y volvió a Burdeos.

Mientras recorría las calles del centro de la ciudad y del muelle, sensaciones que eran casi recuerdos surgían nítida y puntualmente en su mente. Escarbaba en ellos, y entonces se ampliaban, se enlazaban y se hacían más prominentes. Muchas cosas le resultaban familiares; los déjà vu la pillaban siempre por sorpresa. Se alojaba en el Royal Medoc Hotel. Por supuesto, el hotel no conservaba vídeos grabados de hacía ocho años, y quedaban pocos de los empleados que trabajaban entonces. Ninguno había reconocido a Rukia.

Durante los ocho años transcurridos de vuelta en Filadelfia, Rukia había estado estudiando francés. Intuía que algún día volvería a aquel país. Conocer el idioma le resultaba muy útil, a pesar de que comprendía y leía mejor de lo que hablaba. Burdeos no estaba exactamente en la costa del océano Atlántico, pero sí muy cerca. Seguramente debía de haber estado retenida en algún lugar de las afueras, pero no sabía dónde. Rukia compró un mapa detallado de la región y lo examinó, buscando pistas, pero no consiguió nada.

Durante el segundo día de su estancia en Burdeos se dirigió a la comisaría de Policía. Le llevó un rato explicar exactamente lo que deseaba una vez que encontró a la persona indicada, pero por fin logró trasladarle la idea de que quería información acerca de un caso ocurrido ocho años antes. Por la noche.

La palabra «oficioso» jamás había cobrado tanto sentido como en aquella ocasión, mientras se enfrentaba a los burócratas franceses. Rukia sabía que sin los contactos en las altas esferas que le había proporcionado Momo, todo aquel asunto le habría llevado mucho más tiempo. O quizá hubiera sido imposible. Tal y como estaban las cosas, le llevó una semana conseguir el permiso para investigar los expedientes, otros tres días escanear en el ordenador los informes de los asesinatos y crímenes violentos ocurridos durante el período de su estancia en Francia, y otros cuatro días más arreglar el papeleo imprescindible para que le permitieran manejar de hecho toda aquella documentación en papel. Y después de toda esa investigación, el resultado fue nulo.

Si era cierto que había sido testigo de un asesinato, ese asesinato en cuestión no estaba registrado en ningún informe policial de esa ciudad. O bien había sido cometido en otro lugar, o bien su mente se lo había inventado o lo que era aún peor, el expediente había sido borrado. Rukia quería hablar con el inspector que hubiera estado a cargo de los homicidios aquel año, y por fin consiguió una entrevista con un tal inspector LePage.

Se conocieron en la sala de interrogación, una fría estancia con solo una mesa y tres sillas, y nada más. Nada más ver a LePage, Rukia lo reconoció.

—Nos conocemos de antes.

—No sabría decirle, madeimoselle. Conozco a muchas personas en mi trabajo.

La expresión de su rostro y su tono de voz no delataron absolutamente nada. LePage había envejecido, pero en esencia era el mismo que recordaba. Incluso sus gestos le resultaban familiares.

Él encendió un cigarrillo y la observó a través de la nube de humo que exhaló en su dirección. Entonces, por fin, con la misma voz imperturbable, dijo:

—Soy un hombre ocupado. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, madeimoselle?

—Inspector, estuve en Burdeos hace ocho años, entre abril y principios de enero. Y creo que fui testigo de un asesinato. Un hombre mayor murió.

— ¿Informó del crimen a la Policía?

—Puede que sí, no estoy segura.

—Comprendo.

El inspector abandonó la sala y dejó la puerta abierta. Volvió en menos de un minuto con un lápiz y un bloc en la mano.

—Redactaré el informe.

—No he venido a informar acerca de un asesinato, inspector. He venido a investigar si se informó de ese asesinato en su momento.

Él dejó el lápiz y el bloc sobre la mesa.

Antes de que el inspector pudiera decir nada, Rukia añadió:

—Escuche, sé que suena raro, pero apenas recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido mientras estaba aquí.

Él se cruzó de brazos con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Creo que fui retenida como prisionera durante nueve meses —continuó Rukia. No quería darle más información de la necesaria; el inspector tenía ya un aspecto lo suficientemente escéptico—. También creo que es posible que fuera testigo de un asesinato. No hay ningún informe policial acerca del asesinato de un hombre mayor, pero es lo que yo recuerdo.

Él inclinó la silla hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola, entrecerrando los ojos para verla a través del humo que subía sinuosamente por delante de su rostro.

—Necesito hablar con alguien que estuviera aquí por aquel entonces, con alguien que pueda recordarlo.

—Madeimoselle, si el asesinato no está en los archivos policiales, no veo cómo voy a ayudarla.

— ¿Recuerda un asesinato ocurrido hace ocho años?, ¿de un hombre mayor, asesinado de noche, junto al río, con mucha sangre?

—No.

Él había respondido con demasiada rapidez. ¿Significaba eso que la creía una loca, o que ocultaba algo? Quizá simplemente no recordara nada.

—Entonces quizá fuera solo un intento de asesinato.

—Madeimoselle Kuchiki, si ha revisado los archivos y no encuentra lo que busca, no sé cómo puedo yo contribuir a su causa.

La entrevista no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Él no estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Rukia se puso en pie.

—Inspector, no estoy segura de hasta qué punto sabe usted algo o no, pero tengo que decirle una cosa importante: me ocurrió algo en Burdeos, algo tan terrible que casi no me acuerdo de nada. Y llevo toda la vida tratando de recordar.

—A veces es mejor dejar el pasado atrás.

—Y a veces es importante sacarlo de donde está. Y para mí lo es. Si se acuerda de algo que pueda ayudarme, estoy en el Royal Medoc Hotel.

Rukia creyó ver un tic en su ojo. Aquella noche Rukia llamó a Momo a su despacho. Con la diferencia horaria de cinco horas, en Filadelfia eran solo las tres de la tarde. Rukia le contó todo lo ocurrido.

—Mañana volveré a alquilar un coche y a recorrer la costa del Atlántico. Está muy cerca de Burdeos. Esta vez iré en dirección norte, quizá recuerde algo.

—Rukia, ¿qué tal estás, emocionalmente hablando?

—No estoy mal. Al menos no tan mal como pensaba. Ojala pudiera quedarme más tiempo, mi avión sale dentro de tres días. Noto algo extraño, Momo, lo presiento.

Sé que he estado aquí antes. Recuerdo a LePage, recuerdo tantas cosas... Pero no logro enlazarlas todas.

El sonido del líquido helado de la taza de Momo le resultó reconfortante y familiar, la tranquilizó.

—Si lo necesitas, llámame. A cualquier hora. Me localizarán con el busca, así que deja un número y la hora a la que quieres que te llame. Y, Rukia, ten cuidado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que te ocurrió, el trauma fue tan grande que has reprimido todo recuerdo. Tómatelo con calma.

El sábado por la mañana Rukia alquiló un Fiat y tomó la autopista hacia el noroeste. Los viñedos se alineaban a lo largo del camino, preñados de uvas maduras sujetas en filas ordenadas. Aquel era su tercer viaje por la costa en las dos últimas semanas, y siempre tenía la inconfundible sensación de haber visto todo aquello antes, una y otra vez, en dos estaciones del año distintas. No obstante, Rukia se daba cuenta perfectamente de que no era más que la típica campiña plagada de viñedos cuya foto aparecía en cualquier folleto turístico, revista de viajes o incluso en una simple postal. Algunos detalles concretos, sin embargo, corroboraban sus sensaciones.

Al acercarse al complejo turístico de Soulac-sur-Mer, algo en ese nombre la afectó emocionalmente. Igual que una paloma que vuelve al nido, giró en esa dirección por puro instinto.

Mientras conducía a lo largo de la costa, la imagen del océano azul grisáceo se solapaba con la representación mental que había visualizado durante las sesiones de hipnosis. Las casas eran viejas, tenían un aspecto sólido y una vez más, su estructura de madera y piedra, con grandes entradas y ventanas abuhardilladas, le resultaba familiar. Se veían muchas casas de ese estilo desde la carretera, pero no todas, así que decidió tomar caminos secundarios e incluso internarse por senderos particulares de gravilla. No le sonó nada hasta que torció en una curva que llevaba a un enorme château de piedra con jardín.

Rukia frenó en seco. Era como si un fantasma se hubiera materializado ante ella. Era allí donde había estado prisionera. Tan cierto como que se llamaba Rukia. Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad, aceleró suavemente y dejó que el coche avanzara despacio. No había ningún vehículo bloqueando el camino, y las puertas del enorme garaje estaban cerradas. Tenía que ser prudente.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Debería volver a Burdeos, se dijo. No debería estar allí sola. Podía ser muy peligroso. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos y superado demasiados obstáculos como para abandonar.

Dejó las llaves puestas en el coche, la puerta abierta y el motor encendido por si tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa. Llamó a la puerta principal. Nadie respondió. Se acercó a una de las ventanas de la fachada de aquella casa de tres pisos y asomó la cabeza. La habitación estaba vacía. Rodeó la casa y miró a través de todas las ventanas. Todo estaba vacío, no había ni cortinas, ni muebles, pero reconocía la forma de las distintas habitaciones, las puertas y las chimeneas. El garaje también estaba vacío. El château había sido abandonado.

Volvió a la fachada principal y trató de romper una ventana. El acristalamiento exterior, de cristales tintados, se rompía fácilmente, pero el interior parecía a prueba de golpes. Tanto la puerta principal como la trasera estaban bien cerradas. Tras una hora intentándolo, se dio cuenta de que aquel día no lograría nada.

Rukia volvió a Burdeos y se detuvo en la oficina del Registro de la Propiedad. Un empleado buscó la hacienda en el ordenador. Llevaba vacía más de siete años. Y no estaba en venta. El propietario era una firma, una corporación que tenía su sede en Suiza, y su administración estaba a cargo de una consultoría de Burdeos.

Rukia miró el reloj. Era demasiado tarde para ponerse en contacto con la consultoría aquel día, y demasiado tarde también para iniciar los trámites legales, teniendo en cuenta que se marchaba en tres días. Paró en una tienda de informática e hizo algunas compras.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue volver a aquella casa de Soulac -ur-Mer. Entrar fue fácil. Fue casi como si recordara haberlo hecho antes: rajar el marco de madera y descascarillar la masilla que sujetaba el cristal interior. La plancha se resistía a caer hacia dentro, pero tras horas de insistencia consiguió que se desgajara y cayera hacia el exterior. Incluso el aire que se respiraba dentro le resultaba familiar. Rukia exploró la planta baja. Veía en su mente la forma en que había estado amueblado aquel salón, y recordaba la enorme escultura de una chica cabalgando en un delfín sobre la mesa del café. La habitación parecía repleta de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, todos dispuestos por fin a salir. Decidió investigar primero el tercer y segundo pisos, porque bajar al sótano, bajo tierra y en tinieblas, la ponía nerviosa.

En el tercer piso nada le resultó familiar. Quizá jamás hubiera estado allí. Eso la desorientó, sobre todo porque el salón de la planta baja estaba plagado de recuerdos e imágenes. En el segundo piso obtuvo el mismo resultado que en el tercero. O casi. Puertas idénticas daban a habitaciones muy similares unas a otras, habitaciones que no significaban nada para ella. Era como si jamás hubiera entrado en ninguna de ellas, exactamente igual que en la tercera planta. Hasta que llegó a la última habitación.

Nada más entrar, se rompió el sello que había mantenido oculta parte de su memoria. Los recuerdos se agolparon a la velocidad del rayo, abrumándola. Cayó al suelo. Jadeaba. Veía imágenes en forma de flases del fuego de la chimenea, de la ventana por la que tantas veces se había asomado, de la cama y de su lugar en la habitación, de sus despertares y de su caer rendida en el sueño, de cómo había estado encadenada a ella. De pronto todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se convulsionó y comenzó a gemir, temblando.

Por fin los recordaba a todos claramente: a Yoruichi, a Rangiku, a Gin, a Karin, Toshiro y a sus hijos. A su propio hijo. Su diminuto y vulnerable bebé, con mechones de cabello naranja y piel arrugada, succionando leche de su pecho. ¡Y sangre en el biberón! Entonces, como si se hubiera abierto una puerta de golpe dentro su mente, surgió un rostro de la oscuridad, apareciendo con claridad en su conciencia. Cabello naranja, tez aperlada, dientes como colmillos, ojos de acero con una expresión de ira incontenible. Rukia no paró de gritar mientras todas esas puertas de su conciencia se abrían de golpe, haciendo añicos su alma con innumerables recuerdos revividos con demasiada rapidez. Se sentía fragmentada en su interior. No podía dejar de oír los gritos de una docena de voces.


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

—Está bien, Rukia, volvamos otra vez a esa habitación, justo al momento antes de que llegara la Policía y te encontrara allí. Gracias a Dios que decidieron mandarte a casa en lugar de acusarte de allanamiento de morada. Cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió, y no omitas nada.

—Momo, hemos repetido esto ya mil veces desde que llegué. No sé ni por dónde empezar. Es como si surgiera todo en mi mente al mismo tiempo, como una explosión.

—Nos llevará tiempo recomponer todos los recuerdos, pero si no lo hacemos, jamás lograrás colocar cada pieza del puzle en su lugar. Lleno la taza y vuelvo enseguida. Hoy tengo una hora libre más, si hace falta.

Durante los meses siguientes Rukia le contó a Momo su encuentro con Ichigo, su vuelta a Burdeos al descubrir que estaba embarazada y sus dos huidas. Y cómo él le había arrebatado al bebé y la había drogado e hipnotizado profundamente para que olvidara todas aquellas experiencias. Y durante todo el proceso, mientras trabajaba con las intensas emociones que despertaba cada uno de los infiernos que iba recordando, una idea fija mantenía su esperanza viva, una idea que a menudo le repetía a Momo: «Encontraré a mi hijo y lo sacaré de ese nido de vampiros».

—Rukia, hemos discutido ese punto hasta la saciedad. Creo que eso de que eran vampiros te lo estás inventando. Es una forma fácil y rápida de identificar algo que te resulta repelente en ellos. Hay elementos que pueden ser verdad en esa historia, pero tenemos que romper el simbolismo. Eso de que eran vampiros no es más que una metáfora. Seguramente tu primer presentimiento es el más correcto; debían de formar parte de una secta que rendía culto a la sangre. Quizá de magia negra, ese tipo de cosas. Ese Ichigo te dejó embarazada, y probablemente te drogó. Pero aunque te acuerdes de todo, es probable que sigas sin comprender por qué.

—Momo, en esto no me equivoco. Ya sé que suena a cuento. Quizá «vampiro» no sea la palabra exacta, pero no eran humanos.

—Sus acciones eran inhumanas, pero eso es otra cosa.

—No eran humanos. No se trata solo de que bebieran sangre y de las cosas que me hizo Ichigo. No sé cómo explicarlo, Momo. Eran como una especie superior, con sus propias reglas y códigos, que no tenían nada que ver con las que rigen el comportamiento humano.

—Y te resultan atractivos y repelentes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó Rukia con un gesto tenso.

—Del tuyo, por supuesto, pero, Rukia, llevo meses escuchando una y otra vez la misma historia y, la verdad, lo cuentas de tal modo que resulta... bueno, atractivo — contestó Momo mientras daba un sorbo de la taza, en la que resonaron los hielos al chocar.

—No, eso no es cierto. Físicamente atractivo puede ser, pero eran asesinos.

—Todos somos asesinos, ¿no?

—Hablas igual que Rangiku.

—Está bien, miremos esto desde un punto de vista lógico. Usaban la hipnosis, pero yo también. Entonces, ¿soy un vampiro?

— ¿Bebes sangre?

—Bebo Bloody Marys.

—Bueno, pues ellos bebían sangre —contestó Rukia de mal humor.

—Bien, y ¿a cuál de ellos viste beber sangre?, ¿a Rangiku?, ¿a Gin?, ¿a Yoruichi?, ¿a los que vinieron de fuera de Burdeos?

—No, solo a Ichigo.

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—En el muelle. La noche que mató al fiambre.

—Estaba oscuro. La Policía no encontró ninguna evidencia de eso. Tú misma revisaste los informes; no hubo asesinato. Ellos te dijeron que bebían sangre, pero ¿significa eso que realmente lo hagan?

Rukia no dijo nada, pero sentía cierta agresividad en su interior.

— ¿De verdad crees que viven por toda la eternidad? —preguntó Momo.

—No lo sé, pero viven mucho.

—Y eso lo crees porque ellos te lo dijeron.

—Creo que es cierto. Había en ellos algo como de arcaico, en su forma de pensar y de actuar, no sé... como si fueran de otro tiempo. Rangiku, por ejemplo. Era como si fuese realmente de los años cincuenta.

—Bueno, quizá lo sea realmente.

—Pero, Momo, entonces ahora tendría cincuenta años, y su aspecto era el de una chica de veinte años.

— ¿A qué cirujano va?

—Estoy hablando en serio. Uno de ellos en particular, Toshiro... Si lo vieras... en serio, era como de la Edad Media. Y hay algo más. Era como si poseyera una sabiduría arcaica...

—Quizá hayan encontrado el elixir de la juventud, y quizá ese Toshiro sea el líder de la secta —dijo Momo—. Con frecuencia el líder es un gran maestre con el suficiente carisma como para conseguir que el resto le obedezca. —Momo dio un sorbo de la taza y se cruzó de piernas antes de continuar—: ¿No te parece, Rukia, que con el miedo que tenías entonces a tener el sida, es posible que necesitaras pensar que eran eternos? ¿No crees que quizá quisieras que existiera algo que jamás pereciera?

Rukia se quedó mirando a su terapeuta antes de contestar:

—Por supuesto que es posible, ¿crees que no lo había pensado? ¿No sueña todo el mundo con lo mismo?

—Bueno, sí, supongo...

—Quiero decir... ¿no te gustaría vivir para siempre?, ¿ser joven toda la vida?

—Puedes apostar a que sí, pero eso no es realista. Todos debemos enfrentarnos l hecho de que...

—Por favor, Momo, no me des la charla. ¿Cómo te sientes tú realmente ante el hecho de la muerte?

—Bueno, ¿quién es el terapeuta aquí? —contestó Momo, haciendo una pausa para reconsiderarlo—. Supongo que si pudiera elegir...

—Preferirías vivir eternamente.

—Sí, pero me temo que lo más parecido a eso que tenemos es la cirugía estética. A menos que un día conozca a uno de tus vampiros.

Rukia se irguió en el sillón y miró a la terapeuta directamente a los ojos.

—He tomado una decisión. Me vuelvo a Burdeos.

— ¿Puedes tomarte vacaciones otra vez?

—No me voy de vacaciones, me voy para siempre. Al menos hasta que encuentre a mi hijo.

Momo se movió incómoda en el asiento antes de comentar:

—Rukia, no creo que este sea un buen momento para pensar en hacer eso. De hecho...

—Estoy decidida. Momo, tienes que comprenderlo. Necesito que tú lo comprendas. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, soy portadora del virus del sida y lo más probable es que eso derive... en algo peor. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi hijo. No tengo tiempo para seguir con la terapia.

—Entonces quizá sea el momento de dejar todo esto atrás y de continuar con tu vida.

—Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo. Siento que si no me pongo en marcha ahora, jamás lo haré. Sería demasiado tarde.

— ¿Porque el virus puede desarrollarse?

—Sí, por eso también, pero sobre todo porque mi hijo cumplirá nueve años el año que viene.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

—No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que necesito encontrarlo cuanto antes. No sé por qué.

—Rukia, me gustaría que lo reconsideraras.

—He estado considerándolo desde que volví de Burdeos. Tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo, pero ya sabes que lo haces en contra de mi consejo tanto profesional como personal. ¿Me prometes una cosa? Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto conmigo, ¿quieres? Quiero una carta tuya todos los meses, quiero que me tengas al día, y quiero una llamada telefónica de vez en cuando. Llevamos juntas mucho tiempo... casi nueve años. Me preocupo por ti de un modo personal, no solo como profesional. Eres casi como una hermana para mí.

Las palabras de Momo la emocionaron. Ella también había sido como una hermana para Rukia.

—Lo sé, y seguiré en contacto contigo, te lo prometo. Además, siempre podrás localizarme a través de la American Express.

—Esa gente es peligrosa. Deberías dirigirte a las autoridades.

—Eso ya lo intenté. Ellos saben cómo mantener a la gente apartada, usan la hipnosis. Tengo que hacer esto a mi modo. Yo sola.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando los encuentres...? Si es que los encuentras, claro.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero algo haría.

Le llevó tres meses preparar el viaje a Burdeos. Rukia colocó la mayor parte de sus inversiones en cuentas fácilmente accesibles, vendió la casa de su madre e investigó, hasta donde le fue posible, los métodos disponibles de búsqueda de personas desaparecidas. Incluso consultó a un investigador privado, que le dio pistas para buscar informes en Europa y, lo que era aún más importante, le explicó en qué no perder el tiempo. Para cuando llegó el momento de abandonar Filadelfia, estaba en plena forma tanto física como mental y emocionalmente. Sabía en lo más íntimo de su corazón que encontraría a su hijo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Hay pobre de Rukia u.u todo lo que hace por su bebe! En estos capítulos que no veo a Ichigo hasta lo extraño jejeje, díganme que piensan si ¿?

Saludos!


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Rukia se dirigió inmediatamente a Burdeos. El mismo día que llegó llamó por teléfono al inspector LePage. Este no solo se negó a ayudarla, sino, además, a verla. Tras ese fallo inicial, Rukia tuvo un éxito menor. La consultoría de Burdeos encargada de la administración del château le dio el número de la empresa dueña de la hacienda: 8.320. La sede central estaba en Suiza. Rukia tomó un avión hacia allí a la mañana siguiente.

Zurich era una ciudad inmaculadamente limpia, ordenada y práctica, pero sin tanto acero, cristal y cemento como muchas de las grandes ciudades de América del Norte.

Por fin consiguió localizar los expedientes gubernamentales: los dueños de la corporación número 8.320 eran John y Jane Doe, y su dirección correspondía a un edificio en ruinas. ¿Por qué sería que no la sorprendía? Los suizos eran gente amable, pero poco habladora. Ichigo y los suyos habían sabido ocultar su pista. Rukia compró una furgoneta Volkswagen en la que dormía y comía para evitar gastos. Era un pobre arreglo, pero se acomodaba a sus necesidades. Tenía pensado gastar todo lo que hiciera falta hasta que se le acabara el dinero. Primero buscaría sistemáticamente por las grandes ciudades, y luego por todas las ciudades portuarias de Francia. Si eso no daba resultado, buscaría entonces a lo largo de la costa de España.

En cada lugar al que llegaba, se concentraba en dos cosas: el muelle y los sitios más frecuentados por los bichos raros. Y en todas partes, su mayor dificultad radicaba en la lengua. Su francés no era perfecto. Aun así, insistía y lograba hacerse entender. Con el tiempo, llegó a manejar mejor el francés y a chapurrear un poco en otras lenguas.

Enseguida comprendió que era una estupidez ser discreta. La gente no comprendía adonde quería llegar a parar... porque ella no conocía las expresiones coloquiales. Ahorraba tiempo preguntando simplemente si había vampiros en la ciudad. En alguna ocasión alguna persona admitía haber visto uno y una vez, en Algeciras, consiguió una pista de Rangiku. Pero tanto esa pista como otras que obtuvo la llevaron a un callejón sin salida, y siempre acababa con la frustrante sensación de estar como al principio. Eso le inspiró la idea de contratar a un detective privado en Londres. Seis meses después, con unos cuantos cientos de dólares menos, seguía sabiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Durante todo ese año Rukia se mantuvo en contacto con Momo.

— ¿Aún no te has desanimado?

—Sí y no. Pero no voy a rendirme.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Físicamente, quiero decir.

Rukia suspiró antes de responder:

—Hago ejercicio. He engordado viviendo en la furgoneta, así que salgo a correr todos los días. Y tomo una dosis extra de vitaminas y de extractos de hierbas para mejorar el... sistema inmunológico.

—No me has respondido.

—Este año he tenido varios constipados.

—Quizá lo mejor sería que fueras al médico.

— ¿Para qué?

Hacía tiempo que había decidido cuidarse. Trataba de comer y dormir bien. Si quería encontrar a su Isshin que significaba «mi corazón», tal y como había decidido llamar a su hijo porque él era su corazón, no podía permitirse el lujo de caer enferma, y menos aún de preocuparse por el sida.

Pero llevaba una vida agotadora, y a menudo sentía que más que vivir, simplemente existía. Apenas hablaba con nadie si no era para obtener información. No tenía gran cosa de qué hablar. Además, Rukia estaba tan obsesionada que, a menos que alguien pudiera ayudarla, no le interesaba lo que los demás tuvieran que decir. Dormía de día y buscaba de noche. Tras enfrentarse a sus recuerdos, la oscuridad ya no la aterraba. De hecho, encontraba la noche muy reconfortante, porque ocultaba su desaliento del resto del mundo.

Leía muchos libros, e investigaba sobre cualquier asunto que pudiera serle de utilidad: cómo abrir cerraduras, meditación zen, los efectos psicológicos de conocer por primera vez a un hijo. También leyó acerca de los vampiros. Se habían visto vampiros en todos los países del mundo a lo largo de toda la historia documentada, y la primera mención, hacia el año 2500 a. C, era en la leyenda de Gilgamesh, leyenda que daba pie a creer que el mito se basaba en hechos reales. A pesar de todas las investigaciones y especulaciones acerca de aquellos seres anémicos, bebedores de sangre, enterrados prematuramente y de prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas, algunos detalles simplemente seguían sin explicación. Cuanto más leía, más probable le parecía que hubiera otras especies no estrictamente humanas, por mucho que lo parecieran, pisando la Tierra.

Tras recorrer Francia y España, Rukia se dirigió a Alemania. Buscó en Berlín y por las afueras. Cuando acabó con Berlín, o más bien Berlín acabó con ella, buscó en Munich, Bonn y otras ciudades más pequeñas a lo largo del Rin.

Finalmente buscó por los países escandinavos y en otoño, por Italia y Grecia. Estaba convencida de que Ichigo y los suyos evitarían países en los que hubiera alguna posibilidad de guerra o en los que su presencia resultara demasiado destacada, y por eso no viajó a la Europa del Este.

Antes de abandonar Filadelfia, y con la ayuda de Momo, había logrado recordar el apellido « Hitsugaya». En cada lugar al que llegaba comprobaba las guías telefónicas, los censos, las hemerotecas y los registros de nacimientos, muertes y bodas. Buscó todas las posibles formas de escribir el apellido que se le ocurrieron, esperando dar en algún momento con alguna Karin o algún Toshiro. Pero no encontró nada, ni una sola pista. Era como si todos ellos fueran simplemente apariciones, invenciones de su imaginación. Y, en sus peores momentos, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba: que lo había soñado todo, que se había vuelto loca.

A veces, solo la voz de Momo, por teléfono, la convencía de que seguía manteniendo los pies firmes sobre la tierra.

—Tú no te has inventado todo esto, Rukia. Tienes que aferrarte a tus recuerdos. Esa gente te usó, abusó de ti. Otra cosa muy distinta, sin embargo, es que decidas abandonar la búsqueda.

—No voy a rendirme, no puedo.

Pasó un año. El dinero se le iba a una velocidad que no hubiera podido ni imaginar. A menudo se sentía deprimida. Físicamente, notaba que su energía iba en descenso. Quizá se pasara el resto de su vida vagando por toda Europa sin dirección, y sin encontrarlos jamás. Podían estar en cualquier lugar del planeta. Desesperada, volvió a Burdeos.

El inspector LePage se había retirado. Rukia consiguió la dirección de su casa y se las arregló para tropezar casualmente con él. Él se mostró reacio a hablar con ella, pero Rukia insistió.

Se sentaron en un banco de madera de un parque, en la terrasse du jardin public. Era diciembre, los árboles estaban desnudos, el aire era gélido. El policía exhaló nubes de humo por ambos agujeros de la nariz. Contemplaba a media docena de niños vestidos con ropa para la nieve, jugando al otro lado del césped,

aparentemente poco interesado en los ruegos de Rukia.

—Por favor, ya sé que está usted bajo su control. Lo han hipnotizado igual que han hecho con todos los demás con los que tienen contacto. Pero tiene usted que ayudarme. Tienen a mi hijo. Si conserva algo de decencia humana, tiene que tratar de recordar.

—Madeimoselle Kuchiki, jamás debí ayudarla la primera vez, y ahora me pide que vuelva a hacerlo, lo cual no puede llevar más que a la catástrofe.

Las canas sobrepasaban en número a sus cabellos oscuros.

—Por favor, no tengo nadie a quien recurrir. Si sabe usted algo, si se acuerda de algo, cuéntemelo.

—Lo que sé no puedo decírselo, y lo que no sé podría llenar toda la bibliotèque —contestó él, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Rukia contempló también a los niños. Su hijo, Isshin, cumpliría pronto nueve años. Un chico que hubiera podido ser él, flaco, de cabello claro y mejillas sonrosadas, corrió fuera del césped con sus vaqueros, y su chaqueta y gorro rojos a juego. Chocó con una mujer, a la que abrazó. Probablemente su madre. La mujer se echó a reír y lo besó. Rukia suspiró.

—No puedo más —dijo Rukia, más para sí misma que para el inspector—. Hace tiempo que no puedo ya más. Pero eso que me mantiene en pie, eso mismo no me permitirá parar hasta que encuentre a mi hijo. Parece como si cobrara vida incluso sin mí —explicó Rukia, que dirigió la vista entonces hacia LePage—. ¿Tiene usted hijos?

LePage cruzó las piernas, la miró y por último, desvió de nuevo la vista.

—Tengo dos hijos y una hija, pero ya son mayores. Mis hijos incluso tienen hijos.

Rukia también desvió la vista. Estaba tan triste, tan absolutamente desesperanzada... Sabía que jamás podría dejar de buscar. Pero también sabía que Isshin podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Se le acababa el dinero. Y la salud pronto se le acabaría también: lo veía venir como veía la nieve en el aire. Si al principio había buscado con método, con un plan, llena de energía y entusiasmo, en ese momento ya no le quedaba ninguna estrategia. Buscaba al azar, de cualquier modo, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. En un instante se le apareció su futuro ante la vista: una persona desahuciada, destruida en sus mismas raíces, vagando sola por el mundo, obsesionada, hasta que el destino, Dios o alguna providencia divina se apiadara de ella, le arrebatara el último aliento y le concediera la única paz que jamás conocería.

El inspector LePage debió vislumbrar en su aspecto y modo de hablar algo muy similar, porque por fin confesó:

—Madeimoselle, yo no estoy bajo su control.

Rukia lo miró. Él, en cambio, no quería mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Quiere decir que eligió protegerlos?, ¿durante todos estos años? ¿Por qué?

LePage miró al otro lado del parque. Encendió otro Gitanne.

—Mi hija... es uno de ellos.

Rukia no podía pronunciar palabra.

—Nuestra hija mayor. Iba a morir de leucemia. Ellos la salvaron de la muerte.

— ¿Y usted es el único que lo sabe?

—Mi mujer también lo sabe.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora su hija?

—No lo sé. Mi mujer y yo la vemos unas cuantas veces al año. Ella se pone en contacto con nosotros y nos dice dónde ir a verla. Su aspecto es el mismo, siempre, a pesar de que nosotros y nuestros hijos envejecemos —explicó LePage, con profundas arrugas en el rostro.

— ¿Lo lamenta?

—Quizá debería. Engañar a la muerte... no es algo natural. Al menos tal y como entendemos nosotros la naturaleza. Pero no lamento nuestra decisión, y ella no nos culpa —comentó LePage, que entonces sí dirigió la vista a Rukia y añadió—: Yo quiero a mi hija.

— ¡Pero son asesinos!

—Elisse no ha matado a nadie.

—Pero los otros sí.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y aquel hombre mayor del muelle?

—Le repito, madeimoselle, lo que le dije entonces: el fiambre murió de un ataque al corazón. No culpo a Ichigo por sacarle la sangre a un moribundo cuando la necesita para sobrevivir más de lo que culpo a mi propia hija. También con ellos hay que tener un poco de caridad.

Rukia estaba atónita. Durante todo ese tiempo el inspector lo había sabido absolutamente todo. Y le había ocultado la verdad.

—Inspector, por favor, le ruego que...

Él alzó una mano, y añadió:

—Todo lo que puedo decirle, madeimoselle, y por supuesto, no debería decirle siquiera esto, es que una vez oí a mi hija mencionar la ciudad de Mürzzuschlag, que sé que está en Austria. Lo comentaba a propósito de una visita de alguien de allí a Burdeos. Quién era esa visita, o si era uno de nosotros o de ellos, eso no lo sé. Puede incluso que sea una pista falsa. Es todo lo que sé, pero si yo fuera usted, abandonaría de inmediato. Y si no puede abandonar, entonces que Dios la ayude. Y que Dios los proteja a ellos también.

Aquella noche, Rukia partió en dirección a Viena. Condujo sin parar y llegó dos días después. Lo primero que hizo nada más pisar la ciudad fue comprar un mapa de Austria, pero luego decidió que, antes de abandonar Viena, podía investigar el apellido «Hitsugaya». Se quedó de piedra cuando lo encontró. «Hitsugaya» era un viejo apellido muy conocido, y sus orígenes se remontaban varias generaciones atrás, hasta mediados del siglo XVI. Volvió a quedarse atónita cuando encontró a Toshiro y Karin Hitsugaya censados en la ciudad de Mürzzuschlag, exactamente igual que si fueran ciudadanos cualesquiera. Solo cuando logró calmarse recordó claramente a Karin decir: «Toshiro debería estar ya de vuelta en Austria con Hanataro y Susan».

Nada más levantar el auricular, Rukia se precipitó a contárselo a Momo:

—Momo, he encontrado a los De Hitsugaya. Viven en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Viena. Ahora mismo estoy en ella.

— ¡Rukia, espera! No hagas ninguna tontería. No sabes de qué son capaces.

Rukia hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

—No sé si es por la comunicación telefónica o qué, Momo, pero tu tono de voz me hace pensar que por fin me crees. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que es la primera vez?

Al otro lado hubo una pausa.

—Tienes razón. Creo que he seguido toda tu aventura convencida de que jamás los encontrarías, y ahora...

—Sigues sin creer que sean vampiros.

—No... no sé qué creer. Definitivamente son gente real y están complicados en el secuestro de un niño que te forzaron a tener, eso no lo dudo, pero, ¿vampiros? ¿Seres que disfrutan de vida eterna, o al menos de una eterna juventud...? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Encontrar a mi hijo.

* * *

**Nota de la adaptadora:** Perdón! He tenido mucho trabajo y hasta ahora me di tiempo para actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí =D y digan que les pareció el capítulo de hoy!

Respondiendo a Meikyo Natsume... yo estoy loca por Ichigo (André) me encantó desde que empecé a leer de él aunque sea un malo con la protagonista jejejeje, Momo me cae mal eso es todo lo que puedo decir 3:) y pues en cuanto al resto de tu comentario... por mí está bien chica y si va a la par de está adaptación mejor para que los tramposillos que quieran saber antes de tiempo... no puedan xD y lo otro... eso ya depende de todos mis lectores ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

A la puesta de sol, Rukia condujo cuesta arriba por la montaña que la llevaba a un castillo medieval de aspecto español. Se preguntaba qué ocurriría una vez llegara allí. Por fin estaba a punto de encontrarlos y sin embargo, estaba casi deprimida, cosa que la sorprendía. Pero lo que más profundamente sentía era miedo. Se estaba acercando mucho, eso también lo intuía. Y no obstante, sabía que aún quedaban muchos obstáculos que superar. Los Hitsugaya podían estar de viaje. Probablemente no la ayudarían. Podían advertir a Ichigo y a los otros. Y sobre todo no debía olvidar que ellos también eran vampiros, todos lo eran. Ellos también bebían sangre, y quizá quisieran beberse la suya. No había ninguna razón que se lo impidiera.

Rukia condujo hasta el final del polvoriento camino; el resto tenía que hacerlo a pie. Hacía frío arriba, en las montañas perpetuamente nevadas, alejadas de las zonas habitadas. Se abrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta de lana, se puso la capucha y cerró la puerta de la furgoneta antes de echar a caminar por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta principal. Golpeó con firmeza con la aldaba en forma de cabeza de lobo sobre la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, el apuesto joven al que conocía del château le abrió. Parecía hambriento, y al principio la miró con una clara intención. Pero una décima de segundo más tarde una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro.

Inmediatamente apareció detrás de él una chica joven y poco después, Karin, que no pareció exactamente sorprendida de verla. Nadie dijo nada durante unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente Karin habló:

—Entra, Rukia. Te he estado esperando.

Entraron en un enorme salón. En medio minuto se les unió Toshiro y tras él, un enorme gato negro persa de ojos verdes del mismo tono que los ojos de Karin. Los cinco se sentaron junto a la enorme chimenea en la que cabía más de una persona y que calentaba más que de sobra la estancia. De inmediato, el gato saltó sobre el regazo de Toshiro, que comenzó a acariciarlo.

El salón era enorme, muy antiguo, de altos techos y aspecto cavernoso. Las paredes eran de piedra. Una de ellas estaba cubierta por una librería repleta de libros antiguos que continuaba por la estancia contigua. Sobre el suelo había finas alfombras orientales de nudo, y encima docenas de muebles, sin duda antigüedades, muchas de ellas en excelente estado. Una pequeña cómoda, preciosamente chapada y con las patas labradas, llamó la atención de Rukia.

Ver a los Hitsugaya de nuevo le hizo pensar en cuánto tiempo había pasado. Diez años antes pensaba en Toshiro y en Karin como en personas mucho mayores que ella. En ese momento ella solo parecía un poco más joven, y desde luego mucho mayor que Hanataro y Susan. Ella había envejecido, pero ellos no.

— ¿Cómo sabíais que iba a venir? —preguntó Rukia.

Notaba que los cuatro estaban muy pálidos, hambrientos.

—Por las cartas —contestó Karin.

Rukia asintió y continuó:

—Necesito su ayuda.

Nadie dijo una palabra.

—Tengo que encontrar a mi niño. Por favor, díganme dónde está.

El chico, Hanataro, dijo algo en francés, pero hablaba en un dialecto que Rukia no podía comprender. Entonces la chica habló con rapidez, muy animadamente, también en francés, aunque era evidente que no era su lengua materna. Rukia descifró algunas palabras que, indudablemente, eran de preocupación.

Finalmente Karin dijo:

—Rukia, nosotros no podemos ayudarte. No podemos traicionar a uno de los nuestros.

—Y ahora tú estás aquí —dijo Hanataro, que enseguida se volvió hacia Toshiro.

—No podemos dejarla marchar —intervino Susan. El corazón de Rukia sufrió un fuerte sobresalto—. Les hablará a los demás de nosotros —añadió la chica, que parecía asustada.

Susan miró a Karin y luego a Toshiro como si buscara en ellos su aprobación.

—Nadie conoce su dirección excepto yo. No se lo diré a nadie —aseguró Rukia.

—No deberías haber venido aquí —aseguró Karin que, también, desvió la mirada hacia Toshiro—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

Los ojos turquesa de Toshiro no habían dejado de observar el rostro de Rukia ni un segundo. Ella podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada aunque apartara la vista, pero en ese preciso instante la dirigió hacia él. Recordaba esa mirada; esos ojos habían estado presentes, con ella, durante el parto de Isshin. Los dos habían compartido esa experiencia, pero Rukia sabía que, para él, quizá eso no significara nada más.

Transcurrieron más minutos en silencio, minutos muertos. De pronto Toshiro dejó al gato en el suelo, se acercó a la pequeña cómoda y sacó lápiz y papel de un cajón. Escribió algo. Se acercó a Rukia y le tendió el papel. Ella lo tomó y lo leyó. Y alzó la vista de inmediato hacia él. Sus ojos eran de un turquesa más puro que Rukia había visto jamás. Sentía que si los miraba durante mucho tiempo a esa corta distancia, toda ella se desvanecería.

— ¿Están en Quebec?, ¿en Canadá? —consiguió decir Rukia al fin.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió escrutándola, examinándola. Tras Toshiro, la joven Susan dio un salto y se puso en pie. Y dijo en voz alta:

—No le habrás dado su dirección, ¿verdad?

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! —exclamó Hanataro.

Karin parecía realmente preocupada.

—Toshiro, en todos tus siglos de existencia jamás has traicionado a nadie, y menos a uno de los nuestros. ¿Por qué?

—No he traicionado a nadie —contestó Toshiro sin apartar la vista ni un instante de Rukia—, pero tampoco tengo intención de oponerme al destino.

* * *

_El mundo no cambiará tanto de acuerdo con la voluntad_

_del hombre como según el poder de adivinación de la_

_mujer._

**_—Claude Bragdon._**

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Ains amo a Shiro... él, Ichigo y Byakuya y un poquito el papa de Ichi (me encanta su personalidad alegre y loca xD) son mis favoritos en la manga, el cual sigo fervientemente leyendo semana tras semana =D ¿Quién más de ustedes lo lee?

Meikyo Natsume desde un principio quería que el bebe se llamara así jejeje he leído muchos fics de esta parejita y siempre... siempre le ponen a sus hijos el típico Harumi o Hayate o algo así por el estilo y quise romper esa regla ;) y con respecto al epilogo, entonces ya va un puntillo a favor =D

JJDani, me encantan tus mensajes! (aunque tenga que usar el chafo traductor de google para entender xD)

cabe, gzn, Loen, Guest, 000, D ly-chan besitos para todos ustedes y por sus siempre mensajes alentadores =D

rukia kuchiki White moon, yo también lloro por leer de nuevo a Ichi pero pronto aparecerá así que no desesperes =)

**_P.D._** Lamento que sea tan pequeño el capítulo chicas/os u.u


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Rukia aterrizó en el aeropuerto Mirabel de Montreal a las tres de la tarde. Nada más poner un pie allí deseó llevar un abrigo más cálido. Pero no se compraría ninguno, no pensaba estar tanto tiempo en Canadá.

Le costó un enorme esfuerzo no dirigirse directamente a la dirección que Toshiro le había dado. No obstante, trató de mantener la calma durante el largo trayecto en taxi al centro de la ciudad. Hizo una reserva en un hotel, arregló los papeles para alquilar un coche al día siguiente y compró comida en abundancia para, después, salir a tomar una cena ligera a un sitio agradable. Nada más entrar en la habitación del hotel llamó por teléfono a Momo.

Sufría las molestias del desfase horario, así que la llamada le resultó extraña, como si la conversación no estuviera sincronizada.

—Rukia, llama a la Policía.

—No, Ichigo y los otros saben muy bien cómo hipnotizar a la Policía... y a quien haga falta.

—Voy a tomar un avión hacia allí. No deberías estar sola.

—Momo, no seas ridícula. Necesito hacer esto con rapidez. Tengo que llegar de día, mientras ellos sean vulnerables, y sacar de allí a mi hijo antes de que despierten.

— ¿Te olvidas de que ellos te secuestraron a ti y a tu hijo? Ellos son cuatro, y tú solo una. Te superan en número. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a salirte con la tuya?

—Ellos solo podían hacer lo que hicieron porque yo no comprendía realmente lo que eran. Ahora lo sé, pero yo también puedo jugar a ese juego. Voy a recuperar a mi hijo.

— ¿Y luego?

—Luego volveré a Filadelfia.

Era mentira. No tenía intención de volver a Filadelfia; era el primer lugar donde la buscarían. Pero no quería contárselo todo a Momo en ese momento. Se oyó un ruido como de hielo.

—Rukia, dame la dirección. Alguien tiene que saber dónde estás.

Rukia dudó antes de contestar:

—Si prometes no llamar a la Policía ni presentarte aquí.

Entonces fue Momo la que vaciló.

—Solo si no sé nada de ti antes de mañana por la noche.

—No, Momo, de ningún modo. Tengo que descubrir cuál es exactamente la situación. No sé si Isshin sigue vivo aún... no quiero complicar las cosas.

Otra pausa.

—Está bien, pero dame la dirección. Solo por si acaso.

—Tienes que prometerme que no vas a interferir.

—Te doy una semana. Es más que razonable. Tienes mi palabra. Después llamaré a la caballería.

Rukia le dio la dirección. Una vez más, oyó el sonido de la bebida en la taza de Momo. Durante todos aquellos años Rukia había supuesto que bebía agua, pero en ese momento se preguntó si sería realmente así. Sobre todo porque Momo articulaba mal algunas palabras.

— ¿Sabes, Rukia?, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero... creo que estás a punto de descubrir algo.

—No te comprendo.

—Quiero decir... ¿y si son vampiros de verdad? ¡Los no muertos! —exclamó Momo que, tras una pausa para dar otro sorbo, continuó—: No envejecen. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? ¡Hay tanta gente en este mundo que lo consideraría un milagro!

—Puede que ese sea el único beneficio de su condición.

— ¿Beneficio? Es mucho más importante que eso. Ellos tienen lo que todos nosotros buscamos: una vida eterna.

—Yo no busco eso, busco a mi hijo. Y necesito dormir. ¿Es que no vas a desearme suerte? La voy a necesitar.

—Por supuesto que te deseo suerte. Si lo miras bien, entre la cuna y la muerte todo es cuestión de suerte.

(***)

A las siete en punto de la mañana siguiente, Rukia se presentó en la oficina de Hertz. Recogió un Toyota y se informó sobre el modo de llegar a Westmont, la zona al oeste de Mont Royal donde vivía Ichigo. Condujo a lo largo de Sherbrooke, una calle ancha de edificios de estilo clásico francés con fachadas adornadas y pintadas en vivos colores, y luego giró a la derecha, hacia la montaña con el enorme cruce iluminado en su cima que dominaba aquella isla.

Durante la cena había leído que la isla de Montreal, en la que estaba situada la ciudad de Montreal, fue explorada por Jacques Cartier en 1535, y la ciudad se fundó en 1663. El ambiente resultaba antiguo para un norteamericano.

Siguiendo la dirección que le habían indicado, giró a la izquierda en la avenue des Pins. Al llegar a Redpath Crescent, una estrecha calle curva, aminoró la marcha. Aquella zona, situada en la falda de la montaña, era para adinerados, eso estaba claro. Había grandes mansiones desperdigadas entre casas de un tamaño más modesto, y no obstante cada una de ellas era distinta y especial. Vio casas que parecían chalés, y una que podría haber sido una mansión de la campiña inglesa, con el exterior cubierto por entero de hiedra y parras. Otros edificios tenían un diseño más moderno, maravillas arquitectónicas de estilo único, realizadas con interesantes materiales. Y todas se situaban en lo alto de empinadas calles que ascendían desde la calle principal.

El edificio que ocupaba el número 777 encajaba bien dentro de aquel ambiente de opulento buen gusto. Era una casa de tres pisos, de piedra natural gris y con cristales de color en las ventanas, de estilo más bien Tudor que francés.

Rukia aparcó a la vuelta de la esquina y miró la hora: aún no habían dado las ocho de la mañana. Sacó la bolsa de gimnasia del maletero y volvió a la calle Redpath Crescent. Mientras caminaba por la acera se dio cuenta de que la casa tenía la puerta principal en un lateral en lugar de en la fachada principal; era una suerte. Luego, al subir por el camino que llevaba de la acera a la casa, observó que había un garaje en la parte de atrás.

Rukia decidió que lo mejor era llamar a la puerta, aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que no había ninguna sirvienta o chofer por allí. Al ver que nadie contestaba, dio la vuelta a la casa buscando el modo de entrar. ¿Y si no era allí donde vivían? Podían llevarla a la cárcel por allanamiento de morada.

Pero las ventanas eran idénticas a las de la casa de Burdeos: cristales tintados exteriores, metacrilato en el interior, probablemente transparente. Podía desgajar el cristal con un sencillo cúter. Eso no le llevaría demasiado tiempo, pero aumentaba las posibilidades de que la viera algún vecino, porque eran dos paneles los que tenía que rajar. El cristal saltaría, pero no hacia dentro, de modo que ese sería otro problema a solucionar. Sin embargo, Rukia había adquirido muchas destrezas y conocimientos durante aquellos años. Además de abrir cerraduras, también sabía bastante sobre sistemas de seguridad. La caja que había junto a la puerta principal indicaba que la casa estaba protegida con un sistema de escáner de infrarrojos. Eso no sería ningún problema una vez hubiera conseguido entrar. Lo difícil era hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. La diminuta pegatina de la ventana significaba que estaba protegida además por una de esas empresas de seguridad internacionales.

Rukia sospechaba que si rompía alguna puerta o ventana, inmediatamente saltaría una alarma en algún lugar. En cuestión de minutos llegarían la Policía o los guardias de seguridad. Lo mejor era entrar con la mayor rapidez, y eso significaba entrar por una puerta, y no por una ventana.

Trató de abrir con el juego de llaves maestras; se trataba básicamente de un equipo profesional para abrir cualquier puerta. Probó una tras otra hasta que una de ellas encajó. Sin duda la alarma ya habría saltado, pero trató de mantener la calma hasta que consiguió abrir. Por fin lo logró.

Abrió la puerta lo justo para deslizarse dentro, y luego cerró lentamente. Atravesó el vestíbulo despacio para evitar que los rayos infrarrojos la detectaran. Se escondió en un armario del vestíbulo y esperó a que llegara la Policía o los guardias de seguridad.

Oyó el coche llegar. Eran dos personas. Comprobaron todas las puertas y ventanas, aparentemente satisfechos con la idea de que se trataba de una falsa alarma. No iban a entrar. Durante una hora, Rukia hizo saltar la alarma a propósito otras dos veces. Había leído que a la tercera la Policía daba por supuesto que el sistema de seguridad estaba funcionando mal y por tanto, dejaban de ir a comprobarlo. Cuando se marcharon por tercera y con suerte, última vez, Rukia se preparó para comenzar a buscar.

Entró en la cocina, una habitación muy luminosa decorada en amarillo, rojo y blanco, con una barra con la placa de cocina y banquetas en el centro. La nevera y los armarios estaban vacíos, signo inequívoco de que había dado con el lugar correcto. Rukia se movía sin hacer ruido, pero el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos; cualquier muerto viviente habría podido oírlo.

Había un comedor amueblado en madera de pino, la versión canadiense del estilo provenzal francés, y un salón abarrotado de sofás, mesas y lámparas. Rukia reconoció algunos muebles estilo Reina Ana y la escultura de la doncella cabalgando sobre el delfín. Nada más verlos, su corazón galopó y tuvo que hacerse unos cuantos serios reproches. Si se ponía demasiado nerviosa, quizá cometiera algún error.

Subió las escaleras con la mayor rapidez y silencio de que fue capaz. La casa estaba fría, la temperatura era bastante baja: ellos lo preferían así durante el día. En el piso de arriba había cinco puertas, todas cerradas excepto la del servicio. Había también una escalera que subía al tercer piso con dos puertas al final, ambas cerradas. Decidió explorar el sótano. Se sentía relativamente a salvo: todos estarían durmiendo hasta la puesta de sol, no podían hacerle daño. Era a los mortales a los que no podía permitirse el lujo de encarar, pero de momento no parecía haber ninguno por allí.

De vuelta en la planta principal, Rukia encontró una escalera que salía de la cocina. Encendió la potente linterna que llevaba y bajó por los peldaños de madera. El sótano consistía en una estancia de hormigón sin terminar, limpia pero de aspecto cavernoso. Bajo los dos tramos de escaleras no había nada excepto un par de baúles.

En un rincón de la zona principal había una caldera nueva de gas casi completamente silenciosa. Cerca de ella había una puerta, la única que Rukia podía ver. Sabía que tendría que comprobar qué había tras ella.

La puerta tenía dos argollas, una cadena y un candado. Pero la cadena solo pasaba por la argolla del marco de la puerta, así que no tendría que romperla. Más abajo tenía una antigua cerradura con combinación de las que solían usarse en las cámaras acorazadas de los bancos. Rukia dio gracias a su suerte, porque se había leído un libro entero sobre cómo abrir ese tipo de cerraduras e, incluso, había practicado con una vieja caja fuerte que había encontrado en un mercadillo. Sería coser y cantar, al menos comparado con la sofisticada caja con la que había estado practicando.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con paciencia con el dial, escuchando a través de un estetoscopio que había comprado por si surgía la eventualidad. Cada clic sonaba como una explosión. Después del quinto empujó la puerta, que se abrió hacia dentro.

El corazón le latía a toda máquina. Estaba aterrada ante lo que pudiera encontrar. Recogió la bolsa y entró sigilosamente en aquella oscuridad semejante a la boca de un lobo, dispuesta a devorarla.

Echó un rápido vistazo con la linterna a toda la habitación, y vio partes de muebles, retazos de memorias. Allí un galón militar plateado junto a un triángulo negro. Allá el borde de un armario. Una silla. Y luego una cama negra lacada con una silueta tumbada encima.

No era el momento de dejarse llevar por el pánico. Simplemente tenía que hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Lo único que importaba era Isshin. Observó la habitación entera otra vez, y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más. La única puerta que había en ella llevaba a un servicio. Cuando se convenció de que era el único ser viviente en la habitación, se dirigió a la cama.

Él estaba tumbado a un lado, casi como si estuviera esperándola. Se acercó a él. Rukia recorrió la silueta desnuda de Ichigo con la luz de la linterna. No había cambiado nada. Por fin ella había llegado a la edad que él parecía tener, y eso le producía la extraña sensación de ser una persona diferente de la de entonces.

Dejó nerviosamente la linterna y la bolsa de gimnasia sobre la mesilla. Abrió la bolsa y sacó dos objetos. Colocó el que tenía en la mano derecha sobre el corazón de él, y alzó el otro con la mano izquierda.

La luz de la linterna le iluminaba el rostro y el pecho. Rukia se quedó mirándolo, hipnotizada ante la viva visión de aquel recuerdo. Él era como un cuerpo que esperara el entierro, pensó. Inmóvil, sin vida, muerto.

Nueve años, recordó amargamente. Él le había robado nueve años de su vida. Y a su hijo. Lo odiaba más de lo que había odiado nunca a nadie. Y él ni siquiera era humano. Merecía la muerte. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? No era capaz de bajar la mano derecha, la que sostenía el mazo, para golpear con la estaca su estéril corazón y destruirlo.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que tenía que hacerlo. Conocía todas las razones, las había repetido una y otra vez hasta el infinito con Momo: él la había maltratado, había abusado de ella, la había usado, la había apartado de la única persona a la que realmente se sentía unida en este mundo... Merecía incluso algo peor que la muerte, se dijo. ¿Qué era él, sino algo completamente antinatural que hubiera debido morir tiempo atrás? Era un chupador de sangre, un asesino de seres humanos cruel, sádico y perverso. La había destruido en un solo segundo, sin pensarlo siquiera. Pero quizá por eso mismo sabía que no podía hacerlo. Porque ella no era como él, ella tenía que pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tenía que haber otro modo de llegar a Isshin, se dijo. Dormirían durante todo el día. Podía comprobar todas las habitaciones. Si su hijo estaba vivo, si estaba en la casa, lo encontraría y se lo llevaría. Y en esa ocasión sabía lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que no dejaba ningún rastro.

Nada más comenzar a bajar la mano derecha con el mazo, una mano la agarró por la muñeca. Atónita, por un momento no pudo siquiera moverse. Pero entonces, como por instinto, Rukia alzó la mano izquierda, dispuesta a clavarle la estaca en el corazón. Él se la agarró también, aferrándose a su muñeca. Los brazos de Ichigo se doblaron por los codos, abriéndose en abanico y forzándola a inclinarse sobre él hasta yacer cruzada sobre su pecho. Los rostros de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros. Ella esperaba que él abriera los ojos de golpe y que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa maliciosa. Sería entonces cuando la mataría.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

Rukia se vio forzada a permanecer tumbada sobre él, apretada contra el frío pecho de Ichigo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que retorcerse. Las manos que la sujetaban eran como frías esposas de acero, aferrándola sin piedad. Tenía que acabar así, se dijo Rukia amargamente, olvidándose de su miedo por un momento para sentir la irónica injusticia de la vida.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada excepto permanecer quieta, tratando de conservar sus fuerzas y observando cómo la luz de la linterna se iba apagando poco a poco al acabársele las pilas. Esperando al anochecer. Esperando su muerte. Un par de veces, durante aquel largo día, Rukia creyó oír el corazón de Ichigo latir, pero pudo haber sido el suyo perfectamente. Era como en la narcolepsia, pensó.

Él estaba dormido, pero no lo estaba. Estaba muerto, pero estaba vivo.

— ¿Te has vuelto una cazavampiros, o debo tomarme esto de un modo personal? —preguntó él.

Sin duda acababa de ponerse el sol.

Incluso la voz de Ichigo seguía siendo la misma, pensó Rukia. Cínica, amarga, y siempre haciendo venenosos comentarios a sus expensas. Con un único movimiento suave, Ichigo la hizo rodar por la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, con él encima. Y sin soltarle las muñecas. La luz de la linterna era ya muy débil, pero Rukia podía ver su rostro claramente. Su aspecto era el de siempre cuando tenía hambre: delgado, ojeroso, de mal humor.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido tu tenacidad —añadió él—. Si no fueras tan estúpida, creo que incluso te admiraría. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

—Por Toshiro. Él me dio su dirección.

— ¿Aún sigues mintiendo, Rukia? Hay ciertas cosas que jamás cambian, ¿verdad?

—Es cierto. Los vi en Austria. No me importa si me crees o no.

—Y, lo que es más importante aún, ¿cómo has conseguido recordar?

—No eres omnipotente, Ichigo. Nosotros, los simples mortales, tenemos algunas habilidades.

— ¿Como por ejemplo?

Rukia no estaba dispuesta a contarle nada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme esta vez?

Ichigo lanzó una carcajada sarcástica y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Sigues siendo tan ingenua! Entras aquí, tratas de clavarme una estaca en el corazón y luego me preguntas qué te voy a hacer. ¿Qué esperas, que te invite a un capuchino? ¡Despierta!

—No trataba de matarte —dijo Rukia con voz débil, aun sabiendo que no lo convencería. Recordaba la inevitable sensación de frustración que sentía siempre ante la imposibilidad de hablar con él.

—Comprendo. Y, entonces la estaca, ¿para qué es?, ¿para hacer fuego?, ¿para clavar una tienda de campaña? —Preguntó Ichigo mientras sacudía la cabeza, incrédulo—. Lo tuyo es patológico, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estás mintiendo.

—Intenté matarte, pero no pude.

Él lanzó una sonora carcajada, pero súbitamente paró de reír y la miró.

—Para mí, eres como una virgen: tu sangre siempre ha estado más allá de mi alcance. Pero eso se acabó, Rukia.

Entonces Rukia sintió que el pánico la embargaba.

— ¡Espera! Si vas a matarme, déjame ver a mi hijo primero. Déjame verlo para que sepa que está bien antes de morir. ¡Por favor!

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —contestó él sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza en una negativa.

—Sí puedes. Solo verlo. No le diré una palabra, de verdad.

— ¿Desde cuándo dices la verdad?

—Déjame verlo. Solo una vez.

—No.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Tantos años, tanto dolor... e iba a morir sin haber visto jamás a Isshin, pensó amargamente.

—Cierra los ojos. Piensa en algo agradable —aconsejó él—. Lo haré rápido, por *_auld lang syne_.

Ella lo miró, pero no podía controlar su ira. Se sentía excesivamente consternada.

— ¿Ha preguntado alguna vez por mí?

—Sí —respondió Ichigo tras vacilar un instante.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—La verdad; que te lo llevaste, te encontramos y lo rescatamos, y que luego querías quedarte, pero te dijimos que no.

La verdad, fría y descarnada, pensó ella. Su voz sonaba dulce a causa del dolor.

— ¿Le has dicho algo bueno acerca de mí?

—Le dije que lo cuidaste durante el escaso tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

—Yo lo llamo Isshin. ¿Cómo le has llamado tú?

Ichigo pareció sorprendido.

— Isshin.

Sí, pensó Rukia, los dos sabían que su hijo era su corazón.

—Prométeme una cosa. Dile que lo quiero. Por favor. Solo eso. Dile que lo he querido más que a nada, más incluso que a mi propia vida. ¿Se lo dirás?

Ichigo no contestó.

— ¿Se lo dirás?

—Está bien —contestó él al fin—. Se lo diré.

No era lo que quería, pero tendría que conformarse con eso. Algo parecido a la paz la embargó.

—Terminemos con esto. Cierra los ojos.

Rukia lo miró. Los ojos de Ichigo eran enormes a pesar de la escasa luz.

Brillaban como diamantes pulidos. Su aspecto era voraz.

No permitiría que le dijera a Isshin que era una cobarde, pensó Rukia.

—Déjame que me ofrezca a ti.

El rostro de Ichigo se nubló tanto de impaciencia como de confusión.

—Eres mi muerte, siempre lo has sido. Déjame que te ofrezca mi sangre como te ofrecí mi cuerpo y mi alma y todo lo demás que he tenido nunca en la vida. Aquí, ahora.

Rukia trató de mover uno de los brazos. Al principio él no la soltó, pero finalmente le dejó libre una muñeca.

Entonces ella se retiró el corto cabello negro por detrás del cuello. Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la chaqueta y luego la camisa, doblando los cuellos hacia atrás y mostrando el escote y la nuca.

Él contempló su cuello, obviamente atraído por la vena. La lujuria brillaba en su rostro. Pero también parecía molesto.

—Trataré de no hacerte daño —dijo él en voz baja, prácticamente en un susurro.

—Es demasiado tarde —contestó ella—. Ya me has hecho daño. Ya no importa.

El pulso de Rukia se aceleró. Ella deslizó una mano por detrás de la cabeza de él y peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, tirando de él hacia abajo como si fuera su amante. Los labios helados de Ichigo presionaron la piel de su garganta. Rukia se estremeció. La lengua de él, sinuosa como una serpiente, saboreó brevemente aquella zona. Dos afilados dientes como cuchillas descansaron sobre su carne, irritándola. El cuerpo de Rukia se sacudió de terror; las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y bañaban su rostro.

—Acuérdate de decirle a Isshin que lo quiero —susurró ella, jadeando de miedo.

Entonces Rukia esperó, preguntándose cómo sería la muerte, cómo se sentiría con los dientes de Ichigo dentro de ella y cuánto tardaría él en arrebatarle la sangre de la vida. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Rukia no habría podido decir cuánto había transcurrido. Podía haber sido un segundo o una hora, pero él jamás la penetró.

Se alzó y la miró desde arriba. Su rostro seguía siendo muy fino, demacrado, hambriento. Pero había algo más, algo que ella no podía comprender. Y entonces, mientras ella lo observaba, él ladeó la cabeza como un animal, escuchando.

Súbitamente Ichigo saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, tratando de cerrarla. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Rukia se sentó y en ese segundo vio una pequeña sombra en el resquicio de la puerta, escasamente dibujada por la casi desvanecida luz.

— ¡Isshin! —gritó Rukia.

— ¿**_Qui est-ce_, Ichigo?—preguntó una voz suave pero segura.

— ¡***_Arrête_, Isshin! ¡_Va en haut_!

Rukia oyó a Ichigo decir algo más, y entonces la joven voz volvió a hablar e Ichigo suspiró. Finalmente la puerta se abrió de par en par. El niño entró en la habitación. Fue directo a la cama. Incluso con aquella escasa luz Rukia vio que sus cabellos eran naranja como los de Ichigo, y su rostro tan bello como el de él. Grandes ojos azules casi violetas, como los de ella, la miraban con sorprendida curiosidad. Era guapo, pensó Rukia, tal y como ella lo había imaginado.

Entonces el niño dijo:

—Tú eres mi mami, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Nota de la Adapadora:** Y por fin apareció Ichigo! Yo lo amo jejejeje por eso me alegro mucho. Que les pareció ¿?

* * *

*** Auld lang syne** - por los buenos tiempos.

**** ¿Qui est-ce?** - ¿Quién es?

***** ¡Arrête! ¡Va en haut!** - ¡Alto! ¡Ve arriba!


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

— ¡Dios mío! ¡El retorno de la madre del hijo de Drácula! —exclamó Rangiku mientras los tres entraban en el salón.

—Ve a buscar a Yoruichi —ordenó Ichigo a Isshin, que corrió de vuelta a la puerta. Ichigo tiró la bolsa de gimnasia sobre la mesa del café.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Gin mientras revolvía dentro de la bolsa y sacaba estacas y cruces.

— ¿No irías a usar eso con nosotros? —preguntó Rangiku, atónita.

—No. No podría —contestó Rukia, tratando de explicarse—. Era solo por si acaso.

—Sí, por si acaso se le ocurría encender una hoguera —comentó Ichigo con sarcasmo—. Siéntate ahí.

Rukia se sentó junto a la ventana, en un sillón orejero malva algo apartado del resto de los muebles. Al lado de la chimenea había dos sillones más, colocados enfrente de un enorme sofá de cinco plazas, todo ello rodeando una enorme mesa circular para el café. También había dos pequeños sofás de dos plazas cada uno, tapizados con una tela azul clara de flores que contrastaba con el resto. El estilo estaba bien definido, pensó Rukia.

Isshin volvió corriendo al salón con Yoruichi. El chico se aproximó a Rukia lentamente, pero al final se quedó al borde del puf que había delante del sillón de ella. La miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado, la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro. Era adorable, pensó Rukia. No era vergonzoso ni inseguro. Deseaba alargar la mano para abrazarlo, pero intuía que podía asustarlo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la que se asustaría sería ella.

—Escuchen —anunció Rangiku al tiempo que salía del salón—, voy a descongelar un par de jarras de hemo. Parece que esta noche cenamos aquí.

—Rukia, ¿cómo conseguiste nuestra dirección? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—Dice que se la dio Toshiro —contestó Ichigo.

—No me lo creo —afirmó Gin.

—Ni yo —aseguró Ichigo.

—Cuéntanos, Rukia —insistió Yoruichi.

—Me la dio Toshiro.

— ¿Y cómo encontraste a Toshiro?

No tenía intención de traicionar al inspector LePage.

—Recordé que su apellido era Hitsugaya, y entonces me acordé de que una vez Karin dijo que Toshiro debía haber vuelto ya a Austria con sus hijos, así que fui allí y los encontré en el censo.

— ¿Y por qué Toshiro te dio nuestra dirección?

—No lo sé.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —comentó Gin.

—Eso fue lo que dijo toda su familia —añadió Rukia—. Pero después, cuando le preguntaron por qué los traicionaba, él dijo que no os estaba traicionando. Dijo que simplemente no quería ser un obstáculo para el destino.

—Voy a llamar a Viena. Quiero asegurarme de que todo eso es cierto —dijo Gin.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste recordar? —siguió preguntando Yoruichi.

—Hice una terapia. Tardé años. Más que nada hacía hipnosis. Hay una persona que cree en mí.

— ¡Alguien nos conoce!

—Ella no va a interferir —aseguró Rukia.

— ¿Y esa terapeuta conoce nuestra dirección?

Rukia vaciló. No quería implicar a Momo en aquel asunto.

—Ella solo me ayudó a recuperar mis recuerdos perdidos. Sabe que estoy en Montreal, pero eso es todo. No están en peligro. Isshin seguía observando a Rukia, que a su vez lo miró. El niño estaba sano, pensó. Era inteligente, eso era obvio. Y dulce. Había heredado lo mejor de los dos.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto, Rukia? —preguntó Yoruichi.

Rangiku entró justo entonces con una bandeja con grandes copas. Ofreció una a todos los presentes, incluido Isshin.

—RH positivo —dijo Rangiku, que había servido una copa de vino a Rukia—. Será mejor que te bebas esto, niña. Va a ser una noche muy larga. Rukia observó a su hijo vaciar el contenido de la copa como si fuera leche. El rojo tiñó sus labios y le dejó un bigote sobre el superior, que él lamió con la lengua. Luego se limpió con la manga. Pero Rukia no encontró aquello repulsivo. Era solo un niño, pensó. Su hijo.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Yoruichi, devolviéndola al presente.

—He venido a buscar a Isshin —dijo Rukia, que entonces decidió contárselo todo. A esas alturas ya daba igual, pensó. Uno tras otro fueron sentándose alrededor de Rukia para escuchar la historia. Ella les habló de la terapia. Les habló de la muerte de Rob, de la de su madre, de su soledad y de lo duro que había sido. No dejaba de mirar a Isshin.

—Me he pasado los últimos dos años buscándote. Siempre creí que algún día te encontraría —le dijo al niño—. Te busqué por todas partes: en Francia, en España, en Alemania... por casi toda Europa.

—Estuvimos en Alemania —dijo Rangiku—. En Bonn, durante cinco años, antes de mudarnos aquí.

—Yo también estuve en Bonn —dijo Rukia—. Al final me acordé de Austria, y en cuanto Toshiro me dio esta dirección, vine para acá. Y todo eso lo hice para encontrarte, Isshin.

—Rukia, este es un momento difícil para Isshin —advirtió Yoruichi—. Está en una edad en la que tiene que tomar decisiones que le afectarán para siempre.

—El día de mi cumpleaños tengo que decidir si quiero ser mortal o inmortal — dijo el niño en tono de confidencia, aparentemente poco agobiado ante la necesidad de tomar una decisión. Los ojos de Isshin eran tan parecidos a los de ella... pensó. Era amable, pero también seguro de sí mismo. Lo adoraba.

—Yo no quiero interferir —aseguró Rukia en dirección a él. Luego desvió la vista hacia los demás y añadió—: En serio, solo quiero estar con él.

—Estar con él es interferir —dijo Gin, que entraba en ese momento en el salón—. No es buen momento para que influyas en él.

— ¡Los únicos derechos que tienes son los que nosotros te concedamos, y en este momento no te concedemos ninguno! —exclamó Ichigo, poniéndose de pie.

—Quiero que se quede.

Era Isshin quien lo había dicho. Todos se quedaron mudos. Tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, Rangiku comentó:

—Eh, quizá no sea tan mala idea.

— ¿Estás loca? —preguntó Ichigo en dirección a ella.

—Creo que es lo peor que podría suceder —aseguró Gin.

Yoruichi permanecía en silencio.

—Quiero decir que... ¿qué daño puede hacerle?, en serio —dijo Rangiku—. Isshin tiene que conocer a su mami. Y eso no va a afectar a su decisión en ningún sentido.

—Quiero que se quede —volvió a afirmar Isshin.

—Yo estoy en contra —dijo Gin.

—No puede hacernos daño —añadió Rangiku con una sonrisa.

—Ichigo, creo que debes ser tú quien decida —dijo entonces Yoruichi—. Como ves, estamos divididos. Y tú eres el padre de Isshin. Si accedes a que se quede, Rukia será responsabilidad tuya. Y si decides que no, es cuestión tuya lo que hagas con ella.

— ¡Papa, *_laisse-la rester_!—exclamó Isshin, echando a correr al lado de Ichigo—. ¡Por favor, deja que mi madre se quede!

Ichigo bajó la vista hacia el niño. Rukia comprendió que entre ellos dos no solo había una relación muy especial, sino que además Isshin podía derretir el corazón de Ichigo con una simple mirada, tal y como intuía que, ya en ese mismo instante, podía derretir también el suyo.

Ichigo peinó los cabellos de Isshin y el chico se aferró a su brazo. Finalmente él le dijo a su hijo:

—Iremos a dar una vuelta y hablaremos de ello. Después de marcharse ellos dos, Yoruichi se ausentó del salón. Ella también quería llamar por teléfono a Toshiro y además, iba a pedir comida china para Rukia.

—Lo has pasado mal, preciosa —comentó Rangiku.

—Sí, muy mal —admitió Rukia—. Pero tenía que verlo. ¡Es tan precioso! Lo han criado realmente bien, les estoy muy agradecida.

—Sí, lo hemos criado entre todos, gracias. ¿Sabes?, no tienes demasiado buen aspecto. Por supuesto, estás más mayor. Siempre me sorprende ver cómo los mortales envejecen.

—Solo tengo treinta y cuatro años —rio Rukia—. Pero estos últimos años han sido muy dolorosos para mí. Me ha costado mucho trabajo mantenerme en la forma en que estoy ahora.

— ¿Y el virus? —preguntó Gin.

—Di positivo en la prueba hace tres años —explicó Rukia—. No sé si eso habrá cambiado. He estado enferma muchas veces: gripe, constipados, ese tipo de cosas. Pero no he vuelto al médico desde que me hice el test. Supongo que prefiero no saber nada más.

Cuando Ichigo y Isshin volvieron, Yoruichi se unió a todos ellos en el salón para escuchar el veredicto. Todos se sentaron, excepto Ichigo.

—Isshin me ha convencido de que necesita conocer a Rukia. Estaremos a prueba cinco noches, y luego decidiré.

Rukia y Rangiku se abrazaron.

—Puedes pasar parte de la noche con Isshin, pero uno de nosotros estará siempre presente —añadió Ichigo en dirección a Rukia—. Yo seré responsable de ti la mayor parte del tiempo, te quedarás conmigo durante el día. Y devolveré tu coche. ¿Dónde tienes tu ropa?

—Apenas tengo más que lo que llevo puesto. Me despedí en el hotel.

Isshin se acercó a Rukia. Esa vez ya no se reprimió, alargó los brazos y lo abrazó. Lo sentía suave y cálido junto a su pecho. El niño le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándola con ambos brazos por el cuello. Ella tocó su pelo. Era sedoso, infantil. Lo olió, y recordó su olor. Era un chico fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo, pensó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que toda su lucha había dado por fin un fruto: aquel maravilloso momento. Y entonces se derrumbó.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó Isshin mientras acariciaba su pelo, como un niño cuando trata de consolar a un adulto.

—Porque te quiero tanto que me duele.

Aquella misma noche, un poco más tarde, Isshin sacó su iguana y sus hámsteres y se los enseñó a Rukia. Le contó que Yoruichi lo llevaba de paseo por el bosque y a escalar montañas, que recogían plantas y que él estaba memorizando los nombres de todos los árboles. Le dijo que le gustaba leer cuentos de aventuras, jugar con juegos en el ordenador e ir a ver películas al cine con Rangiku. Le contó cosas acerca del béisbol, al que asistía con Ichigo, y cómo iban a nadar un par de noches a la semana y trabajaban con pesas. Le dijo que el último invierno había estado esquiando por primera vez, que quería aprender a jugar al hockey y que, con la ayuda de Gin, estaba construyendo un laboratorio en el que haría experimentos químicos. Además le contó que le gustaba el rap, el hiphop y Madonna, y que cuando fuera mayor iba a teñirse el pelo de negro y a cortárselo como un mohicano. Rukia reía encantada. Le gustaba todo lo que se relacionaba con él. Le hizo preguntas sobre las cosas que le gustaban y las que no, y sobre las cosas que le interesaban. Jugaron a un juego de mazmorras y dragones con Rangiku. Isshin estaba tan nervioso, que Rukia tenía que reprimirse para no abrazarlo cada cinco minutos. Y cuando la noche terminó, ella no podía creer que las horas hubieran pasado tan rápido.

—Vamos —le dijo Ichigo.

Todos los demás subieron las escaleras, pero Rukia e Ichigo bajaron al sótano.

— ¿Por qué duermes tú aquí? —preguntó Rukia.

—Me recuerda a un mausoleo —dijo él sarcástico. Ichigo cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo recién instalado. Por un momento permanecieron en la oscuridad hasta que él encendió una suave luz sobre la cama.

—Puedes dormir en esta cama conmigo —dijo él, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Rukia se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó.

—No necesitas dormir vestida, no voy a follarte —añadió Ichigo.

Cuando él terminó de desvestirse, Rukia lo observó abrir el cajón superior de uno de los dos armarios, el más pequeño, y sacar algo.

—Hace frío aquí —dijo ella, nerviosa ante el hecho de estar a solas con él—. No quiero pillar un resfriado, los cojo fácilmente.

Ichigo sacó una manta del armario y se la tiró. Rukia extendió la manta sobre su cuerpo mientras él se tumbaba a su lado.

De pronto, Ichigo se tumbó y ella se puso tensa. Él le puso una de las esposas alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y sujetó la otra a la barra del cabecero. Rukia se violentó.

—No hace falta que me esposes a la cama, no voy a hacerte daño. Y tampoco voy a ir a ninguna parte. He venido aquí para estar con Isshin, no voy a huir.

—Rukia, confío en ti menos de una décima parte de lo que tú confías en mí — contestó él con un gruñido de mal humor.

Ichigo apagó la luz.

Estuvieron tumbados en silencio. Rukia tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero sobre todo pensaba en Isshin. También tenía preocupaciones, una de las cuales era su terapeuta. Esperaba que Momo no tratara de intervenir, al menos hasta que hubiera transcurrido una semana. Si ella llamaba a la Policía, la mañana siguiente toda aquella casa sería una exposición pública de extrañas criaturas. Y eso sería un desastre. Quizá los arrastraran a todos fuera, a la luz. El sol podía hacerle daño a Isshin. Y, como mínimo, sacarían al niño de allí y lo custodiarían hasta que un tribunal decidiera que ella era su madre. Isshin la odiaría por arruinar su casa, por traicionarlos a todos. Estaba deseando llamar por teléfono a Momo para decirle que las cosas habían salido bien. De momento. Pero no podía llamarla sin confesar primero que había una persona que conocía la dirección. Y no sería inteligente delatarse. Y menos aquella noche.

—Ichigo, te agradezco que me dejaras quedarme.

—Lo he hecho por Isshin, no por ti.

—Lo sé. Y veo que lo quieres mucho, tanto como yo. Me alegro.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora**: Lo siento en verdad chicas/os u.u ayer me quede con la idea de que si había subido capítulo pero llego a mi trabajo y me doy cuenta que no D= yo creo que fue porque me sentí enferma en la tarde de ayer y por estar metida en mis asuntos del trabajo se me fue la idea. Al rato subo el capítulo que era hoy y por mientras espero que hayan disfrutado de este.

* * *

** !Laisse-la rester!** - !Deja que se quede¡


	26. Chapter 26

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

No apareció ningún policía a la noche siguiente ni a la otra. Rukia se sentía aliviada por el hecho de que Momo hubiera respetado sus deseos. Pero tenía que encontrar el modo de ponerse en contacto con ella cuanto antes. Jamás se quedaba sola, así que eso descartaba el teléfono. A menos que lo confesara, cosa que no le hacía sentirse nada cómoda. Así que, simplemente, cruzó los dedos con la esperanza de que Momo no hiciera nada, y mantuvo los ojos y los oídos bien alertas en espera de una oportunidad para ponerse en contacto con ella.

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, Rukia se sintió como en el cielo. Pasaba unas cuantas horas cada noche con su hijo. Nada más oscurecer, mientras ella comía, alguien se lo llevaba fuera: era una rutina. Rukia se figuraba que salían a buscar sangre, pero jamás se envalentonó lo suficiente como para preguntar cómo la conseguía el niño. Cuando Isshin volvía, charlaban en el salón o veían juntos la televisión, jugaban con juegos o construían cosas. Todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de uno de los vampiros.

Era un niño muy creativo, lleno de imaginación, jamás aburrido o repetitivo. Le hacía miles de preguntas sobre cualquier cosa: desde los peinados de Bon Jovi o cómo los guerreros samurais japoneses podían sentarse en el suelo con aquellas enormes espadas, con qué sustancias químicas componían los productos de limpieza del hogar. Dibujaron y trabajaron juntos con barro. Isshin tenía una guitarra y le tocaba las canciones que había compuesto, y sabía imitar muy bien a Michael Jackson. Su hijo era un genio. Y era el chico más normal del mundo.

La quinta noche, mientras esperaba a que Ichigo volviera con Isshin, Rukia le preguntó a Rangiku:

—Rangiku, ¿qué significa exactamente que Isshin tenga que elegir entre ser mortal o inmortal?

—Bueno, no sé por qué, pero la pubertad parece que es un momento crucial, así que cuando llega tiene que tomar una decisión. Cumplirá nueve años el día 1 de enero.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Ah, claro. Tú también estabas, se me había olvidado. Bueno, el caso es que lo que elija, y tiene que ser decisión solo suya, le afectará a todo lo que haga para siempre. La comida, por ejemplo. Si decide ser mortal, no podrá volver a beber sangre nunca. Quiero decir que no podrá beberla como si fuese una comida completa —explicó Rangiku que, obviamente, se sentía incómoda hablando de ello—. Eh, niña, ¿quieres ver mis cuadros?

—Me encantaría.

Subieron al estudio de Rangiku, una habitación blanca del tercer piso, repleta de cuadros.

— ¡Es genial! —exclamó Rukia mientras admiraba un retrato sin terminar de

Isshin, aún sobre el caballete.

—Sí, ese es bastante bueno. Hay otros de él por aquí.

Rangiku había pintado a Isshin con Ichigo. También había cuadros de Yoruichi, Gin, Toshiro, Karin y sus hijos y de otros que, seguramente, serían también vampiros. Había uno de una mujer que se parecía ligeramente al inspector LePage, pero Rukia no le preguntó si era su hija. Todos los retratos eran muy realistas. En general el estilo de Rangiku era de vivos y brillantes colores, líneas definidas y contrastes fuertes, pero también había cuadros abstractos y unos pocos que imitaban fotografías.

—Estos son realmente buenos —dijo Rukia—. Tienes talento. Podrías ser una artista de fama mundial.

—Gracias —contestó Rangiku tímidamente—, pero eso es lo malo de ser sobrenatural: hay que mantener mucha discreción acerca de uno mismo.

— ¡Eh, pero si me has pintado a mí! —exclamó Rukia, sorprendida.

Tres óleos que descansaban contra la pared mostraban a una Rukia más joven. En uno de ellos estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, en el salón de la casa de Burdeos, con una expresión melancólica. En otro apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento de un coche deportivo verde. Se reía y parecía relajada, y sus cabellos volaban al viento. En el último, Rukia e Ichigo estaban de pie, el uno frente al otro.

Los dos tenían las manos sobre las caderas y se miraban a los ojos.

—Los has pintado de memoria, ¿no?

—Bueno, nunca has posado para mí —rio Rangiku.

— ¿Y los ha visto Isshin?

—Uh uh —asintió Rangiku.

—Así que por eso sabía que era su madre —añadió Rukia, que volvió a dejar los óleos contra la pared—. ¿Le has hablado alguna vez de mí?

—Todo el tiempo, preciosa. Le dije que eras una madre espectacular y en verdad una gran persona.

—Gracias, Rangiku. Es una lástima que las cosas salieran mal.

—Sí, pero quizá esta vez tengamos un final feliz.

—Quizá —respondió Rukia, no muy convencida. Tampoco es que se sintiera completamente desesperanzada. Mientras pudiera estar con Isshin, el resto no le importaba—. Rangiku, tengo que pedirte una cosa. Pero, de verdad, necesito que me guardes el secreto.

Rangiku se movió incómoda.

—Te lo pido solo a ti porque tú eres mi amiga, y no quiero traicionarte como hice la última vez. Necesito hacer una llamada telefónica.

— ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí?

Rukia se mordió los labios y asintió.

—Mi terapeuta. Solo quiero llamarla para contarle que estoy bien, para que no se preocupe ni haga ninguna tontería. En cuanto tenga noticias mías no habrá ningún problema.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Rangiku, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Quiero decir que... ¿cómo voy a dejarte usar el teléfono sin decírselo a los demás?

—Rangiku, estarás delante, a mi lado, oirás todo lo que diga. Y con tu oído, probablemente oirás todo lo que diga ella también. Por favor. No quiero poneros en peligro a ninguno de ustedes, pero si se entera Ichigo... ya sabes cómo es.

Rangiku sacudió la cabeza, pero al final accedió: —Está bien, pero hazlo rápido. Solo tenemos un teléfono en el salón. ¡Debo de estar loca!

Rukia marcó el número de teléfono de la casa de Momo. Por suerte, la terapeuta tenía un aparato contestador en lugar de un servicio contratado. No estaba en casa, pero Rukia le dejó un mensaje.

—Momo, soy Rukia. Solo te llamo para decirte que todo va bien. De hecho todo va estupendo, no es como antes. Estoy aquí, conociendo a Isshin. Y todos me tratan realmente bien. Solo quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas. No hace falta que hagas nada. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo de vez en cuando. Cuídate y, Momo, gracias por tu ayuda.

Rukia colgó. Rangiku fruncía el ceño de pura ansiedad.

—Tranquila —dijo Rukia—. Están a salvo, lo he arreglado.

—Eso espero, preciosa. De verdad, eso espero.

Aquella misma noche, más tarde, Rukia y Isshin estaban en el salón con Rangiku viendo Salvaje cuando, de repente, Isshin le preguntó a Rukia:

— ¿Cómo conociste a mi papá?

Rangiku bajó el volumen de la televisión.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Rukia—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírla?

—Sí —contestó Isshin mientras se sentaba más al fondo del sofá y se acercaba un poco a ella.

Rukia se preguntó por dónde comenzar y cómo contarlo.

—Bueno, estábamos en Francia, hace ahora unos nueve años. Yo estaba en un café e Ichigo quería compartir mi mesa.

— ¿Estás de broma? —dijo Rangiku casi a gritos, riendo—. ¡Qué entrada! ¡Un tipo con cien años y tan original!

Isshin se echó a reír.

—No te rías —ordenó Rangiku al niño—. Estoy dejando mal a tu padre.

— ¿Y eso?

—Porque es el truco más viejo para ligar del mundo. Pero bueno, continúa, Rukia.

Rangiku apagó la televisión y el DVD. Rukia se sentía incómoda al hablar de ello. No sabía cómo presentar lo ocurrido ante Isshin de modo que él lo entendiera. No quería hacerle daño ni estropear su relación con Ichigo.

—Bueno, yo quería estar sola, así que al principio le dije que no, pero luego, cuando me dijo que no quedaba ningún sitio libre, accedí.

— ¿Te gustaba? —preguntó Isshin, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y disfrutando aparentemente de lo que oía.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y contestó:

—No exactamente.

—Pero te gustó después, ¿no?

Rangiku dirigió la vista hacia la puerta como si intuyese que alguien estaba a punto de entrar.

—Bueno, después hubo momentos en que sí.

Isshin parecía decepcionado.

—Pero ¿tú le gustabas a él? —siguió el niño preguntando.

—No estoy segura. Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

Evidentemente aquello no era lo que el niño quería oír. Isshin bajó la vista hacia sus manos y comenzó a golpearse los nudillos.

—Isshin, si sigues haciendo eso se te pondrán los nudillos muy grandes — advirtió Rangiku.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Isshin? —preguntó Rukia.

—Pues que... si no se gustaban el uno al otro, ¿cómo es que me tuvieron a mí?

Rukia se preguntó cómo aliviar el miedo que veía en su hijo sin mentir. Finalmente, lo rodeó por los hombros y contestó:

—Tu padre y yo tuvimos una relación muy extraña. Tú sabes que tu nacimiento fue algo muy poco habitual, ¿no? Especial.

—Sí, Yoruichi me lo contó todo —dijo el niño con indiferencia, como si el asunto no le importara realmente. Luego cogió un ordenador de juguete de la mesa y comenzó a apretar botones—. ¿Adónde me llevabas cuando huiste?

De pronto estaba de nuevo contento. Cambiaba de tema con la misma velocidad con la que cambiaba de canal de televisión.

—Bueno, estuve haciendo autoestop en la carretera durante mucho tiempo, iba en dirección a Inglaterra. Tú eras solo un bebé, no tenías más que dos días. Estaba nevando un poco y hacía frío, pero te tenía siempre abrazado muy cerca de mí. No creo que pasaras frío.

—No lloré, ¿verdad?

—No, eras un niño maravilloso.

—Y entonces, ¿Adónde fuimos?

—Pues paramos un par de veces en gasolineras y te di de mamar y te cambié de pañal, lo que se hace con un bebé.

Rukia lo abrazó. Isshin se sonrojó y se apartó un poco.

—Había un edificio que estaba todo quemado por dentro. Entré porque hacía mucho frío y no tenía adonde ir.

— ¡Me acuerdo! —gritó Isshin, alzando la vista—. Lo olí.

—Quizá —dijo Rukia—. Y también te canté canciones.

—Canta una.

Rukia sonrió y lo besó en lo alto de la cabeza, y luego cantó una nana que le había cantado en aquellos días, cuando lo llevaba abrazado a su pecho: «Allá a lo lejos, en la pradera, un pobre bebé llora, mamá. Pájaros y mariposas revolotean alrededor de sus ojos, pobre bebé que llora, mamá. Manchados y grises, pintos y pardos, así son los preciosos potros».

Isshin tenía el ordenador sobre el regazo, pero no le hacía caso. Abría los ojos mucho, los ponía muy redondos. Entonces volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Cómo pude nacer yo si no se amaban el uno al otro?

Rukia lo tomó de la barbilla y le giró la cabeza hacia ella. Se tomaba la pregunta muy en serio, quería que él lo comprendiera. Los ojos del niño se abrieron inmensamente, llenos de expectación, al encontrarse con los de ella.

—Isshin, escúchame. Los dos, Ichigo y yo, te queremos mucho, mucho. Puede que no siempre nos hayamos amado el uno al otro, pero sé que la noche que te concebimos sí nos amamos, porque la recuerdo muy bien. Ichigo me amó, y yo lo amé a él durante esos momentos, y así fue cómo viniste tú, a través de ese amor. Eres el hijo de ese amor. Y no te olvides nunca de lo que te estoy diciendo. Pase lo que pase, recuerda siempre que fue el amor lo que te dio la vida.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Isshin se hizo un ovillo en los brazos de Rukia. Rangiku contempló a madre e hijo con una expresión maravillada. De pronto se abrió la puerta e Ichigo entró. Atravesó la habitación y se sentó frente al sofá, en uno de los sillones, junto a la chimenea.

—Eh, Ichigo, ¿has visto esta película del tipo de la motocicleta? —preguntó Isshin, dando un salto para encender la televisión y el DVD.

Un rebelde Marlon Brando apareció por unos minutos en la pantalla, hasta que Rangiku apagó la televisión.

—Lo siento, chico, pero es la hora del baño. Además lo que viene ahora es una porquería.

Isshin gruñó, pero besó a Rukia y se acercó a besar a Ichigo, que lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego corrió hacia la puerta, con Rangiku siguiéndole de cerca. Justo antes de salir, se volvió y gritó:

—Yo los quiero a los dos.

Después desapareció. Rukia sonrió y suspiró. Todo lo relacionado con Isshin la hacía casi llorar. Era un chico increíble, pensó. Cálido y humano. Rukia miró a Ichigo. Él la contemplaba, y sus ojos ocres tenían una expresión dulce. No parecía tan distante como ella lo recordaba. Él reclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y ella alzó los pies y se sentó, cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá. Estuvieron así una media hora, observándose el uno al otro sin hablar, satisfechos en medio del silencio. Fuera, el viento soplaba suavemente y una rama de un árbol golpeaba con insistencia la ventana. El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse, así que, después de un rato, Ichigo se levantó y apagó las luces. Entonces salió al vestíbulo y conectó la alarma de seguridad. Rukia se levantó también del sofá y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

Ella se tumbó en su lado de la cama, quitándose los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa. Se soltó la horquilla que le sujetaba el pelo en un moño. Cogió el cepillo de la mesilla y comenzó a peinarse.

Habían pasado cinco noches, pensó. ¿Le dejaría Ichigo quedarse? Y si no se lo permitía, ¿qué ocurriría? Se peinó de la raíz a las puntas unas cuantas veces y por último se recogió la melena por encima de un hombro.

Isshin era tan adorable... pensó. Más que nada en el mundo quería estar con él. Por fin lo había encontrado, y ya jamás podría volver a vivir sin él. Rukia se recogió el pelo con una mano y comenzó a cepillarse solo la melena. Al hacerlo, giró ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y entonces vio a Ichigo.

Inmediatamente dejó de peinarse. Él estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama, desnudo, observándola. Rukia apartó la vista nerviosa. No quería dar pie a nada. Se cepilló otra vez desde lo alto de la cabeza, pero en cuestión de segundos sintió que él estaba pegado a ella. Las manos de Ichigo la agarraron de la cintura. Él acercó los labios a la parte de su cuello que quedaba al descubierto y la besó. Olía un poco a loción de afeitar, pero la barba naciente le raspaba suavemente la piel. Él estaba excitado, Rukia lo notó a pesar de llevar aún los vaqueros. De pronto recordó que conocía esa faceta de él; Ichigo era un hombre muy masculino y potente. Él balanceó la pelvis de un lado a otro, restregándose contra ella. Le desabrochó el sujetador y acarició uno de sus pechos. Rukia se sentía atrapada. En parte estaba paralizada por el miedo y en parte trataba de reprimir unos inesperados sentimientos que la dejaban atónita.

—No me he acostado con nadie desde que estuve contigo —soltó Rukia de pronto, sin poder evitar preguntarse inmediatamente por qué lo había dicho. Ichigo besó sus cabellos. Sus labios se deslizaron a lo largo de la oreja, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Luego volvió a bajar por el cuello otra vez. Su mano vagaba por la cintura de Rukia. Entonces le desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón.

—No —dijo ella en voz baja, sintiéndose desgarrada, atemorizada.

Él abrió sus pantalones y con una mano le bajó la ropa por las caderas hasta quitarlas por completo.

—No —gimió Rukia nuevamente, mientras él le metía los dedos dentro. Su vagina se contrajo y la humedeció por dentro. Ella volvió a gemir. El cálido pene se presionaba insistentemente contra su piel. Rukia se apretó contra él, respondiendo al deseo. Y, sin embargo, se oyó a sí misma decir otra vez:

—No.

Él le giró la cara hacia un lado y hacia arriba para que lo mirara. Los ojos de Ichigo eran como dos enormes almendras. Sus dedos continuaban acariciándola, extendiendo la excitación en su húmeda vagina.

—Rukia, ¿debo escuchar tus palabras o a tu cuerpo?

Rukia sentía las piernas flojear, el corazón latir aceleradamente y la respiración irregular. No podía responder. Más que nada deseaba que él tomara esa decisión por ella para, de ese modo, no tener que pensar. Al verla vacilar, la expresión del rostro de Ichigo se empañó. Y comenzó a apartarse de ella.

— ¡No! —volvió a gritar ella, aferrándose a él para obligarlo a meterle los dedos dentro una vez más.

Rukia lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que los labios de los dos se unieron en un apasionado beso. Él la hizo tumbarse sobre la cama. Ella yacía boca abajo, con él encima. Los dedos de Ichigo estaban aún dentro de ella, produciéndole sensaciones y arrancándole gemidos. Pero enseguida él quiso que se tumbaran ambos de lado, ella de espaldas a él. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Rukia a sí misma. ¿Por qué volvía a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez?, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? No quería comenzar nada. No quería enredarse de nuevo.

Él le levantó la pierna y la penetró. La sensación de su pene, deslizándose profundamente dentro de ella, la dejó sin respiración. Entonces dejó de hacerse preguntas. Suavemente él dobló su pierna y la presionó hacia abajo, llenándola.

—Bésame —susurró ella con la garganta seca, en voz baja.

Él sujetó un mechón de sus cabellos y tiró suavemente de ella hasta que la parte superior de su cuerpo quedó recostada sobre la cama. Ichigo no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella, embistiéndola profundamente mientras su lengua y sus labios le hablaban, y sus dedos le acariciaban el clítoris.

Al principio Rukia se vio a sí misma como a un animal hambriento, un animal que había esperado demasiado; se sentía voraz, todo le parecía poco. Pero luego, de pronto, las sensaciones la inundaron y sintió que estaba a punto de recibir lo que había olvidado que necesitaba. Él la embistió con más fuerza, más rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos ambos tuvieron juntos un orgasmo. Gimieron al unísono, abrazados, enredados el uno en el otro.

Cuando terminaron, Rukia lloró. No porque fuera desgraciada o se sintiera conmovida, sino simplemente porque se sentía aliviada.

Ichigo la tapó con la manta y apagó la luz. Acarició su cabello y la abrazó como si nunca más fuera a dejarla marchar. Y Rukia se aferró a él como si ella tampoco fuera a permitirle nunca abandonarla.

Aún podía sentirlo en su interior mientras ambos se dejaban arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Y! lo prometido es deuda. Aquí un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste =D

Chicas/os necesito una opinión, hace mucho leí el libro que en lo personal me encanta y me gustaría saber si les agradaría otra adaptación o una historia de mi creación, el libro se llama "Besar a un Ángel" de Susan Elizabeth


	27. Chapter 27

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Al despertar, Rukia sintió que unos fríos labios la besaban apasionadamente en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Es de noche? —preguntó ella medio en sueños, al tiempo que rodeaba a Ichigo por el cuello con los brazos.

—Sí, ¿por qué no duermes un poco más? Gin y yo vamos a llevar a Isshin a una tienda de objetos de ciencia. Estaremos fuera un par de horas.

—Está bien.

Rukia se hizo un ovillo bajo la manta e Ichigo la arropó. Últimamente ella estaba muy cansada, y necesitaba dormir mucho. Pero nada más marcharse Ichigo, ella sintió su ausencia y no pudo volver a dormir, así que encendió la luz. Se vistió rápidamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba cinco días con la misma ropa; vaqueros y una camisa. Quizá Rangiku pudiera prestarle algo mientras se lavaba la ropa.

Rukia se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió. Se sentía cálida, suave y deseada. Aquello podía ser el comienzo de algo bueno, pensó. Quizá en aquella ocasión ambos pudieran hacerlo funcionar a pesar de la naturaleza de él.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, decidió echar un vistazo por el sótano antes de subir a desayunar. Había estado muchas veces en la habitación de Ichigo en Burdeos, y dormía todas las noches en la de Montreal desde que había llegado, y sin embargo nunca había visto qué ocultaba él allí. Sabía tan poco sobre Ichigo...

Abrió uno de los armarios de puerta doble. Estaba lleno de perchas con ropa nueva de diseño, y eso que el armario ocupaba toda una pared. Sobre la repisa de encima de la barra había toda una colección de sombreros, una gorra de béisbol, un palo de lacrosse, un par de guantes y de pelotas, una raqueta de tenis y un balón de fútbol. En el suelo, debajo de varias docenas de pares de zapatos de vestir y de sport, botas y sandalias, había un estante completo lleno de zapatillas de deportes. Rukia cerró el armario.

Junto a la cama había otros tres muebles más. Un armario grande, lleno de estantes, y otro más pequeño, con barra para colgar, que contenían lo que ella esperaba: más ropa, escrupulosamente doblada o colgada en orden y con precisión.

El tercer mueble era otro armario de estantes más pequeño, y guardaba en sus tres primeros cajones una colección de extraños objetos: un pin con la fleur de lis; un estandarte y un programa del World Series de 1941, en el que los Yankees ganaban al Brooklyn Dodgers por cuatro a uno; monedas de diversos países; medallas militares antiguas; recortes de viejos periódicos franceses sobre equipos deportivos, entre los cuales Rukia creyó reconocer a Ichigo en un par de fotos y, por último, un libro de texto en francés, descolorido, con el nombre de Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki escrito a mano, con letra muy nítida pero infantil. Había otros recuerdos de su vida, como una fotografía de Ichigo, Gin y un hombre rubio de aspecto delicado, todos agarrados por los hombros y sonriendo hacia la cámara. En el reverso tenía estampado un sello de Victory Studios, Madison Avenue, Nueva York, 1949. Junto a la fotografía había unas viejas entradas para La sed, por Henri Bernstein, con Jean Gabin, fechadas el día 20 de febrero de 1949 en París. Y también había dos pósters: uno de La gata sobre el tejado de cinc, con Burl Ives y Ben Gazzara, en el Morosco Theater de Nueva York, con fecha del 15 de marzo de 1955, y otro del Coriolano de Shakespeare en el Stratford-on-Avon, con fecha del 7 de julio de 1959, con Laurence Olivier y Edith Evans. Dentro del último había un recorte del New York Times con el papel amarillento por el tiempo. Rukia leyó parte de la crítica:

_«Coriolano es el menos atractivo de todos los héroes de las tragedias de Shakespeare, porque cae bajo el destino del fiero e intolerante orgullo personal. Él es ese personaje tan difícil: el del hombre innegablemente grande que, sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente grande como para ser humilde. Ninguna audiencia moderna de esta época, que prefiere que sus grandes hombres sean personas normales cuando no están en escena, puede sufrir a un hombre tal.»_

Ichigo había viajado por todo el mundo. Y debía de haber vivido en los Estados Unidos, comprendió Rukia. Por eso su inglés era tan bueno. Había también fotografías diminutas de un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, y otra foto posterior de los dos, de color sepia, en la que ambos eran ya de mediana edad y tenían un bebé. Rukia se preguntó si serían sus padres. La mujer tenía el cabello claro, al parecer igual al de Ichigio, y era guapa, de rasgos suaves y aspecto tímido. El hombre era alto y musculoso con cabello negro y corto, iba bien vestido y lucía una simpática sonrisa. Los dos se parecían a Ichigo. El bebé llevaba un vestido blanco largo, evidentemente especial, y era imposible decir si era niño o niña o ver siquiera su rostro. También había una foto de familia del mismo hombre y la misma mujer, a la misma edad, con el mismo bebé y seis personas más de entre quince y cuarenta años aproximadamente. Todos eran morenos y se parecían un poco a Ichigo.

El último cajón del armario estaba cerrado, pero Rukia había visto una llave encima de la repisa del mismo armario, así que probó. Y lo abrió. Dentro había solo cuatro cosas, todas ellas escrupulosamente en fila. A la izquierda un colgante de oro en forma de corazón, con la cadena cuidadosamente colocada alrededor formando otro corazón. Rukia lo cogió y lo abrió. A la izquierda había un retrato de una joven de bellos ojos, cabello oscuro y una generosa sonrisa, y rodeándolo un mechón de cabello morado. Parecía francesa. A la derecha estaba el retrato de Ichigo. Su aspecto era exactamente el mismo que Rukia conocía, excepto porque su atuendo y su peinado eran antiguos, tal vez de los años veinte. En el reverso del colgante había grabadas unas palabras: *«_Mon Amour, Mon Coeur_». Rukia dejó el colgante en su lugar y colocó la cadena alrededor. En el centro del cajón había un pañuelo antiguo de mujer de color beis, con un delicado encaje en el borde y las iniciales «IO» bordadas en rosa en una esquina. Rukia lo levantó y lo olió; emanaba una suave fragancia a lavanda. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo estaba a la derecha del cajón.

Se trataba de una carta del Tarot, «La Emperatriz», y la vara de cristal de cuarzo que Karin le había regalado a Rukia. La carta estaba perfectamente centrada en el hueco derecho del cajón, a idéntica distancia del fondo, frente y lados, y el cristal estaba justo sobre el centro de la carta. Rukia los cogió. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: momentos con Karin, con Ichigo, el nacimiento de Isshin, a solas con Isshin en la gasolinera quemada, instantes en los que Ichigo había sido amable y cariñoso con ella.

Ichigo era un sentimental, comprendió. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Rukia se preguntó quién sería la mujer del colgante y de quién las iniciales del pañuelo. Debían de ser antiguas amantes, pero ¿dónde estaban? Rukia dejó las cosas con cuidado. Las colocó mil veces hasta que quedó satisfecha con su sitio exacto, según las había encontrado, cerró el cajón con llave y dejó ésta en su lugar. Luego subió las escaleras, preparó el desayuno y justo cuando entraba en el salón, alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

Yoruichi fue a contestar. Volvió con Toshiro y Karin. Rukia se quedó sentada junto a la chimenea mientras observaba a los vampiros saludarse. Todos se mostraron muy afectuosos, se abrazaron, besaron e incluso se chuparon las orejas unos a otros como si fueran mascotas, contentos realmente de verse. Nadie había reparado en su presencia, pero a Rukia le daba igual. Eran todos tan respetuosos, se preocupaban tanto los unos de los otros... pensó. Sí, se cuidaban y respetaban mutuamente, esas eran las palabras exactas. Resultaban más humanos que muchos seres humanos. Era fascinante observarlos.

Unos cuantos minutos después entró Gin, con Ichigo pisándole los talones. Ichigo miró a Rukia. Ella tuvo la sensación de que él quería ir a verla a ella primero, pero Toshiro lo llamó e Ichigo se unió a los otros. Entonces Rukia vio a Isshin asomar la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta y volver a marcharse. Y luego oyó sus pisadas por las escaleras hasta al segundo piso.

Si se habían enfadado con Toshiro por darle la dirección a Rukia, evidentemente el problema estaba solucionado. Rukia no lograba captar ningún gesto de hostilidad entre ellos. La escena resultaba realmente extraña: se trataba de un grupo de vampiros, cosa que en realidad no sabía lo que significaba, porque no era como en las películas, que parecían personas normales y corrientes excepto por la sangre. A pesar de ello jamás podría olvidar el hecho de que, para ellos, Rukia siempre sería un manjar. Y sin embargo, había en ellos algo envidiable. Estaban unidos de algún modo, unidos y separados al mismo tiempo. Rukia anheló ser parte de algo, tener lo que ellos parecían tener.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Toshiro fue a abrir como si aquella fuera su casa. Volvió con una mujer extraordinariamente guapa. Todo el mundo dejó de hablar y la miró.

Era de la altura de Karin, que medía alrededor de un metro sesenta o un sesenta y cinco. Su cabello, en su mayor parte plateado, brillaba a la luz incandescente de las lámparas, y lo llevaba recogido en un moño suelto. Un fino mechón negro, sin embargo, colgaba desde lo alto de la frente. Su tez era clara y pálida, pero extraña; sus rasgos parecían euroasiáticos, sobre todo los ojos. Eran ligeramente rasgados y poseían la calidad de las estrellas, brillando intermitentemente como piedras preciosas cuando se giran a la luz. Eran ojos de mirada intensa, con puntos brillantes incrustados, del tono más oscuro de azul que Rukia hubiera visto jamás. Aquellos ojos le recordaban a los de Toshiro, y Rukia se preguntó si, cuanto más tiempo existían esos vampiros, más se convertían en la capa más profunda de la tierra misma y más se ligaban a la fuente de la vida. Y de la muerte.

La mujer iba vestida con ropa de algodón y seda, pero de sport y, por supuesto, de diseño. Llevaba una prenda encima de otra: pantalones hasta las pantorrillas sobre otros más largos, y encima una falda. Llevaba dos o tres camisas, un suéter y una chaqueta suelta y abierta, dos bufandas y un chal. Todas las prendas eran en tonos negros y grises con retazos en blanco. Llevaba joyas grandes de plata, con piedras engastadas en turquesa y en otro color, un verde pardo con manchas que, aparentemente, eran gotas de sangre corriendo por ellas.

Esta impactante mujer se acercó al grupo medio deslizándose y sonriendo con un aire regio. Su edad era indefinida, pero, desde luego no era joven.

Toshiro le presentó a Karin a la recién llegada en inglés. Luego añadió:

—Karin, esta es Unohana, de quien ya te he hablado.

La mujer sonrió tan cálidamente a Karin, que esta última pareció derretirse ante los mismos ojos de Rukia. Unohana tomó el rostro de Karin entre sus manos, y Karin tocó la cintura de la mujer.

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Unohana, cuya risa vibró por todo el salón—. Eres la pareja ideal para él —añadió, para besarla después en ambas mejillas.

Después le presentaron a Gin y a Rangiku. Habló con ellos en alemán, tocándolos a ambos con suavidad en la cara. Rangiku se ruborizó ligeramente. Con Yoruichi habló en francés, sonriendo calurosamente y abrazándola, llamándola **«_Ma soeur_».

Luego fue presentada a Ichigo, también en francés. Su voz se suavizó al hablar con él. Su mirada sostuvo la de él. Ella alargó la mano, que él tomó entre las suyas y besó. De pronto Isshin entró corriendo en la habitación.

— ¡Ichigo, Ichigo! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Mira!

Ichigo detuvo al chico, lo giró hacia la visitante y se lo presentó a ella en francés. Isshin miró a la mujer y ella le sonrió. Los ojos de ella brillaban llenos de gozo.

—***_Mon petit enfant naturel_. Ven —dijo la mujer, inclinándose por la cintura y abriendo los brazos hacia él. Isshin se acercó. Ella lo abrazó como si el niño fuera algo muy delicado. Rukia observó la expresión de satisfacción plena de su rostro mientras lo hacía. Pero Isshin se soltó enseguida y preguntó:

— ¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer sonrió antes de contestar:

—Soy Unohana, como te ha dicho tu padre. Y tú eres Isshin, el hijo de Ichigo, ¿verdad?

—Y de Rukia —dijo el niño. Rukia sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago—. Ella va a ser una de nosotros muy pronto.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Isshin. Entonces Ichigo preguntó:

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Isshin?

—Bueno, porque quiero que la cambies.

—Te dije que ocurriría esto —comentó Gin, irritado.

—Isshin, puede que eso no sea posible —dijo entonces Yoruichi.

—Lo es —afirmó el chico obstinadamente—. Ichigo puede hacerlo.

Isshin corrió por el salón y se paró delante de Rangiku, se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de cabezonería y añadió:

— ¡Quiero que lo haga!

—Que tú quieras no significa que vaya a ser así —comentó Gin.

—Puede que Ichigo no quiera —añadió Rangiku, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro del niño.

— ¡Tiene que hacerlo! —exclamó Isshin.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Si tú no la cambias, yo me haré mortal.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —musitó Rangiku.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra durante unos cuantos segundos. Rukia estaba atónita. Amaba tanto a Isshin, que trataba por todos los medios de disculpar su actitud. El niño lo hacía porque la quería. Y ella no estaba muy segura de querer rechazar la oportunidad.

— ¡Isshin! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ahora!—gritó Ichigo.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y su corazón echó a galopar. El cuerpo de él irradiaba ira. Tenía miedo por su hijo. Se puso en pie y se acercó a Isshin para tratar de escudarlo, pero Ichigo se giró hacia ella con ojos amenazadores y, señalándola con el dedo, dijo:

— ¡Tú no te metas en esto!

Rukia se detuvo, pero estaba lista para actuar. Si Ichigo le hacía daño al niño ella lo protegería, se aseguró a sí misma en silencio.

— ¡He dicho que vengas aquí!

Rangiku apartó la mano del hombro de Isshin. El chico parecía claramente disgustado y atemorizado. Abría inmensamente los ojos. Se acercó despacio a Ichigo. Rukia se preparó para saltar. Cuando Isshin estuvo justo delante de él, Ichigo se inclinó y lo agarró de los hombros. Con rostro serio y voz enfadada, dijo:

— ¡Isshin, no intentes hacerme chantaje! ¡No voy a tolerarlo! Lo que quieres no tiene nada de malo, pero no vuelvas a amenazarme jamás. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Ichigo sacudió ligeramente los hombros de su hijo mientras le hablaba para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Isshin abrió los ojos más aún. Miraba a Ichigo como si estuviera aterrado. Entonces, de repente, alargó los brazos hacia su padre y lo rodeó por el cuello, llorando. Ichigo lo abrazó con fuerza, meciéndole en sus brazos y besando su cabello.

—Yo solo quiero que mi madre también esté aquí —lloró Isshin—. Por favor, papá, hazla como nosotros para que pueda quedarse en lugar de morirse y abandonarnos.

Rukia sintió que su corazón se rompía. Más que nada en el mundo quería abrazarlos a los dos, pero tenía miedo incluso de moverse, porque lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo precioso. Los demás en la habitación se relajaron por fin y Isshin dejó de llorar. Pero en el momento en que Ichigo se puso en pie, Unohana se dirigió a él en inglés:

— ¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué?

— ¿Lo harías?, ¿por el niño?

Ichigo permaneció tan callado, que Rukia pensó que habría podido oír un alfiler caer. Finalmente él contestó:

—No lo sé. Es posible.

— ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo solo por él?

—Probablemente, no.

—Y, no obstante, formasteis juntos_ ****l´enfant de l´amour_ —comentó Unohana con una voz rica y compleja, que a Rukia le recordó a toda una orquesta. Ichigo no dijo nada. De repente, Unohana se volvió hacia Rukia.

— ¿Te convertirías en uno de nosotros?

Rukia vaciló. Los ojos de Unohana penetraron en los de ella de tal modo, que Rukia sintió que podía caer dormida de tanta intensidad. Pero entonces notó que Isshin estaba a su lado. Él la tomó de la mano, y Rukia bajó la vista y sonrió.

—Si es el único modo en que puedo estar con Isshin, sí.

Unohana se dio la vuelta y miró al resto de los reunidos en el salón, diciendo:

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Toshiro?

—Opino que aquí hay más cosas de las que parecen a simple vista.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo ella. Acto seguido, Unohana se giró hacia Ichigo y añadió con sencillez—: Te conozco. —Rukia observó cómo el mentón de Ichigo se ponía tenso, como si estuviera apretando los dientes—. No siempre es tan difícil.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta. Pasó por delante de Rukia y Isshin y se dirigió a la chimenea. Apartó el guardacenizas y echó un par de troncos, dándoles con el atizador con bastante agresividad hasta que cayeron donde quería. Al terminar, volvió a colocar el guardacenizas y se puso en pie con el atizador aún en la mano, preguntando:

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Digo que nuestra ayuda siempre está disponible.

— ¿Qué ayuda?

—El beneficio de nuestra experiencia colectiva.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada desdeñosa y dejó el atizador en su sitio. Se oyó un ruido de metal chocando contra metal.

—Y el ritual. Puede que para ti sea extraño, pero ha funcionado en el pasado. Toshiro lo conoce. Y Yoruichi sabe bastante. Podemos ayudarte —continuó Unohana. Ichigo se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. Parecía enfadado, pero también molesto.

— ¿Puedes aceptarlo? —preguntó Unohana.

Él lo pensó durante unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

—No estoy seguro.

Pero entonces miró a Isshin y a Rukia. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hijo, que estaba delante.

—*****Oui —afirmó él con voz tensa.

Rukia jamás lo había visto así. Le fascinaba observar el conflicto de sus emociones. Ichigo le parecía más real. Unohana se giró y dijo:

—Trabajaremos juntos, ¿no, Toshiro?

Toshiro asintió.

— ¿Y tú, Yoruichi, hermana? —siguió Unohana preguntando, alargando y abriendo los brazos hacia ella.

—Será un honor —contestó Yoruichi, abrazándola. Los tres abandonaron la estancia de inmediato. Nada más irse, Ichigo salió disparado del salón. Gin agarró a Isshin y se lo llevó, dejando a Rukia sola con Rangiku y Karin.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Rukia, completamente alterada.

Karin se sentó en el sofá y explicó:

—Hay ritos antiguos. Ya no se usan, pero a veces, cuando hay ambivalencia...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fue Rangiku la que contestó:

—Que los dos están muy inseguros; Ichigo y tú.

Karin continuó:

—Ellos tres actúan como los mayores, supongo que así lo llamarían ustedes.

Representan un ritual en el que se desarrolla el proceso de transformación. De otro modo sería un desastre.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque es necesaria una emoción muy fuerte para que la transformación tenga lugar.

—Niña, tú no sabes lo difícil que es —comentó Rangiku—. Me refiero a dar sangre. Yo jamás he sido capaz de hacerlo. Nunca me he sentido motivada. Por eso somos tan pocos.

—Puede hacerse por amor o por odio —dijo Karin—. Yo creé una vez a otro porque estaba extremadamente sola. Pero, para Ichigo, hacerlo solo porque Isshin lo desea no puede ser razón suficiente. Y él lo ha admitido.

Rukia tomó asiento también.

—Quieres decir que tiene que amarme lo suficiente... pero él no me ama. Ni yo lo amo a él. Al menos eso creo, aunque ya no lo sé.

—No es solo eso —dijo Rangiku.

—Y entonces, ¿qué más?

—Bueno, para Ichigo hay otra cosa más.

— ¿Qué pretendes decirme? —preguntó Rukia irritada.

Aquello se estaba complicando demasiado, pensó. Primero le ofrecían la inmortalidad, y acto seguido le contaban lo imposible que era. Y además lo explicaban todo con la mayor vaguedad.

—Bueno, incluso aunque Ichigo te ame, puede que no funcione.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Rangiku no contestó, y Karin desvió la vista a otro lado.

— ¿Ha intentado Ichigo hacerlo alguna vez? —preguntó Rukia. Rangiku miró a Rukia a los ojos, tratando de sonreír, y contestó:

—Sí, dos veces.

— ¿Y?

—Y, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué pasó? —insistió Rukia con impaciencia.

—Niña, no quieras saberlo.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Una tragedia. Las dos veces.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Rangiku desvió la vista y contestó:

—Degolló a las dos.

* * *

*** Amour, Mon Coeur** - Mi amor, mi corazón

**** Ma soeur** - Mi hermana

***** Mon petit enfant naturel** - Mi pequeño hijo natural

****** l´enfant de l´amour** - Un niño de amor

*******Oui** - Sí


	28. Chapter 28

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Un reflexivo silencio se apoderó de la casa mientras Unohana, Toshiro y Yoruichi estaban reunidos. Pasó la media noche, la una y las dos de la madrugada. Rukia estuvo una hora con Isshin, observándolo organizar los elementos químicos en jarras y cajas con Gin. Ninguno de los dos le prestaba mucha atención, y ella estaba demasiado preocupada como para participar en el juego. Se preguntaba en qué lío se había metido.

Evidentemente, el mechón de cabello y el pañuelo antiguo eran lo único que quedaba de las dos primeras amantes de Ichigo. Pero lo que encontraba más perturbador era el hecho de que, habiendo colocado sus recuerdos junto con los de las otras dos, Ichigo la estaba relegando al pasado, a la memoria.

Todo el asunto resultaba bastante confuso. Sin duda un vampiro podía crear a otro. Rukia conocía la historia de Rangiku. Y sabía que Toshiro había transformado a Karin. Y que Yoruichi había transformado a Ichigo. Se preguntaba por qué Ichigo no podía hacerlo. Había momentos, como la noche anterior, en los que sentía que él la amaba un poco y que ese amor podía crecer. Pero quizá se tratara simplemente de sexo o de un romance pasajero, y su necesidad de estar con Isshin la hiciera engañarse.

No obstante, y aparte de todo eso, lo que Rukia realmente se preguntaba era si acababa de firmar verbalmente su sentencia de muerte.

A las tres de la madrugada sonó el teléfono. Rukia seguía en el salón con Gin y Isshin, pero se les habían unido Rangiku y Karin. Rangiku contestó.

—Es para ti —dijo Rangiku con una expresión tensa mientras le tendía el auricular a Rukia.

Rukia contestó de mala gana.

—Rukia, ¿de verdad estás bien?

La voz de Momo sonó bastante extraña, como si hubiera estado bebiendo.

—Sí, Momo, te dije que estaba bien. ¿Por qué llamas aquí, y a estas horas?

Los demás la observaban. Rukia se puso nerviosa. Por fin todos conocían su secreto. Incluyendo a Ichigo, que no tardaría en enterarse.

— ¡Oh, Rukia!, los has encontrado. ¡Has encontrado a los vampiros!

—Sí, pero escucha, este no es buen momento para hablar. Me pondré en contacto contigo dentro de unos días.

— ¿Es cierto que viven eternamente y que no envejecen?

—Momo, por favor, tengo que colgar. Estoy bien, en serio. Todo va bien. Cuídate. Te llamaré pronto, te lo prometo.

Rukia colgó y se enfrentó cara a cara a los demás.

—Nuestro número no viene en las guías. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? —preguntó Gin con voz tensa.

—No... no lo sé. Yo no se lo he dado —dijo Rukia—. Rangiku, tú sabes que yo no se lo he dado.

Rangiku pareció incómoda.

— ¿Qué otras cosas más sabes tú? —le preguntó entonces Gin a Rangiku.

La rubia cruzó las piernas, tenía ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

—Le dejé a Rukia que hiciera una llamada para que esa mujer no se preocupara. Supongo que conoce a alguien de la empresa telefónica. Quizá rastreó la llamada de Rukia.

Gin se puso en pie. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

— ¡*_Comen sie mit mer_!

Gin abandonó la habitación y Rangiku lo siguió con una expresión nerviosa y de culpabilidad. Rukia se sentó. Estaba preocupada. No era propio de Momo hacer esa llamada, era muy extraño. Y en tan mal momento. Había metido a Rangiku en un problema. Y a sí misma. No sabía qué hacer. De pronto Rukia alzó la vista. Karin la estaba mirando. Sentía que tenía que decir algo.

—Momo es inofensiva. Volveré a llamarla muy pronto. Me aseguraré de que mantenga silencio.

—Tendrán que cambiar el número —dijo Karin—. Y mudarse. Quizá incluso abandonar Montreal. Esto nos pone a todos en peligro.

Rukia no supo qué contestar.

Hacia las cinco de la madrugada Rukia fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Acababa de terminar el arroz con coles de Bruselas, zanahorias y un filete, y estaba sirviéndose un té cuando entró Ichigo. Venía del sótano, y su aspecto era terrible: tenso, parecía estar tratando de refrenarse.

—Ichigo, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Él se detuvo y se quedó mirándola. Algo en su rostro le indicó que debía mostrarse muy prudente. Rukia lamentó incluso haberlo llamado en tan mal momento.

—Solo... solo quería que supieras que me ha gustado mucho tu modo de tratar a Isshin. Eres muy cariñoso con él.

Él no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándola. Rukia se sentó de nuevo en la banqueta frente a él, al otro lado de la barra, y dio un sorbo de té. Estaba demasiado caliente y se quemó el labio superior, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que la ponía él.

—Le has dado nuestra dirección a una extraña.

—Lo... lo siento. Es mi terapeuta. Estaba preocupada. Rangiku me dejó usar el teléfono para llamarla y asegurarle que todo iba bien y...

—Y además le diste la idea a Isshin, ¿verdad?

Eso la cogió enteramente por sorpresa. Tanto, que al principio ni siquiera pudo contestar. Derramó un poco de té y dejó la taza.

—No, ¿por qué lo piensas?

— ¿Qué otra cosa voy a pensar?

—Pero nunca estoy a solas con él, siempre hay alguien con nosotros. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No es cierto. Tienes que creerme.

— ¿Y por qué debería creerte?

Ichigo parecía muy enfadado. Rukia estaba atónita ante ese brusco cambio de sentimientos que, una vez más, se dirigían contra ella.

—La pregunta, más bien, sería por qué no deberías creerme —dijo Rukia en voz baja.

— ¿Estás de broma?, ¿quieres una lista de las razones? —alegó él. Ichigo dio dos pasos hacia delante, topándose con la barra de la cocina, a la que se aferró. Sus nudillos se pusieron inmediatamente blancos—. Primero se te ocurre matarme con el virus, y luego tratas de matarme metiéndome una estaca en el corazón...

—No lo hice. Te dije que...

—Huyes. ¡Dos veces! Secuestras a Isshin. Y ahora nos traicionas a todos, nos pones en una situación vulnerable frente al mundo exterior. Le diste leche materna a Isshin cuando nació. Y ahora lo está pasando mal, tratando de decidirse...

—Lo estás enredando todo. Es imposible que no comprendas que...

— ¡Sí, lo comprendo! ¡Veo claramente lo mentirosa que eres!

Ichigo gritaba cada vez más, tenía el rostro pálido. Parecía estar alterándose, haciéndose menos humano, más animal. Rukia comenzó a alarmarse.

—Ichigo, cálmate, te estás poniendo...

De pronto Ichigo dio un manotazo sobre la barra y tiró la tetera, la taza y el plato, que se hicieron añicos.

— ¡No me des órdenes, puta!

Rukia se puso en pie, temblando de miedo, y dio varios pasos atrás. Ichigo tomó la banqueta en la que ella había estado sentada y la lanzó contra la pared, al extremo opuesto de la cocina, rompiéndola también.

— ¡Ichigo! —Él se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta, ante la que estaba Karin, de pie—. Están listos —añadió Karin.

Ichigo salió de la cocina deprisa y de malos modos, pasando por delante de Karin. Rukia se echó a temblar. Se abrazó a sí misma y miró a Karin.

—Está loco. Me matará.

Karin se acercó y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Tienes que defenderte, Rukia.

— ¡Sí, claro! —exclamó Rukia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Para ti es fácil decirlo. Es mucho más fuerte que yo. Podría partirme en dos como si fuera un simple lápiz.

Karin sonrió ligeramente y contestó:

—Cuando te hayas transformado, serás más igual a él físicamente. Y en otros sentidos.

—Jamás llegaré tan lejos. Antes moriré, pulverizada por la ira de un loco.

—No tienes por qué responderle con violencia, defiéndete de otro modo.

— ¡Pero si siempre es igual! Cada vez que intento decir algo razonable, él me hace daño.

—Bueno, puede que de un modo u otro te haga daño, pero esa no es razón para que no te respete.

—Bien, así que de cualquier modo me parte el cuello. En el primer caso me muero sintiéndome como un felpudo, y en el segundo tengo la satisfacción de sentirme como una mártir.

Rukia comenzó a recoger los trozos de porcelana rotos, pero Karin la detuvo.

—Ya recogeremos eso luego, ahora vamos al salón.

Unohana estaba sentada en el enorme sofá entre Toshiro y Yoruichi. Ichigo estaba rígido, sentado en un sillón frente a ellos, al otro lado de la mesa. En el extremo opuesto de la chimenea estaba Rangiku, acurrucada con Gin a un lado y Isshin al otro, en un pequeño sofá. Karin y Rukia se sentaron en el otro sofá pequeño.

—Hablaré en inglés porque así todos comprendan —dijo Unohana que, acto seguido, miró a Ichigo—. Dentro de cinco noches será víspera de Año Nuevo. Isshin nació el día de Año Nuevo, y tendrá que tomar una decisión que alterará el curso de su existencia para siempre. Habrá luna llena, así que parece un momento propicio. Y, dados los últimos acontecimientos, y con esto me refiero al hecho de que puede que no estén seguros aquí, creo que lo mejor es proceder tan rápidamente como sea posible. Nosotros tres —continuó Unohana, indicando con la vista a Toshiro y Yoruichi— sentimos que el mejor modo de realizar el acto de dar y tomar sangre, en su caso, es desde una posición de reverencia.

Rukia notó que Ichigo tensaba la mandíbula.

—Iremos detallando el ritual a medida que vayamos desarrollándolo — continuó Unohana—. Por ahora basta con que sepas que el viernes saldrás y tomarás tu último alimento antes del rito, que comenzará el mismo viernes a media noche. Durante el acto le darás toda tu sangre a la mujer hasta que quedes vacío. A media noche del domingo, justo cuando termina el año y comienza uno nuevo, podrás reclamarle la sangre de vuelta.

Ichigo se puso en pie de un salto. Parecía completamente perplejo.

— ¿Tres días?, ¿quieres que esté sin sangre durante tres días?

—No será tan difícil como imaginas —dijo Unohana.

—No será como las otras veces, Ichigo. Nosotros lo arreglaremos todo —añadió Yoruichi.

Ichigo la miró, luego miró a Unohana y, por último, a Toshiro. Su rostro lo decía todo; lo habían traicionado.

— ¡Olvidadlo! —exclamó Ichigo, girándose y marchándose a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Pero Toshiro le bloqueó el paso.

— **¡_Va´t´en_! —gritó Ichigo.

Toshiro, no obstante, no se apartó de su camino. Simplemente le habló en voz baja en francés. Ichigo discutió. Habló en voz alta, rebosando ira, con los puños cerrados. Pero Toshiro insistió, a pesar del hecho de que Ichigo estaba cada vez más furioso. Finalmente, en un instante del que Rukia apenas fue consciente, Ichigo dio un puñetazo a la puerta justo al lado de la cabeza de Toshiro. Cuando sacó el puño de la madera rota, estaba sangrando.

Por fin se le había pasado el enfado. Ichigo dejó caer los hombros y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Toshiro continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, hablando suave y razonablemente. Era como un padre, explicándole algo a su frustrado hijo. Colocó ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Ichigo. Ichigo lo agarró suavemente por las muñecas con las manos ensangrentadas. Toshiro continuó hablando.

Desde donde estaba sentada, Rukia solo podía ver el perfil de Ichigo. Sus ojos parecían brillar, y Rukia se preguntó si estaba llorando. No podía verlo, pero estaba fascinada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ichigo permaneció en silencio, asintiendo simplemente de vez en cuando mientras Toshiro hablaba. Por último Toshiro llamó a Gin y los tres abandonaron el salón.

Rukia se volvió hacia su hijo. Isshin estaba sentado, perfectamente quieto. Parecía asustado. De pronto se levantó, abandonó a Rangiku y corrió tras los tres hombres. Las mujeres se quedaron solas. Las cuatro se miraron las unas a las otras. Rangiku hizo una pregunta en alemán y Yoruichi le contestó en inglés.

—Un macho debe ser admirado por otro macho más mayor, de otro modo no hay cambio.

Rukia se sintió desfallecer.

—No quiero marcharme de aquí ni abandonar a Isshin —dijo de pronto, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—No tienes que marcharte —aseguró Yoruichi.

—Pero Ichigo no quiere hacerlo. Lo ha dicho. No puede. Él me odia.

—Lo hará —aseguró en esa ocasión Rangiku.

—Y no te odia —añadió Karin.

Rukia la miró y sacudió la cabeza, diciendo:

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Has visto lo que acaba de suceder. Y lo que ocurrió en la cocina. Eso no es amor.

—Los cuentos de hadas son bonitos, ¿verdad? —comentó Unohana con una voz suave como la seda—. Por desgracia solo reflejan partes del puzle de una relación. Hay mucho más, aparte de la simpatía y la amabilidad, en el camino hacia el amor.

Rukia le dirigió una mirada de ira y contestó:

— ¿Y se supone que yo debo dejar que me mangonee?, ¿debo permanecer delante de su puño cada vez que se enfada? Ninguna deustedes lo haría, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?

—Nadie te pide que lo hagas —dijo Karin—, pero tampoco vas a ganártelo con amenazas.

—Pero acabas de decirme en la cocina que tengo que defenderme.

—Te he dicho que le respondas... desde el alma. Con compasión.

Rukia rió amargamente y comentó:

—Eso son tonterías. Él no necesita compasión, lo que necesita es una camisa de fuerza. Está loco. Primero es cariñoso conmigo, y acto seguido me corta la cabeza. Es imposible saber qué va a hacer. No puedo defenderme.

—Entonces deja de intentarlo —sugirió Yoruichi.

Rukia se puso en pie. Estaba alterada, furiosa, profundamente confundida. Caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esto es ridículo. No sé de qué me están hablando. Ninguna de ustedes. Ichigo no quiere hacerlo, así que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Y yo no quiero que lo haga porque, a tenor de lo que parece sentir, voy a acabar como las otras dos. Y mi hijo se quedará permanentemente traumatizado al ver a su padre cortarle el cuello a su madre de parte a parte en el día de su noveno cumpleaños. Así que no me importa si Ichigo quiere hacerlo o no, yo no lo haré.

—No digas eso, niña —dijo Rangiku.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rukia volviendo la vista hacia ella.

—Porque ya no tienes elección.

Hablaron con Rukia largamente, tratando de persuadirla de que debía sobreponerse al miedo que le producía el carácter voluble de Ichigo. Pero Rukia no quedó convencida. Le sugirieron que dejara de reaccionar ante los ataques de Ichigo y que intentara descifrar qué había tras su ira.

— ¿Por qué nos toca siempre a las mujeres ser comprensivas? —argumentó Rukia amargamente.

—Bueno, por algo hay que empezar —contestó Karin.

— ¿Por qué no intenta él comprenderme a mí?

—Tiene demasiado miedo —dijo Yoruichi.

— ¿Que él tiene miedo? Bueno, debería, es un psicótico.

Hablaron durante horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a levantarse y Rangiku la llevó a la puerta que conducía al sótano.

—Niña, tienes que tratar de llegar a él. Sé que no es fácil. Si hubiera psiquiatras para vampiros, o aunque solo fuera un simple tranquilizante... De todos modos tienes razón, es un chiflado; no conoce las palabras «lo siento» en ningún idioma. Y yo debería saberlo, después de haber compartido la casa con él durante más de un cuarto de siglo. Pero, créeme, por increíble que parezca, ese hombre no tiene ni una pizca de calidez en su interior. Tendrás que descongelarlo, eso es todo. Además, Ichigo va a hacerlo lo quieras tú o no, así que más te vale tomártelo del mejor modo posible.

— ¿Sabes, Rangiku? Parece que yo jamás cuento para él. Hace nueve años accedí a hacerlo, pero él se negó. Y ahora que yo no quiero, me veo forzada a hacerlo de todos modos.

—Sí, la vida puede ser muy puta —dijo Rangiku, y luego sonrió, añadiendo—: Pero no aburrida.

Al llegar a la habitación del sótano, Rukia encontró a Ichigo sentado ante la chimenea. No se volvió cuando ella entró. Ella encendió la lámpara que colgaba de la cama y se sentó. Él le daba la espalda. Lo mejor era no intentar hablar con él esa noche, se dijo Rukia. Pero tenía que hablarle. Era martes, faltaba poco para el viernes. O entonces, o nunca, se dijo.

Rukia se acercó vacilante. Dio la vuelta al sillón donde estaba sentado él, pero Ichigo no alzó la cabeza. Tenía la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea, pero era una mirada distante, absorta, y Rukia comprendió que en realidad no veía nada del dormitorio.

Se sentó sobre el puf de delante del sillón, ante él. Pasó un minuto. Solo se oían el crepitar del fuego y las gotas de resina de la leña al caer. Rukia posó una mano nerviosa sobre su rodilla. Entonces él alzó la vista hacia ella. Rukia era consciente de su propio miedo, de su aliento helado, de su boca seca. Acarició la rodilla de él.

—Creo que podríamos arreglar nuestras diferencias —dijo ella, tratando de sonar animada. El rostro de Ichigo seguía inexpresivo—. Sé que las cosas no siempre han ido bien entre nosotros, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero que esto funcione. Todo saldrá bien, me refiero al ritual. Todos dicen que no será tan terrible. Podrás hacerlo.

Tenía que controlarse para no temblar. Tocó su otra rodilla. Sonrió ligeramente. El rostro de Ichigo seguía sin responder. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Ichigo la agarró de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, clavándole los dedos en la carne. Repentinamente, todo su rostro expresaba ira.

— ¡No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí! ¡No voy a tolerar tu compasión!

Rukia se quedó atónita por un momento. Pero entonces, y a pesar del peligro que sabía que corría, algo en su interior la llevó a decir:

—Ichigo, no siento lástima por ti. No es eso lo que siento. Solo me preocupo por ti, pero tú no me dejas.

El rostro de Ichigo reflejó entonces muchas más emociones de las que Rukia pudo identificar.

— ¡No! —exclamó él.

Rukia no sabía si con esa negación quería decir que no lo amara, que no le hablara, o qué. Poco a poco él fue apartándola de sí como si temiera que un movimiento repentino por su parte pudiera desatar toda la violencia que reprimía en su interior. Ichigo abrió lentamente las manos, soltándola, y luego se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sillón. Parecía súbitamente agotado. Volvió a dirigir la vista al fuego.

—Vete a la cama —dijo él con desgana.

Más tarde, cuando él se metió en la cama con ella, Rukia esperó a que se durmiera. Ichigo estaba muy quieto, muy callado. Rukia comenzó a deslizar una mano por su pecho, pero él alzó la suya para detenerla. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, ella siguió estirando la mano, dejándola sobre el pecho de él, e Ichigo no se resistió. Finalmente él tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

* * *

*** ¡Comen sie mit mer!** - ¡Ven Conmigo!

**** !Va´t´en!** - ¡Desaparece!


	29. Chapter 29

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

La noche siguiente, nada más levantarse, Ichigo le dijo a Rukia:

—Vístete. Vamos a salir con Isshin.

Se sentaron en el asiento de atrás de la limusina con Isshin en medio, entre ambos, pero luego el niño quiso sentarse junto a la ventana, y Rukia le cedió su sitio. Veinte minutos más tarde estaban en el muelle, en la parte en la que atracaban los barcos más grandes, cruzando el canal de St. Lawrence Seaway. Ichigo salió del coche solo.

Isshin encendió el minitelevisor, y Rukia preguntó:

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche, Isshin? Después de irte del salón con Ichigo, Toshiro y Gin, ¿qué pasó?

El niño cambió el canal de la televisión varias veces hasta que encontró la reposición de Star Trek.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —insistió Rukia.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Isshin, absorto en la televisión—. Ah, que hablaron —dijo al fin, sin perder de vista el programa.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Cosas.

—Cosas, ¿cómo qué?

— ¡Eh, Rukia, mira eso! Esos tipos pueden desaparecer y volver a aparecer en otro sitio.

—Mmm —asintió Rukia, observando al capitán Picard y al teniente Riker materializarse en un planeta desértico—. ¿Hablaron del ritual?

—Sí, creo.

— ¿Y qué dijo Toshiro?

—Le dijo a papá que no se preocupara, que él le enseñaría lo que tenía que hacer y que todo saldría bien.

Rukia dirigió la vista a la pantalla. Picard y Riker discutían qué hacer.

— ¿Y qué dijo Ichigo? —siguió preguntando Rukia. Interrogar a Isshin le hacía sentirse un poco culpable, pero tenía que enterarse de todo lo que pudiera.

—Eh, Rukia, ¿puedo tener un pistola láser? ¿Puedo, eh?

—No sé si las venden, Isshin.

—Sí, las he visto en la tienda de objetos de ciencia. ¿Puedo?

—Bueno, supongo.

— ¿Cuándo iremos?

—La semana que viene, quizá —contestó Rukia. Si seguía viva para entonces, pensó—. Isshin, ¿qué dijo Ichigo?, ¿qué contestó cuando Toshiro le dijo que todo saldría bien?

—Nada —contestó Isshin, que inmediatamente cambió de canal al comenzar los anuncios.

— ¿Quieres decir que se quedó callado?

—Sí.

El chico quitó la televisión y puso la radio.

— ¡Wow! ¡Madonna! ¡Es tan sexi!

Isshin chasqueó los dedos y se movió al ritmo de la música, y Rukia rió. Entonces, él se concentró realmente en bailar para su madre, cerrando los ojos y poniendo caras extrañas.

— ¡Oh, baaaybeee, baaaybeee!

Rukia estaba muerta de risa, le lloraban los ojos. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Ichigo. Los dos le dejaron sitio.

—Esto parece una fiesta —comentó Ichigo, sonriendo.

—¡Oh, baaay bee! —canturreó Isshin.

Rukia seguía riendo, e Ichigo se echó a reír también. Cuando terminó la canción, Ichigo llamó por el teléfono al chofer y el coche arrancó. Luego quitó la radio, e inmediatamente Isshin se quejó:

— ¡Oh!, ¿por qué no puedo oír música?

—Después. Primero come.

Ichigo le tendió un tarro al niño. Isshin se reclinó sobre el respaldo y le quitó la tapa. Rukia lo observó, fascinada.

—No lo derrames —advirtió Ichigo.

Ichigo apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento, por encima de Isshin, que de nuevo estaba sentado entre ellos. Rukia observó a su hijo beber lentamente la sangre roja. Parecía disfrutar igual que un niño bebiendo batido o cola. Notó que Ichigo la miraba mientras ella observaba a su hijo.

Mientras Isshin terminaba, el coche tomó un puente hacia la pequeña isla de Sainte-Hélène, y poco después estacionó en un aparcamiento. El cielo estaba brillante, tenían delante todo un parque de atracciones. Isshin no pareció sorprenderse. Según parecía, sabía que era allí adonde iban esa noche.

El tiempo era extremadamente suave para ser diciembre, pero a Rukia le sorprendió que el parque estuviera abierto.

—Esta vez voy a montar solo en El Monstruo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Ichigo.

—Y también quiero ir a la Batidora de Sal y Pimienta.

—A esa, definitivamente vas tú solo.

Los tres atravesaron las puertas del parque de La Ronde, cuyas atracciones permanecían allí desde la Expo de Montreal de 1967. El aire estaba cargado de risas, música, platica y gritos, y de olores a dulces y comida grasienta.

—Está lleno, a pesar de la época del año —comentó Rukia.

—Algunas atracciones están abiertas todo el año, el resto solo mientras el tiempo lo permite —explicó Ichigo. Ichigo compró varios bonos y se dirigieron a la montaña rusa. Isshin corría por delante de ellos.

— ¿Lo traes mucho aquí? —preguntó Rukia.

—Lo he traído media docena de veces desde que estamos en Montreal. Le gusta el movimiento. Igual que a mí cuando tenía su edad. Aún me gusta.

Ichigo estaba tratando de hablarle de sí mismo. Rukia lo notó enseguida. Al llegar a la atracción, Ichigo le tendió un bono a Isshin. Él y Rukia observaron a su hijo subir la cuesta arriba y luego descender, gritando de miedo y placer, igual que cualquier otro niño.

— ¿Juega alguna vez con otros niños? —volvió a preguntar Rukia.

—A veces. Tiene amigos en Bonn y aquí tiene un par, pero evidentemente tenemos que tener cuidado.

Ella asintió.

Ichigo le compró a Isshin un algodón de azúcar. Rukia se sorprendió.

—Entonces come comida también.

—No a menudo.

—Eh, Ichigo, tienes que conseguirme uno de esos espejos —dijo Isshin, de pie ante un puesto de feria, señalando un espejo barato con una foto de *L. L. Cool J. grabada encima. Isshin acababa de intentarlo, pero sin éxito. Ichigo pagó al encargado y lanzó tres pelotas. Tenía que acertar en un cesto diseñado especialmente para rechazarlas. Las lanzó con cuidado, con la gracia de un atleta, dejando que las pelotas rodaran suavemente por los lados mientras le explicaba a Isshin cómo debía proceder. Acertó con las tres, que se quedaron en la cesta para desgracia del encargado.

Isshin tenía ya su espejo, pero los dos volvieron a tirar. Las pelotas de Isshin volaron por los aires como la primera vez, pero las tres de Ichigo entraron en el cesto.

—Usted debería tenerlo prohibido —bromeó el encargado.

Ichigo se giró hacia Rukia y dijo:

—Elige lo que quieras.

—Quiero eso —dijo Rukia.

El encargado del puesto le tendió un vampiro de peluche con cara de memo. Nada más tenerlo en las manos, Rukia lo pegó al cuello de Ichigo y dijo con acento de Transilvania:

— ¡Quiero chuparte la sangre!

Ichigo se echó a reír y la tomó de la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta juntar las caderas de ambos. Entonces susurró:

—Eso luego. —Después, guiñándole un ojo al encargado, añadió—: ¡Está chalada!

Los tres montaron juntos en la noria, a pesar de las quejas de Isshin:

—Montar en esto es una tontería, no tiene gracia.

Entonces llegaron a la cima y se quedaron allí parados.

—Date la vuelta y siéntate, Isshin. Te vas a caer —advirtió Ichigo.

Rukia contempló las vistas.

—Eh, hemos subido mucho. No me acordaba de lo alto que subían estos trastos. Pero es agradable estar aquí arriba. Mira, Isshin, ¡la luna!

A la izquierda, un enorme globo azul colgaba en el límpido cielo, no del todo lleno. Todo ocurriría ese fin de semana, pensó Rukia. Aquella podía ser la última luna que contemplaba. Rukia miró a Ichigo. Él debía de haber estado pensando algo muy similar, porque la expresión de su rostro era idéntica a la de Rukia. Los dos apartaron la vista el uno del otro. Mientras Isshin conducía en los autos de choque, Rukia e Ichigo permanecieron cerca, de pie, observándolo. Ichigo deslizó un brazo por sus hombros. Él era fuerte, pensó Rukia. Ojalá se sintiera siempre protegida por él, en lugar de amenazada. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser diferentes?

—¡Ὰ gauche! ¡Ὰ gauche! —gritó Ichigo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pero Isshin giró a la derecha. Trataba de escurrirse entre los dos coches, pero chocó de frente contra ambos y quedó atrapado por un tercero que lo golpeó por detrás.

—Para cuando logre salir del atolladero, se le habrá acabado el tiempo. Y querrá montar otra vez —rió Ichigo.

Isshin volvió a montar una segunda vez. De nuevo ambos permanecieron de pie, observando a su hijo. Entonces Rukia se giró hacia Ichigo y preguntó:

— ¿Crees que tendrás algún problema el viernes?

Se le había ocurrido una nueva estrategia: preguntarle qué pensaba él en lugar de contarle lo que sentía ella. Ichigo la miró. La oscuridad, como un eclipse de sol, pareció descender sobre el rostro de Ichigo. Él apartó el brazo. Isshin salió del auto de choque.

—Vayámonos —dijo Ichigo.

—¡Vaya, pero si acabamos de llegar! Y quiero montar en la Batidora de Sal y Pimienta.

—La próxima vez —contestó Ichigo, tenso—. Vamos.

Rukia e Isshin lo siguieron a las puertas del parque y al coche. Por el camino, Ichigo le quitó el peluche del vampiro a Rukia y lo arrojó a una papelera.

—Me voy en el asiento de delante, con Guy —anunció Isshin.

Una vez solos, sentados en el asiento de atrás, Rukia, que se sentía terriblemente frustrada, alzó los brazos al aire y preguntó:

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora?, ¿qué he dicho esta vez para enfadarte?

Él siguió mirando por la ventana.

—No lo comprendo. ¿Es que el ritual es tabú? Si lo es, dímelo.

Él siguió sin decir nada.

—Solo trato de descubrir qué piensas y sientes al respecto. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

—Bastante duro será ya —dijo entonces él, sin apartar la vista de la ventana—. ¿Por qué no te preocupas de tu parte, y me dejas a mí que me ocupe de lo mío?

— ¿Y no podría ayudarte?

—No puedes.

—Pero si me cuentas lo ocurrido otras veces, quizá podamos descubrir juntos qué fue mal.

Entonces Ichigo giró la cabeza hacia ella y la señaló con un dedo, diciendo:

—Te lo advierto, Rukia, déjame en paz. ¡Lo digo en serio!

—Está bien. No tenemos por qué hablar de ello —continuó Rukia, dando marcha atrás—. Solo trataba de ayudar.

—Eres la madre de Isshin, no la mía. Trata de recordarlo —le advirtió Ichigo, bajando la voz.

Permanecieron callados durante la mayor parte del trayecto de vuelta, hasta acercarse a la montaña en la que estaba situada la casa. Entonces Rukia dijo:

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tiene nada que ver con lo del viernes.

— ¿Qué?

—Es simplemente que estoy confusa. No quieres que te proteja como una madre, pero no sé qué quieres de mí.

Ichigo guardó silencio durante unos pocos segundos. El coche giró en Redpath Crescent.

—Te quiero en mi cama —dijo él al fin, mirando al frente.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Quizá quiera una amiga —añadió él, desviando la vista por la ventana.

—Los amigos confían los unos en los otros.

La limusina subió por el camino de cemento. Justo al detenerse delante de la casa, Ichigo se volvió hacia ella. Habló en voz baja, con un tono alicaído.

—Deja ya de perder el tiempo con las palabras. No importa lo que queramos ni tú, ni yo, porque para el sábado por la mañana estarás muerta.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora**: Hola chicas/os este capítulo me gusto mucho, en lo particular, por lo que hace Rukia jeje con el vampirito. Yo me imagine que ese peluche era el Conde Contar de Plaza Sésamo jajaja búsquenlo en Internet para que sepan a que me refiero =P

* * *

**L. L. Cool J** - Es un cantante de rap y actor estadounidense.


	30. Chapter 30

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

—Eh, niña, pareces un personaje de la segunda versión de La noche de los muertos vivientes. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rangiku al ver entrar a Rukia en el salón. Karin, Toshiro y Yoruichi estaban también en el salón. Rukia se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón junto a la ventana, apartada de los demás, y contestó con voz monótona:

— ¿Ocurrir?, ¿qué podría ocurrir? Ichigo acaba de decirme que para el sábado por la mañana estaré muerta, eso es todo. No pasa nada.

— ¿Y por qué ha dicho eso? —quiso saber Karin.

—Supongo que simplemente trataba de ser amable —contestó Rukia mientras contemplaba por la ventana las últimas hojas caídas del año.

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado? —insistió Rangiku.

Rukia suspiró antes de contestar:

—Estábamos en La Ronde. Isshin estaba montando en una atracción. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que le pregunté si creía que tendría algún problema el viernes. Se puso hecho una furia, como siempre.

— ¡Vaya, sí que sabes tirarte a la yugular! —comentó Rangiku.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que el tacto no es precisamente tu especialidad.

— ¿Y qué se suponía que debía preguntar?: «Este fin de semana sería un buen momento para echar unos tragos de sangre, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué opinas tú?».

—Cuéntanos exactamente qué pasó —dijo Yoruichi.

—No servirá de nada —objetó Rukia que, no obstante, les relató toda la conversación casi palabra por palabra. Al terminar, Toshiro se puso en pie y afirmó:

—Tienes razón, Rangiku.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—La discreción no es su forte —contestó Toshiro, girándose hacia Karin y añadiendo—: Quizá le viniera bien cierta instrucción en una de tus artes, mi amor, l´art du plaisir.

Toshiro besó a su mujer y salió del salón.

—Toshiro tiene razón —aseguró Karin a las demás.

— ¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Rukia, algo apática.

—Bueno, si Ichigo te quiere como amante, ¿por qué no empezar por ahí?

— ¡Es una idea genial! —exclamó Rangiku, que inmediatamente se puso en pie de un salto—. ¡Vamos!

Rangiku arrastró a Rukia y llamó a Karin y a Yoruichi para que las siguieran.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó Yoruichi. Subieron a la planta de arriba y Rangiku hizo a Rukia sentarse ante un tocador. La habitación se parecía mucho a la que ella misma había ocupado en Burdeos.

— ¡Qué desastre! —exclamó Rangiku mientras peinaba a Rukia con las puntas de los dedos—. Tú lavas, y yo corto —añadió dirigiéndose a Karin.

— ¿Van a arreglarme el pelo? Mi vida está en la cuerda floja, ¿y esa es su solución?, ¿un corte de pelo? —preguntó Rukia, desilusionada.

—Una nueva imagen surte maravillas con los hombres —rio Rangiku, que se puso a bailar de camino al baño, arrastrando a Rukia.

Mientras Rangiku le cortaba el pelo, Karin le hacía la manicura y la pedicura. Le pintó todas las uñas de un rojo brillante.

—Están las dos locas. Es el plan más ridículo que he oído jamás —comentó Rukia.

—No es ridículo en absoluto —contestó Karin—. Ichigo le da mucha importancia al físico, en eso es como Toshiro. Y en otras cosas también.

—Típico. Primero quieren que trate de comprenderle, y ahora que lo seduzca. Las mujeres llevamos haciendo esto toda la vida —se quejó Rukia.

—Y siempre ha funcionado —puntualizó Rangiku, tirando de las puntas del cabello por ambos lados para ver si estaban a la misma altura.

— ¡Pero es tan engañoso, y tan poco propio de una mujer liberada! —insistió Rukia.

—Niña, si lo que quieres es que te nombren la «Mujer del año», estamos de acuerdo, pero si tu objetivo es que Ichigo no te degüelle, entonces hacer de vampiresa es muy útil.

—Y no es ningún engaño —añadió Karin—. Yo creo que Ichigo confía en lo que ve físicamente porque eso es lo que comprende.

—Hay que hablar con el neurótico en su propia lengua, ¿no es eso? —rio Rukia socarronamente. Una vez cortado y moldeado el pelo de forma que resaltara los mejores rasgos de su rostro, Rangiku y Karin desnudaron a Rukia. Entonces Karin le echó una gota de perfume entre los pechos, diciendo:

—Solo un toque. Tenemos un sentido del olfato muy fino.

Karin le secó la gota de perfume con un pañuelo de papel. Rukia accedió a todo, dejándose hacer, pensando para sus adentros que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué se va a poner? —preguntó Rangiku—. Mi ropa probablemente le estará grande, y además es demasiado estrafalaria.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Karin.

—Rangiku, ¿de verdad crees que todo esto servirá para algo? —preguntó Rukia.

—Puede que no, pero tampoco te hará ningún mal, como diría cualquier vampiresa experta.

— ¡Qué consolador! —suspiró Rukia.

Karin volvió con un vestido-pijama de satén en color azul.

—Resalta tus ojos—comentó Karin mientras se lo deslizaba por la cabeza. La pijama le quedaba larga, solo un poco arriba de la rodilla, la parte de arriba le quedaba floja y se deslizaba por su pecho.

—Me siento ríducula —dijo Rukia.

—Lo cortaremos —decidió Karin—. Pásame las tijeras.

—No lo hagas, sería una lástima —dijo Rukia.

—Tengo más. Y esto es una emergencia.

Karin cortó los finos tirantes y los ató formando grandes lazos detrás de su cuello. Seguía quedándole un poco flojo. Las dos mujeres se alejaron para ver el efecto.

— ¡Casi perfecto! —exclamó Rangiku.

—Encantador —añadió Karin.

—No estoy tan mal, ¿no? —preguntó Rukia, mirándose a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Hacía años que no se ocupaba de su aspecto—. Y ahora, ¿qué?

—Ahora a por él —aconsejó Rangiku, rechinando los dientes.

— ¿Y ya está?, ¿eso es todo? ¿Alguien tiene una silla y un látigo?

Karin giró a Rukia en dirección a la puerta y Rangiku la abrió. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, vacilante.

—No sé...

Ambas le dieron un empujoncito y luego la tomaron de un brazo cada una y la llevaron hasta las escaleras que bajaban de la cocina al sótano.

—Un consejo, aunque suene raro en una charlatana como yo —añadió Rangiku—: No hables del viernes ni del ritual. Mejor aún, no hables en absoluto.

—Yo también tengo una sugerencia —dijo después Karin—. No sé qué clase de relación sexual han mantenido hasta ahora, pero este sería un buen momento para dejar que fuera tu pasión la que mandara, ¿comprendes lo que te digo?

—En absoluto.

—Se llama seducción —explicó Rangiku—. Tú eras actriz, puedes imaginártelo.

—Pero no te engañes —advirtió Karin—. Tiene que salirte del corazón.

—Bueno, o de un poco más abajo —puntualizó Rangiku, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rukia bajó nerviosamente las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio, que estaba por completo a oscuras. Encendió la lámpara sobre la cama. Ichigo estaba sentado en el mismo sillón del día anterior, junto a la chimenea que, en cambio, no estaba encendida. La habitación estaba helada. Él no se giró.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, saboreando el carmín. Había sido siempre él quien había comenzado el sexo. Aquello era nuevo para ella. Y no estaba segura de qué hacer.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, imaginando el aire viajar más allá de los pulmones, al estómago y más abajo, hasta hincharle los genitales. Trató de relajarse y de sentir la energía circulando allí, de modo que encontrara una fuente de erotismo con la que comenzar. El ejercicio teatral la hizo recordar tiempos pasados, cuando hacía representaciones en el colegio y, después, trabajando como aficionada para el teatro de Filadelfia. Jamás había hecho un papel principal. Los papeles a los que se presentaba y los que siempre le concedían eran cortos, secundarios, como el de Cathleen en Larga jornada hacia la noche. Pero una vez, en clase, había representado la primera escena de La gata sobre el tejado de cinc. Toda la clase se había quedado asombrada ante su interpretación. Y ella siempre había estado convencida de que podía interpretar a la sensual Maggie.

Al abrir los ojos vio las cosas un poco más claras. Estaba un poco excitada. Sus pezones presionaban el fino y frío satén. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, la misma que, en algunas ocasiones, sentía en escena cuando todo encajaba y ella y el personaje se fundían en una sola persona.

Sin mirar a Ichigo, se acercó a la chimenea y se arrodilló. Primero colocó palos y papeles, y luego les prendió fuego. Observó el conjunto hasta verlo arder, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces añadió un par de ramas y dos troncos, el uno contra el otro. Pronto comenzó a extenderse el calor a su alrededor, y un suave olor a cedro la envolvió.

Se volvió lenta, sensualmente. Ichigo la estaba observando. Parecía angustiado. Por la expresión de su rostro se diría que se debatía entre la preocupación y la duda. Tenía las piernas estiradas sobre el puf, y apoyaba la cabeza sobre un brazo que, a su vez, apoyaba en el brazo del sillón. Rukia se acercó al sillón y se arrodilló a un lado. Jamás había visto a Ichigo tan inseguro, tan desolado. En cierto sentido resultaba atractivo.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó él, alzando uno de los lazos del camisón con el dedo.

—De Karin.

Ichigo volvió a apoyar el brazo en el sillón y la cabeza en la mano, suspirando.

— ¿Te ha sugerido que me seduzcas?

Rukia no respondió.

—No servirá de nada. No hay nada que pueda ayudar.

Rukia se levantó para volver delante del sillón. Él no dejaba ni un momento de observarla. No debía dejarse arrastrar por aquella negatividad, se dijo Rukia en silencio. En lugar de prestarle a él toda la atención, se concentró en respirar muy hondo, dejando que su energía sexual la poseyera. Rukia sintió un estremecimiento en los genitales. Movía las manos impulsivamente, sin pensar. Le desabrochó los pantalones y sostuvo su pene. Estaba flácido, pero lo acarició de lado a lado y luego de arriba abajo hasta que estuvo ligeramente firme. Tocarlo la excitaba.

—Es demasiado tarde —dijo él—. Quedan mañana por la noche y el viernes, y ya está.

No debía dejarse arrastrar por sus palabras, se repitió Rukia una vez más. Debía concentrarse en su papel. Rukia sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces, si solo tenemos dos noches, lo mejor será aprovecharlas.

Rukia se desabrochó uno de los lazos del camisón. La tela cayó por debajo de su pecho derecho. Los ojos de Ichigo se quedaron clavados allí. Ella se sentó entonces a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él y comenzó a restregarse contra su regazo, ondulando todo su cuerpo y excitándose a sí misma mientras respiraba hondo. Dejó que el otro tirante se deslizara por el hombro. Entonces le quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones a Ichigo. Él se quitó la camisa.

Cuando Ichigo estuvo desnudo y su pene por fin se puso firme, Rukia se sentó encima de él, haciéndole partícipe de su excitación. Se movió arriba y abajo al tiempo que se balanceaba adelante y atrás con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo dentro de ella.

Ichigo comenzó entonces a acariciar su cuerpo y a besar uno de sus pezones. La excitación de la vagina y del pecho al mismo tiempo la tenía embelesada: no podía dejar de gemir. Rukia echó la cabeza atrás, su cuerpo tembló y un profundo grito salió de su garganta mientras sentía que las sensaciones la embargaban. Se sentía húmeda, soñadora, llena de pasión. Tiró de la cabeza de Ichigo y lo besó en los labios profunda, salvajemente. Y entonces lo miró a los ojos.

—Llévame a la cama.

(***)

La noche siguiente, Ichigo le susurró a Rukia en la oscuridad:

—Espérame aquí. No tardaré.

Mientras él estaba fuera, Rukia se preparó el desayuno y charló con Isshin en la cocina. Después se duchó, se arregló el pelo, se maquilló y volvió a meterse en la cama para esperar. No sabía si todo aquello serviría de algo, pero se sentía maravillosamente. Jamás había sentido su cuerpo tan lleno de vida; vivía en cada una de sus células, y cada una de ellas gritaba de deseo. Y, por una vez, no se sentía débil.

Nada más volver, Ichigo se desvistió a toda prisa y se unió a ella en la cama, satisfaciendo su deseo y penetrándola despacio. Le hizo el amor apasionadamente una y otra vez, como un condenado desesperado por saborear el último plato. Pasada la media noche, él comenzó a hablar. Sin venir a cuento, sin ninguna indirecta de por medio, de pronto Ichigo dijo:

—Tú eres diferente de las otras.

Él apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Rukia. Ella peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, recordando el consejo de Rangiku: dejarlo hablar.

—Conocí a Orihime Inoue cuando éramos niños. Crecimos juntos. Después, con el correr del tiempo, se convirtió en mi amante. Era preciosa. Ojos castaños, cabello parecido al mío que se rizaba sobre su rostro cuando hacíamos el amor... Tenía la sonrisa más cálida del mundo. Dulce. Vulnerable. Tímida. Atractiva. Naturalmente, después de mi transformación se lo conté. Me rogó que la transformara a ella también. Yo la quería más de lo que había querido a nadie jamás. Pero ella comenzó a tener miedo de mí, del ser en el que me había convertido, y yo no me di cuenta a tiempo. Cuando quise beber su sangre, ella luchó. Y entonces me suplicó que no la matara. Me miró como si fuera un monstruo, como si no solo me temiera, sino además me despreciara. Me enfadé. Lo he revivido una y otra vez. No sé qué ocurrió. Perdí el control.

Rukia le hizo un masaje en la cara con la punta de los dedos. Él tenía los músculos tensos. Ella estaba muy atenta a cada una de sus palabras, tratando de comprender.

—A Senna la conocí en 1946. Gin, Shinji, un amigo nuestro... como nosotros, y yo vivíamos por aquel entonces en Nueva York. Senna estaba de paso, vino de Francia a visitar a unos parientes. Era guapa, una chica muy natural y con los pies en la tierra, mucho más que Orihime. Tenía el pelo negro violeta y ojos claros, unos ojos en los que podía ver mi alma. Habían pasado casi veinte años, yo había llorado ya lo suficiente a Orihime y tenía ganas de volver a vivir el amor. Ella me dijo que comprendía lo que era, pero cuando entró en juego la sangre, volvió a pasar lo mismo. Se echó atrás, se puso histérica. Yo era el monstruo y ella trataba de escapar. Eso me ponía enfermo. Y no se trataba solo de sus palabras. Sentía que se me resistía. Comencé a ver en ella a mi presa en lugar de a mi amante. Y cuando me rogó por su vida, exactamente igual que la vez anterior, me perdí. La perdí. Me juré a mí mismo que jamás volvería a intentarlo; nunca más me he permitido estar tan cerca de alguien. Hace ya mucho tiempo, pero para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer.

Ichigo suspiró y, tras una pausa, continuó:

—Es difícil dar sangre, nos cuesta darla. Duele físicamente, pero eso puedo soportarlo. Debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo. Otros lo han hecho. No sé, quizá me esté engañando. Quizá sea cosa de familia.

Rukia quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero tenía miedo de que él se callara y no volviera a hablar. En lugar de ello, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios. Ichigo tiró de ella hasta tumbarla sobre sí, y luego los hizo a los dos rodar por la cama hasta quedar él debajo. Entonces la penetró y volvieron a hacer el amor.

Más tarde, antes del amanecer, él le habló de sus padres.

—Sé que los quería, pero en realidad no me acuerdo de ellos.

Habían estado tumbados de lado, el uno frente al otro, pero entonces él se echó boca arriba y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Tenía los labios curvados hacia abajo. Rukia intuyó que pronunciar cada una de esas palabras constituía una lucha para él.

—Mis padres eran mayores cuando yo nací. Para cuando tenía la edad de Isshin ahora, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar sin ellos. Habían muerto, y solo quedaban vivos algunos familiares. Yoruichi tomó a mi padre. Ella fue su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Rukia se quedó atónita.

—Con nosotros las cosas funcionan como en una cadena: estamos unidos uno a otro, y este al siguiente, así que es como si todos estuviéramos relacionados. A Yoruichi la transformó un hombre al que ella no conocía y al que no ha vuelto a ver, el típico encuentro de una noche. Creemos que es el mismo hombre que transformó a Gin y a nuestro amigo Shinji. Pero no importa, porque nos sentimos los unos a los otros. Cuando uno de nosotros muere, los demás experimentamos la muerte. Aunque no estemos presentes. »Mi padre insistió en que Yoruichi lo transformara. Fue justo después de mi quinto cumpleaños. Recuerdo la tarta que me hizo mi madre. Fue la última que me preparó. Bueno, el caso es que mi padre convenció a Yoruichi; él era guapo, cautivador, y había sido siempre como un hermano para ella. A Yoruichi le encantaba concederle todos sus deseos. Él contrajo la tuberculosis, sabía que iba a morir muy pronto. »Yoruichi dice que las mujeres lo encontraban muy atractivo. Pero él solo amaba a mi madre, y una vez que se transformó, naturalmente trató de transformarla a ella. Pero, por lo que me ha contado Yoruichi, mi madre debió de reaccionar exactamente igual que Orihime y Senna. En pocas palabras: mi padre fracasó. Destruyó a mi madre, y luego se destruyó a sí mismo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Rukia.

—Se encadenó a un árbol en un campo de tal modo que no podía escapar de la luz. Y menos conseguir comida. Debió de ser una muerte muy dolorosa. Yoruichi dice que tardó seis días en freírse al sol y morir de hambre, y yo estoy convencido de que quería sufrir porque se sentía culpable. Si yo hubiera tenido agallas, habría hecho lo mismo. »Fue Yoruichi quien me crio. A los treinta y siete años le pedí que me transformara. Había vivido en su mundo, y conocía bien las ventajas para entonces. Probablemente esas ventajas me cegaron, pero jamás he sido capaz de comprender por qué ustedes, los mortales, no ven esas posibilidades. Además, ella era la única familia que me quedaba. Al principio ella se negó, pero la convencí. Supongo que soy como mi padre. En muchos sentidos.

Ichigo miró a Rukia, y ella vio por primera vez que se escondía tras aquella airada conducta a la defensiva. El reverso de su máscara era una descorazonadora y vulnerable tristeza y soledad.

—No sé cómo explicártelo —continuó Ichigo—. Hay una vieja leyenda india americana, muy conocida. Estoy seguro de que la has oído alguna vez. Es sobre un escorpión que le pide a una rana que le cruce el río sobre su espalda. La rana se niega, temerosa de que el escorpión la pique y la mate. Pero el escorpión le argumenta con mucha convicción: «No seas ridícula, si hiciera eso los dos nos ahogaríamos». Por fin convence a la rana. Cuando están cruzando, a mitad del río, el escorpión pica a la rana y los dos se hunden en el agua. Naturalmente, la rana se siente traicionada y, con su último aliento, le pregunta al escorpión por qué. ¿Y sabes lo que le contesta el escorpión? «Es mi naturaleza». No quiero matarte, pero no sé si podré evitarlo. ¡Y encima quieren alargar esto tres noches! —rio Ichigo sin ninguna gana—. No puedo hacerlo ni siquiera en una.

Ichigo se giró hacia ella. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares. La expresión de su rostro era clara y unívoca, y por fin Rukia la comprendía, porque ella misma había experimentado ese sentimiento.

—No me supliques, Rukia —añadió él—. Pase lo que pase, no ruegues por tu vida. Porque lo único que sé seguro es que si me miras como a un monstruo, no podré evitar convertirme en uno. Te degollaré de parte a parte.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Mil gracias por sus mensajes! En este capítulo amé/odié a Ichigo. ¿Cómo ven ustedes?

* * *

**El escorpión y la rana** es una fábula de origen desconocido, aunque atribuida a Esopo (famoso escritor de fábulas), completa:

_"Había una vez una rana sentada en la orilla de un río, cuando se le acercó un escorpión que le dijo: —Amiga rana, necesito cruzar el río. ¿Podrías llevarme en tu espalda? —No. Si te llevo en mi espalda, me picarás y me matarás. —No seas tonta —le respondió entonces el escorpión—. Si te picase, me hundiría contigo y me ahogaría. Ante esta respuesta, la rana accedió. El escorpión se colocó sobre la espalda de la rana y empezaron a cruzar el río. Cuando habían llegado a la mitad del trayecto, el escorpión picó a la rana. La rana, al sentir picotazo y darse cuenta de que iba a morir, le preguntó al escorpión: —¿Por qué me has picado, escorpión? ¿No te das cuenta de que tú también vas a morir? A lo que el escorpión respondió: —Lo siento, rana. Es mi naturaleza, no lo pude evitar."_


	31. Chapter 31

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

La noche del viernes, la primera del ritual, justo después de la puesta de sol, Ichigo se marchó de casa en busca de sangre. Rukia lo acompañó hasta el coche. Se besaron, pero ninguno de los dos habló. En realidad no quedaba nada que decir. Rukia llamó por teléfono a Momo. La terapeuta no contestó, y Rukia no le dejó ningún mensaje. Quizá la llamara el lunes. Si podía. Justo cuando colgó, llamaron a la puerta. Rukia oyó una voz, la reconoció y corrió al vestíbulo.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Déjame entrar —dijo Momo, pasando por delante de Rangiku—. ¡Rukia, qué alivio ver que estás bien! Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —contestó Rukia mientras ambas se abrazaban—. Te lo dije.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no te habían coaccionado cuando me llamaste por teléfono.

—Esta, sin duda, es la terapeuta —dijo Gin, que inmediatamente le hizo un gesto a Rangiku para indicarle que cerrara la puerta. Rangiku cerró y Rukia notó que echaba el pestillo.

—Sí, lo soy, Momo Hinamori, y tú eres Gin —saludó Momo, alargando una mano que Gin no estrechó. Se armó un pequeño revuelo en el vestíbulo. Aparte de Gin y Rangiku, Karin y Yoruichi salieron a saludar a la inesperada visita y, tras ellas, Toshiro. Momo miró a su alrededor, estudiándolos a todos.

—Así que estos son los vampiros...

—Momo, no deberías estar aquí —dijo Rukia, respirando hondo—. Realmente es muy mal momento...

Momo se giró hacia ella y contestó:

—Rukia, eres como una hermana para mí, y tú lo sabes. No podía olvidarme de ti por las buenas, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas. Además, quería conocerlos.

—Y ahora que está aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? —preguntó Rangiku.

— ¿Hacer conmigo? Invitarme a entrar, por supuesto —contestó Momo—. Quiero saber exactamente qué pasa con Rukia, al detalle. Sin duda, necesita un abogado.

—Rukia jamás ha necesitado que nadie hable por ella —afirmó entonces Yoruichi con una voz que, a juicio de Rukia, jamás había sonado tan fría—. Es perfectamente capaz de defenderse ella sola.

—Pues yo no lo creo en absoluto. A mi juicio, hicieron algo más que maltratarla y, definitivamente, es muy vulnerable. Alguien tiene que estar de su lado.

Rukia alzó las manos y sacudió la cabeza, diciendo:

—Espera, espera un minuto, Momo. No necesito ayuda. Te lo dije.

—Quizá sea usted la que necesita ayuda —sugirió entonces Toshiro, mirando directamente a Momo.

—Y tú debes de ser Toshiro. La descripción encaja perfectamente.

— ¡Dios mío, pero si nos conoce a todos! —exclamó Rangiku. Toshiro no dejó un segundo de escrutar a Momo, que dijo entonces:

—Tu pericia hipnótica no te servirá conmigo. No solo estoy familiarizada con las últimas técnicas de hipnosis, sino que además mi receptividad a tus poderes de sugestión es voluntaria y conscientemente nula.

Toshiro esbozó una leve sonrisa que Rukia no encontró en absoluto amistosa, y luego declaró:

—Sugiero que invitemos a entrar a la señorita Hinamori como hace uno cuando un vampiro desea entrar en una casa particular.

Momo rió, pero Rukia se sintió incómoda.

Se sentaron en el salón, formando todos ellos un semicírculo alrededor de Momo, a quien dirigieron sutilmente hacia un sillón en el centro de la habitación. La puerta quedaba a espaldas de todos ellos, bloqueada. No había forma de escapar, pensó Rukia. Momo no sabía dónde se había metido. De pronto Rukia se puso nerviosa, pensando en lo que podría ocurrir cuando llegara Ichigo. Unohana se unió al resto en el salón y se quedó de pie frente a Toshiro. Los dos más mayores interrogaron a Momo.

—Has venido con otro propósito, uno que no has confesado —dijo Unohana. Momo se giró hacia ella, a su izquierda, y contestó:

—Creo que a ti no te conozco.

Pero en lugar de presentarse, Unohana añadió:

—Por favor, desvélanos tu propósito secreto.

—No es secreto. Mi principal propósito es asegurarme de que Rukia tiene un futuro.

—Y de que usted también lo tiene —añadió Toshiro.

—El futuro es importante para todos nosotros, ¿no es cierto, Toshiro? —sonrió Momo de forma sugestiva hacia Toshiro.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —exigió saber Unohana.

La expresión del rostro de Unohana era tranquila, como si conociera de antemano la respuesta. Rukia notó que Toshiro esbozaba exactamente la misma expresión.

—Para descubrir qué está ocurriendo con Rukia —contestó Momo—. Y bien, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Rukia miró a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien hasta qué punto era libre de hablar. Tenía miedo de soltar la lengua demasiado, y miedo también de no contarle a Momo lo suficiente. Nadie le dio ninguna indicación sobre qué hacer, así que decidió que a esas alturas ya daba igual. Al fin y al cabo, no iban a dejar escapar a Momo. De eso estaba convencida.

—Este fin de semana voy a tomar parte en un ritual. Ichigo va a transformarme. Seré uno de ellos —afirmó Rukia, sin mencionar su miedo a morir.

—Comprendo —dijo Momo, que, tras una pausa, preguntó—. Y eso, ¿es algo que has decidido tú, Rukia, o te han forzado a ello?

—He... Lo he decidido yo, sí.

—No pareces muy convencida de tu decisión, Rukia.

—Quiero estar con mi hijo. Y con Ichigo.

— ¿Después de todo lo que él te ha hecho? Hablas como la típica mujer maltratada que lucha contra su salvador para volver con su verdugo. ¿Es que te han lavado el cerebro para convencerte de que estás bien aquí?

Rukia estaba confusa. Tener a Momo allí complicaba las cosas, reabría viejas heridas ya cerradas, le hacía cuestionarse cosas sobre las que había tomado una decisión.

—Momo, creo que deberías irte a casa. Este no es buen momento.

—No voy a dejarte en la estacada, Rukia. Alguien tiene que protegerte para que no caigas en sus garras otra vez. Me quedo.

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo entonces Rangiku.

—Por desgracia para ti, no puedes evitarlo. He dejado dos grabaciones en casa de una amiga. A estas alturas ya le habrá dado uno de ellos a otra amiga suya, a la que yo ni siquiera conozco. Así que, ya ves... —dijo Momo, que se giró hacia Toshiro—, aunque tu hipnosis surtiera efecto, no podrías impedir lo que va a ocurrir.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que va a ocurrir, Momo? —preguntó Rukia, horrorizada.

—Si no llamo por teléfono a mi amiga el lunes por la mañana, y a partir de entonces todas las mañanas hasta que esté de vuelta en casa, ella enviará la grabación a los periódicos. Los dos serán enviados a los periódicos.

—Momo, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Rukia.

—Para protegerte, Rukia.

—Para protegerse a sí misma —puntualizó Toshiro—. Tiene usted un motivo ulterior, ¿no es cierto, señorita Hinamori?

—Es una forma negativa de decirlo.

—La señorita Hinamori quiere unirse a nuestras filas.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Rukia.

— ¿Pero qué es esto, la semana internacional de ofrendas voluntarias a los vampiros? —preguntó Rangiku. Rukia se quedó atónita mirando a Momo. Observó a su terapeuta abrir el bolso, sacar una petaca plateada y desenroscar el tapón. Alzó la petaca como en un brindis, y dio un largo trago. Luego la metió de nuevo en el bolso, antes de decir:

—Toshiro, eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Con mi experiencia, añadida a los poderes que adquiera cuando me transforme...

—Nadie aquí va a transformarte —afirmó Gin lisa y llanamente, interrumpiéndola.

—Entonces los perseguirán. Tengo bocetos suyos que ha dibujado Rukia a lo largo de los años, y muchos están muy bien hechos. Incluyendo uno tuyo, Gin. Lo suficientemente bien hechos como para identificaros a cada uno de ustedes. Aunque a ti no te conozco —dijo Momo en dirección a Unohana—. Además, he hecho copias de las grabaciones que hice con Rukia, de las partes más descriptivas, así como de toda la información acerca de las casas de Burdeos y de Austria, de cuántos son, y todo eso. Soy una profesional muy respetada en mi campo, y mi reputación servirá para dar legitimidad a toda esa información aunque, por supuesto, los periódicos lo airearán todo de un modo u otro.

—Momo, estás faltando a la confianza que deposité en ti —dijo Rukia—. Te conté todas esas cosas en la más estricta confidencialidad.

—Y, por lo general, se mantienen siempre como confidencias, pero estas no son circunstancias normales. Dime, Rukia, si cambiaras de opinión, ¿te dejarían marchar?

Rukia vaciló. Miró a su alrededor, y luego dijo:

—No... no estoy segura.

—No acabo de comprender cómo se relaciona eso contigo —le dijo entonces Yoruichi a Momo.

—Por supuesto que no, a ti solo te interesa lo mejor para ti y para tu grupo. Dudo que alguien aquí se tome los intereses de Rukia a pecho. Excepto yo, claro.

—Creo que son sus propios intereses los que se toma usted a pecho —afirmó Toshiro severamente.

—Y los de Rukia. Y, sin duda, Rukia merece que alguien se preocupe por ella. Solo por esa razón me quedaré a ver el ritual.

—Eso está fuera de toda cuestión —señaló Gin.

—Momo, por favor, no es lo que tú piensas. Las cosas han... no sé cómo decirlo, evolucionado. Estoy lista para hacer esto, no tengo mucho que perder. Y quiero hacerlo. No sé qué esperas obtener con la idea esa de que ellos te transformen, pero...

— ¿Sola?, ¿es que quieres pasar sola por el trance de que te saquen toda la sangre del cuerpo?, ¿tú sola, únicamente con estos... seres presentes? ¿No preferirías que yo estuviera aquí, contigo?, ¿no preferirías tener a alguien a quien conoces y en quién confías?, ¿un ser humano?

De inmediato Rukia supo que Momo había dicho algo que era verdad.

—Ella es como una hermana para mí —dijo Rukia, tratando de hacerles comprender a los demás—. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí.

De pronto la puerta se abrió e Ichigo entró en el salón. Frunció el ceño, confuso. Miró primero a Momo y luego a Rukia, y en esta última vio la palabra «traición» escrita en su rostro.

—Tú, por supuesto, eres el padre de la criatura —dijo Momo con frialdad—. Tengo descripciones tuyas muy detalladas. De ti y de tu comportamiento violento.

Rukia se puso en pie de un salto. Aquella nueva batalla en la lucha por ganarse la confianza de Ichigo, que veía hecha añicos una y otra vez, y la complicación de tener allí a Momo, con sus propias intenciones... era demasiado.

— ¡Ya no aguanto más! —gritó Rukia, que se dirigió entonces a Momo—. Voy a hacer ese ritual. Y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es mi vida, o mi muerte. Si quieres quedarte, bien, si quieres irte, pues muy bien. Si lo que quieres es cambiar tú también, eso tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¡Solo quiero que me dejen en paz! Todos, ¡déjenme en paz!

Rukia salió corriendo del salón y subió al estudio de Rangiku, se sentó en el suelo y se echó a llorar, incapaz de parar. Le dolía la cabeza de puro estrés. Las lágrimas aliviaron algo la tensión, pero al mismo tiempo le hicieron darse cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba. No había forma de saber qué iba a ocurrir, ni forma de controlar tampoco las cosas. Su vida pendía del delgado hilo de la confianza que existía entre Ichigo y ella, un hilo que amenazaba con romperse a cada instante. ¿Acaso podía pasarse la vida atándolo hasta el infinito?, ¿qué ocurriría si se rompía en el momento crítico?, ¿y si era ella la que se rompía? Estaba agobiada, y el ritual ni siquiera había comenzado. Y, una vez más, Ichigo volvía a desconfiar de ella, haciéndolo todo más difícil aún de lo que ya era. Quizá Momo tuviera razón. Quizá ella misma se hubiera convencido de que quería transformarse solo porque no tenía alternativa. Estaba petrificada ante la idea de convertirse en la tercera víctima de Ichigo. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó. Karin se agachó frente a ella.

—Todos están listos.

—Yo no. Y no sé si algún día lo estaré.

Karin se sentó en el suelo junto a Rukia. Su pálida tez era increíblemente suave, igual que el frío y perfecto alabastro. Sus ojos, dos grandes océanos negros, brillaban con la luz. Su cabello, tan negro como la noche, deslumbraba. Rukia se preguntó qué aspecto habría tenido Karin antes, y si ella misma resultaría tan atractiva para los mortales. Sí, una vez transformada, resultaría tan cautivadora. ¡Lo suficientemente cautivadora como para que los mortales le dieran su sangre!

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Karin—, yo no soy tan mayor como muchos de los que están aquí. Si fuera mortal, estaría rondando ya los setenta. Eso representa solo una vida, pero creo que he aprendido unas cuantas cosas, y una de ellas es que nadie está nunca listo para la vida.

—O para la muerte.

—Mortales o inmortales, nadie está verdaderamente preparado para los grandes momentos. Son como las perlas de un collar que vamos haciendo con el correr del tiempo. Nadie sabe cuántas perlas tendrá el collar al final, ni cómo de largo llegará a ser el cordel que tejemos con nuestras preciosas experiencias. Nos resistimos a esos momentos con tanta energía como los anhelamos. Sé que ahora sientes que estás fuera de control. Y en cierto sentido así es. Pero, Rukia, como todos los demás aquí que hemos pasado por esa experiencia, tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas. No puedes hacer más. Llega un momento en el que tienes que confiar en que será suficiente.

Rukia miró a Karin a los ojos. Había en ellos una promesa, una receta para el dolor, algo que lo barrería de su vista para siempre. Anhelaba aceptar sencillamente ese consejo. Sumida en aquellas profundidades oscuras yacía una confianza que, en sí misma, resultaba reconfortante.

—No sé por qué, pero siempre he sentido como si tú, más que cualquier otro, comprendieras lo que me está pasando.

—Yo también he estado en una situación muy similar, pero estaba sola. Tú tienes amigos —dijo Karin, tomándola de la mano.

—Amigos para enterrarme —contestó Rukia, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ir.

Karin la guió al segundo piso, y en el rellano de la escalera se les unió Rangiku, que las estaba esperando. Las tres entraron en la habitación para invitados. Yoruichi estaba en el servicio perteneciente a ese mismo dormitorio, preparando el baño. Unohana se sentó junto a la ventana, observando cómo iba oscureciendo el cielo. Momo se apoyó sobre la cama. Le habían dejado quedarse.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —preguntó Momo.

—Nada —dijo Karin.

Rangiku y Karin desvistieron a Rukia y la llevaron a la bañera.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rukia, señalando lo que Yoruichi echaba en el agua.

—Agua de rosas y pétalos de rosas.

Yoruichi echó otro puñado de pétalos blancos sobre la superficie del agua. El baño estaba tan cubierto de rosas como un lago de hojas caídas en otoño. Yoruichi derramó todo el contenido de una botella de líquido transparente.

— ¿Por qué rosas?

—Es la flor sagrada, y tradicionalmente ha sido siempre el símbolo del amor, la felicidad, la elegancia, el placer y también del hijo único —explicó Yoruichi, mirando a Rukia. Yoruichi tenía las puntas del cabello húmedo a causa del vapor del agua—. Ichigo fue el único hijo, y su padre también lo era así como el hijo de ambos.

Las mujeres metieron a Rukia en la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, pero podía soportarlo. Enseguida el vapor enrojeció su piel y le produjo somnolencia.

—El baño constituye una limpieza simbólica —dijo Yoruichi, echándole agua a Rukia por la cabeza, hombros y cuello—. Es un modo de expresar que te purificas de tu antigua vida con el fin de abrazar una nueva.

Rukia recostó la cabeza sobre los baldosines y cerró los ojos. Inhaló profundamente la fragancia a rosas. Aquel olor cautivador hablaba de belleza y de cariño, haciéndole recordar los mejores momentos de su vida: el jardín de la casa de su abuela, cuando era pequeña; el baile de fin de curso, cuando se graduó; su boda; una rosa que le había dado Ichigo una noche; el nacimiento de Isshin. De pronto las preocupaciones acabaron con su paz, con su estado de relajación. Abrió los ojos y vio a Momo a través de la puerta entornada, observando a Unohana, y en el baño, a Rangiku sentada sobre la taza del váter.

—Rangiku, tú no hiciste nada de esto, ¿verdad?

—No, pero con Gin y conmigo es diferente.

—Sí, lo sé. Los dos lo querían. Bueno, yo no sé, pero creo que puede que quiera este... cambio. No estoy segura.

Rangiku rió, sus ojos brillaban.

—Niña, esa es la cosa más indecisa que te he oído decir jamás.

Rukia suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez.

—Bueno, no es fácil dar la sangre. Sobre todo cuando Ichigo ni siquiera está seguro de que no vaya a cortarme la cabeza.

Una voz que pareció arremolinarse alrededor de su alma habló:

—Nunca es la debilidad del hombre, sino la fortaleza de la mujer la que decide el resultado en cualquier relación entre especies.

Rukia abrió los ojos. Unohana estaba de pie en el umbral, vestida de blanco, negro y gris otra vez, y sin embargo con ropa diferente. Llevaba muchas capas de prendas, y el estilo tenía un aspecto medieval. Sus ojos brillaban, y una ligera sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios que, por primera vez, Rukia observó en toda su voluptuosidad. Parecía una persona atrapada en el tiempo. Como una actriz de una obra de Shakespeare. O como *_Eleanor de Aquitaine_ en **_El león en invierno_.

—No estoy segura de lo que eso significa —dijo Rukia.

Unohana la escrutó con sus intensos ojos cristalinos, y Rukia volvió a sentirse somnolienta.

—Entonces quizá debas meditarlo. Rangiku, a partir de ahora puedes seguir tú aquí.

Rangiku salió del baño siguiendo a Unohana. Cerró la puerta y dejó a Rukia a solas con sus pensamientos y su baño humeante de rosas. Se sentía muy, muy insegura. De no ser por Isshin y por el hecho de que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su salud se debilitaba de día en día... además de que, como había dicho Rangiku, no tenía otra alternativa... de no ser por todo ello, Rukia sabía que no estaría dispuesta a pasar por ese trance.

Quizá a Momo le pareciera estupendo pero, para Rukia, la idea de convertirse en una asesina y depender de sacrificios humanos estaba más allá de su comprensión. Por supuesto, la mayor parte de ellos no asesinaba a nadie. Pero Ichigo sí lo había hecho. Y aunque en ese momento se sintiera muy cerca de él, no confiaba en Ichigo lo suficiente como para estar segura de que podía sacarle la sangre sin destruirla. Se preocupaba por él. En cierto sentido lo amaba. No, tenía que admitirlo, en ese instante _lo amaba_... a pesar de lo que era. Apenas podía comprender sus drásticos y frecuentes cambios de sentimientos hacia Ichigo. Pero lo amaba. Y creía que él la amaba. Pero no estaba segura de que él pudiera controlarse a sí mismo. No estaba segura de que fuera a sobrevivir a la experiencia.

Ichigo le había contado detalles de las otras ocasiones. Ambas mujeres habían rogado por sus vidas; esa parecía la fatal coincidencia. Y, según parecía, el padre de Ichigo había matado a su madre de la misma forma y por la misma razón: los ruegos de ella habían incitado la ira de él. Pero ¿podía ser tan simple? Rukia sabía que no rogaría por su vida ocurriera lo que ocurriera. O, al menos, eso esperaba. Pero tenía que haber algo más. ¿Qué había tratado de decirle Unohana? ¿O acaso solamente quería decir que ella debía ser fuerte y perseverar, como le decían siempre todos? ¿Y por qué todo eso tenía que salir de ella?, se preguntó Rukia de pronto, sintiéndose como una niña mimada con una rabieta. ¿Por qué Ichigo no podía hacer más? Quizá él estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo de un león, tratando simplemente de controlar esa ferocidad que lo ponía fuera de control. Para Rukia, lo peor de todo era saber que su hijo estaría presente. Y en el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo afectaría el resultado de ese ritual a su decisión? Si Ichigo la mataba delante de su hijo... La imagen que surgió en su mente era demasiado espantosa como para seguir pensando en ello.

Yoruichi, Rangiku y Karin aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, todas con grandes toallas. Rukia se echó a reír.

— ¡Parecen las Tres Gracias!

Salió de la bañera e inmediatamente se vio rodeada de suaves toallas blancas. Le dieron golpecitos, secando cada gota perfumada. Rangiku la guió al tocador, aún desnuda, y le secó el pelo con una toalla. La hija de Karin estaba sentada en el suelo, a los pies de Unohana, que acariciaba sus largos cabellos rubios. Momo lo observaba todo, parecía intensamente concentrada, y guardaba un perfecto silencio poco habitual en ella. Rukia se preguntó si estaría hipnotizada.

—Susan y Hanataro han estado unos días en Vancouver, pero ya han vuelto — explicó Karin—. Toshiro y yo pensamos que debían estar aquí, y ellos querían venir.

Igual que unas cuantas noches antes, Karin le arregló las uñas y Rangiku el pelo. Pero esa vez Rangiku no se lo cortó. En lugar de ello le echó una crema blanca sobre las puntas, haciéndolas brillar, y entretejió entre sus mechones pétalos de rosas, dejando que se pegaran a la espesa crema. El rostro se lo dejaron sin maquillar.

Mientras ellas trabajaban, Unohana comenzó a hablar:

—Esta noche la luna está creciendo. Mañana estará llena, completa. Y el domingo comenzará a decrecer. La luna representa los estadios de la vida de una mujer, los estadios por los que tú vas a pasar al transformarte. Esta noche serás Kore, la niña, abierta al mundo, pura de sangre y espíritu como Perséfone en su inocencia y belleza, recogiendo flores alegremente en la pradera.

Rukia observó a Unohana a través del espejo. Acariciaba los cabellos de Susan. El rostro de la niña expresaba una completa confianza, una total inocencia.

—Mañana te convertirás en la madre, Deméter, Hera, la preñada, la repleta, la que lleva en su seno las semillas de la vida. Tu vientre contendrá todo el universo. La tercera noche serás la misteriosa Crone, Hécate, la que siempre antecede y sigue a Perséfone. Serás la reina de las sombras, la diosa del mundo ultraterreno, la princesa fúnebre. La mujer que toma el alma a través de los oscuros espacios del no ser. Aquella que ha experimentado la vida, el dolor, la tristeza, la felicidad, la locura y la muerte. La vieja sabia. La bruja. Es su saber lo que requieres para transformarte.

Rukia se quedó mirando el reflejo de Unohana en el espejo, hipnotizada ante lo que estaba diciendo. Yoruichi, Rangiku y Karin esparcían la misma crema blanca grasienta por todos los poros de su cuerpo. La crema tenía un fuerte olor a rosas. Los suaves dedos de seis manos se movían lentamente, haciendo círculos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Rukia se sintió sensual y somnolienta una vez más, mientras escuchaba a Unohana.

—Ayunarás, no comerás nada esta noche excepto los seis granos de granada que simbolizan el compromiso que una virgen adquiere con la oscuridad. Es decir, no comerás nada durante tres días, excepto la sangre.

La mención de la sangre despertó a Rukia. Aparentemente, tuvo el mismo efecto sobre Momo.

— ¿Le estás diciendo que va a beber sangre?, ¿ha sido esterilizada? No es humana, ¿verdad?

Unohana no le hizo ningún caso.

—Habrá nueve personas presentes, nueve regalos, nueve a los que transferir la vida. De cada uno de ellos deberás recibir lo que te ofrezca. Y a cada uno de ellos deberás darles algo tuyo. El nueve es el número de lo completo, el estadio antes del final, el que decreta que el cambio es inevitable.

Rukia apenas comprendía lo que significaban las palabras de Unohana, pero escuchaba atentamente cada una de ellas y, de vez en cuando, algo tenía sentido.

—Hay cuatro direcciones para el equilibrio. El fuego, que siempre estará a tu lado o a tu espalda, representando el sur y el calor que tú proporcionas a Ichigo, que debe enfrentarse a ti. Él se sentirá atraído por tu fuego a través del ritual, porque el fuego es irresistible. Es el principio masculino, el poder, la purificación, el deseo intenso, la habilidad de penetrar y, también, de destruir. La escoria de toda sustancia se arroja y se quema siempre en la hoguera del alquimista. En Nueva Guinea se cree que es una vieja la que guarda el fuego en su vagina para usarlo cuando lo necesita.

Rukia estaba fascinada.

—Al oeste está el agua, la compasión, la cura, la comprensión. Allí el río de la vida fluye a través de ti, vida que tú ofrecerás a Ichigo a cambio de la vida eterna. Es el principio femenino, el alimento, el sustento, la verdad, la sabiduría, la comprensión intuitiva. Es la dirección de la luna, de la emoción, y es allí donde te sentarás como la virgen. »Mañana por la noche, al sentarte cara a cara frente a Ichigo, te enfrentarás asimismo al norte, a la dirección del aire. Allí podrás vislumbrar la eternidad, el cielo, el alma. Los sueños, la inspiración, el amor a la libertad, en suma; el sol mismo se te revelará al fundirse tus pensamientos y los de Ichigo.

Karin había terminado, pero Rangiku seguía tocándole el pelo, dándole forma con las manos para conseguir que cayera perfectamente liso sobre su rostro.

—El domingo, cuando termine el ritual, mirarás al este, a la tierra, a tu cuerpo. Allí está el amante de la vida, el armonizador, pero también la oscuridad y la muerte. Es en ese lugar y en ese momento, donde se unen el ciclo del nacimiento, la madurez y la vejez, donde se produce la transformación a través del rapto. Y es allí donde debes buscar la sabiduría de Sophia.

Las mujeres habían terminado de arreglarla. Rukia se volvió y miró a Unohana y a la niña, Susan, que seguía apoyada en sus rodillas. Rangiku estaba agachada a los pies de Rukia, Karin sentada a los pies de la cama, Momo apoyada en el cabecero y Yoruichi sentada en un sillón. Hubo un silencio. Finalmente Unohana añadió:

—A partir de este momento, y exceptuando los besos, nadie volverá a tocarte hasta que Ichigo te tome el domingo por la noche. Es especialmente importante que no permitas que él te toque, porque la lujuria de la sangre puede volverlo loco. Bastaría solo con la fragancia. Sentirla bajo la piel se convierte en algo insoportable. ¿Has entendido?

Rukia asintió.

—Durante dos mil años la religión más importante de los antiguos sabios griegos se centró alrededor de los misterios Eleusinos. Durante las tres siguientes noches, a través de este ritual, experimentarás lo que experimentaron los antiguos; el proceso de nacimiento, muerte y resurrección, un proceso que todos aquí, excepto uno, comprendemos —continuó Unohana, haciendo una pausa—. Es la hora.

Unohana se puso en pie, y las demás hicieron lo mismo. Yoruichi y Karin guiaron a Rukia al rellano de las escaleras. Susan, Rangiku y Momo las siguieron. Unohana iba la última. Subieron despacio al tercer piso. Entraron en la habitación frente al estudio de Rangiku, una sala en la que Rukia jamás había estado.

Ichigo estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre una pequeña alfombra oriental colocada encima de otra grande que cubría toda la habitación. Él también estaba desnudo. Miró a Momo, y un rayo de ira pareció cruzar sus ojos ocres. Luego miró a Rukia. Su rostro entonces se relajó, lo cual la tranquilizó. Parecía pletórico, contento. Incluso sonrió una pizca, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Toshiro, Gin, Hanataro e Isshin estaban de pie, juntos, en una esquina. A pesar de estar desnuda, Rukia no se sentía incomoda. Sin tocarla, Unohana guió a Rukia a otra pequeña alfombra que había frente a la chimenea, indicándole que se arrodillara en ella de modo que su lado izquierdo quedara de cara al fuego y su lado derecho frente a Ichigo. Rukia se arrodilló. Inmediatamente Unohana comenzó a encender la chimenea.

La sala se calentó rápidamente, y Rukia fue la primera en notarlo al estar justo frente a las llamas. El lado izquierdo de su cuerpo casi ardía, y el sudor salía de su axila y de su espalda, esparciendo el olor de la crema que llevaba untada. Una vez el fuego prendió, Unohana dejó de echar leña y, en su lugar, arrojó lo que parecía un cordón de pasamanería. En cuestión de segundos toda la habitación se inundó de un olor a hierbas impregnado ligeramente de salvia.

— ¿Puedo beber agua? —preguntó Rukia a Unohana.

La mujer la miró un segundo antes de apartarse, y dijo:

—Tu sed será saciada.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Rukia observó la sala o al menos, la parte que podía ver desde donde estaba sentada. Se habían llevado de allí todos los muebles: era evidente por las marcas de las patas sobre la alfombra negra. Había enormes cojines esparcidos por el suelo, junto a la chimenea y junto a la pared de baldosines de barro cocido. Eran de colores fuertes: negro, púrpura oscuro, naranja y verde bosque. En las dos esquinas que veía Rukia había enormes jarrones con flores frescas: gladiolos, lirios, narcisos... Las otras tres paredes eran de cristal, igual que el techo. Frente a ella, la luna, no completamente llena, comenzó a aparecer por la izquierda dispuesta a cruzar el límpido cielo y a esconderse detrás de los árboles, pasando por delante de la pared de cristal que tenía enfrente. Alguien debía de haber abierto una ventana, porque podía oír el sonido de las hojas meciéndose y del viento, pero el ruido procedía de detrás de ella.

Rukia escuchó doce campanadas como las de una iglesia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Unohana llevar a Isshin junto a Ichigo, pero no pudo ver lo que estaban haciendo. Después Unohana lo llevó ante ella.

Los labios de Isshin estaban manchados de sangre, pero el niño sonreía de oreja a oreja. Siguiendo la indicación de Unohana, besó a Rukia en la boca. Entonces ella comprendió que esa sangre debía proceder de Ichigo. Estaba fría y un poco viscosa, y su sabor era tosco. Le producía arcadas.

Su hijo le tendió un objeto de metal rectangular.

—Es una pistola láser, mamá. La compramos anoche Gin y yo. Con ella puedes matar cardasianos.

Aquella era la primera vez que la llamaba mamá e, instintivamente, Rukia alargó los brazos para abrazar a Isshin.

— ¡No! —gritó Unohana—. No debes tocar a nadie. Acepta el regalo y busca un lugar donde dejarlo en el círculo que debes formar a tu alrededor.

Rukia tomó la pistola láser y la dejó directamente en el suelo, justo delante de ella. Nada más hacerlo, Unohana se llevó a Isshin. Entonces Hanataro se acercó a Ichigo, lo besó suavemente en la boca y tocó con los labios una herida que tenía Ichigo en el cuello. Luego se arrodilló delante de Rukia y la besó con los labios llenos de sangre. Sus enormes ojos le daban un aspecto delicado, dulce. Le ofreció una pequeña figura de porcelana, un arlequín exquisitamente modelado en el instante de la danza, pintado en tonos rojos, azules y amarillos tornasolados sobre blanco, con una máscara dorada sonriente al final de un palo que sujetaba delante del rostro. En la otra mano el arlequín sostenía la máscara de la tragedia.

—He hecho esto para ti —dijo Hanataro sencillamente.

Después se acercó Susan, besó a Rukia con los labios rojos y la miró con sus redondos e inocentes ojos azules. Tímidamente le tendió un libro encuadernado a mano.

—Poemas de amor. Para ti y para Ichigo, para que los lean juntos. Los he escrito yo.

Rukia había dejado la figura de porcelana a la izquierda de la pistola láser, así que dejó el libro de poemas a la derecha.

La siguiente que se arrodilló ante ella fue Karin. Rukia se quedó atónita al observar la sangre esparcida sobre sus sofisticados labios pintados. Tras el beso, Karin le tendió tres hojas de papel hecho a mano, enrolladas y atadas con un cordón de satén rojo formando un lazo.

—Son cartas astrales que he hecho para ti, Ichigo e Isshin, basadas en la medianoche del domingo.

Rukia tomó el regalo y lo dejó tras de sí.

—Es una miniatura —dijo Rangiku, tendiéndole un pequeño cuadro.

En él había reproducido el cuadro de Böcklin La isla de la muerte, en el que se representa la soledad de un alma a la que Caronte transporta en barca, cruzando la laguna Estigia. Rangiku tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Rukia casi se echó a llorar.

—Recuerda, niña, todos hemos pasado por esto —dijo la rubia, besando a Rukia suavemente en los labios y pasándole la sangre ritual.

Rukia dejó el óleo junto a las cartas astrales.

Gin se acercó. Le tendió un frasco con una roca triturada que dijo era alumbre, y añadió:

—Ponlo en agua, en un lugar oscuro durante cinco semanas o más. Asegúrate de que no se mueve.

Sus labios húmedos rozaron los de Rukia. Luego, tras vacilar un instante, recitó con voz callada y a tientas un poema de T. S. Eliot sobre un instante del tiempo en el que es posible una danza, y esa danza es lo único que importa. Cuando terminó, parecía un poco exitado. Se puso en pie apresuradamente. Rukia dejó el frasco junto al regalo de Rangiku.

Yoruichi le dio un capullo de rosa roja muy tierno y apretado; el tallo, lleno de espinas, descansaba en un jarrón esbelto de cristal transparente.

—Porque de capullo se convertirá en rosa y luego en rosa marchita: la virgen, la madre y la anciana —dijo Yoruichi, besando a Rukia con labios escarlata—. La rosa ha sido llamada «la flor de Venus». Los antiguos mitos dicen que los dioses crearon la rosa para celebrar el surgimiento de Afrodita del mar, y luego esa rosa se coloreó de rojo cuando Afrodita se pinchó los pies con espinas mientras buscaba a su amante muerto, Adonis.

Rukia dejó la rosa a su derecha, entre ella e Ichigo. Unohana fue la siguiente. Para entonces Rukia ya se había figurado que el orden en que iban apareciendo ante de ella dependía del tiempo que llevaban siendo vampiros. La mujer dejó sobre la palma de la mano de Rukia una piedra de color verde pardo, una calcedonia con vetas rojas, semejante, aunque más pequeña, a la que ella misma llevaba colgada al cuello.

—Es la piedra de la sangre. Proporciona coraje, sabiduría y vitalidad. Quien la lleva se siente audaz, brillante, lleno de coraje, generoso, obediente —dijo Unohana, con ojos brillantes de júbilo—. Según Plinio, el heliotropo le proporciona a su dueño el éxito si mantiene la mente fría y en calma en el momento del combate —añadió la mujer, mientras los labios de ambas se encontraban.

Definitivamente, en ese instante, Rukia sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica; la había sentido con cada beso, pero la sensación se había ido intensificando. Colocó el ágata a la derecha de la rosa.

El último fue Toshiro. Sus ojos turquesa se posaron sobre los de Rukia casi absorbiéndola. No dijo nada ni le ofreció nada tangible excepto el beso, pero Rukia sintió una incomprensible conexión con él que la penetró hasta las raíces del alma. De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos los que le habían ofrecido un regalo estaban sentados alrededor de ella y de Ichigo, formando un círculo que reflejaba la posición exacta en que ella había ido colocando cada regalo. Yoruichi estaba detrás de Ichigo, así que Rukia no podía verla. Toshiro se sentó junto a Susan, en el único sitio que quedaba libre en el círculo de regalos a excepción del espacio que ocupaba la chimenea.

Entonces Momo, que había estado sentada apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes de cristal, observándolo todo, se puso en pie y se acercó a Ichigo.

— ¡No! —gritó Ichigo.

Momo debió de sentir el poder de su furioso rechazo, porque se detuvo igual que si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible y después, le dio la espalda y añadió vagamente, en dirección a Unohana:

—Al menos dejadme que le ofrezca yo también un regalo.

Unohana lo pensó un instante. Rukia esperaba que se negara, pero en lugar de ello dijo:

—El nueve se ha alterado. Procede.

Momo se acercó a Rukia y se arrodilló delante de ella. Su mirada brillaba de un modo peculiar; Rukia olió su aliento a alcohol. Estaba a punto de acercarse más, de besar a Rukia, cuando Toshiro dijo:

—No la beses.

El tono de voz de Toshiro fue tal, que Momo se echó atrás.

—Bueno, no he venido preparada para la celebración —comentó Momo a la ligera, sonriendo—. ¿Qué te parecen unos pendientes? Son genuinas imitaciones de diamantes.

Momo se quitó los pendientes de las orejas. Tenían forma triangular. Los dejó sobre la palma de la mano de Rukia, rozando carne con carne. Rukia observó el círculo de regalos. No sabía dónde dejar los pendientes. De pronto le parecieron absurdamente fuera de lugar. Estaban calientes por haberlos llevado puestos Momo, y sus agudas puntas parecían clavársele en la mano. Eso la asustó. Pero ¿por qué?, se preguntó a sí misma. Momo era su amiga. Había sido su confidente durante años. De no haber sido por ella, jamás habría encontrado a Isshin. Sin embargo sentía que algo estaba mal, aunque no sabía descifrar qué. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que luchar contra el impulso de arrojar aquellos pendientes al fuego. Eso heriría a Momo, y no había razón alguna para ello. Al mismo tiempo, no obstante, le molestaba tenerlos en la mano. Y más aún le molestaba el hecho de que Momo la hubiera tocado.

Rukia los dejó caer cerca de la chimenea, y entonces notó que estaba sudando a causa de algo más que el fuego. Alzó la vista. Por supuesto, Momo no estaba en el lugar que le correspondía según la posición de los pendientes, lo más lejos posible de Ichigo: no hubiera cabido entre ella y la chimenea. No obstante, Rukia no estaba preparada para verla sentada en el lugar que eligió: a la derecha de Ichigo, y a menos de un metro de él.

Momo había violado las reglas, y Rukia sentía que era culpa suya. Hubiera debido prestar más atención a la hora de dejar los pendientes. Miró a Ichigo. Era evidente que él sentía su espacio privado invadido. Rukia sonrió, tratando de infundirle confianza, pero sus ojos reflejaban una terrible oscuridad que ella no pudo soportar, así que apartó la vista.

Permanecieron en silencio durante horas. Solo de vez en cuando Hanataro tocaba la flauta y Unohana hacía sonar un cuenco metálico, rozando el borde con un movimiento circular de una baqueta. El sonido que producía al hacer vibrar el aire le penetraba a Rukia hasta los huesos.

Durante aquella noche una cremosa luna ascendió, cruzó el campo visual de Rukia y siguió subiendo para, finalmente, esconderse detrás de los árboles sobre la cima de la montaña. Rukia pensó en muchas cosas. En los regalos, en las personas que le habían hecho esos regalos y en lo que significaba ese ritual para ella. Pensó en Isshin y en Ichigo y en cómo toda su vida había cambiado. Comprendía que aquello representaba el correr del tiempo de su vida y el pasar de su soledad. Aquella noche se presentaría ante Ichigo como Kore, la niña inocente, abierta. Él debía ser su amante, su eterno marido. Él le daría su sangre y, después, el domingo, tomaría la de ella como un hombre toma a una mujer por primera vez: profundamente, por completo, como en un rapto, según había dicho Unohana. Rukia jamás había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista, pero el simbolismo le hacía sentir que la experiencia era más antigua que su existencia y al mismo tiempo, que era toda suya. Había algo sagrado, algo mágico en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensó.

Unohana colocó un pequeño cuenco de cerámica sin esmaltar con seis granos de granada delante de ella.

—Toma, cómetelo.

Rukia los tomó uno a uno, dejando los granos sobre su lengua. Mordió la fruta, dulce y amarga a la vez, haciendo crujir los granos entre sus dientes. Cuando se tragó los seis, Unohana dijo:

—Ahora debes recibir de Ichigo.

De pronto todos sus nobles pensamientos cayeron por tierra. Rukia sintió pánico. Le habían dicho lo que tenía que hacer y, hasta ese momento, se creía capaz de hacerlo.

—Recibir —repitió Unohana.

Rukia se puso en pie. Sus piernas temblaban en parte a causa del miedo y en parte por haber estado de rodillas durante mucho tiempo. Se volvió hacia Ichigo. Él seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba en el momento de entrar ella en la sala.

Parecía como si hubieran pasado días desde entonces. Momo estaba sentada muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca. Rukia caminó en dirección a Ichigo, que ni por un segundo dejó de mirarla intensamente, sin pestañear, con sus brillantes ojos ocres. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se arrodilló. Aterrada ante la idea de descubrirle su miedo, trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no debía estar asustada. Pero veía claramente que él lo había notado en sus ojos. Y ella era consciente de la respuesta de él; sentía el calor de su cólera, tan intensa como las llamas que habían estado a punto de quemarla.

Con Momo tan cerca, Rukia se sentía presionada de un modo inexplicable. Era como si todos sus movimientos fueran meticulosamente analizados. Los demás la observaban exactamente igual y, sin embargo, no sentía con ellos la necesidad de esforzarse para hacer las cosas bien. Momo escrutaba cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos, y eso ponía en tela de juicio su confianza en sí misma, aunque no sabía por qué.

El pecho de Ichigo estaba cubierto con la sangre seca que había ido cayendo de la herida del cuello, sangre que todos los demás habían tocado con los labios. Ichigo volvió a abrirse la herida con una uña. Momo lanzó un grito sofocado. Una sangre tan oscura que casi parecía negra abrió nuevos senderos entre el vello de Ichigo. Los riachuelos de sangre sobrepasaron el estómago hasta llegar al vello de los genitales. Una macabra fascinación embargó a Rukia. Se mezcló con el terror que la invadía, y se sintió incapaz de hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer.

—Rukia —dijo Momo—, si no quieres hacer esto...

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó Toshiro.

La voz de Toshiro retumbó en el aire como una bomba acústica, aplastando cualquier otro ruido. Momo guardó silencio. Rukia tembló. Pasó tiempo, y más tiempo. Rukia tenía miedo de mirar a Ichigo a la cara, miedo de lo que podía ver en él. Ichigo alzó lentamente una mano hasta su cabeza. ¡Iba a obligarla a beber su sangre!, pensó Rukia. De pronto oyó la voz de Unohana, una voz tan fuerte y clara como el ruido de la campana.

— ¡Nada de contacto!

Inmediatamente Rukia recordó las consecuencias. Sin pensárselo más, se acercó al río que emanaba de él. Abrió los labios y bebió. Estaba frío, era espeso. Salado. Al calentarse ligeramente en la boca, la sangre se hizo cobriza, dulce. Terrosa. Extraña, y al mismo tiempo familiar. Rukia luchó por mantener la mente en blanco. Contuvo la respiración y tragó unas cuantas veces la sangre que corría con notable facilidad junto a su boca. De pronto el aire le entró en el estómago, la sangre le entró en los pulmones y comenzó a toser. Se echó atrás, tosiendo y atragantándose. De entre sus labios salió disparada una lluvia de sangre que cayó sobre el pecho y el rostro de Ichigo. Rukia trató de controlarse, de evitar vomitar. Trató de reprimir el deseo de salir huyendo y gritando por la puerta. Momo se puso en pie. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Rangiku le bloqueó el camino. Finalmente la respiración de Rukia se hizo más rítmica, la garganta dejó de rasparle. Entonces oyó a Unohana decir:

— ¡Es suficiente!

Rukia volvió deprisa a su alfombra, con la boca y la cara manchadas con la sangre de Ichigo y el cuerpo temblando sin control. Estaba atónita por lo que había hecho y por el hecho de saber que era irrevocable.

Al sentarse en la alfombra surgieron en su mente retazos de verdades como si fueran relámpagos. «Sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne». «Porque la sangre es la vida». No tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecía la sangre que corría por las venas de Ichigo, la sangre que había consumido. Pero comenzaba a alcanzar, aunque de forma tangencial, cierta comprensión. Comenzaba a captar la seriedad de los rituales de la sangre y, consecuentemente, la seriedad del lazo que los unía a ella y a Ichigo. También ese lazo parecía irrevocable.

Al alzarse el sol, el grupo abandonó la sala. Llevaron a Momo, que no dejaba de hablar, al dormitorio de invitados donde, presumiblemente, la encerraron hasta la noche siguiente.

Rukia e Ichigo bajaron juntos al sótano. Yacieron en la cama en silencio, separados y sin tocarse, en medio de la oscuridad. Había transcurrido la primera noche. Aparte de un breve trauma, todo parecía estar saliendo bien. Ichigo no tenía problemas a la hora de controlarse a sí mismo, al menos que ella supiera. Y ambos contaban con el apoyo de todo el grupo para ayudarlos a superar cualquier obstáculo. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente bien en aquella situación y en parte, esperaba con ansia la noche siguiente. De pronto una voz grave, como de ultratumba, cortó el negro aire:

— ¡No vuelvas a dudar así otra vez!

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** capítulo súper largo verdad, a mi me encantó y que bueno que Ichigo regañó a Rukia jajaja y lo siento si alguna de las personas que leen la historia les agrada Momo... a mi me cae mal y por eso la puse así jaja

* * *

*** ****Eleanor de Aquitania** - era una de las mujeres más ricas y poderosas de Europa occidental durante la Alta Edad Media.

**** El león en invierno** _(**The Lion in Winter**)_ - es una película británica de 1968 dirigida por Anthony Harvey. Narra las circunstancias políticas del Reino de Inglaterra a fines del siglo XII para decidir la sucesión del rey Enrique II.


	32. Chapter 32

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Rukia se despertó cuando Ichigo encendió la luz. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Una dura máscara de piedra con ojos ocres incrustados se asomaba por encima de su rostro. Su fría mirada la acobardó por un momento, hasta que espabiló. El aspecto de Ichigo aquella noche era muy distinto, tanto como distinta se sentía ella. Toda su carne temblaba de sensualidad. No sabía si era el efecto de beber sangre o qué; quizá solo se lo estuviera imaginando, pero el resultado era una nueva confianza en sí misma que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir.

Y, a solas con Ichigo, y con el aspecto de él, sin duda necesitaba toda la confianza en sí misma de la que pudiera disponer. Abandonaron juntos el dormitorio sin decir una palabra. Al llegar al rellano de la escalera del segundo piso, Karin la llevó otra vez al dormitorio de invitados. Momo estaba de nuevo sentada en la cama, esta vez a los pies, reclinada sobre un brazo. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y parecía un poco confusa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rukia.

—Nada que no pueda curar un trago.

Las demás no dijeron nada.

— ¿Por qué no le dan algo?

—Eh... preciosa, que está en las últimas —dijo Rangiku.

—Escucha, creo que tiene un problema con la bebida... —continuó Rukia.

— ¡No!, ¿en serio? Le sale alcohol por los poros como si fuera vapor venenoso.

—Está habituada al alcohol, la mantiene en calma. Quizá si le...

— ¿Yo?, ¿un problema con el alcohol? —Rió Momo—. Dime, Rukia, ¿de dónde has sacado el título de experta en terapia?

Mientras hablaba, la mano que apoyaba en la cama resbaló por la colcha, cayendo de lado. Rukia jamás había visto a Momo así. Y, ciertamente, se sentía tan capacitada para controlar la situación como incapaz era Momo.

—He venido a conocer a tus vampiros, y ya lo he hecho —dijo Momo, enderezándose de nuevo—. Son un fraude.

Rukia miró a su alrededor. Era evidente, por la expresión de los rostros de todas, que Momo suponía una grave complicación.

—Toshiro se ha despertado pronto —dijo Rangiku—, al caer el sol, y se la ha encontrado como una cuba —añadió, desenroscando el tapón de la petaca plateada y volcándola—. Vacío.

—Sí, él es maravilloso y muy apuesto—continuó Momo, articulando las palabras a duras penas—. Tal y como me lo describiste, Rukia. Vibrante. Arcaico. Me conoce profundamente, lo siento. Pero sus poderes hipnóticos no son en absoluto milagrosos.

Las manos le temblaban, incluso la cabeza de Momo se balanceaba ligeramente a los lados.

—Momo, no deberías estar aquí...

—Ya no hay tiempo para eso —la interrumpió Karin—. Toshiro ha decidido que no le ha dicho nada a nadie de nosotros. Aún. El resto, lo de las grabaciones, es cierto —Karin le hizo un gesto a Rukia con la cabeza para que tomara asiento—. Tendremos que ocuparnos de ella después del domingo.

—Esta noche el ritual durará desde la puesta de sol hasta el amanecer —dijo entonces Unohana—. Son muchas horas. Tienes que tomar la sangre de Ichigo tres veces. Yoruichi se ha ofrecido para prepararte una poción que puede que quieras beber a lo largo de la noche, en apoyo de tu causa.

—Causa y efecto —dijo Momo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Rukia a Unohana.

Fue Yoruichi la que contestó.

—Esta noche será dura para Ichigo. Tengo una poción de hierbas que induce al cuerpo a producir un olor que disfraza el de la sangre.

— ¿Para distraerlo de mi sangre y evitar que me ataque?

—Esperemos.

— ¿Y está garantizada? —bromeó Rukia.

Nadie se echó a reír, excepto Momo, que rio sofocadamente y dijo:

—El sentido de la sangre.

—Está bien —suspiró Rukia—. La beberé.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio hasta que Karin añadió:

—Creo que deberías contárselo todo.

Rukia observó a todas las mujeres una a una. A todas excepto a Momo, a la que evitaba mirar. Momo era una complicación añadida en un momento difícil de por sí. Todas estaban tensas excepto Susan, que probablemente era demasiado joven para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, ¿me lo va a contar alguien, o no?

—Niña, es un afrodisíaco —dijo Rangiku.

— ¡Sexo, sangre y muerte! —exclamó Momo con un gesto infantil, dando una palmada—. ¿Es una fiesta?

— ¿Un afrodisíaco?, ¿quieres decir que me va a excitar? —preguntó Rukia.

—Sí —dijo Rangiku—. Tu cuerpo emanará... olores. ¿Comprendes a qué me refiero?

— ¿Significa que oleré a sexo?

—Sí, algo así.

—Bueno, ¿y no excitará eso a Ichigo? Es decir, se supone que no debo dejar que me toque, ¿no? ¿No es peligroso?

—El olor a sangre sí que es peligroso —afirmó Unohana.

—Si Ichigo fuera Gin, podrías leerle simplemente El aprendiz de brujo —dijo Rangiku—. Pero el cerebro de Ichigo está en otro lugar, y todos sabemos dónde.

—Escuchen —dijo Rukia, mirando de un lado a otro—. Si creén que puede ayudar, lo haré.

Finalmente Yoruichi dijo:

—No podemos garantizarte nada, pero probablemente funcione. Sin embargo, tiene sus consecuencias.

—La muerte es la consecuencia del sexo —afirmó Momo en tono pretendidamente solemne.

Rukia deseó que Momo guardara silencio.

— ¿Consecuencias?, ¿qué consecuencias?

—Puede resultar doloroso —contestó Karin—. Es una mezcla de hojas de palmito salvaje, damiana, celidonia y unos pocos ingredientes más. Te hará sudar un montón, y probablemente te excitará mucho durante un rato. Estimula la secreción hormonal que produce el fluido vaginal; ese es el efecto que buscamos. El problema es que es incontrolable.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Será como estar al borde del orgasmo. Después de una hora, más o menos, puede que tengas un orgasmo espontáneo. Y al final las contracciones pueden resultar desagradables.

—Suena a parto —dijo Rukia.

—El nacimiento de la muerte —musitó Momo.

Rukia sintió que se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca. Miró a Momo. Le había ocurrido algo. No estaba simplemente borracha; había perdido la cabeza. Pero no era el momento oportuno para enfrentarse a ese problema.

—Algo así —dijo Yoruichi, devolviendo a Rukia a la realidad—. Por supuesto, no tienes obligación de tomarlo. Depende de ti. Yo lo que te sugiero es esto: hago la poción y te la doy. Si sientes que todo va bien, no la tomas. Si te parece que las cosas se te van de las manos con Ichigo, entonces lo consideras.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Rukia, a pesar de su preocupación—. ¿Crees que las cosas se nos irán de las manos?

Nadie contestó a esa pregunta, y por una vez Momo guardó silencio. Rangiku y Karin levantaron a Momo de la cama, la sentaron en un sillón y la ataron. Momo no dejó en ningún momento de gritar y luchar.

— ¡No, no le hagan eso! —exclamó Rukia—. Es inofensiva.

—Eso, preciosa, no me lo creo.

—Solo tiene algún que otro problema.

—El problema es el tiempo —dijo Momo.

—Ella es el problema, y va a estropear las cosas —dijo Rangiku.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza antes de añadir:

—Ella estuvo conmigo cuando la necesité, se lo debo.

—El alma debe ir donde necesita ir. Ninguna obligación debería impedir seguir un camino predestinado —afirmó entonces Unohana.

Pero Rukia no estaba preparada aún para prescindir de su sentido humanitario. Su relación con Momo iba más allá de la terapia, más allá incluso de la amistad: las dos eran de la misma especie. Rukia sabía que Momo no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, pero necesitaba sentir su presencia. Era como aferrarse a este mundo mientras alargaba los brazos hacia el otro. Temía que llegaría un momento en el que perdería el contacto con los dos, y entonces caería sola, libremente, por el espacio. Unohana debió de captar sus sentimientos, porque dijo:

—De acuerdo, que sea como ella quiera.

Rangiku y Karin soltaron inmediatamente a Momo. Mientras abandonaban la habitación, con Momo soltando incoherencias, el miedo se apoderó de Rukia. Tenía que olvidarse de Momo. Se jugaba mucho, y no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo todo en un segundo.

Las mujeres entraron en el salón de la tercera planta y Unohana inmediatamente encendió el fuego. Todos se sentaron en los mismos lugares que habían ocupado la noche anterior, excepto Rukia y Yoruichi. Aquella noche Rukia tenía que sentarse directamente frente a Ichigo. Podía verlo con toda claridad, lo cual confirmó las observaciones que había hecho en el sótano. El aspecto de Ichigo era dolorosamente delgado, tenía la piel tersa sobre los huesos, su rostro estaba pálido y su expresión era un tanto salvaje. También sus labios esbozaban una expresión tensa, y sus ojos parecían febriles. Él la miró abierta y directamente, y Rukia vio en su mente la imagen de un perro hambriento, contemplando un trozo de carne. Momo se revolvía inquieta en su sitio, y eso lo distraía de vez en cuando. Con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo, ebrio, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, acercándose demasiado a él. Rukia sabía que Ichigo encontraba tentadora la sangre de Momo. Tan tentadora como la de ella.

Tras Ichigo, una de las paredes de cristal, la más grande, permitía ver el balanceo de los pinos y los cedros que cubrían la falda de la montaña. Toda la larga línea del horizonte estaba recortada con las puntas de los árboles. La luna estaba hinchada aquella noche, y Rukia se preguntó por la relación que establecían los mitos entre la locura y la luna llena.

Yoruichi estaba sentada en el rincón derecho de la sala, machacando hierbas con una maza de piedra blanca en un mortero. Cuando terminó, echó la mezcla en una pesada tetera de hierro, sirvió agua hirviendo de un hervidor eléctrico y dejó que las hierbas reposasen. Pocos minutos después, filtró la infusión y la sirvió en un cuenco de madera negro. Dejó el cuenco sobre la alfombra, delante de Rukia y de la rosa roja, ya abierta y madura, entre ella e Ichigo.

Yoruichi tomó entonces asiento detrás de Ichigo, y Unohana dijo:

—Debes tomar la sangre de Ichigo.

No tan pronto, pensó Rukia. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a no vacilar aquella noche. De inmediato se puso en pie y se acercó, arrodillándose delante. Tenía que apartar la vista de los gélidos ojos de acero de Ichigo. Él alzó una mano temblorosa: durante la noche, las uñas se le habían puesto amarillas, afiladas como garras. Las venas azules de sus brazos sobresalían en relieve. El olor que emanaba de él le recordaba a la tierra mojada.

Rukia lo observó abrirse la vena del cuello. Inmediatamente presionó los labios sobre el manantial de la herida y bebió la sangre, deteniéndose únicamente cuando oyó a Unohana decir:

—Basta.

Temblorosa, volvió a su sitio en la alfombra frente a él y se limpió los labios con el reverso de la mano, consciente de que la sangre no le sabía tan repugnante como la noche anterior y de que ya no sentía náuseas. Casi le resultaba refrescante, vigorizante, como un vino dulce. Pero aunque ella estuviese satisfecha, Ichigo seguía hambriento.

La primera parte de la noche transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque fuera evidente que Ichigo estaba sufriendo. Momo se inclinaba a un lado de tal modo, que finalmente se cayó y se quedó tumbada en el suelo. Estaba incluso más cerca de Ichigo que antes. Justo después de que sonaran las campanadas doce veces, Rukia observó el descenso de una luna perfecta como una perla tras la cima de la montaña. Poco después la observó reaparecer. Entonces Unohana volvió a decir:

—Recibe.

En esa ocasión, mientras se acercaba a Ichigo, Rukia se sintió más insegura. Había estado observando los cambios en él durante horas, y no resultaban precisamente halagüeños. Ichigo estaba nervioso, se movía inquieto cada pocos segundos.

Su rostro expresaba una hostilidad mezclada con un intenso dolor. Parecía tan consciente de Momo como de Rukia, los dos únicos seres de la sala con sangre propia corriendo por sus venas. Rukia se arrodilló ante él. Su fría energía depredadora la dejó atónita. Trató de beber su sangre tan rápidamente como pudo, pero durante todo el tiempo fue consciente de la acelerada respiración y de la fina capa de sudor que cubría el torso de Ichigo. La barrera que había entre ellos se disolvía rápidamente. Rukia encontraba eso excitante y aterrador.

Cuando el reloj dio las tres, Momo despertó. Se enderezó e inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear tonterías, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia Ichigo y atrayendo su atención. Rukia sabía que al final tendría que hacer algo. Él observaba a ambas mujeres con ojos de halcón, desviando alternativamente la atención de una a otra. Momo se inclinó hacia él, quedándose muy cerca. Ichigo se centró entonces en ella y, al hacerlo, Momo se puso frenética. Ichigo parecía a punto de estallar. Rukia tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento violento.

Miró a su izquierda. Isshin estaba medio dormido, tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Susan y los pies sobre el de Hanataro. Los demás estaban erguidos como estatuas; según parecía, no iban a interferir. Todo dependía de ella. Rukia tomó el cuenco negro, removió el contenido y dio un sorbo. Aquella agua verde amarillenta, turbia y con sabor a pimienta, la hizo atragantarse. Ichigo desvió la cabeza en su dirección. Ella se esforzó por dar otro trago, esperando que sus efectos se multiplicaran por dos. Cada pocos minutos bebía un sorbo.

La sala comenzó a parecerle muy cálida. Le caían gotas de sudor de las axilas y del pecho, por la espalda y tras las rodillas. Tenía los pezones erectos. Rukia notó que se sentía sensual, erotizada. Su cuerpo se balanceó una pizca, igual que las copas de los árboles. Miró al otro lado de la habitación. Ichigo ya no le prestaba atención a Momo. Sus rasgos eran cadavéricos: piel blanca y tan fina como el papel, ojo duros como dos puntos de frío metal, fortalecidos por la obsesión. El sudor hacía brillar todo su torso y le pegaba el cabello a la cabeza. Le había crecido la barba y el vello del pecho. Su estómago se contraía y expandía rápidamente con jadeos. Rukia lo observó moverse nerviosamente, entrelazar las manos y darse manotazos por el cuerpo como si sintiera la picadura de insectos por todo él.

En cuestión de una hora Rukia se retorció de dolor. Sudaba a mares. Tenía el pelo tan mojado, que le caían gotas de sudor desde las puntas más largas a los hombros. Le preocupaba deshidratarse. Se le contraía la vagina por dentro a una velocidad alarmante, mojándole todo el interior de los muslos. Los pezones le dolían de pura tensión, y le resultaba casi imposible no tocarse a sí misma. Jadeaba igual que Ichigo. Acabó de rodillas, apoyándose en las manos, llorando y gimiendo mientras trataba de escarbar en la tierra como un perro. En el momento más álgido del orgasmo, oyó el reloj dar las seis y a Unohana decir:

—Recibe.

Rukia miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Todos parecían tan vigorosos, tan vivos, tan sexis... Los hombres, en especial, le parecían guapos y viriles. Pero se sentía atraída incluso por las mujeres. Momo alargó un brazo y musitó algo confusamente, algo que sonó como «Mi niña». Rukia alzó la cabeza y miró a Ichigo, que a su vez la miraba fijamente. Una poderosa e invisible vibración, como la de los rayos de luz ultravioleta, los conectaba a ambos. Eso la seducía. No podía ponerse de pie, así que tuvo que reptar por la sala como una serpiente. Tenía la vista nublada, el sentido del oído distorsionado; ¿era aquel ruido su propia respiración o la de Ichigo, o la de Momo, o la de todos juntos mezclada?, se preguntó. Solo cuando se arrodilló ante él, con cuerpo tembloroso, balanceándose, estuvo Rukia segura de que se había dirigido al lugar correcto.

Salía de ella un olor que hasta Rukia misma podía oler. Salvaje, animal, sexual, femenino, magnético. Ella estaba caliente, mojada, abierta, palpitante. Sus genitales pulsaban ardientes con un fuego que solo él podía extinguir. Rukia se planteó la posibilidad de restregarle ese deseo por la cara, a ver si de ese modo él lo captaba.

Pero el cuerpo de Ichigo había hecho algo más que responder a esa fragancia. Para Rukia, su aspecto era puramente masculino, ostentaba un poder que podía satisfacer su tortuosa necesidad, que podía apagar las llamas de su doloroso anhelo. El espacio entre ellos parecía crujir con una carga eléctrica que podría haber iluminado toda la ciudad. En un momento de lucidez, Rukia pensó que al menos la poción había funcionado. Después de eso jamás sería capaz de apartar las manos de Ichigo de sí. O de dejar de tocarlo.

El cortó la vena. Ella apenas podía mantener las manos apartadas a un lado mientras bebía lo que, a esas alturas, le parecía un buen vino. Cuando terminó y la luz comenzó a iluminar el cielo, todos se fueron a su habitación.

Rangiku se detuvo en la segunda planta para atar a Momo durante el día. Al pasar Rukia por delante del dormitorio, Momo la llamó.

— ¡Son de verdad, Rukia, completamente de verdad! —exclamó, casi presa de la histeria.

—Se pondrá bien —la tranquilizó Rangiku—. Las cosas están saliendo genial, pero no permitas que se te eche encima.

Ichigo había salido de la sala antes. Rukia bajó sola al sótano, medio caminando, medio reptando. Se preguntó si las contracciones seguirían durante todo el día y si ella misma podría aliviar en parte su tensión.

Finalmente se tumbó al lado de él. Sabía lo tentadora que resultaba: el instinto le decía que Ichigo la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Pero Rukia no podía reprimir los gemidos ni dejar de retorcerse por la cama, poniendo buen cuidado de no tocar a Ichigo.

Ella sabía que el olor seguía ejerciendo el deseado efecto en él, pero su propia necesidad era tal, que le daba igual. De hecho había llegado a un estado en el que las pasiones de Ichigo carecían absolutamente de importancia para ella. Dirigía toda su atención a las suyas.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Pobre Ichi! lo torturan D= muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su opinión, es muy valiosa para mi. Que opinan de este capítulo?


	33. Chapter 33

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Rukia se despertó en medio de la oscuridad. A su izquierda, en la negrura, sonó un aullido. Tras un día deliciosamente tortuoso por fin había sucumbido al sueño, exhausta. Pero de pronto algo la despertaba. Algo andaba realmente mal. Instintivamente permaneció inmóvil, respirando apenas. Los gruñidos se intensificaron. Escuchó un pesado jadeo. Un intenso olor le recordó al de los animales salvajes, enjaulados en el zoo. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho en medio de aquella oscuridad, su cuerpo rompió a sudar. Estaba atrapada: un solo movimiento, y él la atacaría. Permaneció inmóvil, escuchando sus ruidos guturales hasta que, al fin, el tono se hizo más profundo, y Rukia comprendió lo peligroso que era estar allí: tenía que salir.

Con movimientos lentos pero deliberados, sacó las piernas por el lateral de la cama y se puso en pie. Caminó cautelosa hacia la puerta, pegada a la pared. Giró despacio el pomo. Había terminado de hacerlo cuando, justo en ese instante, él se levantó.

Ichigo golpeó la puerta junto a su rostro. Rukia notó el aliento cálido en su mejilla. Él le gruñó al oído. En la mente de Rukia surgió una idea instantáneamente, como un flash: el cerrarse de una barrera psíquica sobre el futuro, la certeza de que si no salía de allí en ese instante, jamás abandonaría el dormitorio ni viva, ni de ninguna otra forma que le permitiera volver de la muerte.

— ¿Ichigo?, ¿Rukia? —Era la voz de Susan, desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Unohana quiere que suban las escaleras ahora mismo.

Rukia no podía hablar. Se aferraba al pomo de la puerta. Trató de abrirla hacia dentro. El peso del cuerpo de Ichigo la mantenía cerrada. Entonces él dio un corto paso atrás. Rukia entornó la puerta y se deslizó fuera por la diminuta ranura. Susan había subido ya las escaleras. Rukia quería llamarla y decirle que la esperara, pero sabía que era peligroso y no quería hacer ruidos innecesarios.

Atravesó el sótano con toda la calma con que fue capaz, resistiéndose al deseo de salir corriendo y delatar su miedo, consciente de que él podía tirársele a la garganta en el instante mismo en que lo hiciera. Subió con paciencia, uno a uno, los escalones hasta la cocina. Se giró, se dirigió al vestíbulo y comenzó a subir al segundo piso. Durante todo el trayecto Ichigo se mantuvo pegado a ella, persiguiéndola; su aliento helado le congelaba el cuerpo y el alma.

Rukia entró en el dormitorio de invitados: las mujeres estaban esperándola. Momo estaba sentada sobre la cama, atada y amordazada. Su piel, sin maquillaje, parecía mayor y amarillenta de lo habitual, y sus ojos, prominentes, resaltaban con un brillo enloquecido. De pronto los nervios le estallaron, y la tensión acumulada se liberó con una furiosa explosión. Rukia se giró hacia Unohana y Yoruichi, gritando:

— ¿Por qué demonios quisieron que esto durara tres días? ¡Bastante mal lo ha pasado ya Ichigo con uno solo! ¡Creo que quieren sabotear la ceremonia!

—Siéntate, Rukia —dijo Yoruichi—. Estás alterada, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Que qué ocurre? ¡Yo te diré qué ocurre! —continuó Rukia gritando, de pie, mientras le temblaban las rodillas—. Ichigo se ha convertido en otra cosa. ¡Casi me ataca en el sótano! ¡Me va a cortar el cuello antes de que termine la noche, y la culpa es solo su, de ustedes dos!

—Creo que te debo una explicación —dijo Unohana en un tono amable pero firme. Rukia la miró—. Ichigo no es como nosotros en un aspecto muy concreto: su fe en su propio poder es muy débil. Si hubiéramos permitido que la transformación se produjera en una sola noche, y suponiendo que él hubiera sido capaz de sobrellevarla, él mismo lo habría considerado una menudencia, no lo habría alterado en absoluto. Quizá dos noches le hubieran producido el efecto deseado, pero también era posible que no. En cambio el número tres es mágico; los antiguos videntes lo consideraban el número del cambio mismo. Puede ocurrir más de una transformación.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —gritó Rukia, tomándola de la mano—. Soy incapaz de comprender ese galimatías, pero esto podría haber acabado ya. A estas alturas podría ser una de ustedes y estar con mi hijo.

—Y con Ichigo, cuyos sentimientos hacia ti aún no están resueltos —dijo Karin—. Unohana está tratando de decirte que Yoruichi, Toshiro y ella planearon este ritual tanto por ti como por él.

— ¡Vaya, muchas gracias! —exclamó Rukia amargamente—. Pues no me hagan más favores, porque no creo que pueda sobrevivir ya a más.

—Escucha, niña —intervino Rangiku con voz seria y enfadada. Era la primera vez que Rukia la oía dirigirse a ella así, y eso la hizo escuchar con mucha atención—. Quieres que Ichigo te trate bien, ¿no? Bueno, pues para eso es necesario que él te respete, y él no va a respetarte hasta que tú no le enseñes cómo. Esa es la razón por la que todo el mundo se toma tanto trabajo; para darles a los dos una oportunidad de resolver las cosas. Puedes cambiar tu cuerpo, pero no creo que hayas ido a un baile y el chico esté precisamente pendiente de ti para todas las noches por toda la eternidad. A menos que quieras seguir siendo la maltratada novia de Drácula.

Rukia se sentó ante el tocador. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo. No sé qué está haciendo él. No puedo comprender esto.

—Amas a Ichigo y él te ama a ti —dijo Karin con voz suave—. Es importante que lo recuerdes. Lo único que necesitas es poner ese amor en un contexto en el que pueda madurar y crecer para convertirse en algo significativo para los dos. Y eso es lo que pretende el ritual.

Rukia se echó a llorar aún más fuerte, aterrada hasta el tuétano.

— ¿Sabes, Rukia? —continuó Karin—, cuando una oruga se arrastra y se envuelve en un capullo, al principio todo está oscuro. Probablemente la oruga piense que no ocurre nada, o quizá piense que está a punto de ocurrir lo peor. Pero, al final, si no cede ante la desesperación, ocurre algo misterioso. Y cuando sale ya no es una oruga, sino una criatura exquisita. Esa es la magia, la magia que ocurrirá en ustedes dos.

— ¡Tengo miedo! —exclamó Rukia, mirando a su alrededor y comprendiendo de pronto que todas, excepto Momo, sabían desde el principio lo que, por fin, sabía ella también—. No sé si Ichigo podrá controlarse a sí mismo.

—La habilidad de Ichigo para controlarse a sí mismo está ya fuera de cuestión —dijo Unohana crípticamente—. Se hace tarde, ya es hora de terminar. Rangiku, ocúpate de Momo, por favor.

—Quiero que venga —dijo Rukia—. La necesito... conmigo.

Sabía que lo hacía por puro miedo. Momo era absolutamente incapaz de ayudarla. Ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí misma. Unohana asintió. Momo fue llevada al piso de arriba, esa vez atada y amordazada. Rukia no tenía ya fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. En la sala, todos ocuparon sus puestos. Rukia se sentó de cara a la pared contraria a la que había estado mirando el viernes anterior. Aquella noche no podría ver la luna menguante. Unohana no encendió la chimenea: todo parecía presagiar el fin. Rukia no miró a Ichigo, temerosa del horror que suponía en su rostro.

—Esta noche —comenzó Unohana—, justo antes de la media noche, recibirás las últimas gotas de sangre de Ichigo. Cuando el reloj dé las doce, entonces él te las reclamará a ti.

Aquellas palabras le produjeron un escalofrío. De improviso comprendía lo inevitable de los acontecimientos, sentía que se ahogaba y ansiaba huir. Aquella noche iba a morir, se dijo, luchando contra la histeria que amenazaba abrumarla. Quizá volviera o quizá no, pero, definitivamente, se abrazaría a la muerte.

(***)

Durante toda la noche, Rukia evitó la mirada de Ichigo, pero en el fondo daba igual. Lo oía, lo sentía. Él estaba frenético, se sentaba, se levantaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, jadeaba y gruñía al respirar. Estaba encerrada en una habitación con una bestia que solo tenía una cosa en mente: comida.

A diferencia de la segunda noche, las horas pasaron rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente, pensó Rukia. Poco tiempo después de que las campanadas dieran las once, Toshiro se le acercó. Llevaba un cuchillo corto y ancho, de hoja dorada y mango de plata decorado.

Rukia gimió al verlo. Alzó la vista hacia los sabios ojos de obsidiana de Toshiro, y vio en ellos, codificada, la verdad de la existencia. Sintió un agudo dolor mientras él le cortaba el cuello. Su cuerpo tembló más allá de su control. La sangre, cálida, se enfrió casi inmediatamente mientras corría por su cuello. Toshiro la besó en los labios y luego se los mojó en la herida. Cruzó la sala y presionó los labios contra los de Ichigo. Un largo y profundo silbido emanó de Ichigo. Siguió Unohana. Besó a Rukia, tomó la sangre en sus labios y se la pasó a Ichigo. Luego Yoruichi, Gin, Rangiku, Karin, Susan, Hanataro y finalmente Isshin, que parecía un poco asustado. Rukia le sonrió, tratando de infundirle confianza. Se preguntó si Ichigo lo haría también, si podría.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, o al menos eso le pareció a Rukia, y entonces Unohana pronunció la fatídica palabra:

—Recibe.

Rukia se puso en pie, pero le temblaban las piernas de tal modo que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio. El torpe movimiento arrancó un aullido de Ichigo. Su aspecto era feroz, pletórico de lujuria por la sangre. Ella caminó despacio, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo una vez, y se arrodilló. Rukia vio a Momo por el rabillo del ojo, atada y amordazada, arrodillada muy cerca de él.

El olor que emanaba del cuerpo de Ichigo le recordaba a sus paseos por el bosque en otoño, a la piel mojada de los animales, al olor de los perros recién nacidos y al nacimiento de su hijo. Rukia observó la piel de Ichigo temblar con los espasmos de los músculos; podía sentir las vibraciones a través del suelo, infiltrándose en su interior por las rodillas.

El aliento de Ichigo sobre su rostro era líquido, intenso. Su respiración, tan cerca que podía oírla, profunda y áspera, era como una marea de olas rompiendo contra ella.

Ichigo acercó la mano al cuello. Rukia vio sus uñas, increíblemente largas, peligrosamente afiladas, amarillas y duras como el hueso. Su cuerpo estaba más delgado, tenía la piel directamente sobre los huesos. Aquella carnosa peste de oscuro sudor... las gotas de sangre seca que aún quedaban en su cuerpo... Venas de un pálido azul palpitaban contra una carne de un blanco impactante. Era como si aquellas venas fueran a reventar en cualquier momento y, no obstante, al mismo tiempo, parecían curiosamente planas y sin vida. Cuando él se cortó la vena, Rukia retrocedió. Un enfermizo hilo de sangre brotó, pálido. Quedaba tan poca, que Rukia se preparó para tomarla toda antes de que se secara.

Rukia succionó del cuello de Ichigo. La alteraba estar tan cerca de él, de sus ruidos y de su olor. Su corazón galopaba: él tampoco podía evitar ser consciente de la presencia de Rukia. Entonces Rukia oyó un trueno, pero no pudo precisar si provenía del cielo o de Ichigo. Finalmente no quedó nada que tomar, y Rukia abandonó la herida. Al inclinarse hacia atrás, Rukia vio que Momo se había caído hacia delante, sobre las rodillas. Gemía a pesar de la mordaza, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma poco natural.

— ¡Atrás! —oyó Rukia que ordenaba Unohana.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera moverse, Ichigo saltó. Rukia cayó de espaldas, quedándose por un momento sin aliento. Ichigo estaba a gatas sobre ella, apoyado en los pies y en las manos como un lobo a punto de devorar a su presa. El rostro de Ichigo, colgando sobre el de ella, resultaba tan aterrador que Rukia no podía siquiera gritar. Caía saliva de aquella mandíbula jadeante, abierta. Tenía el pelo de punta, y sus ojos eran salvajes. Ichigo estaba muerto de hambre, y no había nada que se interpusiera entre su sangre y él.

— ¡Ichigo! —Era la voz de Unohana, cargada con la sabiduría de siglos—. ¡Espera! ¡Pronto será medianoche!

— *_¿Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle?¡Rappelle-toi!_—exclamó Toshiro.

Transcurrieron unos segundos cruciales. Nadie se movió. Rukia vio a Isshin por el rabillo del ojo. Ichigo vaciló. En medio de la quietud, sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban las doce menos cuarto. El ruido llamó la atención de Ichigo. Él echó la cabeza atrás y aulló como un lobo. Emanaba de él una energía frenética. Rukia se puso tensa y contuvo el aliento.

—Si ella no quiere la vida eterna, yo sí. ¡Toma mi sangre!

Era Momo, que había conseguido quitarse la mordaza de la boca. Luchaba por ponerse en pie. Toshiro se abalanzó para impedírselo. Entonces se produjo un rayo. Ichigo levantó a Rukia y se la colgó al hombro. Casi al mismo tiempo agarró a Momo por la cintura. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, atravesó la pared de cristal y descendió por la escalera de incendios, bajando los escalones de tres en tres.

Salió disparado entre los árboles, por detrás de la casa, y subió por la falda del Mont Royal, corriendo como un rayo en medio de la oscuridad y de los pocos copos de nieve que caían en aquella oscura noche iluminada apenas por una luna moribunda. Goteaba agua de los pinos y de los cedros, que arañaban con sus ramas el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia al pasar. Ichigo corría tan deprisa, que ella apenas tenía una visión nublada de las cosas. Se sentía como Perséfone secuestrada por Hades. Pero en esa ocasión Deméter, la madre de Perséfone, estaba sola.

Al llegar al cruce iluminado por una docena de farolas en lo alto de la montaña, Ichigo se detuvo y dejó caer a ambas mujeres sobre la polvorienta tierra en la que relucían cristales blancos rotos. Hizo una pausa por un segundo y entonces, se giró hacia Rukia con los afilados dientes dirigidos a su cuello.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Solo faltan dos capítulos y terminamos! A nadie le gustaron los anteriores ¿? Casi nadie me dejó su opinión u.u

* * *

*** ¿Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle?¡Rappelle-toi!** - ¿No la recuerdas? ¡Recuerda!


	34. Chapter 34

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Rukia se quedó mirando el rostro de la muerte. Ichigo ya no parecía Ichigo, y lo que lo animaba y le daba vida parecía inalterable. Los últimos vestigios de humanidad habían desaparecido de su rostro. No quedaba en él ni amabilidad, ni nada que pudiera evocar la empatía o la simpatía entre ellos dos, solo el instinto básico de supervivencia. Y, frente a la desesperada necesidad de Ichigo, yacía ella y su destino.

— ¡Tómame! ¡A mí! —gimoteó Momo.

Ichigo agarró el cuello de la camisa de Momo y tiró. Lo desgarró y lo abrió. Le sobresalía cada músculo del cuerpo, tenso y a punto de actuar. Abrió la boca de par en par. Rukia jamás había visto sus dientes tan largos. Momo gritó al sentir que él se los hincaba en el cuello. Se revolvió y brincó, chillando:

— ¡No! ¡No, apártate! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, no me mates!

Ichigo echó la cabeza atrás. Le caía sangre de la mandíbula, rebosaba por su barbilla. Sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta parecer dos puntos. Parecía un lobo, a punto de desgarrarle el cuello a Momo y de tragarse su sangre y su vida. Su rostro se deformó otro poco más, pareciendo menos el de un animal y más el de un extraterrestre.

El cuello de Momo rebosaba rojo. No tenía dos pequeñas incisiones limpias, sino un buen tajo de carne rasgada. A pesar del terror, Rukia sentía desbordarse dentro de sí una sabiduría tan arcaica como la tierra misma sobre la que yacía, un instinto basado en una antigua conexión. La saturaba, apartaba de sí el temor.

— ¡Ichigo!

Él desvió la cabeza hacia ella. Rukia se quedó mirando esos ojos que ya no la veían, y dijo la cosa más sincera que se le ocurrió:

—Te quiero.

La única respuesta de Ichigo consistió en dejar de atacar. Mientras Momo sollozaba, Rukia vio su propio miedo reducido a cenizas gracias a una claridad emocional poco familiar para ella. Rukia sostuvo la mirada de Ichigo, la mirada de un loco, de un animal salvaje, de un monstruo, y su fuerza lo contuvo. Poco a poco, con movimientos lentos, Rukia se deslizó hacia atrás y salió de debajo de él sin dejar de mirarlo. Ichigo la dejó marchar. Entonces Toshiro apareció detrás de Ichigo, enmarcado por la brillante luz del cruce. En la oscuridad de la noche su aspecto era el de una escultura de mármol. Parecía flotar como una neblina oscura por el aire hasta que llegó junto a Momo. Ichigo soltó entonces a Momo, que se acurrucó en la nieve llorando, herida y sola. Rukia solo podía sentir lástima por ella mientras veía a Toshiro apartarla del peligro.

Rukia se incorporó y se alejó de Ichigo. Todos los demás se acercaron y se quedaron en la misma posición que habían ocupado en la sala. Todos excepto Momo, que seguía con Toshiro; y Unohana, que se quedó de pie detrás de Rukia, donde había estado el fuego, con los ojos brillando como dos ascuas de un rojo azulado. Ascuas que habían vislumbrado otro mundo.

—Es muy apropiado estar en un cruce —dijo Unohana—, donde se encuentran la vida y la muerte, donde es posible la transformación. Conocemos la sabiduría de Sofía, pero la hemos olvidado. Recordarla a tiempo es un milagro.

Rukia vio a Isshin a un lado, en brazos de Gin. Los ojos del niño, muy parecidos a los de ella, brillaban. Su cabello, tan naranja como el de Ichigo, estaba salpicado de rayos de luz. Aquel era su hijo, y su nacimiento, en una noche como aquella hacía exactamente nueve años, había durado horas. Él la saludó con la mano y Rukia se dio cuenta otra vez de cuan precioso era para ella. Rangiku estaba a su lado. Y los demás: Yoruichi, Karin rodeando con los brazos a Susan y a Hanataro, Toshiro abrazando a Momo, que no dejaba de llorar.

En la distancia, las campanas de la catedral dieron las doce y resonaron en el aire. Junto a aquel melodioso sonido se oyó la voz de Unohana.

—Y ahora, Ichigo debe recibir.

La nieve comenzó a caer más copiosamente, y Rukia no pudo evitar quedarse helada. El miedo resucitó en ella, y se echó a temblar. Pero, a pesar de ello, Rukia se retiró el pelo hacia atrás y lo dejó sobre el hombro izquierdo. Giró la cabeza y miró a Ichigo a los ojos de nuevo.

Él avanzó hacia ella inmediatamente. Labios helados, filosos. Dientes cortantes, como el hielo. Él los clavó en su carne aguda y rápidamente. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba, ella era muy consciente de él, presionándose contra ella. Ichigo temblaba aún más.

Cuando sus incisivos la hubieron cortado con la suficiente profundidad, Rukia sintió el filo de sangre saliendo de su carne. Los labios de Ichigo cubrieron las dolorosas heridas, entumeciéndolas. Ruidos de lamer, succionar, tragar. Ella sintió cómo se llevaba todo lo que él mismo le había dado, y más. El corazón le latía erráticamente. Un sudor helado la congelaba.

—Abrázame —susurró ella.

Él la tomó de los hombros y la giró hasta que estuvo de cara a él, sin que sus labios abandonaran la garganta ni un segundo. Succionó con fuerza, sin parar, haciendo una fuerte presión sobre su piel y sus músculos. Mientras tanto, la carne de él cambiaba, le volvía el color. El cuerpo de Ichigo se calentó poco a poco, y Rukia se presionó contra ese calor, porque su propio cuerpo se había quedado helado y débil. El corazón le latía errático, se paraba por momentos. Le costaba respirar, no podía concentrarse. Un débil gemido salió de sus labios, un sollozo.

Él la estrechó muy cerca de sí, acarició su cabello, la meció en sus brazos, la rodeó con las piernas.

—Tengo tanto miedo... —lloró ella.

Las lágrimas se congelaron en sus ojos. Ichigo la estrechó apasionadamente. Le costaba cada vez más respirar, según se iba debilitando. El corazón le latía alocadamente, sin ritmo. Rukia era consciente de que a veces se paraba. No supo cuándo Ichigo la tomó en brazos, pero en determinado momento notó que la bajaba por la falda de la montaña en medio de la oscuridad y de los árboles blancos. La fragancia de los pinos, el sonido de los labios de él, el calor de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus brazos fueron las últimas sensaciones que experimentó mientras la puerta se cerraba y entraba en el valle de la muerte.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora**: Waaw ya mañana el ultimo capítulo... estoy muy triste u.u


	35. Chapter 35

Esta historia pertenece a NANCY KILPATRICK y los personajes a TITO KUBO. Yo solo los tome prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Ausencia de luz. Ausencia de sonidos. De olores. Flotar. Caer. Un pasaje. Trazos de sonidos, casi sensaciones. Movimientos ligeros como plumas por el tiempo. Otro. Sin ritmo. Sin sentido. Tonterías. Pero otra vez.

— ¿Rukia?

Movimiento instintivo. Corredores de fino aire, persiguiendo la luz negra. Un teatro del vacío.

—Bienvenida.

Ella vio su rostro. Rob. Amable y bondadoso, lo mejor de él. A su lado Phillip, amigo de ella. Y su madre. Tan triste... Ellos sonrieron. Su madre abrió los brazos y ella flotó hacia ellos.

— ¡Rukia!

Ella se giró. Un soplo de energía. Un vórtice de luz succionándola.

— ¡No nos dejes! —exclamó su madre.

—Rukia —dijo Rob, alargando una mano.

Phillip le dijo «adiós» con la mano.

— ¡Sigue mi voz!

El sonido vibraba, su eco resonaba a medida que se expandía. Ella flotaba, giraba, se acercaba lentamente hacia la voz, consciente de pronto de una intensa luz.

— ¡Abre los ojos!

Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido, pero de pronto vio a Ichigo. Él sonrió. Su tez brillaba. Sus ojos ocres daban vida a los de ella, ardientes. Su rostro se acercó. Sus labios rozaron los de ella. Pero no sintió nada.

— ¡Respira! —dijo él, y ella no comprendió lo que eso significaba hasta que oyó el aire moverse por su nariz y lo sintió expandirse en sus pulmones. Quería saber algo, pero no sabía cómo conseguir ese conocimiento.

—Has vuelto. Con nosotros. Conmigo —dijo él, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también, una vez, había sabido hacer frases, hablar. Ichigo acarició su rostro, su cabello. Sus rasgos eran dulces, su cuerpo luminoso. Sus ojos brillaban como dos soles, contemplando el rostro de ella. Rukia jamás había visto un semblante así, y se preguntaba qué significaba.

—Pronto comenzarás a sentir tu cuerpo. Y luego podrás volver a hablar. Tú, simplemente, sigue respirando.

Rukia se concentró en el aire que fluía como un líquido a través de ella, y entonces fue consciente de los sonidos. Su mano se movió, y las sensaciones comenzaron a esparcirse por sus dedos.

—V... vivo —jadeó Rukia, atónita.

Sentía una presencia en su interior.

—Sí —rió él—. Vives. Pronto estarás aquí. Y entonces te sentirás enferma. Tu cuerpo tiene que librarse de los venenos. Pero yo estaré contigo, no tengas miedo.

La presencia en el interior de Rukia asumió una forma concreta mientras volvía la sensación. Se sintió a sí misma yacer sobre la cama, que por fin sabía era la de Ichigo. Sentía la boca extraña; notaba con la lengua dos dientes superiores más largos que los demás.

—Isshin —dijo ella.

—Está arriba. Todos están arriba. Luego subiremos.

La oscura presencia dentro de ella acabó con la luz que la llenaba instantes antes. Tomó la forma de un hombre, luego de una mujer, flotando adelante y atrás, después el rostro de Rob, de su madre, de Phillip, de Momo. Y en todas sus manifestaciones, la figura sollozaba.

— ¿Momo está... muerta?

—Toshiro le ha absorbido los recuerdos. Se pondrá bien.

Primero se sintió enferma del estómago. Le dolían las células del cerebro.

—Vomitarás. Saldrá de ti en todas direcciones. Pero después te sentirás mejor. Te quiero, Rukia.

Ichigo parecía aliviado. Era como si pronunciar esas palabras lo aliviara. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Brillaban, relucían. El estómago le dio una sacudida. El ser que había dentro de ella gritó.

—Pronto te sentirás enferma —dijo él, besando su frente, su nariz, sus labios. Ella trató de tocarlo, pero el dolor le taladraba el cerebro. Su cuerpo se convulsionó. Gritó.

—Una vez lo hayas expulsado todo, el dolor cesará. Te daré sangre y volverás a sentirte fuerte. Quiero hacerte el amor. Ahora. Siempre.

El ser de su interior comenzó a definirse en exceso, a hacerse demasiado fuerte y agudo, así que tuvo que apartar la vista. Comenzó a sentir calambres en los brazos y en las piernas, y a sentir que la corriente se extendía por su pecho y su estómago. Rukia jadeó, aterrada. Ella y el ser de su interior hablaron al unísono:

— ¿Me estoy muriendo?

Ichigo la llevó al baño. La levantó y la metió en la bañera y la sujetó mientras su cuerpo expulsaba por la fuerza aquello que había sido necesario para su existencia, pero era ya inútil. Ella se tambaleó de dolor. El ser de su interior se encogió en el momento de la agonía y la desesperación.

—Él no te ama —resonó un eco.

Los dos lloraron al unísono.

— ¿Estás decepcionado? —preguntó ella, llorando.

De nuevo, otro espasmo.

— ¿Decepcionado?, ¿por qué?

Por primera vez Rukia se dio cuenta de que el aspecto de Ichigo era diferente. Su rostro carecía de la furia que había vivido siempre en sus rasgos.

—De que sea yo.

Él pareció confuso.

—Y no Orihime. O Senna.

Una última ola la sacudió, dejándola demasiado débil para moverse, para gritar siquiera o para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera temblar ante aquel impresionante poder que la había poseído. Él la lavó y llevó su débil cuerpo en brazos a la cama, y luego se tumbó a su lado.

El dolor había cesado, pero continuaba sintiendo un vacío. El ser de su interior parecía estar lánguido, perdido en el estupor de la desesperación. Ichigo tomó el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos. Se hizo un corte en el cuello con una uña bien arreglada y guió los labios de ella hacia el brillante manantial carmesí.

Primero notó el olor ácido del dulce cobre, luego el sabor, la calidez, la textura deliciosa del complejo brebaje de ingredientes finamente mezclados. Una energía líquida, como el mercurio, se derramó por su cuerpo. Bajó por sus extremidades, expandiéndola a ella en su trayecto y llenando los espacios vacíos, de modo que dejó de sentirse flácida y estática.

Al tiempo que Rukia se hacía más fuerte, el ser de su interior se encogía y finalmente retrocedía, absorbiendo la oscuridad y llevándosela con él. Ese ser la miró con ojos tristes y luego desapareció, dejando a Rukia a solas a la luz que emanaba del cuerpo de Ichigo. Se trataba solo de su desesperación, pensó Rukia. De su viejo «yo» de siempre.

— ¿E Isshin?, ¿se ha decidido?

Ichigo hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

—Ha dicho que luego nos lo dirá a los dos, cuando tú despiertes, pero creo que los dos conocemos la respuesta.

Ichigo parecía triste.

—Rukia, no estoy decepcionado contigo. Jamás me has decepcionado. Estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo. Pero ahora no.

Él la estrechó más cerca. Sus dedos, deslizándose por la piel de Rukia, eran como terciopelo acariciando las capas más profundas. Sus labios despertaron los de ella. Rukia se preguntó si habría estado siempre muerta y si acababa de despertar por primera vez.

— ¡Decepcionado! —rió él, sorprendido y angustiado. Y luego añadió cariñosamente—: Rukia, siempre te he deseado. Siempre. Mi amante. La madre de mi hijo. Mi amiga. Solo espero que tú no estés decepcionada conmigo.

Ella lo estrechó con fuerza. Y, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes, sus dientes reabrieron la herida del cuello de Ichigo. Hincó los dientes profundamente, como volvería a hacerlo mil veces en el futuro. Él arqueó el cuerpo y gritó su nombre, cabalgando sobre una ola de agonía y éxtasis; y ella le arrebató su esencia y se la guardó en el corazón.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** T_T ya terminó y sé que se queda muy abierto a seguir (por eso una lectora me pedía un epilogo) pero la cuestión es que hay una segunda y tercera parte, el problema es que no los he encontrado en electrónico :(

El día de mañana empezaré con una nueva adaptación, menos "oscura" y mucho más romántica que ésta, sera el contraste demasiado notorio pero espero que les vaya a gustar =D

Que les pareció el final ? Dejen sus mensajitos por favor =)


End file.
